ManEater
by tinamonic
Summary: How could I be so careless? So ruthless? My selfish hunger for love has left two men with broken hearts that I cannot mend. I wish I could go back and change the past to be with the one I truly love... Told from Jack& Elizabeth's POV
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Hello eveyone. This is my second POTC fic! As I said in the summary, it's going ot be told from both Jack and Elizabeth's point of view. I paraphrased the scene from DMC entitled "Just Alike." I wanted to show you all what triggered the events in this story. I promise you that there will be angst, drama, and most importantly, J/E love! So, here you go, read and enjoy! The prologue and chapter 1 will be posted first. Chapter two is coming up soon! Rate and review!_**

PROLOGUE 

"We are very much alike. I and you…you and I…us. It's like I said before…we're two peas in a pod, love."

"Except for a sense of honor, decency, and a moral center! Not to mention personal hygiene!"

"See I knew you would warm up to me. You will come over to my side…I know it. You will because of _curiosity. _You yearn for freedom. You want to know what it tastes like…you won't be able to resist"

"You and I are alike. There will come a day when you have to do the right thing. You'll have the chance to do something courageous. You're a good man, Jack and that's why I have faith in you…" You're going to do this because of curiosity. You're going to want it…to know what it's like to be admired and awarded for your good deeds. You can't resist, Jack. You want to know what it tastes like…"

"Oh but I do…I do want to know what it tastes like…"

* * *

I clearly remember that interesting conversation Jack and I had on the Pearl. I knew _exactly_ what my intentions were. I wanted to entice Jack…I wanted to see how far he would go. I was disappointed when he didn't kiss me, for I yearned to feel his lips upon mine. Little did I know that I would soon get that chance to kiss him, but it was under terrible circumstances. Something inside me told me that he was a good man. I could see that in his soul…in his heart. I had to confirm my feelings for him, but that damn compass did it for me, but I continued to deny it.

I never intended for this to happen. I never wanted to fall for a pirate…how absurd! How careless of me! Of course my darling Will is a pirate, but he's different. He's warm, passionate, and respectable. He could offer me a life I've always wanted…a life that is honorable, a life for a governor's daughter. Ever since I was a little girl I've always wanted a family, a stable life, an ordinary life. I thought this was what I wanted. I thought this was what I needed…until Jack came along…

**So far so good? Now read chapter 1!**


	2. Those Damn Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my story...Disney owns everything! Read and enjoy!**

**Elizabeth **

The Black Pearl was sailing briskly through the crystal blue Caribbean Sea. The air was warm and calm. The sun shined brightly down on us from heaven, engulfing me with a sense of relief, and peace throughout my body. It has been approximately a month and a half since we saved our dear Captain Jack Sparrow from the fiery grips of hell. Yet things were different between us. We barely have spoken or yet alone made eye contact with each other…and I _do not_ like that at all!

"Capn' we should be approachin' Port Royal in 'bout a half hour or so" Mr. Gibbs yelled from the crow's nest.

I turned around to look at Jack, who was busily steering his beloved ship to our destination. I couldn't help but to admire him…his stance, his bravery…his…his dangerously handsome looks. The kiss we shared upon this very ship on that fateful day keeps playing over and over again in my head. I hated what I had done…I hated how I had to trick him by giving him a sweet kiss of death…a kiss that almost killed him. I hate myself for kissing him…for falling in love with him…for not only having eyes for Will, but for a ghastly pirate! A tear began to form in my eye and slowly trickle down my cheek. I quickly turned my glance away from Jack and continued to gaze upon the sparkling sea…until I felt warm arms holding me. I closed my eyes and fell back into my embracer's arms. I knew who it was…I know him by his sweet, manly scent. I turned to face him and it was Will…my beloved fiancée.

**Jack Sparrow**

_Do not look at them; do not look at them_…I kept telling myself. Concentrate on the sea…you love the sea, nothing else…not some bloody woman! But I can't stop staring…I could see them from the corner of my eye. That eunuch with her…with my Elizabeth! I can't stand it when he touches her…Oh and now look…he's bloody kissing her! That eunuch…I bet he can't kiss better than me! The kiss we shared a time ago still resonates in my mind…in my heart. I could still feel her soft lips touching mine. I knew she couldn't resist me…I'm Capn' Jack Sparrow! No woman can resist me! I wonder if she felt anything in the kiss…Oh why the bloody hell do I care! She's just like any silly woman I've ever kissed…but why do I feel so different when I'm around her? Why do I actually give a rat's ass how she feels about me? She's just a blasted woman! A stuck up governor's daughter at that! I have to stop lookin' at them and focus my eye on the sea before I run my precious Pearl into the docks!

"Land ho!" Gibbs shouted as he slid down from the crow's nest and onto the deck. I could see Port Royale's beach and docks a few meters away. I carefully steered the ship as we approached the docks and gave out orders to my crew.

"Lay anchor! Lower the sails!" I shouted. I love it when I gave orders. I love how my crew runs around when I give 'em. I especially love how women melt when I give 'em orders, too…if only I can get my dear Elizabeth to follow one of my special orders…

**Elizabeth **

"Elizabeth, I've noticed a slight change in you, is everything okay?" Will inquired as he caressed my face. When I gazed into his eyes, I could see his passionate concern for me. I couldn't tell him the real reason as to why I was so distant…why I was so confused. I decided to come up with an explanation that was both false and true.

"I'm tired 'tis all and I miss my father. I haven't seen him in the longest time…"

"That explains the forlornness on your face…You're homesick…I thought maybe it was something else…" Will replied as he smiled at me.

A lump began to form in the pit of my stomach. It was not homesickness that plagued me…it was something else…someone else rather, who I was not supposed to love…I wonder what he meant when he thought it was something else…

The ship finally approached Port Royal's dock. All of the crewmen were scurrying along the ship, making last minute preparations. Will gave me one last kiss and left me to get our belongings from below deck. After a few moments, I turned around and noticed him talking to Jack upon the steering deck. My heart suddenly stopped. I wondered if Jack would tell Will about the kiss? No, he wouldn't dare. Jack was many things, but he wasn't vindictive. I nervously continued to watch them talk, which was for an awfully long time.

For a split second, Jack glanced in my direction. My heart began to beat faster than it ever had in my entire life. His eyes…they are so beautiful, but dangerous. I noticed him smirk at me and then turn his attention back to Will. He hadn't made any inkling at me during the whole time on this blasted ship! How dare he all of a sudden have a change of heart and want to be friendly with me now! Damn pirate! I quickly turned away. I did not want to have anything to do with him…I did not want him to see that he had an affect on me…

As I drew in the sweet salty air, I began to feel calm again. I wondered why I had allowed that fool to have any affect on me! That damn compass! It's wrong. I could never love Jack…and he is absolutely not the one thing I want in this world!

Shivers rapidly began to run up my spine…I felt a seductive presence behind me as the sweet smell of rum began to fill the air. I dared not turn around…for I knew without a doubt who it was…

"I see you can't take your eyes off the sea, love" an all too familiar voice said cheerily.

I continued to gaze upon the horizon, as my charming disturbance stood next to me. I stood silent for a while and turned to my right. There, in all his tacky splendor was Captain Jack Sparrow, grinning cunningly in my face. I tried to compose myself. I quickly stopped a smile from forming across my face. I wouldn't dare want him to notice that he had made me smile...

"Nice view in't it?" he asked as he moved closer to me. My heart began to pound harder and louder as his body brushed against mine. "Nice view" I replied harshly. "And what be milady's problem today? I hope dear ol' Mr. Turner didn't make you mad now did he? I guess he didn't take the news too well. You know…about our…" Anger flared up inside me as I turned to him and glared him straight in the eyes. Oh why did I do that? His eyes burrowed deep into my soul, causing me to forget what I was about to say. I couldn't help it…his eyes were intense and mesmerizing. Those damn eyes! If we were alone at this very moment, I would kiss him again, but this time, much more passionately…much longer. I quickly snapped out of my trance and turned away from him.

He gently removed a strand of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. He then brushed his hand over my flaming red cheek. The very touch of his hand made my knees buckle…something I didn't want him to notice. I could sense a smile appearing on his face. "It appears I'm having an affect on you" his voice crooned enticingly into my ear.

"You've never had or ever will affect me in any way!" I hissed angrily.

Jack's smile widened. "Well if I don't have an affect on you, why did you kiss me? Oh not to mention, why did you sail to the ends of the earth to save me?"

I was stumped…I did not know how to answer him. I turned to look at him and noticed something in his eyes that I've never seen before. He appeared serious and confused, but I didn't care. I was angry at him…angry that we didn't talk about this long ago…angry that he didn't initiate something with me.

"For your information, Will doesn't know what happened between us that day and secondly, I had to do it to save the crew. It was a last minute resort…the kiss meant nothing to me…you mean nothing to me" I replied spitefully. Jack continued to stare at me…I could see in his eyes that my words cut him deep, like a double-edged sword. I felt terrible because I didn't mean anything I said. Oh why did I say it!

He suddenly turned his gaze away from me and looked upon the horizon, standing still and quiet for a moment. "Well then, in that case…you're lousy…" he retorted teasingly.

My eyes widened in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"You're a lousy kisser Ms. Swann. Dogs kiss better than you! He replied, sounding childish. I was outraged by his insult. "Dogs kiss better than _me_? And how would you know how dogs kiss? I guess you participate in bestiality don't you Jack? I should have known, a disgusting man like you would engage in such unconventional affairs. You already sleep with whores so I shouldn't be so surprised. " Jack quickly turned his head and shot me an angry glare. "You don't know me Lizzie, and first off it was a metaphor…and I would have rather been kissed by a dog instead of by an uptight bitch!" I was shocked at what he had called me. I became lost for words. I wanted to slap him or perhaps throw him overboard, but something held me back. He grinned at me devilishly and turned to walk away. "Blasted women!" I heard him retort snidely under his breath.

I would have run after him but I did not want to cause a scene or reveal to everyone else that something happened between us. "Well, you're, you're…a bloody pirate!" I screamed after him, but he continued to walk away quickly, like a scorned lover.

Just then, the crew began to unload the ship and walk onto the docks of Port Royale. I was happy, but yet again anxiously nervous to see my father. How would he think of me now? Would he treat me the same way now that…that…I associate with pirates? He would have a fit if he saw me clad in men's clothing, but today I have on my dress…It's the least I could do for my father…

Will approached me with my luggage in his hands. "Are you ready to see your father? The carriage should be waiting for us outside the dock." I smiled and nodded my head as I followed him off the ship. As I descended down the ramp, something peculiar overcame me. It felt as if I was leaving something of importance behind me. I glanced up from looking down and noticed Jack standing at the end of the ramp; I tried desperately not to make eye contact with him. He politely extended his hand to me and smiled.

"Watch your step milady, don't want you fallin' and hurtin' that delicate body of yours" he crooned sweetly, with his eyes glaring at me. I hesitated for a moment, unsure of what kind of foolishness he was trying to pull. I was still angry at what he had called me. But I couldn't resist. I slowly placed my hand in his. A surge of energy and temptation ran throughout my body as I stepped off the ramp and onto the grounds of Port Royal. All hatred and anger towards him began to turn to sheer admiration; and I found myself giving in to his benevolence.

"You're a charming gentleman Captain Sparrow. Too bad you're an ass." I said sarcastically as I gazed into his charcoal lined eyes. "I should be angry with you for calling me that wretched word."

Jack grinned devilishly as he stepped closer to me. He then lifted my chin so that our eyes could meet. I nearly collapsed from weakness at his soft touch and the closeness of his body to mine. "Ahh but you're not mad anymore. If it helps, I would like to apologize for calling you that dreaded word. Please accept my apology Ms. Swann." He said with a bow. I stared at him in bewilderment and amazement. I wasn't fully convinced that his apology was sincere. But I guess this is a start, I can't expect much from a pirate. "Apology accepted, Jack. Well I guess I should apologize for those harsh words I said to you…I saw how angry you became when…"

"Never mind that, Ms. Swann. I can't stay mad at a lass as fine as you." He interrupted, flashing his golden teeth. "…especially when I know the truth about how she _really_ feels." We stared at each other for a few moments, and I became lost in his eyes once again. "You are truly a very clever man Jack," I said in a low whisper.

"That's Capn' to you, love" he said in a playful, yet serious tone.

Will walked up behind me and placed my hand in his. "The carriage is waiting for us over there. Let's not keep your father waiting any longer. Jack, I'll stay at the mansion tonight with Elizabeth for a few hours and then we'll meet up later."

"Fine, we'll set up camp here for a few nights. You and your bonnie lass have fun doing whatever you do best…don't do anything I wouldn't do…" Jack said as he turned his attention from Will and glanced at me with slight hurt on his face.

As I walked away with Will still grasping my hand, I felt a sudden urge to run away and stay with Jack. I climbed into the carriage with Will and glanced out the window and noticed Jack talking to Mr. Gibbs. I continued to stare at him for a few moments, until he finally caught my gaze. I didn't turn away this time. This time, I wanted him to notice me…perhaps show him my interest in him…my desire for him… Those damn smoky eyes. I was entranced by them again. The carriage began to slowly pull away from the dock and onto the cobblestone street. Suddenly, my heart began to sink, as if it was crying out for Jack. I felt a warm hand caress my thigh. I quickly turned my attention away from Jack and noticed Will's reassuring smile. I returned the smile and gently caressed his face. I couldn't help but to think about Jack. I pretended I was caressing his face instead of Will's. I began to feel remorse, but at the same time contentment. Oh Will, my fiancée, my pirate. How could I not see myself with just him? How could I allow someone to steal my love away from him? Just then, reality struck my brain…I'm in a pickle…and for the first time in my life, I feel helpless…I don't know what to do…or what's going to happen...

**A/N: So guys tell me, was it good, bad or what? Please be nice with your reviews. If you read this, review it. It's the only way I will know if you liked it. Don't be mean and not review. I will shout out the very first person who reviews this for me! Stay tuned for chapter 2 coming up soon!**


	3. The Moonlight Hearkens Me

**Hey Guys, here's chapter 2! As promised, I would first like to shout out my first 6 reviewers! Thank you to: mia, My True Love, Saranha de Angelo, XxDarkGoddessxX, Anne-Ma, and Cindylady! Thank you guys for taking your time out to read and review my fic! I really appreciate it! And for those of you who have read but not reviewed, thank you too! As always I am open to suggestions and whatever to make this story success ful! So read and Enjoy!**

**Jack Sparrow**

I tried desperately not to look at her drive away in that horsy-thingy. It pained my heart to see the woman I loved in the arms of another man…what's worse, in the arms of a friend. Of course, Will had her first…no…Norrington did but then Will took her away and now…I've fallen for her. It's hard for someone like me to fall in love or yet admit that I'm in love with a woman… I'm used to having the floozy women of Tortuga all over me. It was easy not to fall in love with them because they didn't have any substance. Of course, they gave me what I wanted, how I wanted it, and they would fall at my feet to any command I would give them. But they never gave me what I needed…what I longed for. They would only satisfy the desires of my flesh, not my heart. There is only one person who could do that…one woman who had the guts to capture Capn' Jack Sparrow's heart...none other than the conceited Ms. Swann. There's something special 'bout dear Ms. Swann that captivated me…she's a challenge…something I needed, something I have a yearning to conquer...to dare to love. I guess I should be a gentleman and step away from the whole situation. It's not in my nature. I'm a pirate, and whatever my heart desires, I'm gonna take it! I'm predisposed to taking whatever I want…whenever I want it!

I'm tryin' to figure out how all of this happened. Maybe it's 'cause we're just alike. Maybe it's 'cause of her youth, her virtue, or her curiosity? I desperately want to quench her curiosity in more ways than one. I can't…I mustn't. She's not like the other women whom I've personally encountered…she's a virgin…a delicate flower that hasn't been plucked. It's a territory I've never explored, a territory that's forbidden.

I knew she didn't mean what she had said. I could see it in her eyes that it pained her heart for what she said to me. She wants ol' Capn' Jack. She needs me…she can't resist me. I could tell by the way she looks at me…the way she trembles when I touch her. The way she constantly pushes me away, madly fighting her feelings for me. I could tell she's confused. Typical for young lasses, they can't make up their minds when love is involved… and those blasted eunuchs are always messin' up their pretty little heads with their lover boy nonsense! But I don't need all of that…I have my charm and my strikingly handsome sex appeal, as I do say so myself, to win any woman over…even a woman like Elizabeth…

"Uh excuse me Capn', hello? Capn'!" Ragetti yelled, waving his hands in front of my face.

I quickly snapped out of my sweet reverie and looked at him. "What? Oh yes mate what's the problem?"

"There's no problem Capn'. I just wanted ta tell ya that we've finished pitchin' up camp down there on the beach. Care ta join us for some pirate bondin'?" I frowned at him strangely. His crazy eye was wanderin' about in his skull freely. "Uh, no I have to go in my quarters for some personal time for a bit. Then I'll join you in your carousin' and whatever." I replied as I shooed him away.

As I watched my crew sit around the campfire drunk and laughing for a while, I walked back on the Pearl and into my Capn's cabin. I suddenly felt all alone, as if I was the only person in the world. All of this depression, or what I think is depression was starting to get to me…I had to find something to perk me up, something to soothe me and forget all of my troubles. "Rum" I said as I grabbed a bottle off of my desk and sat down. "Here's to you Elizabeth" I said as I toasted the bottle in the air. The cool, sweet taste of the intoxicating liquid quickly sobered my depression. It made me forget about my troubles, about what I had been through…about Elizabeth…

**Elizabeth **

As Will and I stood in the mansion hall, I began to feel extremely nervous. It felt like an eternity as we waited for my father to finish his meeting with the magistrate. I glanced at Will and noticed he was quite calm, too calm actually. I grabbed his hand in hopes that his calmness would rub off on me. I guess I was nervous because my father might mention something I was not willing or able to do…get married. My father finally emerged from his office and walked towards us in the hall.

"I'm so glad you're finally home!" He said as he tightly hugged me. "You look so lovely. You've grown up to become the loveliest woman in all of Port Royale". I noticed tears welling up inside his eyes. "I'm glad to be home father" I replied, kissing his cheek. He then turned and smiled at Will.

"William I am very happy to see you as well. Welcome back." He said cheerily as he shook Will's hand. "It's great to be back sir." Will said reassuringly.

"Well, I'm sure you two are famished from your journeys. Alfred will take your belongings upstairs. William you can stay here in one of our guest rooms if you'd like". My father offered, implying that he did not want us staying in the same room, let alone sleeping in the same bed.

"Thanks sir, I'll take the guest room." Will accepted as we both followed Alfred upstairs.

"Oh and dinner will be ready in about a half-hour." My father called from below.

After Alfred left us to our rooms, I went inside Will's room. I don't know why, but I guess it was my obligation to spend some time with him, being as though I am still his fiancée. I cupped his face in my hands. His eyes were full of passion and emotion. He leaned in closer and kissed me on my lips. His kisses were different…familiar, yet predictable. I soon realized that it was not his kisses that were different…it was me. I had changed…I was the one who was physically in the room with him, but my mind and my heart was somewhere else. My thoughts trailed off to Jack. I became infuriated with myself and broke away from the kiss, with tears welling up inside my eyes. Will stared at me in confusion.

"Elizabeth what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked as he wiped away the tears.

I hesitated for a moment before answering. "No…its just...tears of joy. I'm happy to finally be home…I'm happy that everything has worked out in our favor…I'm happy to be here with you."

Will smiled at me reassuringly and placed my hands in his. "I'm happy too Elizabeth…I'm happy to be with you and we can finally get our lives together…as one."

A painful lump formed in my throat. I knew what he meant…he still wants us to get married! I felt horrible that I didn't want the same things he wanted and I hated myself for lying to him. I must do something that I do not wish to do. I must rid my feelings for Jack. I can't stand to hurt the man who loves me…the man whom I'm supposed to be with. I don't even know if Jack loves me, but I know it pains me to say that I love him. I have to cut him loose.

Just then the dinner bell rang and Will and I descended downstairs to the dining room. My father greeted us once again as we sat at the table. "So tell me…how were your adventures at sea?"

"Very adventurous…" I answered, unsure of what else to say.

"So how is Jack Sparrow? I assume he's still up to no good. I've never liked him; he's caused so much trouble here. He's a brute if I do say so myself" My father inquired, sounding disgusted.

My heart began to feverishly beat at the mere mention of Jack's name. I began to feel offended by my father's harsh words about Jack. How dare he say that about him! I tried to calm myself down before responding to such devious comments. "Father it's Captain Sparrow and no he isn't up to anything bad. He's a good man father, I wish you and the rest of the world would stop underestimating him!" I replied with slight sternness in my voice. Will glanced at me with a shocked expression on his face as my father stared at me speechless.

"I'm sorry dear have I upset you?" Father asked me in concern.

"Oh uh, she's just exhausted from our adventures. You see we had to save Jack's life and…"

"Will you don't have to explain…Father, he's a dear friend to us and I won't allow you or anyone else to say anything bad about him. And yes I am pretty exhausted so you will have to excuse my irritable behavior. Sorry I snapped" I replied courteously.

"No need for apologies dear. I was the one who was out of line. I hadn't realized you and Will's close friendship with Mr. Sparrow. I don't understand it, but I respect it."

"Thank you father." I replied, smiling at him reassuringly.

The remaining minutes of dinner were slow and quiet. A few words were spoken here and there, but there was no conversation. The tension and awkwardness was so thick in the atmosphere that you could cut it with a sharp knife.

"I guess I will retire for the night." Father said as he stood up to leave. "Goodnight."

Will and I continued to sit at the table, quiet, but relaxed. He glanced at me with a worried expression on his face. "Elizabeth are you absolutely sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yes I'm sure. I think I will go off to bed right now." I replied as I stood up and walked out of the room.

Will stood up and followed me out of the room. "I'll come upstairs with you. I was supposed to see Jack tonight but I'm too tired."

He walked me to my door and faced me. He then cupped my face in his hands and smiled. I could see it in his eyes that he was worried about me and it pained him to see me so upset, so withdrawn. I just hope he wasn't suspicious about my defense of Jack. After all, I practically went mad and almost cried at my father's harsh words. He then leaned in closer and gently kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted longer than I had expected. I hoped it would help me get my mind off of Jack, but it made it worse.

As we broke away from the kiss, Will smiled at me and said those all too familiar words. "Elizabeth, I love you…" I was lost for words. I tried to return those sweet words but I couldn't, something was holding me back. I turned the doorknob and walked into my room. Will stood at the door smiling, but confused. I kissed him on the lips and said goodnight. I watched him as he slowly walked down the hall to his room. I closed the door and quickly slipped into my night robes and lay in bed. I wasn't at all tired, just irritated. I tried to close my eyes in hopes of drifting off to sleep, but I kept seeing Jack's face. I kept thinking about our kiss, my mutiny against him…my undying love for him. I lay awake in bed for a few more moments and glanced around the room. The moonlight shined through my window as if it was telling me to go outside. I finally gave in to the temptation and made my final decision…I must see Jack now!

**So thank you for reading and reviewing! Hopefully you guys liked it! Feel free to make suggestions or whatever. Stay tuned for chapter 3 coming up soon!**


	4. I Refused You Because I Love You

**A/N: Hello again! Here's chapter 3 as promised! I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Feel free to make suggestions or drop me a note or whatever! So...read and review! **

**Elizabeth **

I quickly got out of bed and put on the same dress I had on earlier. I would have rather kept on my nightgown with my night coat over it, but I didn't want Jack to get the wrong idea. I was only going to see him to talk, and nothing else… I opened my door quietly and peered into the dimly lit hallway. I did not want anyone seeing me leave the mansion, especially Will. That would ruin my plans and make him even more suspicious about my behavior. As I crept down the stairs, I heard footsteps coming from down below. "Oh no, I've got to hide before someone sees me" I whispered under my breath. Luckily, the footsteps did not walk into the front hallway, but trailed off into another room.

I took this opportunity and quickly ran out of the front double doors. A strange feeling began to creep up inside me. It felt as if someone was following me, perhaps watching me from a distance. With my heart pounding erratically, I carefully glanced over my shoulder. Just as I suspected; it was no one. It was only my nerves trying to get the best of me.

As I proceeded out of the gates of the estate, I could hear loud laughing and drunken merriment coming from the middle of town. I walked down the partially lit cobblestone streets and noticed that there were people walking and carrying on with their business. I never knew there was so much activity here at night. One can mistake this place for Tortuga at night. A sweet smell of rum and laughing began to intensify as I passed the pub. I quickly crossed the street and walked on the other side, for I did not want anyone to see me, let alone have some drunken man try to converse with me.

After a few minutes I finally reached the beginning of the docks. The warm air blew the familiar scent of the salty sea past my nose, forcing me to think about my journeys at sea…and what I must do about Jack. I closed my eyes and became lost in thought. When I awakened from my trance, I noticed a familiar ship resting on the beach. The moonlight shined brightly in the sky, casting an eerie glow on the infamous Pearl, as if it was inviting me to come closer. My heart beat faster with every step I took towards the ship. I was both nervous and anxious that Jack might be in there, hopefully awake and not drunk. As I got closer, I noticed that there were no lights shining in the cabin or on deck nor was there any campfire on the beach. Maybe they're in the pub or exploring somewhere? Perhaps I should come back another time? No. I must see Jack tonight. I have to get this done and over with. Besides, I'm absolutely sure he wouldn't mind late night company.

I walked up on the ramp and onto the main deck of the Pearl and headed straight for the Captain's Cabin. I opened the door and walked into the moonlit room. Immediately I began to sense that the room somehow, was beginning to cast a spell over me. I felt as if I belonged in here…as if something was demanding me to stay. There was something here that I needed…something that I could not leave alone…and I knew exactly what it was. I walked further inside and noticed two empty bottles of rum sitting on Jack's desk. I smiled to myself as I picked up one bottle. "Poor Jack. If he could only realize how rum is a vile drink that can turn the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Jack when will you learn?" I sighed as I placed the bottle back onto the desk.

I walked over to the corner and sat down on Jack's bed. I was surprised that the bed was so soft and comfortable for it to belong to a pirate. I expected it to be hard and cold and smell of rum, but I could only smell the scent of the sea. After a few moments of waiting in the dark silence for Jack, it became difficult for me to keep my eyes open. I kept nodding off to sleep with every passing moment, so I decided to lie down and rest. Before I could close my eyes and drift off to sleep, I heard loud, drunken singing off in the distance. I quickly got up and hid in the far back corner of the room, behind one of the long window drapes. As the singing gradually became closer, I recognized that the slurred drunken voices were none other than Gibbs, Ragetti, and Pintel.

"Hey Capn' care ta join us on the beach tonight? Tha moon is shinin' and the stars are twinklin' for us tonight sir!" I heard Gibbs ask.

"Yeah come on Capn'! Tha night's still young and we can drink more rum 'round the campfire and sing more songs!" Ragetti stated.

After a few moments, a very familiar, commanding voice resonated through the crowd.

"Ya know mates, that sounds all fun and dandy but yer Capn' must get his beauty rest."

"Aw come on Capn'! Stop actin' like some prissy eunuch!" Pintel pleaded jokingly.

"No gents, sorry ta disappoint ya but I'm stickin' to me plans, savvy? Off ya go. See ya in the mornin' now shoo, be gone!" The captain's voice said as his footsteps got closer to the door.

My heart began to beat faster with excitement as I heard the doorknob turn. I held my breath as the door opened. I tried very hard to keep myself from running over to him and hugging him tightly. But I wasn't here for that. I was here to talk…to cut him loose. I decided to wait for the opportune moment to come out of my hiding place.

**Jack Sparrow **

As I stepped into my cabin and closed the door, a faint smell of lilac perfume struck my nose. "That's funny, I don't remember puttin' on any perfume, let alone any woman's perfume" I said aloud as I stumbled further inside. I think I've drunk meself too much. I could barely stand! Six tall bottles of rum is too much in one night, even for an alcoholic like me! I struggled to find my way over to the bed before I could collapse onto the floor. I took off my hat and coat and lazily threw them on the floor. I was too drunk to put them in their proper place, too drunk too even care.

As I lay down on me bed, I noticed that one side was warm, as if someone had just been there. I also noticed that the sweet smell of the lilac perfume still lingered in the air and was much stronger on me bed. I was confused for a moment, supposin' that me drunk mind was playin' tricks on me, but I couldn't ignore the fact that the smell and the warmth was too real for me to imagine. I had to investigate an' see what it is…_who_ it is. I sluggishly got up from bed and turned on the lantern. I stumbled over to me desk and plopped down heavily in my chair. After a few moments, I sobered up and realized that I wasn't the only one in me cabin. I walked over to the back of the room and noticed movement reflectin' in the mirror. I could see from the reflection that there was someone standin' behind one of the window drapes. Alarmed, I placed my hand on me gun, incase it was an intruder waiting to attack me. But then I noticed that it was no intruder at all, it was a woman hidin' behind the curtain. I could tell it was a woman because the lilac perfume smelled even stronger over here. It wasn't just any woman, it was my dear Lizzie. I remember smelling that same perfume on her earlier today. A smile began to spread across me face as I was wonderin' why she was in here. I guess she wants to see ol' Capn' Jack's goods. Being the man that I am, I would never want to disappoint a fair maiden, so I decided that I would give her a _private show. _

I made sure that I stood directly a few feet in front of her and faced the mirror so that I could watch her from the mirror as she watched me. I slowly and enticingly unbuttoned me shirt and glanced into the mirror. I could see that she was watching me…I could see the desperation in her eyes that she wanted to come out of her hiding place. She wanted to come closer to me. I knew I had to coax her out, so I decided to entice her even more. I removed my shirt completely, revealing my muscular chest that had a few scars engraved on it. I glanced up again and noticed that she was slowly walking towards me, as if she was in a trance. I knew she couldn't resist ol' Capn' Jack...I knew she couldn't resist me goods. I pretended that I didn't see her and I began to remove my sash from my trousers until I felt her body standing behind me.

"It's quite rude and improper to undress in front of a woman Captain Sparrow."

A huge smile spread across my face. "Oh is that so?" I replied as I turned around to face her. "Well tell me this. In'it rude and dangerous for someone ta be sneakin' in the Capn's quarters without the Capn' bein' around? Oh and not to mention watchin' said captain undress?" I stared straight into her brown eyes, and found meself captivated by her beauty. I could tell she was lost for words and beginnin' to become flustered with me. Her cheeks began to blush and her eyes were full of anger and lust as she turned her eyes away from me face and looked at my chest. I hope this young lass could stop torturin' herself and just give into temptation, besides, I wouldn't mind _at all_ if she did.

I stepped closer to her and lifted up her chin so that our eyes could meet. I could feel her tremblin' as soon as my hand touched her soft skin. After a few moments of gazin' quietly into each other's eyes, she stepped away from me, as if she was tryin' to free herself from the seductive hold I had on her.

"Never mind that Jack, I came here to talk, not for any foolishness or any _perversions_ you are thinking about." Elizabeth said defiantly, trying hard not to look at me chest.

"Well love, if ya came to talk, here, sit with me at the table and let's talk." I pulled out a seat for her and sat at the opposite end. I could see it in her eyes that somethin' was stirrin' up in that pretty little head of hers. For some reason, she wouldn't look at me. Maybe she's tryin' not to torture herself by starin' at me chest.

"Would you like it if I put on me shirt love? I could see that I'm distractin' you from somethin'."

She glanced up at me with an angry expression on her face. "Jack, for your information I would never stare at your body or stare at you. How dare you say that you are a distraction and imply that I am gawking over your body!" She replied sounding flushed and at the same time enchanted by me charms.

I couldn't help but to continue smiling and gaze upon her beautiful face. If she was actually here to talk, I knew it in me heart what she wanted to say…what she wanted to ask…

"Jack, in all seriousness, I want to know something…"

"Yes love?"

"I want to know why after we rescued you, you refused to talk to me about what I did to you? We didn't talk about the kiss we shared. It bothered me so much that I…I…"

"Well Elizabeth, I'll tell ya why we didn't talk 'bout it. I was at first upset and angry about your mutiny against me. I was never expectin' that from you…but then when I think 'bout it, I was glad you did it. Sure it almost cost me my life and a bloody monster swallowed me, but I'm glad that you figured out that the Kraken was after me. I'm glad that you saved me crew and forced me to face my fate. I would've done the same…we're daft lass, two peas in a pod. That's why I can't be mad at ya. But as I sat in the bowels of the Kraken trying ta find a way out, I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout one thing…why did ya kiss me? I knew it wasn't just to distract me. It's because of somethin' else ain't it young missy?" I got out of my chair and sat down in another chair next to her. The color on Elizabeth's face flushed white. I could see beads of sweat forming on her forehead and around her neck, trickling into her bosom.

"I think it's getting awfully warm in here don't you think?" Elizabeth asked as she fanned herself. I grinned at her devilishly for I knew I was getting' to her.

"In answer to your question Jack, I kissed you because…because…" My heart began to pound harder in me chest as I anxiously awaited her words.

"…Because I love you Jack! Alright I've said it! Damn you!" She blurted out angrily as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Those three words took me by surprise as I sat back in my chair and stared at her in awe and bewilderment. Yes there have been many _many _women who have told me that they loved me, but it was only said in a moment of incredible passion. But no woman has ever told me she loved me because of who I am. Not just because I'm a Capn', but because I'm _Jack Sparrow_. But what about dear William? Did she stop lovin' him for me? I couldn't blame her, bein' as though he's a eunuch and all. I don't care about her reasons; just knowin' that I have her heart is all that matters.

I got up from my seat and knelt down in front of her…something I've never done before to a woman. "Elizabeth, please don't cry, it's alright…"

"No it's not alright! I never intended to fall in love with you! You're a blasted pirate for God's sake! I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean that. It's just that…that damn compass keeps pointing to you and not to Will! I'm supposed to love Will not you!"

I could feel her anguish and knew that the situation had become much more serious now. I decided that I had to help her truly see where her heart lay. I grabbed her gently by the hands and led her over to the where my coat lay on the floor. I took the compass out of the pocket and placed it into her tremblin' hands.

"Elizabeth, you can't blame the compass. It only tells you what's true inside your heart. Maybe your heart has changed and it will point to Will and not me. You must open it now and see where it points."

She gradually stopped crying and breathed in a few breaths as she opened the compass. After a few moments, I noticed her eyes widening with delight. Perhaps it did point to William. If it had pointed to me, she would have been carrying on again. A part of me felt hurt and relief at the same time. I don't have time to be truly loved by a woman…or have time to truly love a woman. Perhaps it's for the best…She then placed the compass down on my desk and stepped closer to me…closer than we had ever been. I could see something that I've never seen before in her eyes. It was hunger…the type of hunger that shows your desire for someone. She cupped my face into her hands and smiled devilishly at me. The very touch of her soft hands made me shudder…I knew what was coming next.

We gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until she began to speak.

"Jack, it seems that nothing is wrong with your damned compass. It pointed to you. I've come to realize that I can't ignore where it points. I can't ignore what's truly in my heart or I will go mad. You are the only one I love and the only one I want. You are what my heart and my body crave. I'm truly sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean that you didn't matter to me…You mean a lot to me Jack."

I could feel a rush of excitement and elatedness over her words and the mere fact that the compass pointed back to me. I grinned at her devilishly as I brushed a lock of hair from her face. I grabbed her by the waist and held her tightly in my arms, not wanting to let her go. I knew I had to tell her that I loved her, too, but being the man that I am, I couldn't. I decided to force the words out of me, no matter how hard they were to say.

"Elizabeth, I…I…"

"Shhh" she quickly interrupted me as she pressed her fingers against my lips. "I already know. You don't have to say it. We're two peas in a pod remember?"

With those last words she feverishly pressed her lips against mine. A surge of passion engulfed my body as we kissed. This particular kiss was much better than the first one we shared. I could enjoy the taste of her lips and the soft touch of her body against mine. She broke away from my lips and began kissing my neck and continued down to my chest. I quickly took advantage of this pleasurable moment and unbuttoned her dress. Her dress slowly began to slip off her body, exposing her shoulder. I could not contain meself as an explosion of passion raged in my body. I gently pulled her closer to me and began kissing her down her neck and onto her shoulder. I could hear soft moans coming from her mouth as her knees buckled. I felt her slowly collapse into my arms. I lay her down on top of my coat on the floor, and continued to softly kiss her neck. I then pulled the front of her dress down and began kissing her breasts.

"Jack please don't stop, please…" she moaned breathlessly. Her moans and her delicate touches almost caused me to lose control of myself. I could feel me "friend" in my pants comin' to life with every passing moment...screamin' for me to let him out. I slid my hand under her dress and caressed her thigh. I moved my hand up her slender legs until I found her soft, delicate center. Very carefully and gently, I brushed two fingers along her center, and then inside. I could feel her clench as she let out an explosive moan.

"Damn you Jack Sparrow! Damn you to bloody hell! Please don't stop!" She moaned breathlessly. I gazed into her eyes and withdrew my fingers from inside her. I was about to slide myself inside her and _really_ give her something to scream about until I realized something…she's a virgin. I kissed her passionately one last time and stood up. She stared at me in bewilderment and concern as I helped her stand.

"Jack what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

I hesitated for a few minutes before answerin' her. "I don't think we should be doin' this tonight, love…"

Hurt began to show in her eyes. "Why? Don't you want to do this? I'm ready to do this if that is what you are concerned about."

"I just think it's too early for us ta be doin' this that's all, and not on the floor."

"Well then, we can move to the bed if that's what's bothering you…"

"No it's not that either…it's just that…well, you're a virgin and I wouldn't want ya to regret losin' somethin' special like that to a pirate."

I noticed tears beginin' to well up in her eyes as she buttoned up her dress and fixed her hair. I could tell that she was hurt. She probably thinks that I don't love her…but that was certainly not the case. I was for the first time afraid…afraid of takin' somethin' like that away from her…afraid that she would regret it. She quickly walked over to the door and turned to face me.

"Jack, you don't want to make love to me because you don't love me…You just wanted to tease me…to see how far I would go…as if I'm sort of toy to you…" She cried as she opened the door.

"No Lizzie that's not true…I do…"

"Save it! I should have never come here! The only _real_ reason I came was to get rid of you! To rid my love for you! And to think…Jack Sparrow is a good man…you're nothing but a…" She then slammed the door. I ran after her but she continued to run down the ramp and onto the cobblestone streets. I called out her name, but she would not turn around. For the first time in me life I felt terrible that I had broken a woman's heart. Not just any woman's heart, Elizabeth's. I refused to make love to her because I loved her. I didn't know how to handle a virgin…something so delicate and pure. I hoped that she would understand that…

After a few moments of watching her disappear into the darkness, I returned inside the cabin. I felt so terrible that for once in me life, I did not desire the comforting taste of rum. I decided to try and get some sleep so I lay down in the darkness and closed my eyes. The sweet smell of lilac perfume still lingered in the air. Every time I closed my eyes, the image of Lizzie's tearful face flashed inside my head. Just then, a revelation struck me in the head like a sledgehammer. I realized that I couldn't lose her. I needed her. I must do something that I've never done in me whole life…something that is out of my character. I'm going to tell Elizabeth that I love her…

**Awww, isn't Jack a sweetheart? So how was it? Thank you for reading and reviewing! Stay tuned for more coming up soon!**


	5. Until Midnight, Captain Sparrow

**A/N Ready for another chapter? Well here it is! Read and enjoy! **

**_Elizabeth_**

"Are you okay milady? Do you need help?" A concerned elderly man asked me as I walked angrily through town. I did not bother to stop or return him an answer. I did not want to talk about what had just happened between Jack and I. I did not want to even think about it. I just wanted to keep walking and never look back; it would be too painful. Tears were streaming uncontrollably from my eyes, making it difficult for me to see where I was going. My heart was shattered into a million pieces that could never be mended. I had to get back to the mansion before anyone noticed that I had left. If someone had seen me crying and found out that Jack was the cause for it, he would surely be hanged. At this point I didn't care what happened to Jack. I didn't care if I never saw him again.

I finally approached the estate and crept inside the mansion. I ran quietly into my room and fell down on my bed, face first onto a pillow. The very thought of Jack and his resistance towards me made me burst into tears. How could he do that to me? I told him I loved him and that I was sorry for what I had done to him. Blasted pirate! How dare he tease me like that! I thought he loved me? Even though he didn't say those words, I could see that he loved me in his eyes. I guess it serves me right, falling for a pirate. He's just doing this to get back at me. Maybe he's still mad at me and the only way to get revenge is to play with my heart. What's worse is that he kept making absurd excuses about me being a virgin, instead of telling me the real truth. But I wanted to do it…I wanted to make love to the only man I loved…the man who had my heart.

I continued to cry for the next half hour as painful thoughts raced through my head. Jack's words began to repeat itself over in my head until I suddenly realized something.

I remembered seeing hurt in his eyes when he said that he didn't want me to regret losing my virginity to a pirate. Perhaps he thought of himself as being unworthy to take a special gift like that away from me? How could I be so blind? He did this for my benefit, not to hurt me! I also realized something else. Jack was trying to say something else to me but I was too stubborn and too angry to listen to him. How stupid can I be? Tears began to well up in my eyes as I became angrier with myself and with my actions. How can I think badly of him? He truly does love me if he put my well being before his. I must talk to him as soon as possible tomorrow to mend things between us. I can't bear to lose him…

**_Jack Sparrow_**

I awakened the next morning sober, to the bright rays of the sun and to the familiar scent of the sea. The scent of the lilac perfume was now gone, and so was Lizzie. I couldn't sleep at all last night after what had happened between Elizabeth and me. My heart was starting to feel sore as I remembered how hurt she was when I cut our intimate moment short. I've never in my whole life done that before. I don't think I ever had the power or desire to stop myself from going all the way with any woman. I knew why I stopped. I stopped because for the first time in my life, I was in love…in love with a beautiful young lass…who just happened to be a virgin!

Maybe I should've made love to her last night and not have been afraid of the challenge. I would have been happier if we had done it. Not because of the mere pleasure and satisfaction I would get from it, but because she would be laying in my arms right now. We both would be waking up to the bright rays of the sun, not to mention we both would be naked. A smile spread across my face as I stared up at the ceiling thinking about Lizzie and I being naked together, how she would've enjoyed me being inside her, how I would've enjoyed being inside her… After a few moments, I drifted off to sleep, with memories of what never happened.

**_Elizabeth_**

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth are you awake?" A soft voice called from the other side of my bedroom door. I was too tired to answer, yet alone get up and open the door. After a few knocks, someone entered my room and sat down on my bed. I felt warm hands caress my face and soft lips press gently against my lips. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed Will sitting next to me, smiling.

"Elizabeth are you feeling okay? You've been asleep all morning and have missed breakfast." Will said as he caressed my face. "Did you sleep in your clothes from yesterday?"

I widened my eyes and remembered that I didn't change back into my night robes. I hesitated before answering him. "Oh…yes, I must have been too tired to put on my night robes." I smiled at him reassuringly. I then noticed his smile turn into a worried frown as he touched my face.

"Elizabeth have you been crying? Your eyes seem a little red and puffy."

I touched my eyes and realized that they were in fact puffy. I knew I couldn't tell him that I was crying because he would ask me why. I certainly would not dare to tell him why.

"Will it's nothing, I wasn't crying. My eyes are always puffy when I wake up. You really need to stop worrying about me." I replied with annoyance in my voice.

"Okay, well are you coming with me to see Jack and the crew today?"

My eyes widened with excitement and I did not hesitate to answer him. "Yes I'll come, just let me get dressed. I won't take long."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you downstairs in the hall." He said as he kissed my lips and left the room.

I sprang up out of my bed and quickly washed up and put on a nicer dress…one that Jack had never seen. I carefully pinned my hair up into a bun with ringlets dangling on the side. I wanted to look special for Jack today. I wanted to look more desirable than I ever had in my life, because today is a new day…the start of new beginnings.

I quickly ran downstairs and noticed father and Will talking in the hallway.

"Oh there's my sleeping beauty! Did you get enough rest last night? You've practically missed the whole morning!" Father said cheerily as he hugged and kissed me.

"As a matter of fact I did father. The best sleep I've ever had in a long time."

"Wonderful, wonderful. I guess you two are off to do whatever you're doing today. Are you taking the carriage?"

"Actually, no we want to enjoy the warm weather today." Will stated as he stepped closer to me.

"Are you ready to go Elizabeth?" Will asked as he held the door open for me.

"As ready as I'll be." I replied eagerly as I stepped outside into the warm air.

During the entire time Will and I walked through the streets of Port Royale, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Jack. I couldn't wait to see him…to hold him in my arms again. As we approached the docks, the aroma of the sea engulfed my body, putting me in a trance. My heart began to race erratically as I began to walk faster, leaving Will behind me.

"Elizabeth what's the rush? Wait for me!" Will said as he ran up behind me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was walking too fast. I guess I'm anxious to get closer to the sea." I smiled at him reassuringly and held his hand as we continued to walk down the docks.

Off in the distance, the Pearl could be seen still resting on the shore. It appeared less mysterious in the daylight. I could see crewmen working on the main deck cleaning and hauling crates onto the ship. As we stepped closer, Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs were sitting on crates, playing cards on the beach.

"It seems like everyone is running a muck today. I wonder where Jack is?" Will asked as we approached the pirates playing cards.

"Oh if it isn't Will and Ms. Swann." Gibbs smiled as he glanced up at us from his cards. "Care ta join us fer some Gin Rummy?"

"Maybe in a little while. Have you seen Jack?" Will asked.

"Jack be in his cabin. Might still be sleepin'. From the looks of it, it appears that he had a long night." Gibbs replied, smiling knowingly at me. I was startled that he would look at me and insinuate that I was the cause of Jack sleeping late. Could he have seen me leave the Pearl late last night? I certainly hope not! I didn't return an answer or look at Gibbs, because I did not want to confirm his suspicions.

"Well sleeping or not, he's in for a rude awakening." Will said as we both walked onto the Pearl.

"I'll be back to play cards with you later after I finish talking to Jack!" Will yelled back to them from the main deck.

I began to feel even more anxious and nervous as we approached Jack's cabin. I was unsure if Jack wanted to see me, but I knew I desperately wanted to see him. Before Will could place his hand on the doorknob, the door suddenly flung open. Jack stood in the doorway and stared at us, contorting his face into a frown. He then moved his eyes back and forth between Will and me quizzically, before resting his eyes on me.

"Elizabeth." He said wide-eyed in a breathless whisper. He then looked over at Will and perked up. "Will! Where have you been? You were supposed to come out and drink with us last night! You're not sick are you?"

Will smiled and shook his head. "No. I was just tired 'tis all. But I'm here now."

"Great! The rum's on me desk! Take one!" Jack said as he moved over to the side as Will stepped in.

Jack and I were both standing at the doorway, staring deep into each other's eyes, wondering what the other one was thinking. I could sense that he wanted to touch me, to kiss me, but I couldn't let him. Will was in the room. As I walked past him, I could feel him walking closely behind me, burrowing his eyes deep into my flesh. I sat down at the table next to Will and Jack sat across from us, with sadness in his eyes.

We could not help but to stare at each other as our desperation to be together intensified. Luckily, Will didn't notice what was going on between us.

"So Jack, have you come to a decision about when we will go to the Spanish Main?" Will asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh what? I'm sorry what did you say?" Jack asked as he struggled to turn his eyes away from me and looked at Will.

"When are we leaving?" Will asked again, staring at him in confusion.

"Oh yes well, you see I haven't decided yet. Maybe in a week or so." Jack replied, sounding uninterested.

"Well in that case I think that for the meantime we should explore the other small islands that are over here. I hear there's no one living on them. We could claim it for ourselves." Will suggested.

"Yes we should do that…have our own private island…with no one around to bother us. We could do whatever we want. We could even lie on the beach and bask in the sun nude …perhaps have private trysts with our significant others." Jack replied as he continued to stare at me, hinting that he was talking about me and him. My heart began to race as I tried not to blush with flattery. Only Jack would have the balls to flirt openly with someone's woman right in front of him!

"Don't you think that's a lovely idea Ms. Swann?" Jack asked suddenly. I widened my eyes in shock. "What are you talking about?" I asked him daringly. He returned a toothy smile and repeated his words. You know…it would be nice to roll around in the sand... with someone, in your case, a man..._nude_…doing all kinds of unholy, yet pleasuring things to each other...for the entire world to see…"

"Jack!" Will shouted with a slight chuckle.

"What?" I'm just asking the lass for her opinion. We're all adults here. I'm sure you two have rolled around together at some point in time…" Jack replied defensively as he pouted his lips at Will and then grinned cunningly at me.

"Jack that is no question you ask a woman…I'm surprised she didn't get up and slap you!" Will replied with a laugh. Jack turned his attention to me once more and smiled. "Tis' true William that certainly would require a slap." He then got up and walked over to me and gently took my hand and held it. "Lizzie darling, I'm sorry to have offended you. That is certainly no question to ask a woman of your stature, will you accept my apology?" He said as he glared at me and kissed my hand. The warmth of his lips on my skin sent a surge of pleasure through out my body. I immediately withdrew my hand and frowned at him, for I didn't want Will to see that I enjoyed Jack's "friendly" gesture. "You're forgiven." I replied harshly. Jack then sat back down in his chair and took a swig of rum. I knew he did that on purpose, just so that he could have a reason to kiss me again…and I must admit, I'm happy he did it…

"So, Elizabeth, tell me, what did you do yesterday?" Jack asked as he glared at me enticingly.

I was taken by surprise by his question. He knew exactly what I was doing yesterday! Was he trying to hint at Will that I had spent some time with him last night?

"What do you mean?" I asked, glaring my eyes at him with a warning.

"You know, did you spend time with your father yesterday besides spending all of your time with dear Will all day?" He asked as he gave me a toothy smile.

"Oh…yes I did…I mean I spent time with my father yesterday." I replied with a straight smile. Bastard, what was he trying to pull?"

"Oh nice ta hear. So how is the old git anyway?" Jack asked.

Will burst out into laughter as I became at the insult..

"Jack don't ever call my father names! And if you really care to know he's fine!"

"Well then, just tell the old ass that Capn' Jack Sparrow says hello." Jack retorted teasingly.

"Jack!" I exclaimed as I glared at him with disgust.

Will continued to laugh hysterically until I gave him a menacing glare. "Cheer up Elizabeth. It's all in good fun." He said as he kissed my cheek. At that same moment, we heard Pintel shouting Will's name.

"Hey Will! You eunuch! Get yer ass out here and play some cards with us! Stop spendin' so much time with yer bonnie lass and come out!"

Will shook his head and stood up. "Well I guess I have to go. I promised that I would play cards with them. See you later." He said as he closed the door. At the same time Will closed the door, Jack glanced at me with a seductive, yet submissive expression on his face.

"So…we're alone now." He began as he stood up and walked over to where I was sitting. "Are you alright?"

I gazed up into his smoldering eyes. Oh God how I wanted to ravage him right now on the table! "Yes I'm fine. I wanted to apologize. I realized why you stopped last night."

He smiled and grabbed my hand and stood me up to face him. He rubbed his hand over my cheek and brushed a lock of hair from my eye.

"You know I always liked your hair up like that." He said smoothly as he brushed his fingers across my lips. The very touch of his hand against my skin made me feel so safe, so calm. It made me want to surrender my whole being to him.

"You know I'm truly sorry for what I said last night. I was stubborn and upset and…"

"Shhh. I need ya to shut yer trap for a moment 'cause I need to tell ya somethin'." Jack cooed as he brushed his lips against mine.

"The reason why I didn't make love to ya last night was because…I've never been with a virgin before. I felt that it was too soon. I felt that I would be takin' somethin' from ya and you wouldn't be getting' nothin' in return, love."

I could see it in his eyes that he meant what he said. I placed my hands on his face and smiled. "Jack, you're wrong. I would be getting something in return…you."

A smile appeared on Jack's face as he held my waist much more firmly. "I just didn't want ya to regret me…" he said lowering his head.

I then lifted his face so that our eyes could meet and heard him say the most beautiful words in the world.

"I love ya too much to ever want ya to hate me…" Jack whispered under his breath.

My eyes widened with excitement. Did Captain Jack Sparrow really say I love you? I wanted to hear him say it again. "What did you say Jack? I couldn't understand your mumbling."

Jack widened his eyes in confusion. "Oh… uh nothin' just talkin' to meself…"

I slapped him playfully on the shoulder. He stared at me and stepped back. "Ow! Why did ya hit me?" He said pouting childishly.

"Because! You bloody well know what you said to me now say it again!"

A devilish grin soon appeared on his face as he stepped closer and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him than ever before. His smoldering eyes were bearing deeper into my soul, causing me to lose my breath.

"I said…I love you."

I was taken aback for a few moments as I tried hard to compose myself. Jack Sparrow actually loves me! I noticed that his smile turned into a serious expression as he squinted his eyes at me. I became forever lost in his eyes. I could see that he was serious about what he had just said and I knew I had his heart…a pirate's heart. I smiled and brushed my fingers across his lips.

"Jack, why do you do that with your eyes?"

"Do what, love?"

"You know, that squinting with your eyes."

He smiled and squinted his eyes again. "Oh ya mean this? I do that for convincin' and persuadin' love, no one can resist." As he continued to tease me with his seductive glare, I could feel the blood in my body boiling and my knees beginning to shake.

Jack realized his affect he had on me and grinned. "I could see I'm persuadin' ya now love, you're sweatin'."

I rolled my eyes, trying desperately not to look at him again. "Jack I don't think you could ever persuade me to do anything just by looking at me or by doing anything else to me.

"Oh is that so Ms. Swann?" He grinned cunningly as he moved me over to the table and sat me down on top of it. At that same moment, I felt his hand slip under my dress and up my thigh. The warmth of his touch caused my body to scream out for more. As his hand caressed my thigh and I could feel it travel up towards my center. My body inched closer to Jack as I felt two fingers slip inside me. I tried desperately not to give into his so-called persuasion, but I couldn't resist. Soft moans began to force itself out of my mouth.

"See, I told ya I could persuade ya." Jack cooed seductively into my ear. "Ya can't resist me now, love."

He then gently lifted my head with his other hand and kissed me passionately on the lips. He continued to rub my center deeper as our kissing intensified. I could not stop myself from moaning. My body was in high ecstasy, and I _could not_ control myself. I placed my hand on the front of Jack's pants and felt his firmness. I tried to speak, but moans continued to force itself out of my mouth.

"Jack…please…take it out…I want you inside me." I pleaded breathlessly as I attempted to untie his belt. At that very moment, Jack withdrew his hand from under my dress and stopped my hand from untying his belt.

"Not now Elizabeth, or we'll get caught. I don't want ya first time to be interrupted by anyone, and I especially don't want it to be on the table."

I smiled at him and gently kissed his lips and got off of the table.

"Meet me here tonight around midnight and make sure no one sees ya" Jack said as he caressed my face.

"Midnight it is Jack." I replied as I planted another kiss on his lips.

"That's Capn' Jack to ya, savvy?" He replied seductively as he sat back down at the table.

At that very moment, Will walked into the cabin flustered. "Damn pirates! Cheating scoundrels, all of 'em!"

"I take it that your card game didn't go so well." I said to him, trying not to laugh.

"No it didn't. I lost every game I played! Blasted pirates!" Will replied angrily as he sat down at the table. He began to look at Jack and I questionably, as if he was suspicious of something.

"What's with the dirty looks mate? You see somethin' ya don't like?" Jack asked frowning.

"No, I'm just pissed off 'tis all. So…what have you two been doing this whole time?" Will asked.

I glanced at Jack nervously. He smiled at me reassuringly and then looked at Will.

"Nosey lil' bugger aren't ya?"

"No, I'm just trying to start up a conversation." Will replied defensively.

"Well then, to answer your question, Lizzie and I were catchin' up on old times. Ain't that right Lizzie?" Jack retorted with a sarcastic grin as he glanced at Will and eyed me.

"Oh uh yes…that's all we did. Just talked the whole time." I replied nervously, smiling at Will.

"Okay, well in that case, it's been a long day. Elizabeth are you ready to go?" Will asked as he stood up.

I glanced over at Jack before answering Will. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here with Jack. "Yes I guess so, it's getting late." I said as I stood up to leave.

"Okay mates, 'till next time. Oh Will, care ta join us tonight for some pirate frivolity at the pub?" Jack asked as he walked us to the door.

"You can bet on it." Will said as he stepped out of the cabin and onto the main deck.

Jack and I stood in the doorway staring with desire into each other's eyes. It pained me to leave him, and I could see it in his eyes that it pained him to see me leave.

"'Till midnight, love." He whispered as he caressed my face and touched my lips with his finger.

"'Till midnight Captain Sparrow." I replied as I slowly walked away, fighting the feeling to run back into his arms.

**Well, that's chapter 4 for you! How did you like it? Well you know how to tell me. Thanks for reading and I thank you in advance for reviewing or for thinking about reviewing because you don't feel like it! Stay tuned, the next chapter will be hot and steamy! **


	6. I Melt When I'm Inside of You

**A/A Hello everyone. You may be wondering why I reposted chapter 6 again. It's because I really didn't like it and I thought that the pub scene was too long and it took the focus off of Jack and Elizabeth's night together. I hope that this updated chapter is better. I want to say a special thank you to Cindylady for correcting me on a few things that I wasn't aware of! So read and review and hopefully its better than before! Enjoy! **

**Jack Sparrow**

It was now evening in Port Royale. The sun was still setting over the horizon, causing the sky to turn a pink-purplish color. The air was stale and unusually warmer than it was earlier in the day. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, and I sat with Will in the pub, and talking drinking merrily. Normally, I would be the loudest pirate talking and carrying about, drawing attention to myself…but I didn't feel like doing that tonight. My mind was focused on other things…things that only involved me and a very special lady. I couldn't help but to think about Elizabeth every single second…about how much I had missed her… how I was finally going to give her what every woman wants…Capn' Jack Sparrow's goods. I could feel a large grin start to spread across my face as I took another sip from my second bottle of rum.

"Hey Jack what are you smiling about? Will asked, eyeing me curiously.

I wanted to tell him that in a few hours, I would be alone naked with his beloved fiancée, _shagging her_, giving her the most _unbelievable_ night that she's ever had in her life, as I do say so myself. But I felt a little bit sorry for the eunuch…after all; he _is_ one of my best mates. I _am _technically betraying him and stealing his lass, but I'm a _pirate_, I take what I want...when I want it. He must understand that no man can compete against Capn' Jack Sparrow when it comes to the ladies…they can't resist me, they always choose me. But I can't tell him that it's Elizabeth who was the one that brought a smile to my face, the only one who captivated my heart. Even though women have made me smile, but for _other_ pleasurable reasons. I decided not to boast and keep my secret to myself. I placed my hand on his shoulder as I faced him grinning. "If ya only knew mate…if ya only knew…"

Over the next hour or so, I was becoming bored with their company. I grew tired of sitting and talking to these scoundrels. Of course they were my dear friends, but I had no interest in being there with them tonight. For the first time in my life I was not all that interested in drinking rum tonight. My head was still away, off thinking about Elizabeth, and how close it was to the time that I would soon see her again. I began to think about how her body would look naked…what I would _do_ to that body…how I would make her scream. I began to feel a certain 'part' of me waking up, and I knew it was time for me to go.

"Well mates, sorry to cut our little fun short but I have to go tend to my business." I said as I quickly got out of my seat.

"Hey Capn' where ya goin'?" Pintel asked drunkenly.

"Can't tell you! None of your business!"

"Can we come?" Ragetti asked as he stood up.

"**No**! I mean…_no_. Why don't you stay here for the rest of the night and drink more rum?" I said calmly as I pushed him down by the shoulders so that he could sit in his chair.

"But Capn' what..."Pintel began to ask.

"I don't know! Do whatever you want to do! But under **no** circumstances are you to come on the Pearl or come in my cabin, savvy? **Do not** disturb me tonight! I said as I quickly ran out the door.

------------------------

It was now very dark outside. The moon and stars were shining brighter in the sky than I had ever seen 'em, as if they knew tonight was going to be (let's just say) _mind blowing_ for me. I quickly walked down the streets, ignoring every woman who was staring at me, trying to get my attention. Normally I would entertain the attention I got from these women, but I wasn't interested, I was only interested in Elizabeth. It's been a while, too long actually, since I have done the honor of giving my goods to a woman. My body was cravin' this…I _needed_ this. Lizzie _definitely_ needed this. I tried not to think about how it would feel to be inside her, for I didn't want to arouse myself even more and start walking funny.

I finally reached the ramp of the Pearl and ran quickly into the cabin and straightened up the area. I lit a few candles so that the room could have a romantic, yet seductive feel to it. After all, it was going to be a very special night. Not only for me but, _especially_ for her. I waited inside for a few more minutes trying to control myself until I heard loud, drunken singing coming from outside. "Blasted pirates." I said as I walked onto the main deck. It was Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, and…_oh_, they brought the little drunken eunuch with 'em. I continued to watch them as they stumbled along the beach down to the campgrounds. I'm glad that they set up camp so far away…that way, they won't be able to hear the loud screaming that would be coming from my cabin, not that I would _mind _but I didn't want Lizzie to feel embarrassed if they did happen to hear us. I just hope they remember not to disturb me tonight…

I decided to stay on the main deck and wait for Elizabeth; I was too anxious to wait for her inside. I could see the crews' campfire still burnin' brightly on the beach. I noticed that some of 'em were passed out on the sand from drinking too much. That would've been me down there, pissy drunk. That's why I only had two bottles of rum. I didn't want to be drunk or tired because I needed to be wide-awake and full of energy for tonight. I didn't want to disappoint Lizzie or give her a bad _performance_.

Off in the distance, I noticed a glowing, womanly figure slowly approaching the beach. The moon shined brightly down on her, transforming her into a ghost. "Elizabeth" I whispered quietly under my breath as I walked over to the cabin door. I had one nerve to go inside and take off all of my clothes and lie down on the bed and let her find me there, but being as though this is her first time, we'll take it slow..._for now_. When she finally walked onto the main deck, her beauty floored me. She wore a flowing white nightgown with a nightcoat over it. Her hair was the way I liked it; pinned up with strands of hair flowing in the back. I would have rather she came naked, then we could _really_ get down to business, but that's just me. I wanted to run over and grab her into my cabin and throw her on the bed and do _everything _to her. I could feel myself becoming more aroused as she stepped closer to me.

**Elizabeth **

There he was, standing by his cabin door with his arms folded, legs crossed, leaning against the doorway in all his splendor and unmistakable handsomeness. He appeared different somehow…perhaps it was the bright moonlight that enhanced his features. He looked more seductive and even more irresistible at night. An overwhelming feeling of nervousness well up inside of me. I began to think that I was making a mistake…allowing a _pirate_ to take my virginity. I was scared that he wouldn't know how to be gentle, that he would take this moment as being a conquest, instead of it being a special moment for the both of us. But I knew in my heart that it wasn't a mistake...I knew he loved me, and I trust him. I nearly fell down to my feet because of the way he was staring at me…as if he was undressing me with his eyes. My heart felt like it was pounding in my throat as I stepped closer to him and boldly gazed into his dangerous eyes.

"So Elizabeth, I see you've made it here…right on time. I knew you couldn't resist…I can tell that your curious…your _anxious, aye love?_" He said smoothly under his breath as he smiled devilishly at me.

"I didn't come for curiosity. I came because the captain asked me to come here at midnight." I retorted boldly as I stepped closer to him. I knew he was trying to play mind games with me, so I decided to entertain his teasing. His arrogance always infuriated me, but tonight I'll let him get away with it.

"Well, this said captain must have some sort of effect on you if he asked you to come and you're here. He must be an irresistible fellow I suppose." He replied as he caressed my cheek. The very touch of his hand against my skin made me tremble, as if I was about to collapse onto the floor.

"You're tremblin' milady…I guess I'm starting to have an affect on you. Tell me, are you feeling warmth between your thighs?" He cooed seductively into my ear as he grabbed my waist and drew me in closer, enticing me with those damn eyes.

I was lost for words. I was surprised at what he had just asked me. I closed my eyes and began to move my head in delight as his hands traveled down from my face unto the top part of my center. I let out a soft moan as he moved his hand down to my thighs.

"I…I…"

"You what, Lizzie?" He whispered as his hand was now groping my center.

I snapped out of my trance and glared him in the eyes. "I'm nervous, and you still don't have an effect on me…" I retorted defiantly, as I continued to play his mind game.

"Well, if I don't have an effect on you and you're so _nervous_ and _uptight_, you can leave…I don't have time for little _girls." _He said playfully, yet snidely as he removed his hand from my crotch. I could tell that he didn't want me to leave; he wanted to see if I was truly ready to lose my virginity to him. I was starting to feel annoyed by his boyish antics and the fact that he wasn't touching me or holding me in his arms anymore.

"Fine." I said as I turned to leave.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, love?" He said commandingly as he grabbed my arm and drew me in closer to him.

"The captain asked me to leave, so I'm leaving. I _always_ follow the captain's orders."

A devious grin began to form on Jack's face. I could tell that he was enjoying my antics.

"Never thought you were the sort to obey the orders of a pirate, love." He said as he caressed my face.

"Jack, you have absolutely _no_ idea what orders I would obey from you." I replied seductively, as I stepped closer to him than ever before.

He grabbed me by the waist and held me firmly. I could tell by the hunger in his charcoal lined eyes that I had ignited uncontrollable desire and aggression that I wasn't sure if I could handle.

"Well then love, consider yourself warned. Whatever I tell you to do, you **must** do…I promise you that I'll have you doing and saying things that you've never even imagined. And I promise you that you'll be _beggin'_ for more…" His voice sneered hungrily as he kissed my neck

The very warmth and softness of his lips made me quiver with excitement. He then moved his hand back down to my center and rubbed his firm groin against it.

"You know you want this…you can't resist. I won't let you…" He whispered as he nibbled my ear.

"I _do_…I want you Jack…" I uttered breathlessly as I gazed into his smoldering eyes.

With lightning quick speed, Jack passionately kissed me on the lips and whisked me away into his cabin, closing and locking the door behind us. I could feel his body trembling with desire as he pressed me against the wall and continued to feverishly kiss me on the lips. I could feel him becoming aroused as his body pressed closer to mine. I began to feel extreme warmth between my thighs as his groin continued to press harder against my body. I was so lost in the moment, that I willingly surrendered myself to him.

**Jack**

I couldn't help myself. Once she said those words to me and I stared deep into her eyes, I just had to have her **now**. I continued to kiss her passionately against the wall, savoring the taste of her soft lips. I could feel myself becoming even more aroused as I pressed myself harder against her. I began to tongue kiss her soft neck and grope her breasts, causing her to let out a soft moan. We then broke away from our intense kissing as I led her over to the middle of the room and removed the night coat from her body. I feverishly kissed her on the lips and noticed that she was taking my hat off of my head, and untying my belt, throwing them onto the floor. She then did something that _really_ took me by surprise. She placed her hand inside my trousers and began to caress my private and stared at me with hunger in her eyes. I removed her hand playfully and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Not now love, you're not ready for the goods yet."

Her soft touch on _'little_ _Jack'_ only made it worse. I was about to explode with so much passion that I was afraid I might not be able to control myself or finish teasing her, but she'll learn not to arouse a pirate so much next time. I led her over to the bed and quickly unbuttoned her silky gown, allowin' it to fall gracefully to the floor. I was amazed by naked body; it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life! She was at first ashamed to be standin' there stark naked in front of me. She kept covering her breasts with one hand and covered her private with the other. I stepped closer to her and held her arms out to the side and passionately kissed her on the lips. I tongue kissed her neck as I teasingly moved my hands down her breasts until I stopped right above her center.

"See love, you don't have to cover up…I've seen this all before…"

I could feel her body shuddering and soft moans escaping her mouth as I continued to tease her. I took her in my arms again and grabbed her soft bum. I could hear her moaning weakly into my ear, making me become more rigid.

"You don't want me to stop love…do you? You love the way my hands feel on your body…Answer me Lizzie…" I commanded her. I could hear her try to utter words from her mouth, but she couldn't. I made it even worse for her by licking her neck. She dug her nails into my back, holding on for dear life as she began moaning my name.

"_Jack…please…I can't take it anymore…I want you inside me." _

"Patience love, you're not ready yet…" I crooned enticingly into her ear as her hold on me tightened.

"Undress me." I demanded her as I placed her hands on my shirt. She slowly began to unbutton my shirt and threw it onto the floor. I could tell that she was amazed by the many tattoos that donned my handsomely chiseled chest. She began to slowly trace my scars with her fingers. I flinched at the soft touch of her hands as they soon traveled down towards my waist and unbuttoned my trousers. As they dropped to the floor, she took one step back and stared at my member in amazement.

"Magnificent isn't it?" I asked cunningly. I noticed that her face was flushed, as if she was scared.

"I…I had no idea…I've never seen anything like it before…" She stuttered, unable to remove her eyes away from it. I grabbed her hand and snatched her closer to me and forced our bare parts to touch each other.

"See love, you don't have to be scared of him. He doesn't bite…unless you _want_ him to." I whispered into her ear as I kissed her along her jaw line. I could feel her hand carefully caress my hardness from bottom to top. I could tell now that she was becoming more relaxed and sure of what to do.

She smiled hungrily at me as she gently kissed me on the lips all the way down to my neck. I felt her hands caress my chest and then secretly stroked my groin again. I let out a soft moan as she kissed my chest and looked me in the eyes again.

"I see I'm having an affect on you Jack." She cooed as she stopped kissing me, but kept caressing my private. I almost blacked out from the intensity of the moment, but soon gained control over my body. I grinned at her devilishly and passionately kissed her on the lips. My hand traveled slowly down her soft body as I pressed our naked bodies together. I secretly moved one hand down her inner thighs and felt that she was becoming hot with desire. I took her by surprise as I moved my hand over to her center and slipped two fingers inside, rubbing the soft sensitive area gently.

"You like that don't you? You love how I'm teasin' you…you want him inside you. You're curious as to how he feels…how he can make you do _anything_ I say…"

I could feel that she was about to collapse into my arms. Her breath became short as she nodded her head to every question I asked.

"Jack…damn you…that's not fair…Jack…please don't stop…_please_." She pleaded as I tongue kissed her neck and continued to caress her center. She finally released her hold on me as she went limp from what I was doing to her.

"Aye love, I'm a pirate…I'm not suppose to be fair." I said as I glared into her soul. I could tell now that she was ready to feel me inside of her, for she couldn't stop begging me to do so. I led her over to the bed and lay on top of her, kissing her passionately on the lips. She wrapped her legs around me, ready and waiting for me to slide inside her. She cupped my face into her hands and smiled, staring at me with anticipation.

I smiled and lifted myself off of her and spread her legs apart. She looked at me with questionable eyes, as if she was confused about something.

"Jack, what are you doing?" She asked as she lifted herself up.

I gently pushed her back onto the pillow and grinned wickedly at her. "Shhh. Lie down and do not move. Trust me…you'll like this."

I said commandingly as I passionately kissed her on the lips. I teasingly moved my hand down to her center and slid two fingers inside, stroking her innermost part. She shifted her body and groaned softly as I continued to kiss her all the way down until I reached her stomach. I menacingly taunted her even more as I used my tongue and traced an invisible line from her belly button all the way down to her sweet, sensitive spot. I could feel her body shift down closer to my face. I kissed the outside of her middle and hungrily slipped my tongue inside her.

She arched her hips up and grabbed my hair. Her soft moans gradually got louder with each stoke my tongue made against her delicate area.

"Jack! _Oh my God_, Jack! She screamed as she continued to pull my hair. My arousal was at its peak and I knew that it was time to find out how it felt to be inside of her. I got up from in between her legs and positioned myself on top of her, and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Tell me love, are you willing and able to make love to a _pirate_?"

She playfully bit the bottom of my lip and smiled at me seductively. "Only if he is willing and able to make love to a _virgin_."

"Well then love, I must warn you, it's gonna hurt, a _lot_ at first, but it's because of my undeniable large size." I boasted, grinning at her reassuringly.

She glanced at me in disbelief, as if she thought I was exaggerating. "Jack, that can't be the real reason…the only reason for it to be painful is the fact that I am a virgin and I haven't been touched there." She replied knowingly.

"That may be true to a certain degree love, but you forgot one thing…"

"And what could that possibly be?" She asked frowning.

"You're dealing with Capn' Jack Sparrow…my goods are different from other men. I must tell you, it could get a bit rough and I won't control myself." I whispered in her ear as I began to slowly, but gently slide myself inside her warm core.

"You can do what you want to me Jack…I can handle it…but please be gentle." She whispered soothingly as she stared me in my eyes. She suddenly gasped and grabbed my back tightly, as if she was in pain. I immediately stopped and looked worriedly into her eyes.

"Are you alright love? Am I hurting you?"

She opened her eyes and smiled reassuringly. "Yes I'm alright…please keep going...I love the way you feel inside of me. Show me how you're better than other men…" She pleaded breathlessly as she arched her hips closer to my body. Daring, just like me…I'll _definitely_ show her what I can do…_if_ she can handle it.

I began to passionately kiss her neck as I slid myself back inside her. I could feel her body began to tense in pain with every slow stroke.

"Don't worry love, you'll start feeling better in a few, then you'll really know how little Jack feels like." I whispered seductively into her ear.

Over the next few minutes, my thrusts became much easier and smoother as her delicate interior stretched. I was now able to go deeper inside her and _really_ make her scream my name. Her gasps of pain turned into loud moans of pleasure as I deepened myself further inside her and tongue kissed her neck.

"I want you to scream Lizzie…" I demanded as my thrusts became faster and harder.

"Jack…you bloody pirate…go deeper…don't you _dare_ stop…" She demanded me sweetly as she tightened her grip around my body. A rush of contentment welled up inside me as my arousal became even stronger. I loved it when women said my name, _especially_ when I was inside 'em.

"That's _Capn'_ Jack to _you_ love" I whispered enticingly as I glared into her eyes and passionately kissed her lips.

I could feel my body begin to lose control of itself as I began to feel the effects she was having on me. I've never experienced so much bliss just being inside any woman. She was so warm and soft inside that I could not bear this unbelievable feeling. She was actually just as good as me…being that this is her first time and all. Her moans began to turn into screams of my name, but I did not care if anyone heard us.

"You're not screamin' loud enough love. I'm going to go deeper…harder...and I don't care what you say" I sneered into her ear as I gently sucked on her neck.

"_I want you to…Dammit…do it_!" She whined in pleasurable agony as I slowed down my thrusts teasingly...harder. I could tell that she wasn't able to talk, for she kept whimpering and breathing harder than she ever had in her life.

I couldn't help but to laugh. I truly loved how I was making her squirm, making her do what _I_ wanted her to do. She thought she could deny the fact that I could never have an effect on her…that she could resist me. But the truth is, she was never able to resist me, and I was never able to resist her. There was no denying how wonderful being inside her made me feel. I had to bite my bottom lip and try not to yell as loudly as she was…it just felt that damn good! I'd never felt like this when I was with other women…I felt like this was actually my first time…my first time truly making love to someone I love.

I increased my thrusts and noticed that her eyes were rolling towards the back of her head, in elated bliss. I kissed her lips as she continued to chant my name in breathless moans

"_Pirate_" I said teasingly as I once again lost myself inside of her.

**Elizabeth**

I was in pure ecstasy as Jack continued to pleasure my body. I was not embarrassed that I was screaming his name and begging him to do whatever he wanted to me. I've never thought that making love would be this beautiful and so pleasurable for my first time…as I've always heard the opposite. Of course I was in unbearable pain at first, but as Jack promised, it subsided after a few minutes. I believed that if Jack wasn't so 'unusually large', as he had happily pointed out, the pressure would not have hurt that badly. I could hear Jack moaning my name even louder than he was before as he kissed my breasts.

"Lizzie…I could stay inside you forever. _Damn you, you feel so good_…" He whispered as he lifted my legs and deepened himself further inside me. I let out the loudest scream of the night as I felt the pleasure of his engorged member inside my innermost walls.

After a few moments, Jack rolled me on top him. I instinctively sat up and straddled him, but was confused for a moment. He glanced up at me with his smoky eyes and smiled cunningly.

"You want to know how to ride on top of a pirate? Do you think you can handle it?"

I placed a finger over his soft lips and kissed him. "Shhh, you should be asking yourself the same question …can you handle _me_ being on top of you?" With those last words I passionately kissed his lips and traveled down to his neck. I could feel his body trembling as I began kissing his chest and caressing his body. I was unsure of what he wanted me to do until I felt his strong hands begin to grab my back firmly as he moved my body back and forth over his firmness.

"You ride him like this…" He crooned as he moved my body faster. As I sat up straight, I felt that he was pushing himself up inside of me, slowly, teasingly. The feeling was indescribable. Our movement mimicked the slow, but steady motion of the waves. I tried not to look into his eyes, for I knew I would become mesmerized and overcome by his power. But I gave in to temptation. I noticed that he had a wicked expression on his face, as if he knew that he had complete control over me. He moved his hands from my waist and groped my breasts and began to take short breaths as he closed his eyes. I could tell that now I was _really_ having a powerful affect on him now, for he was calling me names out of love and groaning with pleasure.

"Blasted virgin…_pirate_…" He cooed snidely. I didn't take offense to it because that's what I am…and I didn't care.

"Lie down on me Lizzie." He said as he grabbed my arms and drew my body down closer to him. I began to feel that something was about to happen inside his body. With quick speed, he rolled me onto my back and sped up his thrusts even faster than before. I couldn't help but to scream out his name even louder than before, for the pleasure was too unbearable to contain. He smiled at me cunningly with vulnerability in his eyes as he pressed closer to my body and passionately kissed me on my lips.

"_Elizabeth…I love you…oh God I love you_…" He kept saying as we both came together with his last, hard thrust. We both stared at each other, lost for words as he continued to lie on top of me. He brushed a strand of hair away from my eye and kissed me on my lips.

"I love you Ms. Swann." He said with a submissive expression on his face.

"I love you too, Captain Sparrow." I replied as I cupped his face in my hands.

He rolled over to the other side and lay next to me as we stared up at the ceiling. We were both breathless, drenched with sweat. The room was now completely dark, except for where the moonlight shined through the window, casting a romantic glow over the bed. The fire on the candles had already burned out from our all-night lovemaking. After a few minutes, I glanced over at Jack and noticed that he had drifted off to sleep.

"Damn pirate, so selfish, he couldn't stay up to talk." I said as I gently kissed him on the lips and lay my head on his chest. His soft heartbeat began to hypnotize me as I found it difficult to keep my eyes open. I gave in to the temptation and drifted off to sleep, in my captain's arms.

The next morning, Jack and I awakened to a loud knock on the door. He quickly jumped out of bed and fumbled to put on his trousers and walked slowly to the door.

"Quick! Hide under the covers and don't move!" He whispered to me. I quickly put the sheets over my body and lay still in the bed. I then felt Jack throw more clothes on top of me until my whole shape was covered.

"There, perfect!" Jack said as he walked back over to the door.

As the door slowly creaked open, a familiar voice greeted Jack. I felt a rush of shock surge through my body as I held my breath.

"Oh bugger…" Jack sighed in annoyance. And from that moment I knew who it was… I just hoped that Jack wouldn't let him into the room, or else we would be caught, and all would be lost…

**So I left you off with a cliffie...You may already know who the visitor is...or do you? Once again thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope this updated chapter was good for you! Stay tuned! More to come!**


	7. The Woman Is Wild

**Hello everyone! Here's another chapter! I want to give a special THANK YOU to my beta, Cindylady for helping me write this chapter and for being the best damn beta in the world! I hope you guys love this chapter. So read and enjoy!**

**Jack Sparrow**

"Hey Jack." Will said softly as he stood jadedly at my door. He seemed dreadfully beaten up and ragged, as if he'd had a wild night _(not as wild as I had last night!)._ His hair was messy, half of his shirt was pulled out of his trousers, and he reeked of rum. Poor, pathetic, drunken eunuch.

"I see you've had one hell of a night aye mate?" I asked jokingly, trying to lighten up the moment. He just stood there staring at me blankly, as if he didn't understand what I had said. I knew I had this affect on women, but I'd never thought that men would fall victim to my charms…blekh…too weird to think about. He suddenly leaned forward against the corner of the wall and rested his head on his arm. "Are you alright mate? You look like arse."

"Can I come in? I need to come in. I must talk to you about something that's been bothering me." He panted as he tried to stand.

I looked back over my shoulders at the pile of clothes on my bed that hid Elizabeth. I knew that if I let him in, Lizzie and I would surely be found out and that would not be good. I hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Uhhh…no."

Will glanced up at me drunkenly, with desperation in his eyes. "What? _Why_?"

"Ummm…er… Because…you smell like arse, too!"

"What? Jack _please_…"

"Oh bugger it." I sighed as I opened the door for him to enter.

"Thank you." He whispered as he stumbled into the cabin.

I shut the door and noticed that he was standing over by the bed, looking down at the pile of clothes that were sprawled everywhere on it. He then became limp and plopped down heavily onto the bed and lay on the opposite side of the clothes…too close to where Elizabeth was hiding.

"Oh no! Don't lie there! Get up!" I shouted as I quickly ran over there and grabbed him by the arm and lifted him to his feet. I walked him over to the table and sat him down roughly onto a chair. He glanced up at me confused; obviously a bit offended at what I had done.

"Jack why did you do that?"

"It's not nice to sit on the Capn's bed…you could be killed for being so bold." I replied, trying to sound serious as I sat down in the chair across from him. "So…tell me, why the sudden urge to talk to me?"

Will sat back in his chair and sighed as he glanced over at me. I could see sadness in his eyes…distraught. I had only one guess as to who could be the cause of it…and the culprit was lying over there in my bed, blissfully exhausted from our rendezvous last night.

"It's about Elizabeth." Will replied disheartened, slightly poking out his bottom lip.

My eyes widened with delight. I tried to form a concerned expression on my face to try to conceal the elatedness I felt inside. This should be interesting. "What about Elizabeth, William?"

Will sat up straight and moved his chair closer to the table. "She just hasn't been the same. I feel like she's distant…as if she doesn't want to be bothered. She hasn't been the same person since we've come back. Do you know what's gotten into her?"

I tried to hide the devilish grin that was about to spread across my face, but I couldn't. I thought that Will's last statement was quite amusing, but I knew it wasn't meant to be that way. Of course I knew what was wrong with Lizzie. I knew why she was acting boorish with him. It was because of me. And I was the one who had gotten into her…deep inside her, as I should say…but I dared not tell him.

"Sorry Will, I haven't noticed anything…I really try my best to avoid Ms Swann... the rum disappears and things tend to burst into flame when she's around."

Will glanced at me and frowned. He noticed that I had a huge menacing grin on my face. "I'm glad to see that this serious matter is hilarious to you. Thanks for making me feel better _Jack_." He sneered sarcastically.

I quickly stopped smiling and forced my face into a serious frown. "Oh this is a very serious matter indeed, William. I _really_ do care about what happens between you and Ms. Swann…and it's absolutely not funny." _(Oh yes it is! Bloody hilarious!)_

Will sighed and rolled his eyes as he began to pour his weak heart out to me. "I've always loved Elizabeth…ever since we were kids. She's the only one who has made my heart truly happy…she makes my heart smile. I've always had plans for us to be together…happily married, living a normal life. I don't know what I'll do without her…I can't live without her."

**

* * *

****Elizabeth **

I can't _believe_ that Jack let Will in! Does he want us to get caught? Is he crazy? Of course he is…that's why he did it. Damned pirate. I could not believe what I was hearing. I've always known how Will felt about me, but I didn't know that I was hurting him by the way I was acting. I can't stand to hurt him…I'm very touched by his tender words. They sound so true, yet heart wrenching. It's as if I can feel his heart crying out for me in pain. Maybe I haven't given us a chance? Maybe I was afraid? Perhaps I allowed my curiosity for Jack to overshadow my love for Will? I certainly **do not **regret my night with Jack. I don't deny my love for him either. I wonder if Jack would confide in someone and tell him about his love for me? Not likely. I've never been so deeply in love with someone so much as I am with Jack. I never thought that was humanly possible. But now I'm feeling like I'm falling in love with Will all over again. Oh what's wrong with me! Maybe it's pity that I feel towards him…or maybe not? Perhaps it's something that I'm finding very appealing about him? Whatever it is…I must find out.

**

* * *

****Jack Sparrow**

My smile quickly curved into a frown as jealousy raged inside of me. I couldn't stand Will rantin' and ravin' about Elizabeth…about how much he loves her, how much he wants to be with her…blah, blah, blah! He's startin' to sound like a lil' crybaby. How dare that eunuch say those things and have plans for her like that! She's **my** **lass, **and I **won't **share her with** anyone **else! I love her even more than _he_ does…or ever will! Blasted whelp! Only I can quench all of her desires and have her beggin' for more. He could **never** do that! He's not what she needs…_definitely_ not what she wants…I have one spiteful nerve to tell him that I just had her last night…right over there in my bed. I glanced over at my bed and smiled mischievously, but Will didn't notice. He's still whining about Lizzie. Clueless bastard. I should brag and say that I had her screaming loudly in excruciating pleasure…putty in my hands. I should let him know that she doesn't want him…it's me who she craves, who she desires...who she truly loves. But it's not my place to tell him…she must do it…She had better do it! I'm not going to say _anything_ for the sake of Elizabeth…I don't want anything ruining her first time, _especially_ this pansy.

"My head is such a mess. What should I do about Elizabeth, Jack?" He abruptly asked me out of the blue. I hesitated for a moment as I came up with a clever idea…one that would definitely work for him and shock Lizzie.

"Never mind Elizabeth, William. I know **exactly** what you need. I know a very special lady of the evening…perhaps you remember her…Gizelle? She'll fix you right up…a little nookie-nookie…a little massage. She'll do _wonders_ for your head…or heads…as it were."

Will sat quiet for a moment as he stared at me with an appalled frown. "Jack, I could never be with another woman. I love Elizabeth…and besides…I've never technically _been_ with a woman…in that manner…"

I couldn't help but to smile. I almost fell out of my seat from the absurdity of his confession…and the absolutely pitiable expression on his face! How could he ever expect to pleasure _any_ woman, let alone Elizabeth, when he doesn't know what to do? What an ass!

"Ha! You've got to be kiddin' me mate. So you've never had the honor of engagin' in passionate intercourse with a woman? You really are a feeble eunuch, aye?"

Will's glare towards me showed that he was slightly insulted, and embarrassed at my teasing. "Jack, enough. Be serious now. I'm not here to play games."

"Nobody's playin' 'em mate." I retorted candidly.

"Jack tell me what I should do. Tell me what _you_ would do." He replied sounding annoyed with my antics.

"Alright, alright…don't get testy. I can only tell you what _you_ should do, but I **cannot** give you the secrets as to what I would do."

"And why not?"

"Because…I'm Capn' Jack Sparrow. I'm the **only** expert in pleasin' the ladies and there can't be two experts now can there? I won't give away my secrets and risk losin' women to the likes of _you_"

"Fine, just tell me _something_!" Will said angrily.

"Okay, the first thing an inexperienced whelp like yourself should do is to woo her. You have to make her feel like she's the only woman in the world…never take your eyes off her form…tell her how smashingly beautiful she is and how much you want her...comment on her starry eyes and how her hair is like silk and all that fluffy nonsense. Oh, and feed her chocolate... it's an aphrodisiac and you'll need all the help you can get!"

Will sat back in his chair, taking in everything I had suggested. "Has this worked for you?"

"Of course, many, many times when I was just startin' out with the ladies…but now I don't need to say anything. One look from my eyes makes every woman want me…makes them plead for me goods… I said, giving him my best sexy squint. "I've also found that it works on virgins too."

"So do you think it will work for me?" Will asked smiling with confidence.

"Absolutely not! You don't have my looks or my irresistible sex appeal. You'll have to stick to your words. You're a eunuch for God's sake!"

"No I don't mean that…I mean do you think that will work on Elizabeth? The wooing part, not the part about the eyes or sex appeal that only the infamous _Capn' Jack Sparrow_ can have." Will replied sarcastically, grinning foolishly.

"Ha! Never…she's too much of a narcissistic princess to waste good lines on."

"Well I beg to differ…she's not like that. I bloody well know that she'll appreciate those kind words from my heart." Will replied in sweet defiance.

"Alright William…as you please. Just don't come runnin' back to me when your wooing words don't work on her."

"I'll take my chances, Jack." He retorted as he stood up to leave. I watched him walk in the direction of the door. I hoped he wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary, especially what was lying under the covers nude. He stopped for a moment and picked up something shiny off of the floor.

"What's this?" He asked. I nearly shat myself when I saw what he'd picked up. "I gave this brooch to Elizabeth for her birthday! What's it doing in here on the floor?" He questioned me, somewhat aghast.

"Uhh…maybe she dropped it when the two of you were in me cabin the other day?" I replied, hoping he would buy the lie.

"Oh, well in that case, I'll just return it to her then. I'm sure she's searching for it. Ha! I was beginning to think that maybe you stole it from her or something…" He replied smiling.

"Oh now _William_ I am truly offended. How could you _ever_ think that I would steal from a friend…especially from a lass!" I asked, trying to sound deeply hurt.

"Well you _are_ a pirate Jack. Accusation comes with the occupation." He answered jokingly as he walked over to the door.

I got up from out of my seat and joined him at the door. "Indeed... the best damned pirate ever to sail the Caribbean, Mate! But you must also remember, dear William, that you are a pirate, too."

Will smiled and opened the door. "Okay Jack, I've had enough… I'm tired, I have the most excruciating headache and I'm pretty sure my liver hurts. Perhaps I drank a bit too much rum last night. Thanks for the advice. See you later." He walked out of the door and down the ramp of the Pearl. I quickly shut the door and locked it. I then crept over to the bed and started digging through the pile of clothes to get to the treasure that lay beneath.

**

* * *

****Elizabeth**

I heard Jack walk over to the bed and begin throwing the layers of clothes that were piled on top of me onto the floor. I could hear his devilish chuckle as he came across the form of my body underneath the sheets. I felt him sit down on the bed and lean on top of me, as he caressed the full length of my body.

"He's gone now…you can come out to play…" He said seductively as he quickly ripped the sheet off of my body and hurled it onto the floor. I glared at him for a moment, as I thought about the conversation he and Will had just had about me. He leaned in closer and smiled at me wickedly, glaring his charcoal lined eyes through my soul. I quickly forgot that I was mad at him; for I became lost in his eyes and remembered what I loved so much about him…I could never stay mad at him. He brushed a strand of hair from my eye and traced his finger down to my lips and was about to kiss me until I sat up quickly.

"What's the matter Lizzie? Dear William's gone…we could do whatever we want _now_." He asked looking confused as he caressed my face.

"How dare you call me a narcissistic princess? Is that what you really think of me? Because that's certainly _not_ what you were saying about me last night!"

Jack slid closer to me and lifted my face so that our eyes could meet. I didn't want to look him in his beautiful eyes, so I closed mine instead.

"Elizabeth…open your eyes and look at me." He demanded in his captain's voice. I opened my eyes and noticed that he had a serious frown on his face.

"I said that because I didn't want Will to notice anything peculiar about the way I felt about you. I tried my hardest not to say what I truly meant. I had to pretend that I was indifferent towards you. You didn't expect me to tell him how I really feel about you, now did you? We would have been found out... everything would have been ruined... you wouldn't have me goods anymore ... how tragic would that have been?" He said, pouting his lips. I could see that his words were truly sincere and he was trying to persuade me into letting him have his way with me. I couldn't hide the smile that was spreading across my face. He leaned in closer and kissed me passionately. I could feel his warm hands slowly move down to my waist as he tried to lay me back down on the bed. I quickly sat up again and broke away from the kiss, as I remembered his lurid advice to Will.

He frowned at me confused as he moved away from me. "What's the matter _now_ Lizzie? You're acting like some frightened child!"

"I just remembered something. Why the hell did you tell Will he should seek out the pleasurable company of a whore? Do you not know that Will does not have any interest in whores? I don't want him being thrown to the vultures like he's some rotting carcass!"

Jack stared at me as he squinted his eyes, as if he was contemplating something. "Young William doesn't even know how to be with a whore, let alone any other woman. Besides, what do you care? You shouldn't care so much about what he does when you truly love me…"

That last statement struck me hard, as if someone punched me in the face. Why do I care? I'm not in love with Will; I'm in love, _deeply_ in love with Jack. So why did I care if he spent his time with _any_ woman, even a whore? I guess there was a small part of me that still wanted Will…that wanted to protect him. I glanced up and noticed that Jack continued to stare at me, waiting for me to respond to what he had said, but for some reason I couldn't. I didn't want to because I knew where my heart lay…and it was with Jack. I flashed a wicked smile at him as I leaned over to the side and picked up a bottle of rum off of the floor. Jack's eyes lit up in delight at the sight of the bottle. I was still angry at the names he'd called me, so I decided to get even and threw the bottle of rum at him. He caught the bottle but the rum spilled all over his neck and on his tanned chest.

He paused for a moment and looked down at his chest and trousers. He then glared at me with surprise in his eyes. "I knew I should have hid the rum! When are you going to learn not to waste rum, woman! Now lick it off!" He retorted in his commanding voice as he grinned at me wickedly. I couldn't help but to laugh. I slowly crawled over to the middle of the bed and gazed into his eyes.

"Whatever you say Captain Sparrow." I said as I bent forward and began to lick the rum off of his neck. I could feel him shudder and moan as I began to suck at his neck. I then kissed down to his chest and licked at the drops of rum. I went further down to his stomach, just above his groin and sucked at the rum that had traveled down there. His breath quickened as he let out another moan, and I could tell he was becoming aroused.

"It tastes better when it's on you Jack." I said temptingly as I moved my kisses up towards his chest.

"Careful Lizzie, you're gonna wake up lil' Jack and he'll be much more dangerous than he was last night." He said as he let out another soft moan. I continued to make my way upward until my lips touched his.

"I don't care…let him come out and play. And I want him to bite me…" I crooned seductively into his ear. He grabbed my body and straddled me onto his lap and began to kiss my neck.

"You're a saucy lil' wench aren't ya? Don't say I didn't warn you." He said as he laid me down and quickly pulled off his trousers. He then positioned himself on top of me and passionately kissed my lips. I could feel his member becoming completely rigid as it pressed against my center. He kissed my neck and moved his head down and glided his tongue around my breasts. I felt his warm hand slowly move between my thighs and slip two fingers into my wetness. I let out a soft moan as his fingers began to rub on the sensitive area. I felt him smile against my neck before he lifted his head to face me.

"I see someone's ready to play." He said enticingly into my ear as he gently slid himself inside of me. I winced as he began to sink deeper inside. He quickly stopped and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Yes, just a little sore, but keep going." I said and kissed him on the lips reassuringly. He began to slowly deepen himself inside of me. As the moments passed, his strokes came much faster, more pleasurable…I believe they felt much better than last night. My nails dug deeper into his back as his thrusts became harder. I could feel him sucking at my neck, biting it; unable to contain his own pleasure.

"I want you to scream Lizzie…louder than last night. _Dammit Lizzie, you feel too good._" He moaned into my ear. I could feel him slowing down his thrusts as he grabbed my bottom aggressively with both hands and buried himself even farther inside of me. The feeling was different than anything I had ever felt before. I couldn't help but to scream out his name.

"JACK! Oh bloody _hell_…don't stop!"

I heard him chuckle as he continued to tease me with his thrusts. "That's right Lizzie…_oh God_…"

He then looked at me and kissed my lips as he sped up his thrusts and moaned my name. After a few minutes, he pulled himself out of me and rolled onto the other side of the bed, spent and panting. I glanced over at him and noticed he had an elated smile stretched across his face. He then looked at me with his beautiful, brown eyes and kissed me ever so gently on the end of my nose.

"Lizzie, your goods are almost as good as mine…" He said breathlessly. I sat up and traced my fingers along his chest. "Jack, you're so arrogant…you could never give anyone the credit they deserve…"

"Aye love I would…but you see, no one can be better than _me_…" He retorted as he smiled diabolically at me.

I leaned over and playfully smacked the evil grin right off his face and got out of the bed. I dug through the pile of clothes on the floor and put on my nightgown and night coat. I felt Jack's lustful eyes on me as he watched me get dressed. I suddenly felt someone standing behind me, grabbing my waist.

"And where do you think you're goin' Ms. Swann?" Jack asked as he began kissing my neck. I turned around and stared into his eyes, becoming fixated on them once again.

"I have to go back to the mansion. My father and I have some business to attend to with some state officials."

"Oh is that so? You're not leavin' because of dear William now are ya?" He asked as he stared at me suspiciously.

"Now why would I do that when I'm standing here with the man I love?"

"Well the poor lad did say that he was going to take me up on the advice that I gave him concernin' you…I thought maybe you'd be curious as to what he wanted to say."

I rolled my eyes in frustration. What was he trying to do? Does he think that I still have feelings for Will? "Jack I've already heard what he has to say and I'm not the least bit concerned about my relationship with him. When he talks to me, I'll tell him that I don't want to be with him…" Jack loosened his grip on me and walked away to put on his clothes.

"And what will you tell him if he should ask you if there's someone else?" He asked as he pulled up his trousers.

"I won't tell him anything about us…it's none of his business".

Ah, but it _is_his business now isn't it, my dear Lizzie?" He hissed into my ear, causing an icy chill to run down my spine. "You are, after all, _his_ fiancée."

I quickly turned around and met his glare. "That may be so, but I stopped being his fiancée the moment I fell in love with you. I'm yours now, Jack." I could feel tears well up inside my eyes and begin to trickle down my cheeks. Jack was quiet for a moment as he stepped closer to me and cupped my face into his hands. He gently wiped the tears off of my cheeks with his thumbs as he stared into my eyes. I noticed something different in his eyes. They didn't seem so dangerous and cunning. I could see for the first time love radiating out of his eyes. He smiled and pressed his lips gently against mine as he held my waist firmly.

**"**Lizzie, I've never said this to _any_ woman before…I hoped I would _never_ have to say it, but I have fallen in love with you. From the moment you buckled my belt, put my hat on my head and called me despicable... I've had eyes only for you."

My heart felt like explodingfrom all of the tender words he was filling it with.I did not expect him to say that he was in love with me…of course he'd said that he loved me, but to hear him say that he's _in love_ with me was so surreal. I was speechless. I was about to collapse into his arms until he began to say something heartfelt, yet slightly disturbing.

He kissed me again on my lips and grinned devilishly. "You see lass, you must realize that a _pirate_ has fallen for you, not just any pirate, but Capn' Jack Sparrow. I must warn ya that a pirate's heart is nothin' to play with, especially mine. Don't think you can mess with me head cause it's not little mister eunuch that you're dealin' with here."

**"**Jack I would never say or do anything to hurt you. You know that I'm in love with you and that I'm yours, _all_ yours." I replied seductively as I brushed my lips against his.

He smiled wickedly and swept a strand of hair from my eyes. He then walked over to the bed and sat down to put on his boots "_All_mine, eh? That's quite a commitment Ms. Swann; it's only fair that I tell you what said commitment entails."

I smiled and stepped closer to him. He stood up and gave me his famous squint. I knew that he was thinking about something improper, yet charming to say. "And what's that Captain Sparrow?"

He grabbed me by my waist and smiled sinfully at me. "That Elizabeth, requires you to obey the Capn's orders under any circumstance and you must be willin' and able to please him…" He sneered as he secretly moved his hand down between my thighs.

I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully at him. "And what if I don't?"

He quickly moved his hand under my nightgown and slipped two fingers inside of me and caressed my center. I almost collapsed into his arms from the pleasure he was giving me. He then kissed my neck and glared into my eyes. "Oh but you will, dearie…and do you know why? Because you can't resist. And whenever something's mine... I do with it what I please...whenever it pleases me."

"And what about me? I said that you are mine, so what can I do with you?" I asked as I tried to stop myself from moaning.

Jack moved his hand from inside of me and grabbed my waist and stared at me fiercely. "Whatever you damn well please…" He retorted as he kissed me feverishly on my lips. After a few moments we broke away from the kiss and I walked over to the door. "I'll see you tonight Jack."

He walked over to the door and shut it as I tried to open it. "Before you leave Lizzie, let me give you a warnin'. In case young William should ever try convincin' you to stay with him just remember whose heart you have, and who has your heart. Don't get the idea that you can bounce back and forth…I forgave you when you unforgivably left me for dead... a deed most foul that was... but if you leave me for another man... I won't be so inclined as to absolve you... nor he... I won't let him have you... I WONT share what's mine. He held my gaze for a moment, daring me to look away, then walked over to the table

I felt shivers run down my spine at his warning. I wouldn't dare hurt him. I knew from that instant that I must tell Will it's over before something dreadful happens and I won't have the man I love. As I opened the door and was about to step onto the deck of the Pearl, Jack suddenly called my name.

"Oh and Elizabeth, when you come back tonight, try not to wear anything but your necklace…Capn's orders." He sneered as he smiled at me wickedly.

I smiled and blew him a kiss. "Of course captain, whatever you desire…" I replied seductively as I walked out of the cabin and closed the door. I quickly walked down the ramp of the ship and onto the cobblestone streets. I felt something drawing me back to the Pearl, I didn't want to go back and face Will, for I was uncertain as to what would happen between us, how I would react to him. I knew something had to be done…for the sake of my heart…for Jack's heart.

**What's going to happen next? You'll have to stay tuned and find out! Don't worry, there will be drama! Thank you for reading and reviewing**!


	8. The Beast Within Her Heart

**Hello everyone! I know I know...I took a long time to update right! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! My life has gotten busy but I'm on track now! I apologize for keeping you all waiting! Well, here it is, chapter 8! I hope you enjoy reading it! Chapter 9 is already written and it won't take long for me to post I promise! So here it is... Read and enjoy!**

**Elizabeth**

I was able to make it safely inside the mansion, and went unnoticed as I walked upstairs to my room. I drew a warm bath to wash Jack's sweet, musk scent off of my body. As I lay in the tub, I could still feel his arms around my body…his kisses on my neck. The warmth of the water between my thighs reminded me of the way Jack felt inside of me. This undeniable sensation of ecstasy made my body crave for him more than it ever had before. " I really must go back to him tonight…" I whispered under my breath as I got up out of the tub and dried myself off. I quickly put on a new dress that my father had bought me from Paris and pinned up my hair and walked out of my room.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Will's door was slightly open. Curious, I decided to walk down the hall into his room to see if he was there. I slowly opened the door and crept inside. Lying on the bed face up, wearing nothing but his pants, was Will, sleeping peacefully and unaware that he had a visitor. I decided to sit next to him on the bed. I don't know why, but I had a sudden urge to be next to him. Perhaps allow myself one last chance to be this close to him…I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he was holding something in his hand, something gold. I leaned over and realized that it was my brooch, the one he'd found inside Jack's cabin. I'm lucky that it was the _only_ thing he found in there. I chose not to take it out of his hand, for I didn't want to wake him and chance something intimate happening between us. I continued to watch him sleep, contemplating on whether or not to kiss him…no, I mustn't touch him…I **can't** touch him. But he looks so appealing and much more handsome when he's like this. I gently traced my finger over his soft lips and down to his bare, taut chest. He took in a deep breath and moaned, but did not wake up. "Sleep peacefully my love", I whispered as I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

**_

* * *

_****_Fast forward to a few hours later… early evening 5pm…_**

I returned home from the boring business trip I took with my father. Exhausted, I leisurely walked upstairs to my room to take a nap before heading back out again. As I approached my bed, I noticed that there was a letter on top of my pillow. It must be from Will. I sighed as I picked it up to read.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_please meet me in the garden around sunset_. We

_really must talk about a few things that I cannot say in a letter. I miss you…_

_Love, William_

"Uh oh…" I said aloud as my heart sank down to my stomach. He really is taking Jack's advice! Dammit Jack why did you have to say anything to him! Now I'm wishing that he would take the company of another woman! I wasted no time and walked outside to the garden in the back of the mansion. As I came around the corner, I spotted Will standing under the old willow tree with his back turned to me. I slowly approached him as if he was an unfamiliar stranger.

"Will?" I said softly as I stood behind him. He quickly turned around and smiled. I was immediately taken by surprise at the way he appeared. He was different somehow. His eyes seemed brighter, his hair was down, and he wasn't dressed in his normal pirate attire…He was wearing an attractive suit. I was taken aback by this handsome gentleman standing before me.

"Hi Elizabeth." He said as he took my hand and kissed it gently. I could feel my cheeks blush red, my pulse starting to race. I felt like a naïve schoolgirl who was in love with her teacher. I began to remember why I loved him…why I had fallen so madly in love with him in the first place. It was his undeniable handsomeness, his mannerisms, and his charm. At that moment, I knew something was dreadfully wrong…I was beginning to fall in love with him all over again!

"Do you want to join me for a walk?" He asked as he extended his elbow for me to take.

"Gladly." I replied with a smile and casually entwined my arm with his. We walked quietly down a few yards of the garden until Will stopped in his tracks and faced me.

"Elizabeth…something has been bothering me about you for a few days…"

I glanced into his eyes and tried not to seem disturbed. I knew what he was about to say, but I pretended to be clueless. "Oh, and what may that be?" I asked, sounding nervous.

Will captured my hands in his and looked at me with worry in his eyes. "I've noticed that you've changed and I'm afraid that you're not the same Elizabeth I fell in love with."

I began to feel remorse as I gazed into his pained eyes. I sighed and removed my hands from his grasp. "I don't know what you're talking about. I certainly have not changed…maybe you have…" I retorted defiantly.

"Elizabeth please, I didn't mean for this to turn into an argument. I just had to find out what was going on with you. I was beginning to think that you were in love with another man…"

My eyes widened with astonishment…I did not know how to defend myself from that painfully accurate accusation. Was it that obvious? If he only knew that he was right…I am in love with someone else…someone that he would least expect…I composed myself and thought of something to say. "How can you say that? You know that you're the only man I love. I am deeply offended that you would make such and absurd allegation." I retorted as I walked away from him and gazed at the glorious sunset.

Will hurried behind me and placed his hands over my shoulders and spun me around to face him. "Elizabeth, forgive me…I just had to know that we are still together and that nothing has come between us…Please, I asked you out here to talk and to give you something." He smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden brooch.

"I found it in Jack's cabin early this morning. At first, I wondered how it got there. Then I remembered that we were with him the other day." He said as he pinned the brooch on the left side of my dress by my heart. I smiled as I gazed into his tender eyes, not daring to respond to his suspicions about the brooch.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it once more. "We should go inside. It's getting dark and I have a surprise for you in my room."

We strolled into the mansion, hand in hand and ascended the stairs. I began to ponder what kind of surprise he had for me. Maybe it's jewelry or candy or maybe it's…oh no…My hands became sweaty and clammy at the thought of Will having other plans in mind for tonight. I can't do it…I can't betray Jack…I stopped in my tracks and let go of his hand. He turned around and frowned in concern.

"What's wrong Elizabeth? You seem worried about something."

I parted my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "I…I'm fine…I just had to catch my breath that's all…" I finally uttered in a soft tone.

Will caressed my cheek and smiled. "You had me worried for a moment…I was afraid that you didn't want to come into my room." He chuckled as he opened the door. He was right…I didn't want to come in…I was fearful that something might happen between us…something that I would regret. I took in a deep breath and stepped inside. Will came in behind me and hurriedly lit candles around the room and opened the balcony door.

"Let's sit outside…it's too beautiful out there to stay inside." He said with a wider smile than before.

I walked onto the balcony and sat in one of the plush seats. Will sat in the chair facing me and drew his chair in closer. He gently grabbed my hand and gazed into my eyes. I could tell that he was slightly nervous and had a lot of things on his mind. Perhaps he was thinking about the advice Jack gave him…thinking about the wooing words he should say to me.

He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Elizabeth…you are absolutely the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on in my life…" He began nervously. "You're eyes are so mesmerizing that I can't help but to stare into them." A smile began to spread across my face. I was very flattered by his supposed wooing words, but they weren't having any kind of effect on me. Will then leaned in closer and ran his fingers through my hair. I thought that was quite odd, since he only did that when we were engaged in a kiss.

"Your hair is so soft…it feels like silk between my fingers." He said as he continued to caress my hair. He then did something that I thought was quite hysterical and out of character. He began to squint his eyes…as if he was trying to seduce me. I almost burst out into laughter because he appeared as if he was in terrible pain.

"Are you alright Will? You seem like you're in great pain." I asked, trying to hold back my laughter. Will stopped squinting and sat back into his chair and looked away from me. I could tell that he felt like an ass.

"No I'm not in pain…I just got lost in your eyes…" He said as he glanced back at me. "Wait here, I'll be back." He got up out of his seat and walked inside the room. After a few moments, he walked back onto the balcony, carrying a small brown box with a red ribbon in his hand. He smiled and sat down next to me. "Would you like some chocolate strawberries?" He asked as he opened the box. I smiled and moved my hand over to the box to take one when he gently pushed my hand away. I looked at him in confusion.

"Let me get it for you." He smiled as he picked up a strawberry. "Open your mouth." I smiled and opened my mouth as he brought the strawberry to my lips. As I took a bite of the sweet, sensuous chocolate, I gazed into his eyes seductively. He moved the strawberry away from my mouth and took a bite out of it as he looked at me.

"It tastes good doesn't it?" I asked sweetly as I moved closer to him. "Yes it does." He replied with a smirk as he finished eating the rest of the chocolate. After a few moments, a strange warming sensation began to overcome me. It felt as if a spell had suddenly been cast over me. Perhaps it was from the chocolate strawberry that I had just eaten. It was certainly having an effect on me…working as an aphrodisiac. I was beginning to see Will in a more sensual manner…as if I couldn't resist him. He seemed more tempting to me…and I knew from that point on, something was about to happen between us and I had no control over it. Will and I continued to stare at each other for the next few moments in silence. I broke away from his gaze and glanced down at the floor; for my mind painstakingly drifted back to the only man I loved…Jack. I knew that I had to say something to Will now, before putting both of my relationships into jeopardy. I turned back to Will and clasped his hands and smiled reassuringly. I breathed in a deep breath before I spoke. "Will, there's something I must tell you…I don't know how to say this but…"

"I know what you are about to say." He interrupted as he caressed my cheek. I looked at him in bewilderment. "What? You do?"

"Yes…I know that it seems like we have drifted slightly away from each other but after tonight…I've realized that our love has never wavered and…I've fallen even deeper in love with you. It's too amazing to describe."

My heart stopped beating for an instant. I could feel my mouth widening as if I was about to say something. He continued to hold my hands tightly. I can't possibly break up with him now… he would be absolutely devastated. I can't hurt him anymore than I already have; unbeknownst to him…I slowly lifted my head and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I…I…" I stuttered, but Will placed his finger gently on my lips.

"No need to say it, I already know." He whispered sweetly as he cupped my face and hungrily kissed me. I wasn't sure of what to do. Should I push him away? Or should I give in and allow the inevitable to happen? The kiss deepened as we stood up and moved over to the door. Will broke away from me and gazed into my eyes.

"Let's go inside where we will have more privacy." He said as he grabbed my hand and lead me inside. He quickly turned around and cupped my face and passionately kissed my lips. I could feel an overwhelming sensation of desire in my body. His hands moved from my face and grasped my shoulders. He then tenderly groped my breasts and held me tightly by my waist as our bodies pressed firmly against each other. We walked over to the bed and Will gently lay me down as he positioned himself on top of me. He continued to kiss my lips and slowly moved down to my neck and onto my breasts. I felt him fumbling with the clasps on my dress as I unbuttoned his shirt. He stopped kissing me and sat up to take off his shirt. He pulled my dress down to my waist, exposing my breasts. His warm lips brushed against my neck and moved down to my breasts. I let out a soft moan as he continued to tease me. I then felt my dress being pulled down further as his kisses traveled down to my stomach. At the same time, my mind started to drift off again…I began to think about what Jack would do to my body if he were here. Of course Will was okay, but Jack…was mind blowing. Jack…Jack…Oh no! I quickly got up and pulled my dress over my body.

Will stared at me in bewilderment as I buttoned up my dress. "Elizabeth what's wrong? Did I offend you?" He stood up in front of me and held me by my waist.

I stepped away from him and turned my back to him…I couldn't look him in the eyes. "No…I must go…I have to…I can't do this. I'm sorry." I hurried out of the door and ran down the hall into my room. Will ran to the door, but did not follow me to my room.

"Elizabeth!" I heard him whisper loudly in the hallway as I closed my bedroom door. I lay face down on my bed and buried my face into the pillow. I was overcome with guilt and anger as tears began to stream down my cheeks. How could I let this happen! I've betrayed Jack and now I've led Will on to think that I'm in love with him as much as he's in love with me! Now I've made my situation worse because I've fallen for him again! After a few minutes, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Elizabeth…Are you alright? May I come in?" The door opened slowly as Will stepped inside the room and sat down beside me on the bed. "Elizabeth, you're crying…what's wrong?" He began to gently rub my back reassuringly. I lifted my face from the pillow and sat up. "I'm fine, really…I was frightened that's all…"

He leaned over and wiped the tears away from my face and eyed me with sympathy. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have forced myself onto you like that…"

I placed my hand on his as I tried to hold back more tears and feelings of guilt. "No, no don't apologize…I should be the one asking for forgiveness…"

Will frowned at me strangely, as if he was pondering something. "What do you mean you should ask for forgiveness? You haven't done anything wrong…"

I looked up at him in remorse. My eyes burned as I tried to choke back the tears. I wanted to tell him that it was over and that I had in fact wronged him…and now I've wronged Jack as well. "You're so modest Will…" I whispered as I clenched his hand tightly. "I'm sorry to have ruined this perfect evening you had planned. I'm not ready to go that far with you…yet." I said nervously, hoping he would believe the lie. In fact, I did want to make love to him, but I couldn't…there was something holding me back…my undeniable love for Jack. I remembered what he had told me….that he would **never** forgive me if I should ever betray him with another man. I couldn't let that happen…I **wouldn't**.

Will smiled and kissed my hand. "I understand Elizabeth…perhaps we should wait until the time is right, when we both are ready."

I smiled at him and kissed his lips assuredly. "Thank you. I'll be fine. I think that I will turn in for the night…I'm tired." I said as I lay back down on the bed.

Will stared at me with a disappointed frown on his face. "Okay then, I'll leave you alone…but if you need anything, I'll be in my room." He got up from the bed and walked over to the door. "Goodnight." I whispered as he opened the door. He turned around and gave me a halfhearted smile. "Goodnight." He replied as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

As I stared at the ceiling for a few moments, my mind was beginning to spin from all of the emotions that I was experiencing. I wasn't sure how to feel. Should I feel relieved that I didn't make love to my fiancé, which would undoubtedly have ruined my relationship with Jack? Should I feel guilty that I allowed Jack to take my maidenhood instead of letting Will be the one to take it? I don't know how I feel right now. I'm confused…ashamed…guilty. How did I end up involved with two men at the same time?! This is **_not _**very lady like. I know in my heart that this isn't right…this is not fair, especially to Will and Jack. Maybe I should have told Will that it was over…but I knew deep down in my heart that I did not want to let him go…I love him too much to do that… I know that I can't let Jack go either…I love him just as much as I do Will. Oh the affairs of the heart! I can't decide! The only thing I can do, as selfish as this sounds, I must stay with both of them, without either of them knowing. It seems like the most logical thing to do. Perhaps as time goes on, my heart will be able to release one and keep the other…I just hope it's the right one, and that there will be no regrets.

I got out of bed and walked over to the window. I looked out onto the peaceful, moonlit scenery of Port Royale. A smile formed on my face when I caught sight of the glistening bay. I knew there was someone waiting for me over there at the docks and I had been keeping him waiting for too long. I knew I had to see him; I wanted to see him more than anyone right now. I realized that my body was craving him…yearning for his touch, his kisses. I began to miss him terribly, as if I hadn't seen him in years, not mere hours. I wonder what he's doing now…besides drinking rum and protecting the Pearl. I wonder if he's thinking of me...missing me as much as I miss him…I couldn't stand this unbearable feeling of forlornness…I walked over to my closet to pick out something special to wear and decided to do something that I had never done before…

**So how was it? Let me know! I know that Jack isn't in here and there was some W/E going on but not to worry! The next chapter will have great J/Eness in it! Until then, stay tuned! The story is unfolding!**


	9. Her Eyes Are On The Door

**A/N: Yay! I'm back with another chapter! I know you guys missed Jack in the last chapter and did not like the W/E thing at all! Believe me, it was hard for me to write that chapter, but it had to be done. Don't worry, there is a lot of J/E hotness in this chapter. I had to make sure this chapter was awesome because I did not want to disappoint you guys! You have no idea what your reviews mean to me! Thanks for all of the reviews and for reading my fic! Now, read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Jack Sparrow**

It's awfully hot in here tonight…maybe it's this rum that's gettin' to me. I sat at the table inside my dimly lit cabin, swallowing the last drop of liquid from tonight's first bottle of rum...trying to drown my thoughts of Lizzie's whereabouts. She should have been here by now…with me…I wonder why she's late. What could possibly be so important that she would want to delay our plans for tonight? It's not wise to keep a Capn' waiting…especially when he's in the mood for l'amour. I hated waiting…I **never** wait for women... women wait for me. But I will allow Lizzie to get away with this, because she's different from any woman I've been with. She's the only woman I've ever loved. I closed my eyes and began to think about her body. Her softness…how mind blowing it felt to finally have her. If she only knew that I was being gentle with her so far…I haven't done my _best _work on her yet. I began to feel lil' Jack waking up from my lewd thoughts of her. I couldn't wait for her to come inside my cabin. We might just skip the talking and get down to business. Just then, a knock came at my door and woke me out of my erotic daydream.

"Blast! Who the hell is it!" I yelled loudly in my Captain's voice. A few moments passed and the door slowly opened. The shadowy figure of a woman stepped inside.

"Miss me Captain Sparrow?" She said seductively as she closed the door behind her. I immediately knew who it was. I decided to stay in my seat. I wanted her to come to _me_. A smirk spread across my face at the very sight of her.

"Come closer. I want a better look see at you." I commanded in my most alluring voice. Elizabeth slowly stepped closer to the table and stood in front of me. She was wearing her dress coat and a gold necklace. Her wavy hair flowed down her shoulders. The candlelight radiated every accent of her face and her body in a way that I've never seen before. I was utterly speechless for a moment as I took in her glowing beauty.

"Ahh Elizabeth, I'm happy to see you here…I thought it might have been someone else at my door."

Her face began to shape into a jealous frown as she stepped closer to me. "Oh, and who might that be, dare I ask?"

"Someone with whom I used to conduct... let's just say... _private_ transactions by way of..." I retorted teasingly with a cunning grin. I absolutely love making her angry…she looks even more beautiful and tempting this way. She was speechless for a moment as she glared at me.

"Jealous are we?" I asked jokingly.

She knocked my legs off of the table and stepped even closer to me. "No, I'm not jealous at all. I know you're just saying that to get a reaction out of me."

I stood up to face her. I stared into her brown eyes as I lightly traced my finger down her soft neck. "Is it working?" I asked as I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan and smiled. She pushed me back playfully onto my seat and stood in front of me. "I guess that's a yes." I replied with a smirk as I glared at her with desire. She then pulled up a chair and sat down next to me.

"Care for a swig of rum?" I asked politely as I dangled the bottle in front of her.

"Are you trusting me with rum now? You aren't concerned that I might waste it?" She replied with a snide grin.

When she reached her hand out to take the bottle from my grasp, I quickly snatched the bottle back. "Of course I trust you... just so you know... there would be dire consequences for such a dreadful gaspillage."

Elizabeth flashed a wicked smile at me as she snatched the bottle out of my hand and leaned in closer. "Pray tell... what consequences would there be, Captain Sparrow?"

I took a sip of rum out of my second bottle and smiled wickedly at her antics. "Let's just say that it requires more imagination and flexibility than this morning's fun and frolic." Her face flashed bright red at my words. "So, what brings you back here this fine night love? You've come back for more?"

She took a swig of rum before answering me. "Well, if you must know, I came to see my beloved Captain. Besides, you told me to come back tonight with something…"

I thought about what I had told her earlier. "Oh yes, I remember now." I replied with a smile on my face. I examined what she was wearing and realized that she didn't follow my orders. She had on clothes! I told her not to wear anything when she came back here tonight. "I thought I told you not to wear anything but a necklace, Elizabeth. You have on too many clothes. Take them off this instant!" I demanded her sternly.

Elizabeth smiled and grabbed her necklace. "Well, I am wearing a necklace, Jack…just like you asked me."

"Aye love, but you're not _naked_ and you do realize that you have just disobeyed the captain's orders… a risky stunt indeed...almost mutinous. This calls for strict punishment, dearie…" I said as I leaned in closer to the table and eyed her seriously.

"Well Jack, I beg to differ." Elizabeth said grinning as she stood up. "You see, I did in fact follow your orders." She began to unfasten her overcoat, one button at a time… slowly and seductively. I sat back in my chair, patiently waiting to see what she was about to reveal under her garment. She then stepped closer to me as she unfastened the last button on her coat.

"I don't think that this requires punishment now does it Captain Sparrow?" She asked wickedly as she opened her coat. I nearly leapt out of my chair and almost threw her onto the table at the sight of her beautiful nakedness standing before me. I was mesmerized…tempted, to do anything and _everything _I've ever wanted to do to her body. She surprised me. I never would have thought she had this naughty side to her…and I loved every bit of it! I continued to stare at her body, taking my time examining every curve, and detail. I could feel my body becoming severely aroused as I thought about what new things to do to her. I got out of my seat and stood in front of her. I hypnotized her with my eyes and secretly moved my hand between her inner thighs. Her body shuddered and she let out a soft moan at my gentle touch. I smiled as I noticed that she was melting before my very eyes.

"I guess this means that I can't punish you now, aye love?" I asked as I held her gaze.

"It depends on what type of punishment you have in mind…" She replied with a sinister smile on her face. I could tell she was trying to tease me…wanting to see if she could have me beg for her body…Not so Elizabeth…

"You have no idea what type of punishment I'm thinkin' about right now." I retorted with a deceitful grin on my face. I then grabbed her by the waist and kissed her feverishly on the lips. She tenderly bit my bottom lip and broke away from our sweet embrace. She sat me back down in my chair and suddenly closed her coat. I frowned in displeasure at what she had done.

"Hey! Why did you close your coat? I'm not finished with you! Open it again right now!" I demanded as I poked out my bottom lip.

"Sorry Jack but that will have to wait until later. Right now…I think we should talk. I feel that we should get to know each other better." She replied as she sat down in her chair and took a swig of rum.

"What's there to talk about Elizabeth? We already know each other…intimately." I retorted as a smirk started to form on my face.

"I want to know more about the real Jack Sparrow. I can't go by the stories I've heard about you. I know you're not as infamous as everyone thinks you are. Tell me about who you are…your life, your past loves…your desires…"

I sat back in my chair and smiled at her. "So you want to know more about me aye love? Well to sum up my life so far, I grew up with a mother and not a father, became a delinquent, turned to piracy, sold my soul to become captain of the Black Pearl, had many near death incidences, had relations with many women, was betrayed by a kiss, and got swallowed by a bloody Kraken. But can you guess what's been the best part of my life so far?"

"The part where you got to shoot Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked jokingly.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her that she truly made me see life differently…that her love made life seem so meaningful. I didn't want anyone, _especially _Elizabeth, knowing or witnessing that I had a vulnerable side…a side that only eunuchs possess. I glanced up at her and saw that she was staring at me ... waiting for my answer... "Yes" I said half-heartedly... "The part where I got to shoot Barbossa... that mutinous son of a siamese whore. If only he would have stayed dead. I really must have a word with Tia Dalma about that."

After a few moments of silence, Elizabeth took another sip of rum before speaking. "So…tell me about your desires…" She said as she purposely unfastened one button of her overcoat. I moved my chair closer to her and leaned onto the table. "If you really must know Elizabeth, I desire to be inside you right now…"

She smiled bashfully at my insinuation. I placed my hand on her thigh and slowly moved it towards her center. I could feel her quiver as she moved closer to me, until she stopped my hand. "Not yet Jack, I still want to know a few things."

"And what's that, love? I think you know enough…"I said as I removed my hand from her thigh and sat back in my chair.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "The first thing I want to know is about the women…you said you've never wanted to love a woman, before I came along. I was just wondering about…"

"The women in Tortuga and Singapore? You must realize, young missy, that they were there for pleasure, not for love. Even though I was the only irresistible man around, I wasn't the only one who did business with them."

Elizabeth smirked and shook her head. "No that's not what I was going to ask. I was going to ask about your relationships with Tia Dalma and Anamaria." She whispered as she eyed me curiously.

I couldn't help but to smile. Was she jealous? Why would she ask about them? "Oh…Tia Dalma…Anamaria… Well you see we were all close and knew each other very well. You could say we were _bosom buddies_…"

"So you were never intimate with them? They weren't like the whores of Tortuga and Singapore...but you've obviously had close relationships with them."

I leaned in closer to her again and looked into her eyes. I noticed that she seemed nervous and uncertain about what I might say. "Jealous now aren't we?" I asked as I squinted at her.

"No I…I'm just curious that's all." She replied as she turned her gaze away from me.

"You want to know if they had a taste of my goods? You're afraid that you may be sharing me with someone else, aye? Well before I answer that, let me ask you somethin' that I've been wonderin' for a few months…"

Elizabeth widened her eyes with anticipation. "And what's that?"

"What about you and Barbossa?"

Elizabeth widened her eyes in shock. "Barbossa? What the bloody hell are you talking about Jack?"

I tried not to explode in laughter in front of her, for I knew she hadn't been with that scoundrel. "You know what I'm talking about…the night Pintel and Ragetti kidnapped you and brought you to him onboard the Pearl. Didn't you tell me that you did in fact dine with aforementioned undead captain and that he…let's just say couldn't keep his hands off of you?"

Elizabeth shot a death glare at me and clutched the bottle of rum tightly, as if she was going to break it in her hand. "Jack I should slap the stupid grin off of your face! You know damn well that I have never been attracted to Barbossa or even thought about being with him…in that way! Just the smell of him makes me gag!"

I began to laugh so hard that I almost pissed myself. She is just too easy to rile up! She continued to eye me harshly. "Jack this is not funny. You are such an ass."

I stopped myself from laughing as I tried to put on a serious frown. But I was having too much fun teasing her. "Maybe so, but you love this ass…" I replied in my most enticing voice.

Her face blushed red as she giggled and rolled her eyes. I think she understood the connotation of my comment. I then leaned in closer to her face, brushing my lips against hers. "I love your ass, too." I could feel her shudder as I teasingly bit her bottom lip. I sat back in my chair with a wide grin, for I knew I had her right where I wanted her.

"Okay, fine... so you haven't had any relations with dear Barbossa, but answer me this…what's going on between you and Will?"

Elizabeth glanced around the room and shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "What about us?"

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to know if I'm sharing your goods with him." I replied nonchalantly.

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. She was hesitant in returning an answer. "Why would you even ask me about him Jack? I told you that I love _you_, not _him_. I would never do anything to betray you…don't you trust me?"

"Aye love, but I do…so tell me, did he try to woo you tonight?"

"Yes he did…but he failed miserably." She replied in a whisper.

"Oh…so he did now did he? So what happened when you told him that you weren't in love with him anymore? Or did you tell him?"

Elizabeth stared at me with tears welling up in her eyes. I could tell she was becoming angry with me, but I had to know the truth. "Yes…I did, but he didn't take it very well. Jack…I can't believe you would even _think_ that I wouldn't tell him. I told you…I belong to you. I'm yours…you're mine." I moved my chair closer to her and wiped the tears from her face.

"Lizzie, you must understand, I do trust you. I'm sorry to have upset you. I was suspicious that something was going on between you two. You were late tonight Lizzie…you're never late."

She looked at me with tearful eyes and smiled sweetly. "Jack you have no reason to be suspicious. I was late because I lost track of time. I didn't realize that I was so late. I'm sorry to have worried you." She said as she gently caressed my face.

I then took her hand and gently kissed it as I stared deeply into her soul. I noticed that she seemed nervous…as if she was guilty about something. She removed her hand from my grasp and rested her head in the palm of her hands. I sat quiet for a moment, trying to figure out if something was wrong with her.

"So, do you have any more nosy questions to ask me?" I inquired as I sat back in my chair. Elizabeth raised her head from the palm of her hand and smiled.

"As a matter of fact I do. I'm just curious about our relationship…what am I to you?" She asked as she eyed me with uncertainty. I took a deep breath and sat back in my chair as I debated on what I should tell her. Of course we were more than just friends…it's more complicated than that. She means so much more to me than just a friend. I'm in love with her; she's in love with me…she gave up her precious virginity to me. I wonder if we're just bedmates…no, we're more than that…As a matter of fact; we're lovers…secret lovers. I looked at her and noticed that she was anxiously twiddling her fingers. I wanted to tell her that I see her as my soul mate…my lover and best friend, but since I'm not a eunuch, I won't tell her…not yet. Our relationship is brand new and I can't put myself out there until I know that she's ready to commit to an alluring man such as myself. I leaned in closer and placed my hand on her lap as she turned her head to face me.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure… I guess you can say that you are the Captain's wench. A pretty damn good one at that if I do say so myself…" I replied indifferently, as I tried to hold back my laughter.

She widened her eyes in shock. She was silent for a few moments until I noticed a sly grin starting to form on her face. "Wench am I?" She replied seductively as she moved closer to me and caressed my thigh. I began to feel my body tense in desire as her hand inched closer to my member. I leaned in closer and lifted her chin.

"Aye love, you are, the best one I've ever had." I replied as I brushed my lips against hers. She then rested her hand on my crotch and began caressing it.

"Well I suppose I should act like a wench then, now shouldn't I?" She asked as she suddenly slipped her hand into my trousers and pinched lil' Jack with all of her might.

"Ow! Bloody hell Lizzie why did you do that! It's dangerous to hurt lil' Jack like that!" I yelled as I held myself in pain. I quickly looked inside my trousers and noticed that there was a small red bruise forming on my groin. "Look at him now…he's all bruised!"

"Serves you right! You should know not to torment me like that!" She replied with an evil smirk.

"Wench." I replied under my breath.

"Jack you're a sick bastard ...why do you take such pleasure in torturing me?" She replied in a soft whisper.

I glanced at her with a pathetic frown. "Hey, I didn't tell you I grew up fatherless so you could call me names!"

She poked out her bottom lip, as if she was mocking my pain. She then moved closer to me and rubbed my thigh again. I quickly glanced down at her hand, making sure it didn't get anywhere near lil' Jack. "Aww, I'm so sorry Jack…did I hurt you? Did I hurt your pride? How can I make it up to you?" She asked sarcastically. I knew very well what she could do, but I wanted to wait till later for that.

"You could kiss it and make it feel all better again…" I replied with a diabolical grin.

Elizabeth glared at me as if she was insulted by my suggestion.

"What? You asked what you could do and that's the only thing that will make me feel better…for now…" I sneered enticingly as I brushed my lips against hers.

"No Jack." She said sternly as she blushed. I shrugged my shoulders and took another swig of rum, hoping to numb the pain. "Your loss."

After a few moments of silence, I noticed that Elizabeth was having a difficult time sitting up in her chair…as if she was drunk or something.

"Is everything alright Lizzie?" I asked as I moved closer to her and placed my hands on her back. She sat up and turned her head to face me with tired eyes. "Yes I'm alright…I'm just so bloody tired, that's all." She replied with a yawn. "I think I'm going to lie down on your bed…if that's okay with you."

I was utterly disappointed with how the night was turning out. I really thought that we were going to play tonight. I was going to try something new with her…something that would have made her cry with pleasure. But it's not too late, the night's still young…and I still plan on having my way with her.

I gave her a half smile and helped her stand. "Be my guest love, the bed's all yours." I watched her as she began to walk sluggishly towards my bed. With every step she took, her overcoat began to slip off of her shoulders. Oh how I wish that damned thing would fall off and reveal her perfect form! I sat back down in my chair and took another swig of rum. I watched her intently as she sat on the bed and gracefully lie back onto the pillow. Her golden locks were spread out on the pillow and now her dress coat was fully unbuttoned, baring one breast. The candle lights on the end table cast an alluring shadow over the bed, making Elizabeth's body seem more enticing, yet forbidden to touch. I began thinking about positioning my body on top of hers and ravishing it to the point of unbearable ecstasy.

She suddenly turned her head and stared at me…as if she was trying to seduce me into coming over and doing what I so badly wanted to do with her body. I took another swig of rum and glared into her eyes purposely, letting her know that I was going to have my way with her…whether she wanted to or not. I could feel my member becoming aroused by the submissive way she was laying on the bed, as if she was my prey waiting for me to pounce on her…and I will bloody well do it! I put down my bottle of rum and walked over to the bed. She continued to stare at me with pleading eyes as I stood over her.

"You know Elizabeth, I could very well ravish you right now…"

She gave me a half smile and moved over on the bed, causing her coat to open a little more. "Jack I'm too exhausted. Can we just lie here and enjoy the night?"

I sat down on the bed and brushed a lock of hair away from her eye. "Aye love we can, but don't think I won't try anythin' 'cause I will…"

Elizabeth smiled and nudged me in the arm. I took off my boots and untied my sash and threw it onto the floor. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arm around her as she laid her head on my chest. We were quiet for a few moments…too quiet, for I longed to hear the blissful sounds of lovemaking. We admired how the candlelight and moonlight illuminated the cabin. She began to lightly rub my stomach, teasing me, stopping right above my groin.

I could feel my body becoming more tense and aroused. I glanced down at her body and noticed that her dress coat was fully open, exposing both breasts and, to my great pleasure, her center. I smiled wickedly at the beautiful view and thought of some more naughty things to do to her. I could feel lil' Jack aching to come out. I knew it was time to do something…before I exploded. Before I could move my other hand on her thigh, she started to speak.

"Jack, remember the first time we met?" I lowered my head and smiled against her hair. "Yes I do. It was the most terrible day of my life…it haunts me to this day…I'm scarred for life."

Elizabeth glared up at me and before I knew it, she impulsively bit my nipple. "Ouch! Why did ya do that? I was tellin' you the truth woman!" I looked down at my chest and noticed that there were red teeth marks where she had bit me.

"Now you have yet another bruise because of your foul mouth…" She laughed as she gently kissed my lips and lay on the pillow next to me.

"Maybe so Ms. Swann but it wasn't so foul to you when it was pressed against your body…especially on your…"

"Jack, enough!" Elizabeth replied blushing as she swatted my arm lazily.

I turned to face her and admired her beauty. I noticed that she was slowly drifting off to sleep, for she was struggling to keep her eyes open. I knew I had to do something…fast, for lil' Jack's sake. I leaned over and began kissing her neck. She opened her eyes and let out a soft moan.

"Jack…do you remember the day you rescued me?" She whispered breathlessly as I continued to kiss down her neck and onto her stomach. I then opened her coat even more and moved my hand between her inner thighs and into her fiery core. She quivered and moaned in delight.

"I remember…you were all wet…just like you are now love." I whispered enticingly as I kissed her passionately. She let out another moan and began waking up. "Take off your overcoat now…"I commanded her. She looked at me and smiled wickedly. "Why don't you do it for me?"

I positioned myself on top of her and straddled her. "Gladly milady." I roughly pulled it off and threw it onto the floor. While I was still on top of her taking off my shirt, she began unfastening my trousers. I got off of her and stood up to take them off and glared down at Elizabeth lying on the bed. So tempting…so ready to be pounced.

"There will be no going to sleep tonight Ms. Swann…" I said as I got back in bed and lay on top of her. I couldn't compose myself. I gazed into her beautiful brown eyes and feverishly kissed her lips. I could tell she was eager for me to be inside of her…and I couldn't wait to hear her scream...

**

* * *

****Thank you guys for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Things really start to come together as the drama unfolds... P.S. I would like to thank my beta, Cindylady for helping me, once again, write an awesome chapter! P.P.S. I want to thank Tiana for her very kind and heart warming review! It brought tears to my eyes! And another hello and thank you to my dearest friend My True Love! Make sure you guys read her fic Love is in the Air! It's great! **

**P.S. There is another part to this chapter on aff dot net. For those of you who want to read Elizabeth's part, it continues on with her and Jack's lovemaking. Thanks!**


	10. I Yearn to Explore You, Captain Sparrow

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long, long wait! I had trouble with this chapter. This chapter is a continuation of Jack and Lizzie's night together from chapter 9. It is also broken up into two because it was too long and I want everyone to get a sense that this will be Jack and Lizzie's last time together...for a while! You'll see why in chapter 12! Chapter 11 focuses on Jack's pov and we see a softer side to him! Don't worry, it's coming up very very soon, I promise! This chapter focuses on Elizabeth's pov only and how she feels about her situation and lovers. So..I hope you like it (I'm not too thrilled about it) Read and enjoy!**

**Elizabeth **

It was now in the late hours of the night. The candlelights that were once illuminating the cabin were now burnt out, allowing the darkness to overtake the room. After our second round of passionate lovemaking, Jack and I fell asleep in each other's arms. We were extremely exhausted, yet content with our eventful night. I thought we would never stop, for the intensity of it was too pleasurable and I wished Jack could stay inside me forever.

I awoke abruptly with a heavy feeling on my heart. I knew exactly what it was. It was guilt and uncertainty. I felt terrible that I lied to Jack. I lied to him about telling Will that it was over between us, when in fact it wasn't…I'm not sure _if _or _when_ it will ever be over between Will and I. But I knew that I didn't want to live without him. I suddenly remembered the question I had asked Jack, _"What am I to you?"_ I'd found his response amusing, yet disturbing at the same time. _"You're the Captain's wench." _Even though I knew he was teasing me, I was hoping that he would say something romantic…I was hoping that he would have expressed more of his emotions and told me that I was his lover, his soul mate. I knew in my heart that I saw him in that way…as my soul mate…and my life. I guess I'm setting my hopes up too high for someone I've known for nearly two years, but I've loved him since that day he rescued me from certain death and a watery grave. I knew there was an undeniable connection between Jack and I…something I've never had with another person, not even with Will. Maybe we have this attraction because of our different birthrights. He's a pirate…I'm the governor's daughter…Perhaps that's what fuels the fire between us. We both find something in each other that we need. Regardless of what has brought us together, I know that I love this man deeply. I still love Will on some level but that's something I have to sort out…_later._

I gently moved Jack's arm from around my waist and carefully sat up on the bed, making sure not to stir him from his slumber. He grunted and shifted onto his back. I was sure he was about to wake up, but to my relief, he didn't.

As I sat next to him, I was contemplating whether or not I should leave while he was asleep. No, that would be wrong…I couldn't disappoint him anymore than I already have. As I was about to get up from the bed, something compelled me to look at Jack. One hand was lying across his taut chest, while the other was behind his head. The soft rays of the moonlight illuminated his naked body as if he was a divine being sent from heaven. He looks so peaceful and even more irresistible when he's asleep. I intently gazed upon his body from head to toe. My eyes traveled aimlessly downward. I briefly admired his chest and stomach but my gaze settled upon the most magnificent part of his body…his manhood. I couldn't help but to stare at it in awe. Bashfulness had prevented me from examining it closely up to this point. I was surprised by his size. How did that ever fit inside me? A warm sensation suddenly surged through my body, as my conscience started to suggest that I should touch him in ways that I would normally never dare. I wanted to, but I knew that he would wake up and we would end up making love again…and I was still trying to recover from our last round!

I hovered over his sleeping form and leaned into his face, daringly running my finger across his mouth. In response to my teasing, he licked his lips and smiled. I decided to amuse myself and tantalize him while I still had the chance. I gently traced my finger from his lips down to his navel. He let out a soft moan and flinched. It was thrilling to learn that _I _could have this effect on _him_ and, for once, I was the one in control. I felt a sudden urge to kiss him. I leaned over and softly brushed my lips over his as my hand continued it's surreptitious journey down his abdomen. I hesitated just above his groin and it thrilled me even more when I noticed his heart start to beat faster and his breath begin to quicken. As I lightly rubbed his belly I was hit with the overwhelming realization that he was becoming aroused.

I smiled as a wicked idea came into my mind. "Perhaps I should stay and have a little fun with you, Captain Sparrow..." I whispered as I kissed him gently once more. I decided to explore his body... something I had never done before. It was only fair that I get the chance to learn every soft spot... and not so soft spot... on his body. Perhaps it would make up for lying to him

I glanced back down at his arousal and noticed that it was now at full attention. I hesitantly moved my hand down to touch him _there. _When I brushed my fingers lightly over his member, Jack flinched and released a low, satisfied groan. I smiled elatedly at the effect I had on him. I felt awkward, yet powerful fondling a man in such a virtuously questionable manner.

"Let's see what happens when I do this." I whispered as I gently took his erection into my hands. Upon fumbling with it for a moment, I was impressed by it's thickness. Jack rocked his hips slightly and moaned again. I began to tease him with tender caresses, watching his reaction all the while. I wondered what else I could do to him. I kissed and licked his neck ever so lightly a few times then lazily dragged my oral attentions down to his chest, biting him gently along the way. His moans and sighs gave me courage to trek farther down. I kissed him all the way down his stomach to the top of his groin... exhaling warm breath onto his skin. I daringly decided to do something that I thought I would _never _do... but suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to do, despite myself. I was curious to find out if I could give him the same pleasure he had given me. I gazed at his member for a moment, contemplating whether or not I should commit such a brazen act. I gave into temptation and kissed the bottom of his stomach. I then gently and carefully kissed the tip of his arousal. Jack groaned and took a deep breath. As I kissed him again he shifted and mumbled something under his breath.

"You know it's not polite to have your way with the Capn' while he's asleep, Love." An all too familiar voice crooned seductively. I then felt two hands gently pull my hair and lift my head. As he guided me upward I enticingly placed butterfly kisses along his torso until I came face to face with Jack. I tried not to look into his dangerous kohl, lined eyes, but I couldn't resist. The moonlight made his eyes even more entrancing and I became lost in the moment.

"May I ask what you're trying to do, Ms. Swann?" He replied with a suspicious grin. My face blushed red with embarrassment, for I didn't know what to say. I turned my gaze away from him for a few moments until he lifted my chin to meet his glare.

"Well Lizzie?"

"I…I wanted to explore you Jack…" I stuttered as I bravely looked into his eyes.

He smiled wickedly at me and brushed a strand of hair away from my eye. "Explore me, aye? Is that what ya call that thing you were just doin' to me?"

I hesitated for a moment before answering. I knew he wanted to make a game out of what we were discussing. "I was curious to see if I could give you the same pleasure that you give to me…I want to know your weak spots, Jack." I whispered seductively as I straddled him, purposely pressing down against his lingering arousal. Jack grabbed my waist firmly and slowly moved his hands up my torso and cupped my breasts. I expected he was about to take the lead but he suddenly removed his hands from my body and put them behind his head, smiling at me with amusement.

"Hate to tell you, darling, but Capn' Jack Sparrow doesn't have any weak spots, savvy?" He replied arrogantly.

"Well, I beg to differ, _Captain._ I heard you moan when I kissed you here... and here..." I said as I kissed his neck and chest. His breath quickened and his heart began to race. When I lifted my head to see his reaction I noticed that he seemed to have an uninterested expression on his face.

"I made no such sound! If you must know, I just wanted to humor you, dearie. I didn't want ya to be embarrassed…" He grinned mischievously.

I knew he was lying, and trying hard to make me angry. I sat up and glared at him threateningly. "What do you _mean_ you didn't want me to be embarrassed?! Are you saying that I don't know how to please you?"

Jack grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't the one who said it, love, _you_ did…"

I was moments away from slapping the stupid grin right off of his face, but I decided to play along with his game. "Well you can't blame me, I had a horrible teacher." I retorted with a snide smirk.

Jack frowned his face and squinted his eyes at me. I could tell that he was thinking about something…because he was quiet for too long.

"I see that I've finally shut you up, Jack…" I said as I leaned over his body. Jack smirked and swept a few strands of hair behind my ear. "That's Capn' to you, love and you didn't shut me up…I'm just not intr'ested in your lewd suggestions right now…that was very unlady like and I refuse to be objectified by the likes of _you_ anymore, Ms. Swann." He said as he turned his face away from me.

My eyes widened in shock as I playfully slapped his chest and laughed. "Jack, you are too much for me…" Jack turned his head to face me and pulled me in closer . "Yes I've realized that, love…from all the screamin' you do when I…"

"Jack, shut up!" I said playfully as I quickly kissed his lips to prevent him from speaking any further.

"So…why do you want to all of a sudden, as you put it, _explore_ my body? I distinctly remember that you declined my offer to…let's just say make a certain _friend_ of mine feel better…"

"Curiosity, Jack." I said as I sat up and straddled him.

Jack's eyes beamed with elatedness at my answer. "Curiosity, aye? That seems to be your excuse for getting what you want lately..."

"Yes, that may be true, but only to a certain extent…don't you want to quench my curiosity, Captain Sparrow? You wouldn't want anyone else doing it for me now, _would you_? I'd rather have you, the man I love, satisfy my desires. That would truly make me very, very happy…" I replied seductively as I leaned closer to his face and brushed my lips against his.

Jack kissed my lips as I sat up again. He stared at me blankly for a few moments with that damned egotistical grin on his face. "Elizabeth, I have no time to play these silly little schoolgirl games…now if you'll excuse me, I'm very much exhausted and I need me rest so if you don't mind…" He replied in a condescending tone as he shooed me away with his hand.

His insulting words angered me, but I knew in my heart that he was only joking. I widened my eyes and frowned as he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Well in that case, I'll bid you goodnight, Captain Sparrow." I replied as I attempted to get up to leave. At the same time, Jack opened his eyes to look at me. He quickly sat up and grabbed my waist firmly as he glared into my eyes so deeply I could feel his gaze upon my very soul. "You're not going anywhere, milady."

"Why not? I won't waste my time with a pompous bastard who thinks of me as a naïve schoolgirl." I retorted as I turned my face away from him, trying not to laugh. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was amused, for he was grinning sarcastically. He then roughly, yet tenderly pulled my hair away from my shoulders and hungrily kissed my neck. I moaned in ecstasy as he secretly began to rub my center.

"Is this what you want to do to me, Lizzie…make me feel what you're feeling right now? Answer me, woman!" He sneered into my ear as he continued to pleasure me.

"Yes…oooh, Jack." I moaned breathlessly. He abruptly stopped his ministration and kissed me passionately. "Well then, I guess I've no choice but to let you do it then aye, love?" He asked as he brushed his lips against mine once more. I smiled sweetly at him and cupped his face in my hands. ""If you think you can handle it, Captain Sparrow."

He smiled at me and lay back onto the pillow with his hands behind his head. "Explore me, Lizzie." He said seductively with squinted eyes, daring me to come closer to him. I dropped down onto my hands and crawled up until I was staring into his beautiful eyes. I proceeded to kiss him, first on the lips, slowly moving my hands along the sides of his torso. I then kissed his jaw line and neck, gradually working my way down to his chest and stomach. I glanced up at him and noticed he had his eyes closed and a cheeky grin across his face. As I planted more kisses onto his stomach, I felt his hands gently push my head.

"You can go lower, Lizzie…don't be afraid…" Jack whispered seductively. "Just don't bite me!" He added. I teasingly nibbled at the bottom of his stomach, just above his groin. I felt his body shudder in anticipation as he waited for me to do the inevitable. After a few moments, I felt he'd had enough of my taunting. Just as I lowered my head to give him what he so desperately wanted, another clever, yet devious thought came to mind, causing me to abandon my obligation. Perhaps I should teach him a lesson…give him a taste of his own medicine for once. I'll pretend that I'm about to pleasure him, but then I won't do it. I glanced up at Jack again and noticed that his eyes were still closed. I quietly sat up, and watched him intently, making sure he wouldn't notice that I'd changed positions. I began to smile to myself as I thought about how cruel it was to leave him lying there with a lingering arousal. He deserved it. His blatant arrogance and teasing needed to be disciplined. After a few moments, Jack's elated smile formed into a frown as he opened his eyes and met my gaze.

"Lizzie…I thought you were supposed to be explorin' me, love?" He retorted in a soft, disappointed tone as he poked out his bottom lip. He looked absolutely pathetic, but undeniably handsome this way. I started to feel sympathy towards him, until I realized that this was one of his tactics. He would do anything to get what he wants, but I was willing to stand my ground to make sure his elusive charms didn't affect me.

"Sorry Jack, but I've decided not to perform such a risqué act. Your rudeness and outlandish behavior has angered me and I will not tolerate it." I replied defiantly. Jack had a small, amused grin on his face at first, until he quickly pouted his lips and sat up to face me. "I'm truly sorry to have upset you, love. You must realize, dearie, that I was only joking and…well, I can't help myself sometimes. So please forgive me, Elizabeth…" He said alluringly as he began to kiss my neck and secretly moved one hand between my thighs.

I stopped his hand before it reached my forbidden area. I knew he was being untruthful and was trying to convince me into doing what he wanted me to do. "Jack, you must realize that your clever persuasion is having no effect on me. I am _not_ one of the whores of Tortuga and Singapore, and I won't go this far with you. I am a lady…I have dignity and honor." I replied boldly with a serious frown. Jack lay silent as he eyed me quizzically with a snide smirk on his face. "True indeed, love. You are not in any way one of them. In fact, you could never be one of them because they possess two important things that sadly, my dear, _you_ do not have."

I frowned at him confusedly, for I didn't know what he was talking about. I knew he was about to say something absurd, so I decided to entertain his foolishness. "And what, _dare I ask_, are those two significant aspects, Jack?"

"Personality and class…" He retorted teasingly with a serious frown. I was absolutely dumbfounded by his remark. I opened my mouth to respond, but could not think of any words to say. Jack continued to stare at me pompously with a raised eyebrow, waiting for me to speak. When he realized that I had nothing to say, he smiled and broke out into a hearty laughter. I continued to glare at him angrily, but quickly found myself laughing right along with him. I should know by now that it's impossible to stay mad at him for long…his charm is too hard to resist. Instead of returning insulting words, I decided to do something else. I swung my hand to slap his chest, but he was quick to react and grabbed my hand. He stopped laughing for a moment and eyed me daringly. I then tried to hit him with my free hand, but he managed to grab that one also.

"That's not very nice, Ms. Swann…" He said seductively as he held my hands firmly. He sat up and drew me closer to his body and kissed my lips. "If you haven't noticed by now, Captain Sparrow, I'm not a very nice person." I sneered as I brushed my lips against his. He gently bit my bottom lip and politely kissed my hands. "Well then, Elizabeth, perhaps I should teach you to be a bit more respectful of others then, aye?"

"Jack, you truly are a real gentleman. Teach me…I'm all yours…" I replied enticingly as I allowed myself to be held at the mercy of my captain…

**So how do you like it? I guess we see Elizabeth's dilemma coming into fruition right now! Stay tuned for chapter 11, which focuses on Jack but...there will be a cliffie and then all hell will break loose between these three lovebirds! Thanks for reading! **


	11. I've Fallen Madly in Love With You,Lizzy

**Hey everyone! As promised, here's chapter 11! I think that you guys will enjoy this chapter more than chapter 10. Chapter 10 was more of a bonus chapter. Now we finally get to see Jack's softer side! So read and enjoy!**

**Jack Sparrow**

Elizabeth never ceases to amaze me. I found it very clever, yet provocative that she would even dare trick me into believing that she wanted to (lets just say perform an unconventional deed) and toy with me at the wrong time. You won't get away with this dear Lizzie…I won't let you. I continued to hold onto her soft, delicate hands, for I did not want her to try to take another swing at me again. She suddenly began to struggle with my unrelenting grasp.

When she realized that I was unwilling to let her go, she tried to bite my hands. I quickly maneuvered my hands away from her mouth and held her hands down on the side. "Dammit Lizzie! Didn't I tell ya no biting! You're not playing fair!"

She began to giggle and before I knew it, she caught me off guard, straddled onto my lap and pinned me down onto my back. "Of course I'm not playing fair…I'm a _pirate_, remember? You've said it yourself on a few occasions." I smiled wickedly at her sharpness and cunning demeanor. It aroused me when she was this way…I enjoyed her boldness and her quirky dominance, but I will only tolerate it for a short time.

"Aye love, I did call you said name, but you must remember one thing, love…"

"I know, I know…you're _Capn' Jack Sparrow_. Really, Jack you must come up with a less annoying aphorism." She chuckled as she tried with all her strength to keep me pinned down.

I laughed at her sarcasm and continued to allow her to hold me down. "If you must know, that's not what I was going to say. What I was _going_ to say, before I was so rudely interrupted, was that you are making it worse for yourself." Elizabeth smiled at me in disbelief. "Oh? And how so _Captain Sparrow_?" She replied in a daring tone as she pressed her full weight down onto my body. I took advantage of this opportunity to surprise her with my own tricks. I quickly sprang up and gently wrestled with her. Elizabeth was taken by surprise and yelped as I lifted myself and softly flipped her onto her back. She began to laugh hysterically as I pinned her arms straight out on the bed. I then began to kiss her neck and teasingly brush my beard against her skin.

"Stop it Jack! That tickles!" She laughed as she became breathless. "Sorry love, you brought this upon yourself. I'm not letting you go. This is the consequence of riling a pirate with foolish antics." I sneered with playful seriousness. Elizabeth continued to laugh as she began to struggle even more to break free. "You'll have to stop sometime tonight, Jack." She retorted as she lifted her face closer to mine. I've always dreamt of having her in this position…lying helpless underneath me, begging me for mercy.

"_Persuade me_…" I whispered enticingly as I glared fiercely into her soul. At that moment, Elizabeth stopped fighting me and eyed me daringly with a smile. "Very well, if you insist, Captain Sparrow…" She replied in a seductive whisper as she pressed her lips against mine and kissed me passionately. My body sank down slowly on top of her as our kiss deepened. I then released her arms and ran my hands along the sides of her glorious body. I could feel lil' Jack becoming even more aroused from the warmth of our bodies pressing firmly together. Elizabeth moaned in ecstasy as I deliberately began pressing my member against her center. She ran her fingers down my back and wrapped her long, slender legs around my lower body. As I was becoming spellbound from the intensity of the moment, an overpowering emotion began to well up inside my heart. It was unfamiliar to me, for I never experienced this before…I felt compelled to look into Elizabeth's eyes, and immediately broke away from our passionate embrace. She opened her eyes and smiled sweetly as I caressed her face.

While I continued to stare lovingly into her eyes, I discovered the answer to my true happiness. It was lying underneath me all along, staring me right in the face. It was Elizabeth…she was the one who I've been longing for all my life. I could see my destiny and my future through her beautiful brown eyes. How odd…and might I add _very _frightening! This sudden revelation alarmed me for a moment, because I've never experienced or even _thought_ that I could ever feel this way about a woman..._any_ woman at that! Who would have thought that a narcissistic governor's daughter could be the only one to complete the life of an infamous, rum swilling pirate captain? The most shocking thing is that I've finally allowed myself to fall in love with a woman…and love her even more than my beloved sea! This is something I _never _would have allowed to happen in my life, but I did. I finally understood what that unusual feeling was inside my heart. It was my heart falling in love…and I was sinking deeper into its fiery depths as the moments passed by. I knew that from this point on, I couldn't see myself living without her.

The very thought of losing her would be too terrible for me to bear. I began to feel tears well up in my eyes. I quickly turned my face from her gaze, for I did not want her noticing that I was beginning to cry. After all, I'm not a bloody eunuch. "Bugger…" I said as I kept my face turned away from her view. Elizabeth eyed me strangely as she placed her hand alongside my face.

"Jack, what's wrong?" She asked me concernedly.

"Nothing…me bloody bead in my hair just poked me in the eye!" I snorted angrily. I heard Elizabeth chuckle in amusement. I quickly took one hand and wiped the tear from my eye and turned to face her. "Awww…poor baby. Do you want me to kiss it for you?" She asked jokingly. I grinned slyly at her as I leaned in closer to her face. "That's not the only thing you can kiss, love." I answered as I temptingly brushed my lips against hers. "Jack, enough…" She giggled as she slapped my shoulder.

I then traced my finger along her soft lips as I gazed upon her angelic face. "You are so beautiful…" I whispered as I passionately kissed her. I then felt her arms tighten around my back, as her silky legs wrapped firmly around me once again. She began to force my body closer to hers, hinting that she was ready for me to enter her. "Jack…I want you…" She whispered enticingly into my ear. I gladly obeyed her request and slowly inserted myself into her barrier. She let out a low, muffled groan as she moved her body in sync with my strokes. I wanted to take my time with her…savor the incredible sensation of being inside her body. I believe that making love to her was the most beautiful thing that could have ever happened between us. From the time since we've began making love, (which hasn't been a long time) I've always made sure that she was getting as much satisfaction, if not even more, than I was getting. I am a gentleman, of course.

Everything began to seem so surreal, as if this was all a dream…and I did not want this beautiful moment to end. It had to be the third time we were shagging tonight, but it seemed different, somehow. There was more passion, more desperation in the atmosphere. We couldn't get enough of each other. I began to kiss her along her jaw line and downwards onto her neck. She let out another soft moan as I continued to leisurely move inside her. "Jack, please go faster…" She whimpered as she began to shift her body at a quicker pace. I then kissed her passionately and whispered into her ear. "No, Lizzie…I can't. I want to tease you. I need to savor this moment of being inside you…" I sneered. Elizabeth dug her nails into my back and moaned louder than ever before as I lifted her leg and deepened myself inside her. "Da-damn you…Jack Sparrow…"

"That's Capn', Elizabeth." I whispered as I thrust at a slower pace. Elizabeth and I became even more lost in each other. I began to passionately kiss her lips and traveled slowly down to her neck. I then caressed her breasts and hungrily kissed them, while I gazed into her eyes. Elizabeth ran her fingers delicately down my back. Her tender caresses caused my arousal to increase even more. In response, my thrusts began to speed up, causing Elizabeth to moan in unbearable elation.

"Jack don't stop…please don't do this…oh God…" She pleaded breathlessly into my ear.

"Do what Elizabeth, this?" I asked jokingly as I stopped. Elizabeth furrowed her brow angrily. "No, you bastard…you bloody know what I meant!"

I grinned at her wickedly and brushed my lips across her cheek. "Not until you say please." I retorted as I began to kiss her neck. "Please…please, Jack…" She whispered. I thrust myself inside her…going deeper than I had ever gone before. Lizzie dug her nails deeper into my back and tenderly bit my neck. I could feel my release welling up in my body. Lizzie was still moaning my name in pleasure as she wrapped her slender legs even tighter around my waist. I didn't want to stop…I wanted to stay inside her forever.

When Elizabeth and I finally reached our peak, we both fell into each other's arms, spent and satisfied. I gazed into her beautiful almond eyes and noticed a tear. I gently wiped it away with my thumb and kissed her lips. "What? I was _that_ bad, Lizzie?" I asked jokingly with a disappointed frown.

Elizabeth smiled and cupped my face into her hands. "No…you were absolutely amazing, Captain Sparrow…." She replied as she gazed into my eyes.

I then rolled off of her body and wrapped my arms around her, drawing her closer to me. She then laid her head on my chest, resting her ear against my heart. I noticed that she had her eyes closed as she pressed her ear against my chest.

"Lizzie…what are you doing?"

"Shhhh! I'm listening to your heartbeat. It's beating awfully fast." She replied as she placed her hand on my chest.

I idly twirled a strand of her golden locks around my finger and smiled. "It's racing for you…" I cooed seductively as I kissed her head. Elizabeth turned and faced me with a glowing smile. "Jack, even though it may seem that you are a pompous brute on the outside, underneath it all, you are truly a sweetheart. How could anyone not love you?" She replied in a soft, amorous tone. I grinned wickedly at her as she delicately kissed my lips. "What's not to love? I'm unmistakably handsome, not to mention undeniably irresistible. My goods are magnificent and women _yearn_ to satisfy my every need. You can _personally_ attest to that yourself, love." Elizabeth widened her eyes in astonishment as she once again, pinched me, but this time it was on my arm. "Ow woman! Enough with the abuse! Haven't I told you no pinching or biting!" I said sternly as I rubbed my arm. Elizabeth laughed sadistically. "You deserved it. You are such a conceited ass and I _will not_ attest to any absurd thing you've just said." She replied stubbornly. She turned around and lay beside me as she entwined her fingers with mine.

I found her stubborn antics childish, yet hilarious. "Ya still won't admit that you've fallen for me aye, love?" She was silent for a moment and suddenly nudged me in my rib. "No." She replied in a stern tone. I knew that she was joking. I wanted to tell her that I had fallen madly in love with her, but I couldn't. Our relationship had just begun and I had to protect my heart, and besides, I've never been the one for being all touchy feely and sentimental…

"Well if you say that you haven't fallen for such an alluring man such as myself, then why is the Governor's daughter lying naked in bed with an infamous pirate Capn'? Permitting him to do whatever he wants to her body…whenever he wants. Ol' daddy dearest wouldn't approve of your deplorable conduct, Ms. Swann." I sneered as I brushed my lips against her neck and cupped her breasts. Elizabeth let out a soft moan and placed her hand on top of mine.

She then turned to face me and eyed me seductively.

"I don't give a damn if my father wouldn't approve of my actions. He doesn't know you…and he certainly doesn't know my heart." She replied with a serious frown. "All I know is that I love you, and I have no regrets." She said with a smile and kissed my lips. She then lay back down beside me and entwined her fingers with mine once again. We were silent for a few moments, until I noticed that she was examining my hand strangely.

"Is there a problem Ms. Swann?" I asked as she held my hand and began touching the rings on my fingers. "I have a question, Jack." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What is it _now_, Lizzie? I thought you were through with your damned interrogation?"

"Jack, I forgot to ask you about your rings. Why do you have so many?" I smiled to myself as I began to answer her. "I have so many rings because they mark my journeys around the world. You could say that they are precious keepsakes, love."

"How did you acquire these precious souvenirs, dare I ask?" She inquired as she glanced over at me and then at my rings. "Let's just say they were rewards for successful business transactions from grateful patrons." I retorted. She was quiet for a moment as I noticed that she had taken a liking to a black, oval shaped ring engraved with red roses. As with all of my rings and trinkets that I have, there was a memorable story behind that particular ring. "This one is beautiful; too fancy for a typical business transaction." She hesitated for a moment and turned to face me. "This was no ordinary gift was it? You got this from a _woman_, didn't you? _Dare_ I ask how you obtained this particular keepsake, Jack?"

I grinned wickedly at her and decided to tell her the whole story. "You see, love, I was given this special gift a few years ago…before I met you, of course. I was in the Spanish Main one day, and I met a beautiful Spanish widow… I seduced her, shagged her, and stole her bloody ring. End of story, alright?"

Elizabeth squinted her eyes and smirked at me as if she was disgusted. "You got all of these rings from women…didn't you?"

"You could say that, love." I replied cunningly.

"They gave you these as reminders of their night with you, didn't they?" She asked as she widened her eyes in amazement.

"I stole some of them, but in answer to your question…yes. They weren't given to me as reminders, love, more like _rewards_. They were so pleased with my performance that they had to give me _something_ in return." Elizabeth smiled her face and shook her head. "You are truly a whore-mongrel, Jack." She replied with a giggle.

"All evidence to the contrary, dearie. I'm more of what you call a hopeless romantic, as it were."

Elizabeth frowned her face. "I would say you're more of a self-indulged wild _ass_."

"Maybe so, dearie but you must realize that you are the same way as I am. Peas in a pod…remember?" I retorted with a snide grin. Elizabeth slapped my arm and kissed me passionately. As our embrace deepened, I surprised her by grabbing her waist and rolled on top of her. She gazed sweetly into my eyes and began laughing. "Since those poor women gave you memorabilia as a reward for your _"blissful performance,"_ am I inclined to give you something in return?" She asked as she held my body close.

I smiled at her lovingly as I thought about what she could give me, but then realized that I have already been rewarded. She has given me the most valuable things in the world that no one else has ever given me. I've been rewarded with her precious maidenhood, and more importantly, undying love…and I am forever grateful. I grinned devilishly at her as I began to answer her question. "I'll have to think it over, but for now, let's do this." I replied seductively as I pressed my body firmly against hers and feverishly kissed her lips. We remained embraced in each other's love for the remainder of the night, until we finally drifted off to sleep. I opened my eyes and held Lizzie's sleeping form close to my body. I kissed her gently on her lips and whispered. "I love you, Elizabeth." I watched her for a few moments as she slept, taking in her splendid beauty. After a few moments I became tired and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I slowly awakened to the humid sea air and bright morning sun. I could still smell Elizabeth's lilac perfume lingering on the bed sheets. I felt exhausted, yet undeniably satisfied from our late night frolic. That had to be the best damn shag I've ever had with her…come to think of it, the _best_ I've had in my whole life. As I rolled over and stretched on the bed, I noticed that Lizzie's side was cold. I quickly opened my eyes and patted the side where she was supposed to be lying. Instead of finding Lizzie's nude body beside me, I found her gold necklace that she wore last night. "Maybe she's on deck." I said as I got up and put on my clothes.

I carefully placed her necklace inside my coat pocket, for I didn't want that nosey eunuch finding anything else in my cabin. I opened the door and stepped on deck. The bright sun nearly blinded me as I walked over to the helm. To my dismay, Lizzie wasn't there. I walked around to the other side of the ship and found that she wasn't there either. "Where the hell could she be?" I asked as I stood at the helm and gazed upon the horizon. It's not like her to leave my bed so early (it is, actually, but I was always awake when she did)…Maybe I was awful last night? No…I had that woman crying my name out in pure ecstasy! I was beginning to feel used…abandoned. I suppose this is how the women I shagged felt when I used 'em and left 'em. "Ungrateful wench. She used my goods and left. She's becoming more like me by the minute." I whispered with a proud smile forming on my face. I took out Elizabeth's necklace and admired its beauty. I absolutely loved how she looked when she was wearing nothing but this…clever girl… As I closed my eyes and breathed in the warm sea air, (in hopes of clearing my mind with thoughts of Lizzie's nude body), my tranquil moment was interrupted by someone I _did not_ particularly want to see right now.

"Jack…" The voice said in a disappointed, yet happy tone. I immediately knew who it was…and I hoped to God that it wasn't _him_. I hesitantly turned around and saw that whelp of a man standing a few feet away from me. He seemed pretty confused about something…as if he was troubled. I quickly put Elizabeth's necklace back into my pocket, for I didn't want this sorry ass to ask questions. I tried to look happy to see him, but my mouth refused to smile. _What could he possibly want now?_ After a few moments of awkward silence, he took two steps closer to me.

"We have to talk…"

**Hmmmm...why did Elizabeth leave without saying anything to Jack? Why does Will want to talk to Jack all of a sudden? Well, you'll have to stay tuned for chapter 12 to find out! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thank you once again for reading and all of your reviews! I greatly appreciate it! I have a question, which chapter was your favorite so far? Let me know! Thanks!**


	12. For Freedom and For Pleasure

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I'm sure you guys are waiting to see what happens next! I wanted to make sure thatthis chapter was great. I want otthank everyone for reading and reviewing! Now...on with the show! **

**Elizabeth**

It was almost daybreak but I was able to slip quietly into my room before anyone awakened... again. I walked over to the balcony and stood between the double doors. The early morning sky was breathtaking as it changed from midnight blue to light. Off in the distance, the sun began to rise, lighting the horizon on fire with beautiful shades of red and orange. A gentle breeze of warm, Caribbean air wrapped around my body like a blanket. It was such a wonderful, soothing feeling. I grew tired and my eye-lids began to droop. I stepped back inside my room, closing the doors behind me. After changing into my nightdress I crawled into bed. I closed my eyes in hopes of falling into a deep sleep, but it was no use. There were too many pestering thoughts racing through my mind, keeping me awake. The nature of these thoughts was disconcerting. They were reflections of my relationships with Will and with Jack... and they were beginning to plague my heart.

I enjoyed spending time with Will, but my stolen moments with Jack were more intimate and much more gratifying. I could still feel the warmth of his body against mine... his tender, yet powerful kisses upon my lips. My thoughts drifted to Will and our night together. I believed that we'd desperately needed to spend some time alone if we were to salvage any kind of relationship. The thought that I might fall in love with him again had never crossed my mind. He'd surprised me with his sudden sexual aggression. He'd always been the one that insisted we wait until we were married. Perhaps he's been spending too much time with Jack and his uncouth ways are rubbing off on Will. Whatever the cause... Will had desperation in his eyes that night. He'd felt he needed to impress me... dare I say "woo" me, and show me a side of him I'd never seen before. I liked this bold, new side of him and now I must uncover more of his hidden qualities. I desire to know the true Will Turner.

Maybe I should have allowed Will to have me. I doubt he would have been anywhere near as passionate as Jack. There was something about being with an older man that liberated me. I felt free... spiritually, physically, sexually... something I thought I'd never feel. I don't regret losing my maidenhood to Jack. Ever since that fateful day we kissed I've dreamt of nothing else but being his lover.

Will and Jack both possess qualities in a man that I adore. Will is a gentleman... well mannered, honorable and, regrettably, very predictable. At least he was until last night. Jack on the other hand is a rogue. He is someone whom I thought I could never love. A woman of my birthright would never be caught dead with the likes of him. Underneath his infamous image is an overall good man. I've come to realize that he is the only man that has the power to satisfy my insatiable hunger for adventure. He makes me feel alive.

I was disturbed by what Jack didn't say to me last night. Perhaps that's what compelled me to leave his cabin so early this morning while he was still fast asleep. I know it's difficult for him to express his feelings but I need to know how important I am in his life... how he views our relationship. At least he's told me he loves me. That should be enough for me but I feel I must protect my heart from possibly being broken by him. How can I be so sure he's not toying with me? He is a pirate after all.

My relationship with Will is already established and I know he would never hurt me. This was the heaviness that continued to lie on my heart all night. It was painful and unrelenting... I must choose. But how can I? I love them both. No. I must continue with my duplicity a while longer. Perhaps there will come a sign that will bring forth my resolve. I can only pray that nothing bad will come of this deception.

I attempted to close my eyes once more, but I couldn't sleep. Frustrated, I got out of bed and walked out of my room. I had to speak with Will. I found myself standing at his door. I crept inside the room and closed the door and noticed that he was fast asleep, lying on his back. I approached the bed in order to get a better view of Will's sleeping form. I was pleasantly surprised to see that his chest was bare and it appeared that he wasn't wearing anything else under the sheets. As he stirred in his slumber, he kicked one side of the sheet away from him, exposing himself completely. I began to giggle in bashfulness at this unfamiliar sight. I never thought that he would be the type to sleep nude. I had never seen him without his clothes before. I always thought that I would see him this way on our wedding night; when we would both reveal ourselves to each other. But now everything has changed. I suddenly felt a rush of desire run throughout my body as I continued to stare at his handsomeness. I wished that he would wake up and take me into his arms and make love to me. I wonder how that would feel… My mind finally reverted back to my beloved Jack…perhaps to prevent me from committing any further unfaithfulness against him. I walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down next to Will.

I couldn't stop staring at him in awe. I then remembered why I came into the room…I need to discuss the fate of our relationship with him, but he's asleep. Perhaps I'll leave him a note instead…I found a sheet of parchment and a pen on the end table next to the bed. I carefully sat on the edge of the bed and began writing. I poured my heart into that letter. I could feel tears starting to well up inside my eyes as I revealed my feelings about him... I even mentioned marriage. As I completed my letter, I suddenly felt exhausted. I folded the letter and placed it on the pillow next to him. I was so tired. I just need to rest my eyes for a few minutes… I curled up next to my fiancé and glanced at his beautiful face. I traced his lips with my fingers and traveled down to his chest and stomach, and stopped above his privates. Will shifted and groaned at my delicate touches on his skin and I smiled at the effect I'd had on him. I then closed my eyes and fell into a much-needed, deep sleep.

**Jack Sparrow**

Will and I stood face to face on the deck of the Pearl. I was slightly vexed, yet curious as to what he needed to say. I couldn't discern his mood, for he seemed as though he was overwhelmed with every emotion imaginable. He should be depressed. Lizzie broke his heart yesterday. He shouldn't be smiling, he should be crying! I wanted to ask him about that, but I restrained myself from doing so. I took one bold step closer to him and eyed him curiously. "So boy, why are you here?"

Will sighed and smiled half-heartedly. "I need to talk to you about something...I came here late last night to get some more advice from you on how to ameliorate my charms with women, but you were doing some wooing of your own…as it were...if you know what I mean." He replied with a foolish grin. I couldn't help but to smile guiltily at him. I found it very funny, yet disturbing that he heard Elizabeth and I in my cabin last night. I wanted to boast about it, but I couldn't. "Well then, follow me into my cabin where we can drink and discuss your eunuchy issues." I replied sarcastically as we walked inside my cabin. "Here, sit, drink…" I said as I handed him a bottle of rum and sat down at the table. Will glanced around my room with a questioning frown on his face. He then sat down at the table across from me and took a swig of rum.

He then looked in the direction of my bed and frowned. "Jack is your bed _lopsided_? It looks broken." I glanced at my bed and saw that it was indeed crooked, and possibly broken. "Well look at that. I guess it is broken, aye mate?" I replied with a devious grin as I took a swig of rum and rested my legs on the table.

Will shook his head. "My God, Jack. What the bloody hell were you doing to that poor woman?" He retorted with a worried frown on his face. I sighed in triumph as I remembered the _many_ erotic things Elizabeth and I were doing to each other. "Wouldn't you like to know…" I replied with a cunning smile. "Ask me again when you're older. You're much too young to wrap your innocent mind around such an adult situation."

Will smiled and laughed. "That's very funny, Jack…but I beg to differ. So tell me, who was the lucky lady, I mean poor, unfortunate woman who paid you a visit last night? Do I know her?" My grin became even more diabolical. I wanted to tell him who it was that I was shagging feverishly last night, but I couldn't.

"Well, you could say that you've been acquainted with her…" I replied carefully, trying not to reveal my secret lover. Will began rubbing his chin, deep in thought as he tried unsuccessfully to figure out her identity. "Was she one of the whores from Tortuga?" He asked rubbing his cheek. "They slap hard." I frowned at him and took a sip of rum before answering him. "Now why do you automatically assume that I was in bed with a whore last night? She could have been a dear friend I ran in to last night. No pun intended." I replied with a devious smirk.

Will shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought that you had a whore in here because I've only ever seen you with whores…" He replied confidently.

"Just so you know dear, young William, I attract all sorts of women, not just ladies of the evening. And the woman who was in here last night was certainly no whore…like I said before; she was an old friend I met last night. Anyway, enough about me and my frolics…why don't we talk about you and your nonexistent sex life?" I replied with slight agitation in my voice.

Will sat back in his chair and sighed, and took a sip of rum before answering me.

"I wanted to know more about how to woo a woman, but this time, how to truly please her…you know…how to please her ...physically." I nearly choked on rum at his question. This could be tricky. I can't give this bumbling idiot all my magic tricks. What if he tries them on Lizzie!!

"Listen, Mate...I'm only going to tell you what you are capable of and from the looks of it, I don't think you're capable of very much…" I retorted snidely. Will rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Okay then, tell me what to do Jack ..._Lord of Sex_…" He replied sarcastically.

"Alright then. You see, lad, a woman's body is like an instrument. You have to know the right strings to pluck and keys to press in order to get a beautiful sound out of her. It's all in the way you touch her that stimulates her body…she'll want you more when you do that. You must realize that each woman is a different instrument. They all need to be played in different ways. That's all I should tell ya lad, you'll have to figure out the rest on your own." I replied sternly. I did not want to tell him about how I tease them until they can't bear it anymore. He'd just get himself into trouble with that kind of knowledge. Will smiled and sat back in his chair again.

"So what you're telling me is that every woman likes to be touched in different ways?" He asked.

"Yes, but you must touch them the _right_ way." I replied with a knowing grin. Will nodded his head and smiled.

"Well it sounded like you were playing all the right chords last night." He replied in a soft chuckle.

"Aye, well that's the point lad. I did me job and she'll come back for more…_tonight_." I replied cunningly.

"And I'm sure you'll welcome her with open arms." Will laughed and shook his head.

"You're damn right." I retorted as I took another swig of rum. "Who, may I ask, is the lucky lady that you're going to woo?" I asked curiously. Will blushed and cocked his brow.

"It's Elizabeth, of course. Who else would it be?" He laughed. My face quickly changed from a smile to an angry glower. I tried to hide it, but I couldn't. The mere mention of Elizabeth's name and what he planned on doing to her infuriated me. How dare he! I could have reached into my trousers and pulled out my gun and shot him in the temple. He began to look at me worriedly. My mood was surely written all over my face. I immediately forced a fake smile on my face in hopes of concealing my growing anger.

"Perhaps you should try it on another woman…That Elizabeth is nothing but a tease. Why don't you let me find somebody who won't say no... no matter how bad your wooing is? I asked hopefully. "Oh, I know who…" I smiled cunningly at him. "How about Tia Dalma?" I suggested anyone I could think of just to get his attention off of my Lizzie.

Will took a swig of rum and laughed. "_Tia Dalma_? Jack you can't be serious."

"Why not? I believe Tia is very fond of you. She _did_ in fact say that she wanted to get to know you…"

Will eyed me quizzically. "Jack I thought you two _knew_ each other. If I recall, I remember you saying that you two were once lovers. I know how very protective you are over your women."

"Indeed, that's all true, but unfortunately we are no more. We were once inseparable, thick as thieves…but I've moved on, and so has she. But, if I might add, she's very good at getting' to know you, I can attest to that myself, mate." I retorted with a satisfied grin and took a swig of rum.

"As tempting as her offer sounds, I must pass. There is only one woman who is in my heart and her name is Elizabeth Swann." He retorted with a smile. I nearly jumped out of my seat and knocked him over, but I restrained myself.

"So why are you back here asking me for more advice? I take it that you were not able to woo your bonnie lass last night?" I asked confidently, for I knew Elizabeth had refused him.

"As a matter of fact, I was somewhat successful last night, but I think I might have made an ass out of myself." He said in embarrassment. I smiled devilishly as I tried to keep myself from bursting out in laughter.

"Oh? How so? I can't imagine anyone thinking of you being a bigger ass than you already are…" I retorted snidely. Will shot me a harsh glare as he proceeded to tell me about last night.

"Well I said everything you told me to say…I complemented her on her beauty, her skin, her hair…I told her how I felt. She laughed at me at one point during the night. I'm not sure why but maybe because of the way I was looking at her. I was nervous the whole night…" He said with a serious frown. I wanted to laugh so badly at him. What a whelp!

"So, did she do anything or say something significant last night?" I asked innocently.

"No, she didn't say anything. I think she loved what I did. I know she told me that she loves me…." He replied with a proud smile. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I was shocked and lost for words. Elizabeth told me that she had refused him…now he's telling me otherwise.

"_What_?" I finally blurted out. "She fell for your tricks? Might I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes." Will replied kindly.

"How far did you get with her last night?" I asked, trying to calm my anger.

"Not very far…we kissed, but that's all. We were about to make love but…" He started.

"Make love…aye" I interrupted. "So she was willing to, let's just say, give you her maidenhood last night?" I asked, as I tried to hold in my anger.

"So, why didn't you take her?" I demanded. Will sighed and frowned. He was hesitant to reveal any other details of his supposed rendezvous with my Lizzie.

"We stopped because she said that she wasn't ready." He answered sounding defeated. I sat back in my chair, relieved, yet still infuriated.

"Oh…well, all the more reason you should forget her and try it on someone who _is_ ready." I suggested again with a reassuring smile. Will nodded his head in disagreement.

"No, I will wait. She told me that she wasn't ready to go that far just yet...I will respect her wishes and wait for her, until the time is right."

I was sitting on the edge of my seat. A sea of negative emotions began to rage through my body. I didn't know how to feel besides angry. I was pissed that this eunuch had his way with Elizabeth…kissing and touching her in a sexual manner. I tried to block out visuals of them being together, in that special way only she and I have been. I began to feel hurt. Hurt that Elizabeth lied to me about her night with this ass…betrayed by allowing him to kiss her…to touch her in ways that I only should. What hurts the most is that she almost made love to him and gave him what's mine…I cannot believe this. I sat quiet for a few moments. I turned my gaze from Will, who was reading a letter. Curious, I wanted to know what he was reading.

"What are you reading?" I asked, bringing myself to look at him once again. Will glanced up at me and smiled.

"It's a letter from Elizabeth. She left it on my pillow this morning. I woke up to find it lying next to me and I was surprised to see her sleeping next to me. I thought that it was quite odd, since she told me that she wouldn't sleep in the same bed with me until we were married." He confessed.

"May I see that letter? I'd like to see her viewpoint on your relationship." I retorted with a reassuring smile as I extended my hand. Will obliged and gave me the letter as he stood up and walked around the room. I took a swig of rum as I read it, for I desperately needed something to calm my nerves.

I was now at my breaking point. I could not believe what I was hearing. She leaves my bed with no explanation to lie in bed with another man? That wench! I took in a deep breath to calm myself down. I now wanted to see that letter…I have to know more. I braced myself for what I was about to find out.

_To my dearest William,_

_I wanted to tell you how much I love you. I adored what you did for me last night. I wanted to apologize for my odd behavior when we were in the heat of passion. I wish we could have continued, for my body longs for you. I know we have not spent any time together, but I am happy we did last night. I think I am falling in love with you all over again...and I look forward to continuing our relationship into marriage. Yours truly forever with love, Elizabeth._

"Bitch!" I whispered under my breath as I slammed the small rum bottle I held in my hand onto the table, breaking it into pieces. I could feel the glass pierce my hand, but I did not care, for the pain in my heart hurt even more.

Will glanced over at me in bewilderment as he stood at the bookshelf. "Jack! What's wrong! Oh my God your hand is bleeding!" He said as ran over to me. "Why did you break your rum bottle like that? Are you going mad?"

I looked at my blood soaked hand and then at Will. "I guess I lost my grip on it, mate. Don't worry about my hand; it doesn't hurt at all…"

Will widened his eyes. "Jack you have a deep gash. You must wrap it with something to stop the bleeding! Here, I'll get you a scarf." He said as he grabbed an old scarf from the nightstand and began wrapping my hand with it. I was in excruciating pain. Of course I didn't show it. My hand was throbbing, but not as much as my heart...

**Here you go guys! How did you like it? I will post chapter 13 soon. That's where even more hell breaks loose! I want to thank my beta (you know who you are!) for helping me once again write a great chapter! Please review so that I will know how you liked it! It's only fair! I am open to suggestions! Take care! Until next time my darlings!**


	13. Here Comes the Wench

**_Hey guys! Here is another chapter! At the advice of my lovely beta, I will have shorter chapters and will post every other week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! _**

**Jack Sparrow**

Will sat down in the chair next to me with a piece of cloth in his hands and looked at me with concern. "Give me your hand." He said sternly. I slowly extended my hand out to him. The blood dripped onto the floor and then onto his trousers when he gently grabbed my hand. "Now Jack, this is going to hurt. Don't kick me when I pull this big piece of glass out of your hand. I know how you are with pain…" He warned jokingly.

I tried to force a smile on my face, but the pain in my hand caused me to keep my angry glower. "Unlike _you_ William, I can take pain; I'm a man, not a poor pathetic little…Ow! Shit! That hurts!" I yelled as he pulled the large embedded glass from the palm of my hand. I opened my eyes and glared at him angrily. I noticed that he had a mocking grin on his face. "You think this is funny, you bastard…I should just kick you where you're supposed to have gonads! Better yet, I should castrate you with my damn sword and hand you your gonads! Eunuch!"

Will laughed hysterically as he gently dabbed on the wound with a piece of cloth. My heart was racing erratically from all of this excitement…I was angry that Lizzie lied, mad at Will for seducing her, and now I'm mortally wounded! I wanted to knock him right on his pathetic, deceitful arse. He was taunting me, and I wanted him to hurt even more than I was…Perhaps I should tell him his precious Lizzie is in love with someone else…and he won't have her for long. But I can't. I won't.

I drew in a few breaths and closed my eyes as Will continued to tend to my hand. After a few moments, he gently placed my hand on the table. I opened my eyes and unfortunately saw him smiling at me.

"It's all bandaged up, Jack. I would advise you not to use it for a few days. Keep the bandage tight so that the blood will stop flowing. Under no circumstance should you use this hand."

I lifted my hand and examined it. It throbbed from the pain like hell, but the pain in my heart was beginning to overshadow it. I then glanced over at Will as he stood up.

"But this is my right hand…I need my right hand, especially tonight…" I retorted, pouting my lips. Will chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Jack. You can't work your magic on your lady friend tonight."

I watched him walk over to the other side and grab the letter off the table and place it in his shirt.

"Thank you…" I forced myself to say through gritted teeth.

Will smiled and nodded his head and walked towards the door. He suddenly turned on his heels and headed back to the table. "Oh I almost forgot to ask you another important thing."

I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration. "What now? Don't tell me you want me to show you how to please a woman…I'm flattered lad, but I only have eyes for women…NOT MEN, especially eunuchs." I retorted sternly.

Will widened his eyes in sickening shock. "Absolutely not, Jack! Where the hell do you come up with these things? You truly are going mad aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze away from him. "Ask what you want Will, you're wasting my time."

"I forgot to ask you when would we leave for those islands we discussed the other day?"

I had forgotten all about that discussion…I hesitated for a moment as I thought of what to say, for I was too angry and in pain to concentrate on a reasonable answer. "In three days…we'll set sail in the late afternoon." I replied without turning my head.

"Okay then Jack, I'm off…I'll see you a little later. Thanks once again for the advice…maybe I'll try it out tonight…" He said with slight enthusiasm in his voice and walked over to the door.

I quickly put my left hand on my gun. I wanted to pull it out to shoot him for having the audacity to mention that he planned on having his way with _my_ Lizzie! I stopped as I quickly turned my head and watched him walk out the door. I sat alone at the table for a few minutes more, replaying the conversation we had just had. As I thought about it even more, the angrier and more jealous I grew. How dare she! Thinking she could lie to me, tell me how much she loves me, and wants to be with me! Stupid wench! This is what I get for allowing myself to fall in love with someone! Maybe I should have just kept our relationship strictly sexual and never allowed her to get into my heart…but I knew I couldn't. I knew since the day I saved her I loved her. Damn whore!

My disdain for Elizabeth grew even more. I was becoming disgusted with her…mad with myself for loving her, wanting to be with her. I got out of my seat and paced around the room, contemplating on what I should do about this situation. I grabbed two tall bottles of rum off of the shelf and sat on my bed. The faint scent of lilac perfume and passionate lovemaking still clung to the sheets. It reminded me of that duplicitous harlot, Elizabeth. I reclined on my bed and took a swig of rum, in hopes of dulling the physical and emotional pain that plagued me. "Why do I even care?" I asked myself aloud and took a long swig from the bottle. After a few agonizing moments, I suddenly came to the realization that something had to be done, and I knew I wouldn't regret it…

**Elizabeth**

I decided to spend some alone time and enjoy the warm summer day. I figured since I was back home, I should look around in the shops in town and do a little shopping. I walked through the cobblestone streets of Port Royal and stumbled upon a unique store I had never seen before. While I examined the many interesting trinkets that were on display on the shelves, I suddenly came across something that caught my eye. It was a small porcelain figurine of a pirate. It was very handsome, and enigmatic. It was dressed in captain attire and had a slight devilish grin on its face. It reminded me of my infamous pirate captain. The more I looked at it, the more I missed Jack. I decided that it would be nice to give my beloved a present, and the pirate figurine was the perfect gift to get him.

After I left the shop, with my gift wrapped securely inside a small box, I made my way down to the docks and onto the secluded beach where the Pearl sat. I couldn't wait to see Jack and give him his present. I approached the ship and saw that some of the crewmen were lounging about at their campsite, while the others were on the ship performing duties. I noticed Gibbs and Jack standing on deck talking. Immediately, my heart began to pound harder in my chest at the very sight of him. I quickly walked up the ramp of the ship and slowly made my way over towards where Jack and Gibbs stood. Jack took a quick glance at me. I smiled at him, but he turned his attention back to Gibbs and continued talking. His face was serious and uninviting. I found it odd that he didn't acknowledge my presence or return a welcoming greeting. Normally he would wink and grin devilishly at me, but for some reason, he was cold. An unsettling feeling welled up inside my heart. I took one step closer so that I could be in earshot to hear what they were discussing. Maybe something has happened that has him distraught. As soon as Gibbs is finished talking to him, I am going to find out what is bothering him…

**Jack Sparrow **

As I was talking to Gibbs, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that I had a visitor. I tried not to look at her at first, but I couldn't help it. I quickly looked at Elizabeth. She smiled at me ever so sweetly but I maintained my angry frown. Dammit why did I do that! Why did I give in and look at her! I felt my heart begin to melt and had the need to take her in my arms. I quickly remembered why I was pissed at her and immediately felt my heart hardening to her once again. I turned my attention back to Gibbs and ignored her.

"Capn", when did ya say we will be settin' sail?" Gibbs asked.

"In three days. We will leave in the late afternoon." I replied as I tried my hardest not to look at that wench again.

"Do we have a headin'?"

"Aye. Thirty miles southeast of the Leeward Islands. The whelp informed me that there are new islands down there that are supposedly uninhabited…as far as _he_ knows. We're going to claim them for our own, but I just hope there aren't any cannibals." I replied uneasily.

Gibbs smiled wearily and nodded his head. "Aye, we wouldn't want them makin' ya their chief again."

I smirked at Gibbs and patted him on the back reassuringly. "Well if there are said cannibals on our island, maybe they'll make _you_ their chief instead, aye mate?"

Gibbs widened his eyes in slight horror at my words. "I think I'd be on me way, Jack. I'll make sure the Pearl is in tip top shape before we leave."

"Very well mate. Tell the rest of the scallywags to start stocking the ship. There's no telling how long we will be out at sea before we reach another port to restock again. If ya need me, I'll be in my cabin."

"Aye Capn'." Gibbs replied worriedly as he walked away towards Elizabeth's direction.

I quickly turned around and walked away. I wanted to avoid Elizabeth at all costs. I was praying that Gibbs would distract her long enough so that I could make it in my cabin without incident. As I opened the cabin door, I heard Gibbs greet her.  
"Evenin' Ms. Swann. You're looking just as fine as ever. Came ta see tha Capn'? He's in his cabin." Dammit Gibbs don't send her to me! I quickly stepped inside my room and shut the door as the footsteps behind me came closer…

**_So let me know what you think! What's going to happen next? You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for reading!_**


	14. A Porcelain Pirate

**_Hello guys! Here is another chapter! I told you I will update quicker and I have! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing this!_**

**Elizabeth **

After my short greeting with Mr. Gibbs, I quickly walked towards Jack's cabin. He seemed to be in a hurry. I opened the door and crept inside. The room was not as lit up as usual and I felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. I noticed Jack leaning over his desk, with his back turned to me, looking down at the map. I quietly closed the door and locked it, and tiptoed my way over to him. I placed his present on the bed and walked over and stood behind him. I breathed in his masculine scent and wrapped my arms around his waist and slowly moved my hands up and down his chest.

"Hello Captain Sparrow." I said seductively into his ear and feathered a trail of kisses from his cheek to his neck. I heard him sigh at my gentle touch, but that's all he did. He would normally turn around, make a lewd comment and then kiss me. Not this time…for some reason, he was unresponsive to my embrace. I took my arms from around his waist and stood beside him. I watched him for a few moments as he continued to study the map. I noticed something odd. He was holding the measuring pen with his left hand instead of his right. I looked over to his right hand and noticed that it was bandaged with a blood stained scarf.

"Jack what happened to your right hand?" He took his gaze from the map and slowly turned his head and faced me. His eyes were dark and serious. It was a look he had never given me before... it was almost malevolent.  
Instead of returning an answer, he walked past me and grabbed a bottle of rum and sat down at the table. I walked over to the table and sat down next to him, but he did not look at me. I was now growing concerned over his behavior. I was beginning to think that he was angry at me for some reason, but I didn't know why…

"Jack! What's wrong? Why are you so quiet? You seem upset about something. Please tell me!" I pleaded. Jack took another sip of rum and finally looked at me. His cold gaze sent shivers down my spine. I was wondering whether I should be afraid or worried about this impending situation. Jack rolled his eyes indifferently and began to speak.

"If you must know Ms. Swann, I'm not in a very pleasant mood." He replied simply and took another sip of rum.

"Well would you mind telling me why you are in such a sour mood? Maybe I can help cheer you up?" I said as I stood up and walked over to the bed. I could feel Jack's gaze pierce through my body as I had my back turned to him. I picked up the small box and hid it behind my back as I returned to the table. Jack looked at me with an angry, but curious frown as I sat down in the chair.

"I was shopping in town today and found something that I thought you might like." I said as I handed him the box. Jack furrowed his brow curiously and remained silent as he placed the box down onto the table. He hesitated at first and then opened the box and removed the wrapping paper from the figurine. He picked up the porcelain pirate and examined it, smirking slightly. He then looked at me and widened his eyes with confusion.

"A pirate? You bought me a porcelain pirate?" He asked in an uncertain tone.

"Yes. It reminded me so much of you that I couldn't resist buying it. I thought you might like it, since you've told me on numerous occasions that you've always wanted a statue of yourself." Jack began to turn the figurine around in his hands, examining every intricate detail.

"I don't think he shares any of my desirable attributes at all. He's all boring and lacks sex appeal. If it really did look like me, it would certainly not look like him." He replied in a condescending voice. I was taken aback by his comment, for I was unsure if he loved or hated his gift.

"Do you like your gift?" I asked as I smiled sweetly at him. Jack sighed and placed the figurine back inside the box.

"I suppose so. It's the thought that counts, right?" He said as he eyed me coldly with indifference. His response left me speechless. I found his lack of gratitude and rudeness towards me uncalled for and I knew I didn't deserve it. I had an unnerving feeling that this evening would soon become upsetting for me as well…

**Jack Sparrow**

She has some damn nerve coming back here. I should have told her to leave me alone and get out. She acts as if nothing is wrong…being so bold by buying me this shabby gift. She has no idea how pissed I am at her. She has crossed me unforgivably. Perhaps I should let her know that her betrayal has been discovered and it's over between us. But first, I'll play a little mind game with her.

"So Elizabeth, you're here quite early aren't you? I expected to be graced with your presence later on tonight. I guess young William finished with you earlier than I predicted, aye love? Damn eunuch…he can't even last a few measly moments let alone satisfy a woman... next he'll be asking me how to improve his hang time." I said the latter comment under my breath as I turned my gaze away from her and took a swig of rum.

Elizabeth frowned at me questioningly. "What are you talking about? I haven't been with Will nor seen him since earlier today." She replied innocently.

I studied her body language for a few moments. I wanted to see if I could detect any guilt or uneasiness. She continued to stare at me inquiringly, as if she was trying to figure out my odd behavior.

"Oh, I think you do know what I'm talking about Ms. Swann. You don't have to be so modest with me." I retorted as I eyed her sternly. Elizabeth widened her eyes and shifted uneasily in her seat. "No I _do not_ know what you are talking about Jack. If you are implying that I was in bed with Will while I was gone, then you're mad. I was in the mansion all day until I left in the late afternoon to go into town." She countered defensively.

"That's not what I heard, love." I replied with a serious tone. I could tell that Elizabeth was growing upset, for her cheeks were flushing red. She squinted her eyes at me and smirked in disbelief. We sat in a tension filled silence before I began to speak.

"Lizzie, I want you to know that your dear fiancé paid me a little visit earlier today and he revealed some of his secrets to me." I replied with a snide smirk. She turned her gaze away from me and frowned. She seemed nervous all of a sudden. I knew that

I had her right where I wanted her. "What kind of secrets did he reveal to you? Were they about his life or his father?"

"He didn't realize he was telling me secrets at all as he spilled his heart out all over me... about _you_... He wanted more advice on how to woo you." I noticed that she was not relaxed anymore, for she now couldn't look at me. "Oh? What did he say, exactly?" She asked carefully. I took another swig of rum and looked at her. She had guilt written all over her face.

"He told me that he had a wonderful time with you yesterday. In fact, he mentioned that he wooed you easily. The funny thing is Lizzie, I could have sworn you said that you were not impressed by his efforts. But he said that you fell for it…" I said as I continued to watch her. She was at first lost for words but then shook her head in disagreement.

"Will wasn't able to woo me and I wasn't impressed by his advances. He kept fumbling and was nervous the whole time I was with him." She replied defensively. I was still unconvinced by her answer, for I knew she was still lying and trying to avoid telling me the truth. I had enough of her games and decided to expose her deceit.

"You know, Elizabeth, you are a terrible liar." I said as I took a swig of rum and eyed her angrily.

Elizabeth widened her eyes in shock. "I'm not a liar! What have I lied to you about Jack?" She retorted angrily.

"What haven't you lied about, Lizzie? You lied about just everything I confronted you with. You said that you didn't fall for dear William's antics and that you told him that you didn't love him and your relationship was over!"

"But I did tell him that it was over, Jack!" She yelled with reddening eyes.

"No you didn't because I asked Will if you said anything out of the ordinary to him and he said no. He would have been upset, Lizzie. If something terrible happened between you two, I've no doubt he would have been crying like a baby, but he seemed content about your relationship and asked me how to woo you into bed!" I spat back as I stood up and glared at her, daring her to lie again. Elizabeth sat back in her chair and turned her eyes away from me. I could see tears welling up in her eyes, but I didn't give a damn. I don't feel sorry for her nor care about how she's feeling. She has lied to me and made me look like a fool.

"He told me something else that you two lovebirds were doing." Elizabeth looked up at me angrily. "And what possibly could that have been, Jack?" I leaned over on the table and glared into her eyes. "You two were intimate that night weren't you?" I asked.

"That's a damn lie! I wasn't intimate with him last night and you know it! I was only with you last night, Jack!" She yelled.

"You're lying again Lizzie. He told me you two were in his room kissing and undressing each other…"

"But did he tell you that I stopped us from continuing any further? I realized what we were doing and I stopped him. He was confused at first, but then I told him that I wasn't ready to be intimate with him. And do you want to know the real reason why I stopped?" She asked as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"Do tell, dearie…" I replied with a smirk. "I stopped because of you. I realized that I couldn't betray you by sleeping with another man. I did it out of my love for you, Jack." Her words seemed sincere, but I knew that she wasn't telling the whole truth. I took another swig of rum and turned away from her. We were quiet for a few moments until I began to speak. "You still should have told him that it was over between you two. You didn't stop him when he made his first move on you. You wanted him to seduce you…you were curious where it would lead to weren't you, Lizzie?"

"I tried to tell him, Jack. He kept interrupting me. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to hurry to get back to you. If I left abruptly he would have been suspicious that there was someone else and then everything would have been ruined." She replied sobbing.

"The fact is, Lizzie, you didn't want to tell him. You wanted to lie with him, but guilt caused you to stop. Answer me this, Elizabeth, why did you leave my bed so early this morning? I find it rather suspicious that you decided to leave when I was asleep. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked as I turned around to face her.

Elizabeth glanced at me and then sighed. "I didn't want to disturb you. I had to get back to the mansion before anyone noticed that I was gone."

"That's a damn lie, Elizabeth! Will told me that when he woke up, he found you lying next to him in his bed. He also said that you left him a little love letter!" Elizabeth was speechless. She stared at me with tears streaming down her face. I walked over to the bookshelf and stood quiet for a moment. "I see you're not denying that, Ms. Swann. Your silence speaks the truth. You leave my bed to lie with another man and write him a love letter saying how much you love him and still want to marry him and all that other nonsensical rubbish!"

Elizabeth lowered her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "How do you know what the letter said?" She said in a low whisper.

"I read the damned thing! I saw that he was reading something and I asked if I could see it, so he gave it to me. And this is what happened when I read it!" I replied as I showed her my wounded right hand.

Elizabeth widened her eyes. "How did you do that?"

"I slammed the bloody rum bottle onto the table and a piece of glass stabbed me in my palm." I replied, trying to calm my anger.

Elizabeth lowered her head and turned her gaze away from me. "I had to write it to explain to him about my actions last night. I meant nothing by what I said. I don't intend to marry him." She said calmly.

I walked over to where she sat and stood in front of her. "Do you love him?" I asked as I glared at her. She looked up at me then turned her head. I sat down in the chair next to her and lifted her chin. "Look at me, Lizzie. Do you love him? Better yet, let me rephrase my question. Are you in love with him?" She looked into my eyes but didn't answer. But I knew by her silence that she was in love with the whelp. I sat back in my chair and smirked. I got up and took another swig of rum and walked over to the other side of the room. It hurt that she didn't say no, but I didn't let it bother me.

**Elizabeth **

I couldn't believe what has transpired tonight. How could Will tell Jack about our night together and show him the note? Maybe it was unintentional, but I wished he could have kept our business private and not seek advice from Jack…someone whom I am now romantically involved with. I don't want to lose Jack. I love him too much to allow that to happen. I know I've hurt him, even though it seems like he doesn't care. I looked across the other side of the room at Jack, who had his back turned to me, looking out the window. I wanted to go over there to put my arms around him, but I was afraid. I've never seen him so angry before. I mustered up the courage to go over there and stood behind him. Jack turned around and faced me. His eyes were full of hurt and disdain.

"Please don't be angry with me Jack."

"Angry? Who says that I'm angry? I could care less about what goes on between you and the whelp." He replied indifferently. I knew from his awkward body language that his heart was breaking, but he was hiding it.

"Jack you are angry. I can see it in your eyes. Please. I need to know what you truly feel."

Jack looked at me and snickered. "I'm not a eunuch like your lil' fiancé. I don't need to talk about my _feeeellings! _"

I was becoming angrier by the moment at his stubbornness. I wished he could stop pretending that he wasn't hurting.

"At least I know how Will feels about me and what I mean to him. You on the other hand choose to hide your feelings for whatever reason."

"And your point is Elizabeth?" He sneered as his kohl lined eyes glared at me.

"My point is that you're a coward, Jack. You refuse to think about anyone but yourself and when the time comes to really have what you want, you back away."

Jack turned his gaze away from me. I could tell that he was becoming annoyed. He folded his arms and rested against a table by the wall.

"Well, Lizzie?"

"Well what?" I asked confusedly.

"Aren't you going to explain why you left my bed so early this morning? You still haven't told me." He said with a frown. Typical Jack. I should have known that he would take the opportunity to focus on my faults.

I sighed and turned my gaze away from him and then looked into his beautiful eyes. "If you really must know, I left because of something you said." Jack cocked his brow in disbelief. "I said something? Elizabeth I believe that I was asleep and therefore could not have said anything that would have upset you."

"You said something disturbing to me when we were sitting at the table early last night. When I asked you who I was to you, you said that I was your wench. I thought I meant more to you than just some bed buddy. I wasn't sure if you were joking or if you were serious. I wanted you to tell me something more meaningful. Jack looked at me as he thought about my comment. He took a sip of rum before answering me; I was not prepared for what he was about to say…

**Hello guys! I hope you are on the edge of your seats! Now the drama unfolds and Elizabeth is exposed for her betrayal! Hmmm I wonder what Jack will say to her! You have to stay tuned to find out!**


	15. No Better Than a Tortugan Whore

**Hey guys here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Jack Sparrow **

I didn't want to reveal to her how I used to feel about her. I feel differently about her now. I no longer see her as my soul mate nor anyone whom I would want to be with. I decided to tell her how I really felt, even if it meant hurting her feelings. I had no intention of telling her what she wanted to hear because my feelings for her were rapidly changing. Piss on her and her _feelings._

"All I can say Ms. Swann is that you certainly are _not_ my wench." She widened her eyes with relief for a moment, until I spoke again. I stepped even closer to her and smirked. "You are nothing to me. Never have been, never will be, savvy?"

Elizabeth's face changed from relief to utter despair. Her cheeks flushed red with rage as tears streamed down her face. All I could do was watch her reaction. I wasn't sorry for what I had said. It was her turn to hurt as much as I was.

"You don't really mean that do you, Jack?" She sobbed.

"I mean every word, love." I replied sternly.

"Well if you are a man of your word, I guess you meant it when you told me you love me." She replied in a soft whisper as she looked into my eyes. I had to prevent myself from falling for her tears. I was beginning to feel remorse, but I quickly shook it off.

"No. I don't love you. I said that to get what I've always wanted from you. I'm a pirate. I'm incapable of loving anyone, especially someone like _you_." I retorted snidely as I walked to the middle of the room. Elizabeth then walked over to where I stood and glared at me.

"You are nothing more than a pathetic coward! I don't know how I believed that you were a good man and that I was in love with you. I regret ever wasting my time with you!" She cried.

I smirked at her wickedly. "Now now Lizzie you don't really mean that. You know you enjoyed spending time with me. If you would have told poor William that it was over and that you weren't in love with him, then we wouldn't be arguing now would we? We would be in my bed right now having some _adult fun_…" I retorted condescendingly. "But we can't because you didn't do what I suggested."

"It's not that easy Jack! You wanted me to do it! You never asked me what I wanted to do! Why don't you put yourself in my position and realize that it's extremely hard to break up with someone you love and are engaged to! She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"But it was easy for you to betray your fiancé and jump into bed with another man and share your body with him." I replied coldly as I stared at her accusingly.

Elizabeth could not look me in the eye. I could tell that I'd struck a guilty nerve. She then rolled her eyes and began to speak. "I don't understand why you gave Will advice on how to woo me. Any other man would have done everything he could to keep another man away from the woman he loves!" She countered angrily.

"What do you expect Elizabeth! I had to do it! You know damn well that I tried to dissuade that whelp from pursuing you! He was so adamant about being with you! It's not my job to break up with him when he's your fiancé!"

"You're right. He is my fiancé. He has every right to do whatever he wants to me, whenever he wants." She replied viciously with a wicked smirk. Her comment stung me straight in the heart. I didn't expect her to say that. I tried not to let it show that her words affected me. I stepped even closer to her and smirked.

"You know Lizzie…you may be a governor's daughter, but you are no better than a Tortugan whore…"

Elizabeth widened her eyes in shock and in an instant, she took her right hand and slapped me across my cheek. It took me by surprise at first and stung like hell, but my pride wasn't hurt. I rubbed my cheek with my left hand and smiled cunningly at her.

More tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued to stare at me. "Bastard! How dare you speak to me that way! You know I didn't deserve that!" She then backed away from me and began to walk towards the door. She then stopped and turned around and looked at me.

"You deserve to be called a whore, since you don't like being called a wench. Whores are the ones who jump into any man's bed, having no regard for herself or the man she's sleeping with. Whores are the ones who would do anything to satisfy their selfish desires. Whores…" As I was about to make my last, brutal statement, Elizabeth slapped me again…harder this time. I stumbled back two steps; luckily I didn't fall to the floor. I pretended that it didn't hurt and returned her an angry, yet elated smile.

"I wish I would have never agreed to save your ass from World's End! I damn you to hell Jack Sparrow…."

I walked over to her and stood in front of her and smirked cunningly. "Too late Lizzie, I've already been damned to hell and came back. And to tell you the truth, I'd rather be in hell than be with you."

She frowned and turned around and opened the door. Before she stepped out, I quickly shut the door.

"Let me go Jack!"

She spun around and glared at me with tears in her eyes. Our eyes were transfixed on each other for a few moments. Part of me wanted to forgive her and throw her onto the bed and make passionate love, while my other half despised her and wanted her out of my life forever.

"Let me just inform you of one thing love; whatever we had, it's over. There will be no more sneaking out at midnight and having my goods whenever ya want, savvy?" I said sternly as I brushed my lips on hers.

Elizabeth turned around and opened the door. "That's something I intend to never let happen again. Good riddance Jack!" She said as she stepped out of my cabin and slammed the door.

Before she could step foot outside my cabin, I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her close to my body. She struggled against my grip on her arms and glared into my eyes with pure hate.

"Let go of me Jack! Get your filthy hands off of me!"

I smirked at her attempt to fight me off, but I yanked her to close to my chest. She stopped struggling and looked at me, tears streaming down her face. I lifted her chin and brought my face closer to hers. I could feel her body weakening at my touch. She probably thinks I'm going to kiss her. Asinine fool. I then wiped a tear from her face. I brought my lips closer to hers and flashed the most sadistic smile I've ever made.

"I'm not sorry." I said in a vicious tone.

Elizabeth was taken aback by my words. She began to struggle against me and I willingly let go of her arms. She stood quiet for a moment and pushed me with all of her might.

I couldn't help but to continue smirking at her, for I knew I had struck another cord.

"Doesn't sound so nice when it's said to you, aye love?"

More tears began to stream down her face. She quickly turned around and left my cabin, slamming the door behind her. I stood watching the door for a few moments, expecting her to run back in and plead her case. I then walked over to the table and realized that the porcelain figurine was still safely in its box. I picked it up and smiled. I had one nerve to throw it against the wall and shatter it, but something inside prevented me from doing so. Instead, I took my empty rum bottle and threw it at the door. I had a sea of mixed emotions raging inside my body. I felt mad, upset, betrayed, and happy, all in one emotion. I'm glad to be rid of her.

I should have never allowed anyone to get so close to me. It's not worth falling in love with someone because in the end, you're betrayed. It will be a cold day in hell before I'll ever let that happen again…

**Uh oh...Is this the end of Jack and Lizzie? Let me know what you think about this chapter, and this fic so far! So rou know what to do! Review! Stay tuned for more because this drama isn't finished yet!**


	16. Lamentations of Shattered Hearts

**A/N Hey guys! Ready for another chapter? Sorry to have kept you waiting for a long time, but I wanted to get this out for the weekend! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! P.S. Pay close attention to the details in this chapter!**

**Elizabeth **

It was now sunset. The blue Caribbean sky burned with hints of bright pink and orange shades. I've been sitting in the garden behind the mansion for an hour or so alone…heartbroken and angry. I've been crying non-stop since I left the Pearl. Every cruel word that Jack said to me playing repetitively in my mind. How dare he call me a whore! How dare he treat me this way! Telling me that he loves me so that he could have his way with me! I should have never trusted him; and I really should never have let myself fall in love with him. What was I thinking? Allowing a despicable, low life, drunken pirate take my maidenhood!

It should have been Will. He should have been the one and only man to take my most prized possession, but he wasn't. Guilt and remorse began to well up inside my heart, for I knew that I made a grave mistake. Even though I hated Jack right now, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing uncontrollably out of my eyes. I couldn't stop my heart from weeping for him…yearning to be with him. Why do I still cry for him? Why did a part of me still want to run back to him and plead my case? Why did I still love him?

This all seems like a dream turned into an unrelenting nightmare. Since we returned to Port Royal just a few days ago, my life has been full of undeniable bliss, yet full of deceit as well. I had no intention of starting a whirlwind, passionate romance with Jack, but it happened. I couldn't resist my curiosity to know what it was like to not only kiss him, but to make love to him. Maybe my guilt for killing him ignited unnatural, somewhat animalistic feelings for him... Feelings unlike any that I've ever had for Will or for any other man for that matter. I'd never desired a man so much as I did Jack. There was something about him that I couldn't resist. But that doesn't matter anymore. It's over between us.

I don't regret maintaining my relationship with Will while I was with Jack. Will has always been in my life and in my heart. I loved him long before Jack ever stepped foot in Port Royal. He has always treated me with so much more respect and dignity than any other man…But Jack has always seen me as some sort of toy or conquest.

He's never treated me with respect. He was always coming on to me, insinuating that he had some sort of perverted affection for me. Why did I even give in to his persuasions?! Am I some love struck fool who can't control her emotions? I blame Jack for all of this. He's to blame for my inexorable attraction towards him. He's guilty of possessing each of the unique attributes I desire...yet do not deserve in a man.

It's his fault that all of this turmoil has happened today. He should have never given Will advice on how to woo me. What man does that when he claims that he wants to be with you? That still infuriates me! It's Jack's fault that I fell even more in love with Will.

It's as if he purposely pushed me into the arms of another man for whatever absurd reason. I don't blame myself for leaving his cabin so early when he was asleep. If he wasn't so afraid to tell me who I truly am to him, then I would have stayed longer. Had that been the case... the letter I wrote to Will would have read differently... Maybe I would have broken up with him this morning, but I knew I couldn't. I didn't want to…I knew deep down in my heart that if I let Will go, it would be the biggest mistake of my life. I've already made the worst mistake by falling for Jack and sharing my body with him. I should have known that pirates cannot be trusted. He's incapable of being a human being... let alone an honorable one.

I can't afford to make any more rash decisions or make any more mistakes. I've already lost Jack…no…I've already freed myself from Jack and I cannot lose Will.

But I don't understand why Will would tell Jack about our relationship. I guess it is because they are best mates? But this has to stop. I don't want Will telling Jack what goes on between us because I know for sure that Jack will tell him about our affair…He would do all he could to retaliate and make Will think that I am some sort of whore. I must do something before Will goes to see Jack.

I got up from the bench and walked over to the back door. I looked up at the mansion and noticed light flickering in Will's room. I then walked inside and headed upstairs towards my fiancé's room…

**Jack Sparrow**

It's been hours since the incident happened between Elizabeth and I. I've been keeping myself busy by tending to the ship and ordering my crew around. I haven't been inside my cabin since she'd left, and I'm not about to sit and mope around for her either.

I walked back inside my quarters to lie on the bed. It's been an excruciatingly tiresome day and I needed my rest. As soon as I plopped myself down onto the bed, I noticed that it was still lopsided. A devious smile emerged on my face but I quickly changed it to an angry frown.

"Stupid wench. She broke my bed! I should make her fix it!" I mumbled as I lay back down on the pillow.

I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath. For a moment, I could have sworn that I smelled lilac perfume in the air. I quickly opened my eyes and looked towards the door. The dim candle lights formed what seemed to be the shadow of a woman standing by the wall. For a moment, I thought that the whore snuck inside my cabin, but to my great relief, it was no one. Thank God it wasn't her. I don't have time for young stupid girls who lie, cheat, and steal their way into a man's heart.

Elizabeth should know that fooling with a man's heart is dangerous. She could be killed for such a treacherous deed. She has a long history of meddling with men's hearts. Look at what she did to Norrington. She said that she would marry him, not out of love for him, but out of her selfish need to save the eunuch. She leaves Norrington for Will, and now the former Commodore has become a whelp himself. Now she's continuing the cycle. She is engaged to Will and when I happen to bring my handsome self around again, she kisses me...takes advantage of me. But instead of the whelp being dumped, I'm killed! When I come back once again, she seduces me into bed with her and lies to me about ridding herself of the whelp!

How could I be so damn stupid! Letting someone years younger than I am trick me? Am I becoming a eunuch? No woman has ever been successful in trapping me into loving them. Of course they have trapped me into lying in bed with them, but I allowed it to happen. My heart wasn't involved. But now that it is, I feel robbed. I feel like a part of me has been used and abused. I don't know why I allowed my heart to be entangled with that witch. Why did I see her as being more desirable than any other woman I'd ever seen? She's not even that pretty!

I don't regret shagging her, but I do regret falling in love with her and concocting the idea that we would sail together for the rest of our lives. I should have just shagged her and not told her those three deplorable words that I will never use again for the rest of my life! But if I'd done just that, I would have felt guilty for taking her virginity. Damn that woman! She knew exactly what she was doing! I'm glad that I said those horrible things to her. She deserved every foul word I said to her. She's probably home right now crying her poor lil' eyes out, trying to make Will feel sorry for her.

She's probably with him right now…in his arms, letting him do God knows what to her… I quickly got out of bed, for the thought of them being together formed an agonizing knot in my stomach. I quickly took a bottle of rum from the shelf and made my way out the door. "I can't be in here right now…I need some relief…" I whispered as I walked onto the deck and down the ramp.

I needed to clear my head and decided a walk along the beach would help me do just that. I needed to be far away from anything that reminded me of Lizzie and what happened between us. I took a swig of rum and walked a few feet away from the Pearl. Some of the crew were sitting around a campfire drunk and obnoxious.

"Hey Capn'! Where ya goin?" Marty asked as I approached their campsite.

"I need to take a walk…" I replied frankly.

"Need company Capn?" Gibbs asked.

"No. Don't worry about me. Carry on with your drunkenness and lollygaggin'. I'll be back soon." I said as I waved them off and continued my journey down the beach.

A while later, I turned around and noticed that I had walked quite a long distance, maybe a mile or so. I looked ahead and observed what seemed to be a cluster of houses off in the distance. I decided to take a quick rest, so I sat down on the sand and watched the sunset over the beautiful sea. A great sense of calmness welled up inside me as I took another swig of rum. My mind felt clear, yet there was still an unwavering heaviness in my heart. I didn't know how I should feel, but I knew I felt disappointed. I was disappointed in myself and in the way my life has turned out so far. I couldn't shake the notion that I had permitted myself to fall in love with a woman…I felt like I had betrayed my one and only love, which was, no _is_ the sea.

Ever since I was a young lad, I 'd always promised myself that nothing, not even women and sex, would come between me and the sea. But they had …and what's worse is that I was in love and falling deeper everyday. Even though Lizzie has turned out to be a treacherous wench, I can't remove her completely from my heart. Maybe once we've set sail in three days, I shall be able to forget about her and what has happened between us. I inhaled the salty sea air one more time and got up from the sand. My mind felt somewhat rejuvenated, and I was feeling better about my whole situation. As I started my trek back to the Pearl, I noticed a group of young women heading towards me. I paid them no mind. I took a few swigs of rum and continued to walk.

A few moments later, my path crossed with the women. I nodded my head to greet them and continued on my way, until I noticed that one of them was lagging a few feet behind. She stared dangerously at me. Chills ran up my spine as her hazel-green eyes seemed to burn through my soul. She seemed familiar to me, but I knew I had never met her or shagged her before. She stood out from the rest of the women. She had caramel skin, long curly hair and her eyes seemed to glow in the darkening light. For a moment there I thought maybe Tia Dalma transformed herself into this woman, just to play a trick on me, or check up on me…she's done it before. I couldn't help but to keep staring at her as we walked past each other. I nodded my head and in response, she smiled and turned around and continued on her way.

As I approached the Pearl, I noticed that the crew had left their campsite. I walked up onto my ship and went inside my cabin. It still bothered me to be in there. I noticed that the broken rum bottle still lay shattered on the floor and my gift that Lizzie bought me was still in its safe place. I walked over to my desk and sat down. When I placed my hand inside my coat pocket, my fingers brushed against something metal that was inside. I took it out and realized that it was Elizabeth's locket. I had forgotten that I put it in my pocket when I found it lying next to me instead of her naked body. I once again felt my resentment towards her travel through my heart. She's betrayed me too many times in the past year or so and I didn't understand why I continued to allow this to happen.

As the locket dangled before me... I contemplated it's shape... a heart. In that ironic moment I realized exactly the reason why I've let her manipulate me so...and she continues to leave it with me every time she runs back to the whelp...

**A/N So, how did you guys like it? Not too much happening in here, or is it? Did you guys notice something in Jack's part where he greets the young women? That's the only hint I'll give you for now. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing so that I will know if you liked it or not. But not to worry, there are many many surprises ahead! Of course, there will be more drama, too! I will post my next chapter very soon! Thanks for reading and take care!**


	17. She Will Chew You Up

**A/N: Hey guys! Ready for another chapter? Sorry to take so long but I have been busy! I want to give you guys a warning for this chapter because I don't think some of you will like what is going to happen so please don't hate me! I didn't want to do it but I had to! So read and enjoy ! P.S. Please read the other author's note below. It's important!**

**

* * *

****Elizabeth**

As I finally approached Will's room, I noticed that the door was closed. I debated on whether or not I should even mention Jack's name to him or tell him that he should keep our personal affairs private. He would wonder why I am making this request and wonder if Jack said anything to me about their conversation. I decided not to mention anything, for didn't want to chance revealing my illicit affair with Jack. I took a deep breath and knocked twice on his door softly before I heard an answer from inside the room.

"Come in…" Will's voice said.

I walked inside the room and closed the door behind me. There were candle lights throughout the whole room, making the atmosphere seem more alluring than usual. I walked further inside and saw Will standing by the mirror. His back was facing me as he examined his reflection.

"Will…" I said in a low tone. Will turned around and smiled cheerfully at me. He walked over to where I stood and hugged me.

"Elizabeth, where have you been all day? I've missed you." He said as he cupped my face and planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Oh…well I've been around town today, keeping myself busy…" I stammered as I tried not to look into his eyes. Will continued to stare at me and his smile began to turn into a worried frown.

"What's wrong Will? Is everything okay?"

Will sighed and held my hands. "I'm just worried, that's all…about us. We haven't been spending as much time with each other as I had planned…" He began in a worrisome tone.

"We have spent time together; Will…remember last night and this morning?"

Will smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, I remember, but last night was a disaster and I wasn't awake when you came into my room this morning." He replied. "But I read your letter and found it very sweet and comforting…thank you." He smiled as he brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"I don't think last night was a disaster. We were both nervous and fumbling…It was quite humorous when you think about it." I replied with a light chuckle.

"You're just being modest, Elizabeth. That night could have been more special, if I wasn't so forward with you. I nearly scared you to death…" He replied.

I smiled and stepped closer to him. The look in his eyes changed from worry to slight wickedness. I knew what he meant by _special_…I would have agreed wholeheartedly with him if I didn't have that despicable pirate waiting for me to be with him. But now, since he's gone, anything can happen between Will and I…and I will make sure that it happens…tonight.

"Will, you didn't scare me to death. I wasn't ready to take that step with you, yet. Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of losing my virginity on my wedding night…But as I got older, I realized that sometimes, things don't always go according to plan…."

Will looked at me with wide eyes. I noticed a grin starting to form on his face.

"What are you saying, Elizabeth?"

"Don't worry if that night was disastrous for you…There are other nights, like this one, to make up for it…" I said in a seductive tone. Will widened his eyes in bewilderment. He seemed nervous, yet anxious about my suggestion. I could see beads of sweat forming on his brow, and it was not from the hot weather.

"So what you are saying Elizabeth is that you _are_ ready? Are you sure about this? Because you know that if we do this, there is no going back. I don't want your first time to be rushed just because I was too forward the other night." He replied in a slightly shaken, yet eager voice. His last words slightly took me aback for a moment. I knew that this would not be my first sexual experience with a man. If he only knew that his best mate was the one who had taken my maidenhead and liberated me from all of my unrelenting constraints. I was now a new woman, and Will had no idea that I had physically, as well as mentally, changed. I started to feel guilty that I couldn't share this life changing moment with him, for I had already experienced it two nights ago. I then looked into his innocent, brown eyes and knew that I've always wanted to do this with him, even if the circumstances had changed.

"Yes…I am ready…if you are." I replied in an enticing whisper as I captured Will's lips into a passionate kiss. Our embrace lasted for a few more moments until Will pulled away from me and held my waist firmly.

"Just so you know, Elizabeth, this is my first time as well. I hope you won't get angry with me if I take my sweet time to explore you. I want our first night together to be special." He replied as he gazed into my eyes and kissed my hand.

"You can do whatever you want to me, Will. I won't protest. You know this is my first time, too and I want it to be just as special…if not even more." I said sweetly as I kissed his lips.

I felt horrible that I just lied to him about this being my first time. But I wanted to spare his feelings. If I was completely honest with him, he would have asked questions like who the culprit was and when it all occurred. I couldn't tell him, there's no need to tell him. I can't risk losing him like I lost Jack. That would be horrible and too unbearable. I'm still trying to recover from my devastating loss. I quickly snapped out of my sick reverie of Jack and focused my attention on the only man that I needed in my life…and he was standing right before me, smiling.

Will smirked at me devilishly and hungrily kissed my lips. I felt his hands travel upward from my waist and stopped at my breasts. He began to cup my breasts and kiss my neck. I moaned from the pleasure he was bestowing upon my body. It surprised me that he wasn't afraid to touch me there. I was overcome by the softness of his lips as his kisses traveled down onto my exposed shoulders. He decided to unlace my corset and I allowed him to pull off my dress until it fell to the floor. Will stopped kissing me and stared at my body. He seemed awestruck and slightly nervous to see a naked woman standing before him. He was hesitant to touch me at first, until I took his hand and placed it on my left breast. He smiled at me as I took his other hand and placed it on my other breast.

"Don't be afraid to touch me, Will. You can't hurt me. I plan on touching you later on tonight…" I said in an enticing tone. Will smiled and kissed me passionately. I felt his warm hands beginning to run along my body, cautiously exploring every part.

I began to know what Jack felt like when it was my first time. I started to feel like him. He was teaching me the aspects of making love and now I am teaching Will. A sense of empowerment began to well up inside my body at that very thought.

Will's hands secretly moved down to my lower back and grabbed my bum. I laughed at his touch, and so did he. He then lifted me up and carried me over to the bed. He then gently lay me down and stared at me for a few moments, contemplating on what to do next. He began to undress himself and then sat down on the bed next to me. I sat up and looked at his beautiful body. I was bashful to look at him at first, for I was only used to seeing Jack naked. I caressed his face and kissed his lips.

"I love you Elizabeth." Will replied in a desirous tone.

"I love you too, Will." I replied as he captured my lips in a passionate kiss and lay on top of me.

**Jack Sparrow**

It's been nearly two days now since I've seen the wench. Thank God. Will came aboard the Pearl yesterday, but I didn't talk to him. I avoided him like the plague. I noticed that he seemed extremely happy and confident…somewhat different. I wonder what has caused his sudden arrogant demeanor…and I knew Ms. Swann was probably the cause of it. I ordered my crew, Gibbs in particular, that if anyone, meaning the two-timing whore and the whelp, wanted to visit me, to inform them that I am not to be disturbed. I had important matters to attend to…which I didn't. I didn't want to see either of them. I will speak to William, but I couldn't bear to hear any details about he and Elizabeth's disgusting trysts.

I walked out of my cabin and onto the deck to enjoy the beautiful hot summer weather. It rained nearly all day yesterday and I was forced to stay inside my cabin during the day and drown away my despairs in rum.

I gazed upon the horizon and watched as the seabirds flew over the magnificent sea. I could not wait to set sail tomorrow for the Leeward Islands. Maybe a journey at sea would help lift this damned lingering heaviness from my heart. I was proud of myself that I had managed not to think about Lizzie and everything that happened between us. I enjoyed myself last night when the crew and I went to another pub, despite the rain. There were, as always, women in the pub, but I didn't take interest in any of them.

Some of them tried to get my attention by sending me rum and blowing me kisses, but I wasn't up for any fun. One woman was so desperate for my attention that she flashed her breasts at me. I was pleasantly surprised by her gesture, but that didn't coax me into wanting to bed her nor anyone, for that matter. I would have normally entertained their flirtations, but I didn't have the heart to do it.

Maybe a part of me felt that I would be cheating on Lizzie if I bed another woman. But I had to remind myself that I wasn't with her anymore…I never actually _was_ in a relationship with her, but I knew that whatever we had was no more. Why should I deprive myself from enjoying the company of other women when that harlot chose to stay with the whelp? Why am I changing who _I_ am for someone who continues to deceive me? Why am I wasting my time thinking about her? My question was answered when I realized that no matter what I did or said, she was still in my heart. I couldn't get rid of her, no matter how hard I tried.

At that very moment, I decided that I would cut my losses and revert back to my old ways. Whatever woman that I saw appealing and decent, I would spend some much needed quality time with her and allow the inevitable to happen… I smiled at the idea of getting back to being the ol' Capn' Jack Sparrow. I've missed sleeping with a variety of women. It's been a while, not counting my regrettable trysts with Ms. Swann, since I've been with a real woman. I've starved my body of all the erotic and kinky things I'm used to doing with experienced women. I've wasted my precious time with that blasted virgin. It's time that I give someone else ol' Capn' Jack's goods. I turned my gaze from the horizon and watched my crew finish preparing the ship for tomorrow's journey. A sudden idea came to mind.

"Attention Gents! Gather round." I said as I walked to the middle of the deck. "As you all know, we will set sail mid afternoon for the Leeward Isles. Since this is our last day in lovely Port Royal, how about we make the most of it, aye? What say you? Shall we paint the town red and enjoy ourselves?"

The crew erupted in a cheerful uproar at my suggestion.

"Aye Capn'!" Ragetti yelled enthusiastically.

"I knew you would agree mates! As soon as you all finish your duties, you are free to frolic 'round town. Now get back to work!" I answered as I flashed my golden teeth.

The crew yelled once more and scurried back to their tasks. I then walked back into my cabin to take a nap, for I had a feeling that a very long night lay ahead of me…

**

* * *

****A/N So what did you guys think? Do you hate me for the W/E part? I am so sorry for that but it had to be done! It might be the last W/E...or will it? I want to personally apologize to the J/E shippers for that betrayal. But not to worry! There will be more J/E to come in the future I promise! I wanted to personally thank all of you who reviewed and read my fic! I have 101 reviews! Thank you guys so much. As a special treat, I have come up with a little challenge where the 100th reviewer will get the chance to have a part in my fic! The lovely 100th winner was dextriin and she will be a character in an upcoming chapter. So for this new challenge, whoever is the 115th reviewer will either have a part in the fic or I will add what you want to see happen in the future!** **Chapter 18 will be posted probably 2 or 3 weeks from now because I am going to North Carolina to get my two lovely nieces! Take care and email me anytime!**


	18. No One Can Resist Captain Sparrow

**Hey guys! You missed me? I'm back from my trip! Here is another chapter! This one has the winner of the 100th reader challenge, who is none other than dextriin! I hope you guys like it. Don't worry, chapter 19 will be up shortly and there will be more surprises and twists and J/Eness coming up soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack Sparrow**

It was now early evening. I stood on the rail watching the sun set over the Caribbean Sea. Endless thoughts were running through my head. Some were good, while the others were bad. Too much has happened to me in the past week since we've been in Port Royal. I was glad that we would be setting sail tomorrow to an unclaimed island a few hundred miles away from this God-forsaken place. I will finally be away from this pompous civilization, not to mention, away from that eunuch and his whore…Wait, oh no. I forgot. They're supposed to be coming with us! Dammit! I forgot that it was _Will's_ bloody idea that we set sail to those islands and I remember that he kept telling me that he'd always wanted to claim land as his own! Maybe it won't be so bad…

His wench will probably stay her arse in Port Royal and care for her father…if she knows what's good for her. I hope she does. I wouldn't be able to stand the sight of her or the smell of her lilac perfume. Bad enough I can't get that damn lingering scent out of my cabin! What am I saying? She's a stubborn ass! She won't stay home…I just know it! She loves adventure and the taste of freedom too much to give up. I'm sure the eunuch would want her to come so that he could keep an eye on her, or maybe keep himself busy with pleasurable company… The mere thought of them doing _that_ while they were on my precious Pearl nearly sickened me. They would be parading their love around right in front of me on purpose like stupid idiots. Kissing, cuddling, and making googly eyes at each other. I had to put up with that rubbish on our way to Port Royal and it nearly sickened me.

"Not on my bloody ship!" I said aloud as I took one big gulp of rum and tossed the empty bottle out into the sea. Gibbs rushed over to me and eyed me strangely.

"Capn? What seemin' ta be yer problem?"

I turned around and looked at him and flashed a smile. "Nothin'…nothin'. Just talking to meself. I'm about ready to go to the pub. Care to join me?" I asked, trying to dismiss any other questions he might have wanted to ask.

"Aye Capn'. Let's be off before all the rum's gone!" He replied enthusiastically as we left the Pearl and made our way over to the pub.

* * *

We reached the pub after a few moments. I stepped inside and noticed an empty table in the corner. The place was very rowdy and crowded. There seemed to be more whores in here tonight for some strange reason…maybe they heard that I was coming and wanted to have some "adult" fun with me later on tonight...that's if I'm up for it. Gibbs and I sat at the table unnoticed, until he motioned for the barmaid. 

"Two gins fer us lass…" He said with a smile.

"No. One gin for us. I want a tall bottle of rum, love." I said flirtatiously to her. She blushed a little as she nodded her head with a smile and turned to walk away.

"Nice to know I still have a certain irresistible power over women. You wouldn't know anything about that, now would you Gibbs?" I asked my first mate with a wicked grin.

Gibbs chuckled and rolled his eyes. "No Jack I don't, I tend ta keep meself away from the lasses. They tend ta be bad luck, both on and off tha ship!"

After a few moments the barmaid returned with our drinks. As she placed my rum bottle onto the table, she kept her eyes locked with mine. I smiled at her flirtations and ran my hand across her forearm.

"Thank you, love." I said as I winked my eye at her. She blushed again and turned around to leave. Gibbs looked at her and then at me and shook his head.

"I'd be careful if I were you Jack, ya don't want the lasses fallin' in love with ya tonight and havin' ta disappoint 'em in the mornin'." Gibbs stated in his usual superstitious tone.

"Don't worry about me mate, I'm not the one that's plannin' on fallin' in love. What I do plan on is enjoying myself…and it doesn't require just drinkin' rum…" I retorted in a suggestive tone.

Gibbs nodded his head and took a swig from his mug. "I don't blame ye Jack. Tonight's our last night in Port Royal…spend it like it's our last day on earth!"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to bed anyone tonight. I was still numb from what happened two days ago. I don't know why I kept letting that day affect me so much. I was growing tired of feeling this way…feeling lovelorn, bitter and all the other nonsensical emotions that _she _caused me to have. But I'll be **damned** if I prevent myself from having the time of my life tonight!

I looked around the room at all of the strumpets and whores who were either drinking rum, or flirting with other men. There were some that were absolutely beautiful, while there were others that were old and used. I continued to scan the area until I noticed a young woman approaching me. She was beautiful. She had long, flowing black hair, hazel eyes, and her body resembled the shape of an hourglass. That wasn't the only thing that caught my eyes. Her breasts were the first thing about her that I noticed…full, and nearly spilling out of her form fitting corset. She seemed to be around Lizzie's age, but a few years younger. The whole time she walked over to where I sat, she held my gaze. I smiled at her as she stood in front of the table. I made a quick glance at Gibbs and noticed he was a little awestruck with her, too.

"Evenin' gentlemen." She said politely with a smile.

"Evenin' lass…" Gibbs replied.

"I've never seen you here before, are you merchant sailors of some sort?" She asked as she eyed me with desire.

"Aye…more of the plunderin,' thievery type, love…" I replied as I took a sip of rum.

Her eyes widened with delight as she stepped closer to me. "Oh…so I guess I can assume that you are pirates?" She asked.

"Aye love. The best and most infamous in the Caribbean…" I replied with a flirtatious smile.

"So, would you mind telling me your name?" She asked as she ran her hand up my arm.

"Capn' Jack Sparrow. I'm sure you've heard of me."

She grinned and nodded her head. "I have, actually. I've always fantasized about how you would look and what type of lover you would be…" She said seductively. Gibbs choked on his rum and began coughing.

"Are you alright, mate?" I asked as I frowned at him.

"I'm fine Jack, I'm fine…" He replied.

I then turned my attention back to the woman. She turned her attention away from Gibbs and looked at me with a smile.

"And might I add, I had never pictured you to be so unmistakenly handsome...and..." She leaned over and whispered into my ear. "If we were alone right now, I would ravish you, Captain Sparrow..." She stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder and grinned at me desirously.

I glanced at Gibbs, who rolled his eyes and took a swig of rum, and then met the young woman's intense gaze and smiled. I was astounded, yet flattered at her boldness. I loved it when women were aggressive with me, it makes it much more easier to lure them into bed when they are so...let's just say, _willing_...

"Darling, I wish we were...I would do the same to you...maybe even more..." I replied with my most sexiest squint. I could see her cheeks blushing and her breath quickening. We stared at each other for a few moments until Gibbs spoke.

"So lass, what be ye name?"

She reluctantly broke her gaze from me and looked at Gibbs. "My name's Lyanne." She replied with a smile and turned her attention back to me. She touched my hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Pleasure to meet you." I replied with a wicked grin.

"The pleasure's all mine, I'm sure. So Captain Jack Sparrow, would you mind if I sit down and join you?"

"I don't mind at all, pull up a chair." I replied as I pointed to an empty chair that was a few feet away from me. She turned to look at the chair and then at me.

"No, I was thinking maybe I could sit right here." She said as she slowly sat down on my lap. I looked at Gibbs and grinned wickedly. He shook his head and smiled to himself.

I could feel her body purposely press against lil' Jack, but to my surprise, he didn't wake up.

"Do you mind that I'm sitting on you Captain Sparrow?" She replied as she purposely moved her chest closer to my face.

"No, not at all. In fact, I believe that the scenery has improved greatly." I replied as I stared at her round breasts. I wanted to touch them to see how they would feel, but I figured that I might get slapped for doing so.

"So, Captain Sparrow, what do you have planned for the rest of the night? Perhaps if you're not busy, maybe you can spend some time with me?" She asked in an insinuating tone as she played with the beads on my beard. I felt a surge of lust run throughout my body, as if my old whore-chasing self had miraculously returned. As I was about to answer her tempting question, another woman out of nowhere came and dragged her off my lap by her hair.

"Ow! Let go of my hair you whore!" Lyanne yelled as the woman roughly let go of her hair and knocked her onto the floor. She stood up and dusted herself off and glared hatefully at the woman who attacked her.

"I told ya he was mine!" The woman spat out venomously.

Lyanne ran over to the woman and jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. The whole pub erupted in excitement as the two women fought over me.

"He's mine you toothless, old, used up wench! He would never bed you!" Lyanne yelled as she continued to sit on top of the woman and punch her. The whole time they were fighting, I felt honored that I was the cause of the brawl. It was quite arousing in a way.

Gibbs turned to me with an all-telling look on his face. "I told ye not ta flirt with the lasses Capn'. Now they be fightin' o're ye and ye have no plans on bein' with any o' 'em aye? It's all this fer nothin'." He chuckled slightly.

I looked at Gibbs and smiled wickedly at him. "Who says this is for nothing? Maybe I will bed one of 'em? I think it's fair that the winner should be rewarded with my goods, aye mate? Or perhaps, I should have 'em both…" I replied as I took a swig of rum.

Gibbs shook his head and eyed me sternly. "Jack, I think ye should step in an' stop the lasses from fightin' before they kill each other."

I looked at Gibbs and then at the women who were now rolling on the floor. I sighed and rolled my eyes in disappointment. "I guess you're right mate…" I placed my rum bottle on the table and walked over to the middle of the room and stood over the women.

"Shut it you two!" I yelled in my Captain's voice. The two women stopped and turned to look at me. Lyanne quickly got up and fixed herself, while the other woman sat down on the floor and spit out what seemed to be one of her teeth. I stepped back a little, for the bloody tooth skidded right in front of me. Lyanne smiled and stepped closer to me. I smiled back at her and touched her face.

"Now that I have you two lovely ladies' attention, I would like to say that I have no, absolutely _no_ plans on shagging anyone tonight. I do not belong to anyone, especially you two and as titillating as it is to see you fighting over me, I want you to stop!" I replied sternly. Lyanne was staring at me in shock. I knew she probably felt upset that I publicly refused her. I stepped closer to her and caressed her face and smiled. I brushed a lock of her raven hair away from her face. I could feel her body shuddering as I lifted her chin with my finger. I leaned in closer to her and whispered.

"Just so you know Miss Lyanne, if I was at a different point in my life, I would have spent some time and made love to you all night. But I must decline. You must know that you are very beautiful and tempting. Any man would be honored to share their bed with you. Now, do me a favor and fix yourself up and get out of this whoring business. You are too young and beautiful to waste your time. You wouldn't want to end up looking like your friend over here on the floor now, aye?" We both looked over at the older woman who still sat on the floor, face slightly bloodied and disoriented. Lyanne turned her gaze back to me and lowered her head in shame.

"No." She replied in a low whisper.

I lifted her face and held her gaze. "Good. Now off you go." I replied, motioning for her to leave. She continued to stand awestruck in front of me. I knew that she wanted something, but was afraid to ask.

"Is there something the matter, love?"

"No, uh…I'm fine. Thank you…" She replied in a soft tone.

"I think I know what's wrong. You want to kiss me, don't you?" I asked with a wicked grin. Lyanne's breath began to quicken as I caressed her face.

"Yes, Captain Sparrow if you don't mind. I've always fancied kissing a pirate captain."

"Well then, it's settled. I'll agree on one condition. If you promise me that you'll change your ways and…" I leaned in closer and whispered into her ear. "If you'll let me feel on your breasts."

Lyanne widened her eyes in shock and slapped me. I was dizzy at first, but I figured she was offended by my comment. I guess it was hypocritical for me to tell her to change her ways and then have me feel on her breasts. But I asked her that on purpose. I did not want to kiss anyone. I wanted the taste and feel of Elizabeth's lips to remain on my lips. I didn't want anyone replacing her in that way…

"I guess that's a no then aye, love. Well then, goodnight." I replied as I walked back to Gibbs.

Gibbs was laughing hysterically at me. I sat down in the chair and took another swig from my rum bottle.

"I guess yer not too good with the lasses tonight aye Capn'?"

"Just because I get slapped by one woman tonight doesn't mean that I'm at a total loss, mate." I replied as I took another sip of rum. Just as Gibbs was about to speak, the barmaid approached our table.

"Someone across the room wanted me to give this to you as a gift." She said as she placed the rum bottle onto the table in front of me. I looked past the barmaid and across the room to see who could have bought me a drink. I was about to tell her to send the rum back because I really didn't want to be bothered with anyone. I knew that whoever sent it to me had one thing in mind. I really didn't have the heart to do anything tonight but drink rum…despite what I told Gibbs. When the barmaid walked away, I located my secret admirer sitting in a corner all alone and then suddenly, my mind changed and I forgot about everything I just said.

"Her…" I whispered under my breath…

* * *

**So, liked it, loved it, hated it? I know you want J/E but it will come very very soon! Who is the woman who sent him the rum? Any guesses as to who it is? Let me know! The challenge is still on for the 115th person! Could that be you? Just review! I would like to thank dextriin for making a guest appearance. She did a great job! Don't you think? I would also like to thank my beta for all of her help! Chapter 19 is already written and we will find out the identity of Jack's secret admirer in the next chapter! Stay tuned for more drama, love, and J/E! **


	19. Watching and Waiting

**Hey guys! Ready for another chapter? I hope you like this one! I didn't take too long this time I hope! But anyway enjoy**!

* * *

**Jack Sparrow**

I continued to stare at the person who had sent me the bottle of rum. It was the woman with the beautiful eyes I saw on the beach yesterday…She hadn't yet noticed that I was staring at her, for she was talking to someone else. I was contemplating on whether or not I should make my way over to thank her or just ignore her.

"Capn' what're ya starin' at?" Gibbs asked confusedly as he looked in the direction of my gaze.

"Her…the woman who bought me this rum bottle." I replied in a low tone. Gibbs looked around the area, desperately trying to see who I was talking about.

"Who? The barmaid?" He asked with a frown.

I turned my gaze away from the woman and looked at my first mate. "I said 'bought' not 'brought'…you know, Gibbs, you really should clean your ears now and again…_that_ woman…the one sitting at the far corner over there."

Gibbs finally spotted her. I heard him gasp in awe. "That has got ta be the finest lass I've ever laid me old eyes on. She reminds me of Tia Dalma, but she's much more prettier…that ain't her is it?"

I looked at him and smiled. "No. I thought it was her for a brief moment…pretending to be someone just to spy on me...It's so nice to hear you've been fine tuning your grammar skills, by the way." I quipped as I turned my attention back to the woman.

She finally looked in my direction. I froze for a moment, as her hazel-green eyes seemed to put me into a trance. Our eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. I finally broke out of it and lifted the bottle of rum with a smile, letting her know that I appreciated the gift. She smiled back and nodded her head. Gibbs continued to look back and forth between me and the woman, studying what was going on.

"She seems to be a woman of high class. Looks young…can't be much older than Ms…"

"She is beautiful." I quickly interrupted him through gritted teeth. I did not want to hear him say Elizabeth's blasted name. The mere thought of her would immediately form a knot in my stomach and ruin my good mood tonight.

"How does she know you, Jack? She certainly doesn't look like any whore or strumpet that I've seen you with lately." He asked as he continued to look at her.

"Our paths crossed on the beach the other day…It's probably safe to assume that she couldn't forget a very handsome face such as mine, aye mate?" I replied as I looked at him and took a swig of rum.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head. "From the looks of it Capn' I think that she didn't send the rum just 'cause she remembers ya. She's got other intentions…if ya know what I mean"

A wicked grin automatically appeared on my face. It would be flattering if she had those sort of intentions, for I knew that I would willingly accept. "And what's _wrong_ with that? Maybe I have my own plans for her…"

Gibbs smiled at me and shook his head. "Well Capn', all I can say is that I hope this one won't slap ya like the other one did." He chuckled.

I smiled back and took a sip of rum. "Don't worry about me, mate…I have a strange feelin' that I'll have better luck with this one…now if you'll excuse me, I would like to have a word with my lovely new _friend_…" I replied as I stood up to leave.

"I'll be headin' back to the Pearl 'an keep watch on her, no tellin' when you'll return." Gibbs replied in an insinuating tone. I turned around and grinned wickedly at him, for I knew he was right.

As I made my way over to the woman's table, I felt a sudden, intoxicating aura, overwhelm me. It forced me to stop in my tracks. I stood in awe in front of her table and took in her magnificent beauty. I noticed that she appeared even more stunning up close. Her caramel skin seemed to glow in the dim light. Her thick, long curly brown hair resembled silk. I continued to stand in admiration for a few more moments before finally speaking.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked politely with a flirtatious smile.

"No, not at all…" She replied as she motioned for me to sit down.

I found myself staring at her again. Her eyes were still locked with mine. She shied away from me for a moment and then took a sip of rum. I was still trying to figure out if she was Tia Dalma or not, but then realized that it wasn't her, for the glint in her eyes was more seductive, rather than mischievous like Tia's.

"I would like to personally thank you for the rum…it's not everyday when a beautiful woman like you buys me a drink."

She smiled and nodded her head. "You are quite welcome. I'm sure I'm not the only woman who's done something flattering for you…look at what happened just a few moments ago. Two women were fighting over you." She chuckled.

"Oh…well I don't take much pleasure watching women fight over me. I must admit, I did feel honored, but I would rather that they bought me rum instead. That would _really_ get my attention." I replied with a sarcastic grin.

She chuckled and shook her head and looked me bashfully in the eyes. I returned her gaze and took a sip of rum. "So tell me, is there a reason why you were so kind as to buy me a drink?" I asked in my sexiest voice.

She sighed and broke her gaze away from me for a moment and then answered. "I bought you the rum because I thought you needed something to make you feel better…after that woman slapped you so viciously."

I chuckled as I rubbed my face at the memory of the young girl, what's her face, slapping me. "Well, my face didn't hurt so much as my pride…but the rum makes me feel better." I replied as I took a swig of rum.

She smiled and stuck out her hand. "Oh forgive me, where are my manners? My name is Carmen, by the way." She said in a friendly, yet charismatic tone.

I smiled and took hold of her hand. "I'm Capn' Jack Sparrow…it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I replied as I politely kissed her hand. She kept her eyes locked with mine and blushed.

"So…Miss Carmen, I recognize you from our brief encounter on the beach yesterday. Do you live 'round here?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I live on the other side of the island. I'm sure you've seen the cluster of houses while you were on the beach." She replied as she took a sip of rum.

"Oh yes…I do recall seeing a group of houses off in the distance. Is it better living over there? Or do you not like to live in town because of the pretentious people that live here?" I asked.

"No, that's not the reason. The side that I live on is not only for upper and middleclass society, but for those who love the countryside for its serenity." She replied with a warm smile.

"I can assume that you live there for serenity?" I asked.

"Not only that, but because I have to keep watch over my family's property. My father is a very well known real estate owner and he would be very displeased with me if he found out that I allowed pirates or other thieves to steal from his home." She replied jokingly and winked her left eye at me.

I smiled and chuckled at her joke; for I had a feeling that she knew that I was a pirate. She then took a sip of rum and began to speak. As she continued to tell me about herself, I took note on the similarities between her and Elizabeth. They were different in many ways, such as ethnicity, personality, and, if I may _gladly_ add, breast size, for hers were _clearly _larger than Lizzie's. It was too uncanny how upper class women were always the ones who took an interest in me before I did with them…

"I'm surprised that your father would allow a very young woman like yourself take care of his household while he was so far away…" I began in my most enticing voice.

She smiled and took a swig of rum. "Don't be fooled Captain Sparrow. Even though I am young, I am capable of taking care care of my father's estate, as well as myself. If you must know, I live in my own house."

I smiled and took a sip of rum. "I can assume that since you are very mature and can take care of yourself very well, you are capable of warding off thieves and pirates all by yourself aye, love? I asked as I stole a glance at her voluptuous breasts and then at her amazing eyes."

She smiled and eyed me daringly. "You would be surprised by what I can do…Mr. Sparrow." She said seductively as she took a sip of rum.

"Tell me, Mr. Sparrow…what is it that you do? It's clear that you are a captain, but not of the conventional type…" She inquired as she eyed me up and down.

"I'm an infamous pirate Capn', love. I'm sure that you've heard of me…"

She frowned for a moment as she thought. "No I can't say that I have." She replied.

My face turned from a proud smile into a disappointed frown until I noticed her laughing.

"Of course I've heard of you Captain Sparrow! Who hasn't! I was just pulling your leg!" She chuckled.

I grinned at her wickedly. "You can only pull my leg as long as I can pull yours." I replied flirtatiously. For a moment I thought that I would be slapped, because she abruptly stopped laughing.

"Tisk, tisk Captain Sparrow…now you know that's not a proper way to speak to a lady of my stature." She said in a joking, yet haughty tone.

I smiled and took hold of her hand. "I'm sorry to have offended you, Miss Carmen. Please accept my apology…" I replied sweetly as I kissed her hand. She blushed slightly and gently removed her hand from my grasp.

"Not to worry Captain, I was just joking. A charming man like you could _never_ insult me in any way." She replied in a beguiling tone. I felt my blood rushing through my veins as her penetrating eyes seemed to bore into my very soul. She was starting to get to me and I suddenly wanted to see how far I could go with her…

"Is there anything else you would like to know about me?" I asked as I drank the last drop of rum.

"Yes there is…but I was wondering if we could continue our conversation elsewhere, if you don't mind…" She replied politely.

I grinned wickedly at her, for I knew what she meant. "Fine with me, but you _do_ know that I am in fact, a pirate and pirates have a tendency to steal and plunder. You're not concerned that I may steal something from your home?" I asked in a flirtatious tone.

She smiled and stood up. "No, I am not concerned about what _you_ could do…I believe that you should be concerned about _me_. Remember, I am capable of handling myself, Captain Sparrow." She said in a serious, yet sensual tone as she stared at me, daring me to break my gaze from her. "Care to join me Captain Sparrow?" She asked as she extended her arm out.

I stood up and linked my arm with hers. "Lead the way… oh and Ms. Carmen, I do intend on seeing you, as you said, _handle_ yourself. " I said as we walked out the door of the pub.

**Elizabeth**

Will and I spent the past two days together, mostly in his room making passionate love. The first night we were together was magnificent. Will was nervous at first, but after a few moments he began to feel comfortable and started doing things I'd never thought he would do. He was very gentle with me the first time, which unfortunately, didn't last too long. He was so embarrassed by his performance that he tried to make it up to me by asking if we could try again. I believe we made love twice that night. It was very romantic and pleasuring, but something was missing. I was hoping that he would be just as great a lover as Jack, but he wasn't. Maybe it was because it was his first time being intimate with someone, but I knew that he would improve over time. But I must admit, he was very _good_.

My body was never stimulated like it was when I was with Jack. I felt bored and unsatisfied during and after our intimacy. I yearned for adventure and aggression like Jack gave me, but Will only gave me timidity and gentleness. Maybe I am being too judgmental. Not all men make love the same way. I should just give him a few hints to let him know what I enjoy…Maybe then he will catch on and it will improve over time. I turned over on my side and faced Will, who was still sound asleep. I gently caressed his face and admired his handsomeness. The very sight of him made me forget about that damned pirate captain I once loved, and will **never** love again. I'm glad I made the decision to give Will a chance and not break up with him for Jack. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Will…"

He shifted a little and opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning Elizabeth…" He said sleepily.

"Morning? Will it's the late afternoon, early evening. You can't be that exhausted! You

were just awake an hour ago!" I said jokingly.

He sat up in bed and looked out the window. "Oh…If we hadn't been in bed all day I wouldn't be so exhausted." He countered jokingly.

"Well whose fault is that? You were greedy and wanted to do you know what all day!" I replied with a snide grin. Will smiled at me wickedly and kissed me passionately. After a few moments, I broke away from his embrace and got out of bed.

"Will I think we should enjoy the rest of the day and head into town before the sun sets. There's a new shop that I want to look in…" I replied as I put on my dress.

Will smiled and got out of bed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "That sounds like a great idea. I just want you to know that you were absolutely amazing last night and today…it's as if you had more experience than I did." He said in a seductive tone as he kissed my neck.

I was speechless for a moment. I did not know what to say. I was a little frightened, for I thought that he suspected me of not being a virgin before we did anything. I wish that I return the complement, but then I would be lying to him again. I turned around and cupped his face.

"You were…terrific my love." I replied with slight hesitation as I kissed his lips. "Now, get dressed so that we can go into town."

Will smiled and turned to put on his clothes. I found myself watching him dress. For a split second, I imagined that it was Jack, standing a few feet away from me dressing. A warm sensation began to run throughout my body at that very thought. I quickly snapped myself out of that repulsive memory and focused my attention on my fiancé. _"Stop thinking about that blasted pirate! You hate him, remember?"_ I chided myself. I then turned my gaze from Will and walked over to the door. He finished dressing and smiled at me.

"Shall we go now?" He said as he took my hand and led me out of the room…

* * *

Will and I were in town now looking through the shops. I came upon the shop where I had bought that damned pirate a present. I purposely didn't go inside, for memories of him would begin to plague me. As we stepped out of one shop and were about to go into another one, I noticed that there was a pub next to the new shop where I wanted to go.

I wondered if the Black Pearl's crew was inside, drinking merrily and carrying on like a band of miscreants. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when arms wrapped around my body.

I "Elizabeth…are you alright?" Will whispered into my ear.

I turned around and smiled. "Yes I am. I'm just debating on whether or not I should go into that new shop."

"I think you should. I will be over there. I will come for you when I am finished." He said as he kissed my cheek and walked over to a street merchant.

I then turned around and began walking towards the shop. I couldn't stop looking at the pub. Something was pulling me to go inside. Instead of walking into the shop, I snuck around the back way to the pub. I crept around the corner and heard two voices. One was a woman laughing and another was a man talking. I emerged from around the corner and stepped closer to the pub. I saw two figures standing by the building facing each other. I could not discern who they were, for the sun was beginning to set and there was little light. I stepped closer. My heart stopped beating when I caught sight of the most heartbreaking thing I could ever witness in my life…

* * *

**Another cliffie! Who do you think Lizzie sees? It's obvious I know, but maybe it's someone else? Now we know who sent Jack the rum. And for those of you who wonder about her ethnicity...yes she is black. Thank you for reading. Now you know what to do! For those of you who review, I want to know what you thought about AWE. Let me know in your review or an email! I already have chapters 20 and 21 written and they are FILLED with drama, angst, and whatever else comes with that. But thanks again and stay tuned!**


	20. She's Barely Mad

**Hey guys! Ready for another chapter! This one will be very drama filled! It feels like I haven't posted for a while when it has been only a week and a half! I meant to mention the winner of the 115th person to review my fic. It's none other than mrs.patrickdempsey! She will have a guest appearance in a future chapter so be on the lookout for her! Now, read and review!**

**

* * *

****Elizabeth **

I was floored as I watched the couple talk and laugh merrily with each other as if they were the only two people in the world. For some reason, I found myself unable to move. I could feel my heart breaking as burning tears welled up in my eyes. It was Jack and he was shamelessly flirting with a very beautiful girl. She seemed to be around my age, perhaps a bit younger. She didn't appear to be a whore; she actually seemed to be a woman of high class like myself. I had never seen her around Port Royal before; perhaps she's a visitor from somewhere. I wanted to turn around and leave them alone, but something compelled me to stay. I saw Jack step closer to her and brush a strand of hair away from her eyes. He then cupped her face and began to speak in a very sultry voice.

"You know…you have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen before in my life…In fact I'm certain I've never gazed into a pair of eyes as beautiful as yours."

The woman smiled and bashfully turned her head away from Jack's intense gaze. He then smiled and lifted her head and leaned in closer. Jealousy and rage overpowered me. How dare he try to kiss another woman when we…I paused for a moment. I was too infuriated to complete my thoughts. I decided to do something before anything else happened….

**Jack Sparrow **

As Carmen and I were about to engage in a kiss, a strange feeling came over me. It felt like we were being watched. At first, I thought perhaps it was that confounded angel on my shoulder… telling me not to kiss her, but I knew it was something else. I quickly shook off the feeling and gazed into Carmen's elusive eyes. I finally forgot about the peculiar feeling and lifted her face closer to mine. Carmen smiled and placed her hands on my waist. As I was about to kiss her, I heard my name being called with such venom, it nearly stopped my heart.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" The woman's voice called in anger. I closed my eyes and winced as I recognized the voice of the wench who was calling me. "It's Captain…_Captain_ Jack Sparrow…" I said under my breath.

Carmen turned her head and looked at the person first, and then I slowly turned my head. Standing a few feet away from me was none other than Elizabeth Swann. A surge of anger and animosity began to well up inside my heart as I looked at her. She has some damn nerve even coming here, yet alone call my name with such indignation! We stared at each other perplexedly for what seemed like an eternity. I noticed that Carmen was looking back and forth between us in confusion.

"Jack…is everything alright? Who is she?" Carmen asked as she gently turned my head to face her. I smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"She's no one…just some ol' wench I had a few encounters with…" I replied as I turned my attention back to Elizabeth. Elizabeth stepped closer and continued to stare at me. I could see that there was hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Jack…I need to talk to you…" She said in a demanding tone. I stepped away from Carmen and stood in front of Lizzie, making sure there was enough space between us, just in case she decided she wanted to strike me at any given moment.

"Oh…so if it isn't Ms. Swann. I don't even get a hello, just a command? What is it that you need to talk to me about? As far as I'm concerned, we have nothing to say to each other." I said in a calm, yet serious tone.

Elizabeth frowned and glared into my eyes. "Yes we do and you know it!"

"What do we have to talk about Elizabeth? If this is about what happened between us two days ago, then I don't want to talk about it! If you must know, I am over you, and I'm over what happened between us!" I replied in an angry, yet indifferent tone.

Elizabeth stepped closer to me and glared spitefully into my soul. "I wanted to…"

"You wanted to do what Elizabeth? Apologize? You want to rid yourself of your guilt over what you did to me? Or have you changed your mind and now you're crawling back." I sneered as I stepped closer to her.

Elizabeth turned her gaze away from me for a moment and then looked at me with an evil smirk. "I don't want to apologize and I most _certainly_ am not crawling back. I just wanted to let you know that I still intend to marry Will. I just thought that you might like to know."

I became angry at her words. How dare she try to make _me_, Captain Jack Sparrow, jealous! I don't give a damn if she marries him. She thinks she can tell me that just to hurt me? She's sorely mistaken. I stepped closer to her and smiled diabolically, as the devil on my other shoulder took over.

"You know, Elizabeth…I could give a rat's ass if you marry the whelp. As far as I'm concerned, you two scoundrels were made for each other. You two are both children, and…" I could not come up with anything else to say, for the thought of her marrying Will or anybody else for that matter, stung my heart. I looked straight into her eyes. She was smiling at me sarcastically, thinking she had gotten to me.

"Aren't you going to finish what you were going to say, Captain Sparrow? It seems as if you want to say something else." She said stepping closer.

I was silent for a moment as I figured out the real reason as to why she'd sought me out and picked a fight. "You know Ms. Swann, I believe that you really don't have anything to say to me…if you did, you would have come back on the day we had that lil' fall out. I know why you are doing this. It's because of her…isn't it?" I asked as I pointed at Carmen and then looked at Elizabeth.

"Absolutely not! I don't give a damn who you're with!" She spat out viciously.

"Oh, but you do…you can't stand the sight of me being in another woman's arms…kissing her, doing everything I used to do to you _plus_ more…You're jealous Lizzie, and you know it!"

"Jealous? _I'm_ jealous? You're the one who's jealous of my relationship with Will! You can't stand the fact that I have a fiancé and that you can't have me for yourself…"

"You're sadly mistaken Lizzie…I don't envy your relationship with the whelp."

She then stepped closer to me and smirked. "I truly believe you are. If you really must know, Captain Sparrow, I let Will make love to me for the past two days…and might I add, he is certainly a better lover than you'll _ever_ be…"

Her words cut deep into my heart. So she was foolish to let Will finally have her intimately…trifling whore! I didn't want her to notice that her statement bothered me…I didn't like the fact that what was once mine and _only_ mine, had been shared with another man. I realized at that point that our intimacy never meant anything to her. I could feel resentment burning through my veins. I then stepped closer and smirked at her distastefully.

"So you've finally let the whelp have you, aye? Tell me, did he happen to notice that…how should I put this without sounding _so_ improper…that you have already been…broken into?"

Elizabeth was silent for a moment. Her sarcastic smirk turned into a humiliated frown. She glared at me for what seemed like an eternity until she finally spoke. "If you must know, _Jack,_ he didn't notice anything different about me. In fact, he was too busy ravishing my body to even realize that I wasn't a virgin…As far as he knew, it was the first time for both of us, as a matter of fact." She smiled deviously.

I maintained my composure and returned her blasphemous smile. The whelp is more dim-witted than I expected. How could he not tell the difference between a chaste and an experienced woman? How could she try to ignore the fact that it wasn't her first time with a man! The nerve of her trying to deny our intimacy nearly sickened me. I turned my gaze away from the treacherous wench for a moment. I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was enjoying this little fight. But you won't win Elizabeth, I promise you that…

I stepped closer to her and grinned. "Maybe the whelp hadn't noticed your demeanor, but you can't deny that _I_ was the one who had you first. I clearly remember you lying naked underneath me…screaming my name. Don't you remember Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was silent for a few moments. I knew that I had struck a guilty nerve. I waited for her to say something vicious, but I grew impatient.

"Quiet now aren't we? Are you thinking about our long nights together? How much you begged me not to stop pleasuring you?" I asked as I dared her to turn her gaze away from me.

She remained quiet, purposely not answering me. I was growing angrier with her defiance. "So, Ms. Swann, if you don't have anything more to say, I'll be off now…good day…" I said as I shooed her away and turned to Carmen. As I was about to walk away, I heard what I thought to be sobs coming from Elizabeth. I quickly turned around and looked at her. I was beginning to feel sorry for her. I hated when I saw women crying, especially her. I was about to walk closer to console her, but I remembered that this was one of her tactics. This was a way for her to get what she wanted. And what she wanted to do was to ruin my night with Carmen…

**Elizabeth**

Jack is such a bastard…I cannot believe that I am crying right now…in front of him…and her! _Calm down Elizabeth, calm down…you need not cry over what some bloody, low life pirate said to you! Don't let him get to you this way. You have Will…you shouldn't care about Jack. _I took a few breaths and wiped the tears from my eyes. When I looked up, I noticed Jack standing in front of me. It seemed as if he had worry and compassion in his eyes, but when I looked again, I noticed that his eyes were cold and full of spitefulness.

"You are a spineless bastard Captain Sparrow…I can't see how I ever allowed myself to fall for you and all of your lies. I guess that's what you do to all women, don't you? You go around, telling them lies about how much you love them and how beautiful they are so that you can bed them…" I said snidely. I then looked at the girl, who was standing by the pub, looking on with worry in her eyes.

Jack stared at me with a sarcastic grin. I wanted to punch his golden teeth out of his mouth. He then stepped closer to me and was silent for a few moments. It had been some time since I'd stood so close to him. I dared not look into his beautiful eyes, for I knew I would become lost in them, even though I hated him right now.

"True indeed, Lizzie…that's what I do. I have no remorse for lying and deceiving women. I did it to you, and I was able to get a certain _part_ of you, wasn't I?" He replied brutally with a snide smirk.

His words ripped my heart open. I could feel the blood from my heart pouring inside my body. My eyes felt like they were about to burst into tears, but I bravely fought them off.

"Poor Ms. Swann…did the mean pirate hurt your feelings? Did he hurt you a few days ago when he told you that he loved you? Did he ever hurt you when he was making love to you? Huh?" He sneered in a low, irritated tone through gritted teeth.

"You don't know what love is! You foul, pompous…"

"Elizabeth…Jack…I'm glad I finally found you." Will said cheerfully as he walked behind me and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek. I nearly froze in horror, for I did not want Will to see that Jack and I were in a heated argument. Jack looked at me with a cynical smile and then looked at Will.

"What are you two arguing about? I could hear you all the way by the shop." Will asked.

Jack took one step back and smiled. "Oh…nothing, just having a lil' lovers' quarrel." He replied viciously as he looked at me. My heart literally stopped. I wanted to knock Jack right on his arse. How dare he say that!

"A _what_?" Will asked confusedly as he looked at Jack and then at me. I dared not look at either one of them. Jack took one step back.

"Tell him Lizzie…Tell him about the private discussion we were just having…I believe he would find it quite in'tresting." He said in a teasing, yet commanding tone. Will stepped closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Elizabeth what is he talking about?" Will asked as he lifted my head and forced our eyes to meet.

"Nothing…he's drunk. Let's go Will." I said as I eyed Jack threateningly and grabbed Will's hand. Just as we were about to leave, Jack suddenly spoke.

"Well then, I guess I should tell dear William about _everything_, aye love?"

Will stopped and looked at Jack. I could see the utter concern in his eyes, for he knew that something was amiss. Jack took one cowardly step back and began to speak.

"Before I delve into the context of Ms. Swann and my heated lovers' quarrel, I must say that you are looking very different William." He began as he flashed his golden teeth.

Will cocked his brow and eyed him in bewilderment. "Jack what are you talking about? I still look the same…nothing has changed about me."

Jack smiled and carefully patted Will on his shoulder. "Oh but you have changed…something tells me that you and your lass here have finally, let's just say, _consummated_ your relationship…I could tell by your stance…you look only _half_ as eunuchy as you did before, but you are still a eunuch."

Will widened his eyes in surprise. He then turned and looked at me bashfully and whispered. "Please don't tell me you told him, Elizabeth?"

I looked at him wearily and shook my head. "No, I would never tell that fool anything about us!" I replied in defiance as I glared at Jack, who still had a bemused expression on his face. I then stepped closer to Jack and gave him a stern warning.

"Jack…don't you dare!" I whispered. He grinned at me and touched my face ever so gently. The mere touch of his fingers upon my skin sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout my body. I quickly backed away from him and stood next to Will.

"Why not Lizzie? I believe your fiancé has a right to know…"

Will turned to me and lifted my head to face his. "I have a right to know what? What's going on Elizabeth? Is everything alright?" He asked as he looked back and forth between Jack and I.

"Nothing…look Will let's just go…"

"No, not until I find out what's going on." Will replied sternly. My heart almost sank, for I knew that I had no control over what was about to happen next…

* * *

**Uh oh...what's gonna happen next now that Will is here? What do you think about this chapter? Let me know in a review! I am opening up the contest again for the 165th reviewer! I told you it was drama filled and now the plot thickens! Thank you so much to all of you who read and review! I try to reply to each and every one of your emails and reviews as much as possible. If I don't reply, let me know, but please don't hurt me! LOL! Chapters 21-23 are written, but I'm still working on them. As usual, the next update will be a week and a half from now! Thank you and I love you all!**


	21. Divulgence Of An Illicit Love Affair

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm finally back with another drama-suspense filled chapter! On advice from my beta, I had to chop down my chapter into sections. This way, I can post more frequently and I won't have to take 2 weeks! Thank you to ALL who have read and reviewed the last chapter! Your input means a lot to me so I would like to give you all a great big hug and kiss! Now read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack Sparrow**

I finally had the wench right where she needed to be. Exposed and embarrassed…forced to contend with her betrayal against me. I looked into her pleading eyes. I knew she didn't want me to divulge our illicit love affair and let William know how much of an unfaithful fiancée she truly is. I felt terrible about what I was about to do. I had one mind to just walk away and leave dear, foolish William wondering about what was happening and save Lizzie from embarrassment. But I didn't want to. I wanted her to hurt more badly than I was. Of course, we are no longer involved with each other in **any** kind of manner. I have Carmen and other women now. I shouldn't give a damn if Lizzie is caught or not…but I do. She has toyed with my heart and betrayed me once again to the point of unforgiveness. I warned her not to **ever** betray me with another man, but she didn't listen. I knew that if I did this, I could risk losing her forever…but I didn't care. I don't ever want her back. Besides, I never intended on staying with her anyway…

I decided that Carmen didn't need to witness the ugly battle that was about to take place. I didn't want her to get angry at me and risk the loss of her company tonight. I turned to her and smiled.

"Carmen…love, I think it's best if you wait for me inside the pub. This could get a bit ugly." Carmen smiled and nodded her head and slowly walked away. I watched her as she finally walked through the doors of the pub. I then turned to Elizabeth and took two steps closer to where she stood.

"I'll give you one more chance to say something Lizzie…" I said as I stared at her audaciously.

Elizabeth shot me a death glare and stood quietly in defiance.

"Will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Will shouted impatiently as he glanced back and forth between Elizabeth and me.

I took one step closer to them and grinned cunningly. "Gladly. You see William, the reason why Lizzie and I were in the midst of a heated argument is simple... it's because we are…no, we _were_ lovers not so long ago and she doesn't want you to find out about her little _indiscretion_…"

Will widened his eyes and looked at me and then at Lizzie. His face paled white in astonishment, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Elizabeth…what is he talking about? Were you two _lovers_?"

"No! Absolutely not! I've never been involved with this babbling idiot! He's drunk…he doesn't know what he's saying!" She yelled defensively as she eyed me angrily. Will examined her demeanor and then glanced at me and stood silent for a few moments.

"Oh is that so, Lizzie? Remember what we spoke about before Will came 'round? Remember I asked you if he noticed something different about you and you said no? Well why don't _I _ask dear William if he's noticed any change about you." I said as I turned my gaze to Will, who had a concerned frown on his face.

"Tell me, William, did you notice a definitive change in your fiancée a day or so before you two were intimately joined for the first time?"

"Jack how dare you ask him that question!" Elizabeth yelled angrily. I didn't bother to look her way. I kept my eyes on Will, who seemed more confused than ever. Will looked at me with a cocked brow and quickly turned to Elizabeth, who now had tears welling up in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Jack? There's nothing different about Elizabeth…" He replied.

"Oh is _that_ so? I don't mean to pry into your business or sound so vulgar, but didn't you find it, let's just say, a little bit _odd_ that your first time with her went so smoothly?

Will looked at me with disgust. "Jack, I don't think that it's any of your business and I will not share the details of my intimacy with Elizabeth …It doesn't concern you."

I ignored his statement and smiled. "I would think that if the woman was a virgin, the ride wouldn't have been so smooth now would it? She would be crying from the pain, wincing during every movement…I would suspect that if the ride was smooth and she was quiet, perhaps, said damsel wasn't pure for her _alleged_ first time of intimacy…don't you agree Ms. Swann?" I glared at Elizabeth, who widened her eyes in horror. Her tears began to fall down her cheeks. She was turning red with anger. Will turned his hurtful glance away from me and faced Elizabeth. There was a tension filled silence before Will finally spoke.

* * *

**A/N What is Will going to say? What is going to happen next? Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I didn't want to keep you guys hanging for long. Please don't be mad b/c I left you guys in suspense again! More will be posted soon don't worry! This story will have more and more J/E coming up so don't give up! I know you guys are thirsty for it since there wasn't ANY in AWE! Stay tuned and review!**


	22. Broken Hearts Spew Venomous Truths

**A/N: Hey guys! I told you it wouldn't take long! Now here's another chapter! Read and enjoy! I want to say THANK YOU to all who saved me as their favorite author, who saved this story as their favorite and as an alert. Thank you so much! It means a lot to me!**

**

* * *

****Elizabeth **

"Elizabeth…please tell me you didn't…you wouldn't…" Will said softly as he lifted my chin and forced me to look at him. I could see pain emanating from his beautiful brown eyes. My heart felt like it had stopped. I couldn't speak, for more tears were forcing themselves out of my eyes. I turned my face away from Will, obviously confirming my illicit affair with Jack.

"How could you do this to me Elizabeth? You lied to me. I thought that it was your first time, too." Will replied in a stern, yet sorrowful tone.

"Will please…listen to me. It was a mistake. I didn't…" Just as I was about to plead my case to him, Jack took one step closer to me and glared at me contentedly.

"Don't deny what happened between us Elizabeth! Tell him how we've been shagging for the past week. I think he has a right to know. Tell him how you told me how much you love _me_ and wanted to be with me and didn't give a damn about him. Tell him! You might as well say something Lizzie; it's all out in the open. Let him know what we did to each other all night until dawn while he was all alone in the mansion sleeping in his room. " He sneered.

I didn't return Jack's menacing glare. The whole time he was yelling at me, I kept my eyes on Will, who appeared to be more angry than heartbroken over my betrayal. He shook his head in disbelief at everything Jack was revealing to him. I could see his eyes watering. At that very moment, something inside me snapped. I grew tired of hearing Jack's voice. I quickly walked closer to him, prepared to give him what he so desperately deserved.

"You son of…" I yelled as I attempted to slap his face. When I came closer to him, he quickly ducked. I lost my balance and fell onto the hard, cobblestone ground. I quickly turned around and sat up. I looked up and noticed fear and remorse in Jack's obsidian eyes. He was obviously shaken that I had fell.

"Elizabeth." He whispered in a soft, nervous tone. As he bent down and extended his hand for me to take, Will quickly ran and nudged him.

"Don't you dare touch her." Will said venomously as he helped me stand. "Are you alright?" He said as he lifted my chin and checked my hands for bruises.

"Yes, I'm alright." I replied reassuringly. I looked over at Jack and noticed that he was staring at us…mainly at me. Our eyes met for a brief moment, until he turned his gaze away from me.

Will turned away from me and walked over to Jack. "How dare you betray me this way, Jack! You seduced my fiancée into your bed. You forced yourself on her…didn't you?"

Jack glared irately at Will and took a brave step closer to him. "Don't ever in your life accuse me of forcing myself onto any woman! I didn't rape her if that's what you're trying to imply!"

"You're a pirate aren't you? You're known for raping and seducing women." Will spat back viciously.

Jack was now growing angrier by the moment. I could see hurt and pain emitting from his eyes at Will's accusation. It was very wrong for him to accuse Jack of such a heinous crime when he never committed it.

"I'm not the only pirate here, mate. You need to ask your _fiancée_ who was the one who initiated the seducing. Ask _her_ if I forced myself onto her when she approached me first! And if anyone was forced upon it was me!" Jack said angrily, his scornful glare shifting from Will to me.

"Tell him Lizzie. Tell him that on the very first night when we made port you snuck into my cabin and watched me undress. _She_ was the one who seduced me first. She was the one who kept coming back into _my_ cabin every night, begging me to take her.

Ya can't rape a woman when she's beggin' to be shagged." He said in an atrocious tone as he stepped closer to me and glared into my soul. I turned my gaze away from him and looked at Will.

Jack yelled snidely. Will stood quiet during the whole time Jack revealed our secret. Will would not look at Jack, but he glared at me with hurt and disbelief. I could see more tears welling up in his eyes as his heart was slowly breaking. Jack was about to say something else, but Will suddenly interrupted him.

"But you didn't refuse her now did you Jack? You're as much to blame as she is!" He quipped as he stared at Jack threateningly. Jack took one step back and smiled.

"Now William, you know my nature. If a woman wants to throw herself at me and beg me to do whatever I want to her, I will _not_ refuse. I can't help it if she finds me irresistible." He turned his gaze from Will and looked at me mockingly. I was both infuriated and heartbroken at his statement. Jack then stepped sideways away from Will and stepped closer to where I stood to force our eyes to meet. I hesitated to look into his beautiful, yet deceptive eyes at first, but then I bravely returned his gaze. I could feel a painful chill pierce my spine and then go through my heart as we looked at each other. I was about to turn away until Jack finally spoke.

"I don't blame her for wanting to know what Capn' Jack's goods taste like…" He sneered as he smirked at me cunningly.

I looked at him with disgust. Will stepped in front of Jack with an angry glower. Jack took one step back and made sure there was enough space between them incase Will decided to strike him. Will closed the gap between them and began to speak.

"Elizabeth is _my_ fiancée and I do not blame her for anything. You clearly seduced her, making her believe that you loved her, when all you wanted from her was sex." He spat out.

Jack smiled diabolically. "You are correct, William. All I ever want from her was her body. And you're right I don't love her, I could never love a snooty princess like _her_…" He said angrily as he glanced at me and bravely glared Will in his eyes.

I was now feeling more foolish and blind for betraying Will. How could I fall for Jack's lies when he said he loved me? I should have known that all he wanted from me was my body! How could I be so damn stupid! I turned my face away from them in embarrassment. I could feel Jack's icy gaze on me. I took a quick glance up at the feuding men and noticed that Jack's facial expression had changed from vengeful to remorseful. I wasn't fooled. I knew he didn't care about what he was doing to me.

"I don't even believe that she was able to seduce an old, drunken, pirate like you!" Will began when he noticed that Jack and I were staring at each other.

Jack turned his attention back to Will with threatening, squinted eyes, daring my fiancé to strike him.

"She seduced me the same way she did to you, mate... Telling me lies, wanting me to take her…You should be surprised by what she could do. Isn't that right Lizzie?" Jack sneered in an insinuating tone as he looked at Will and then at me.

Will turned to me and then looked back at Jack. "She never seduced me. You took advantage of her and you know it! I thought you were my best mate, Jack! How could you deceive me into thinking that you were helping me with my relationship with her!" Will quipped angrily.

"As for me giving you advice on how to woo fair lass, I wouldn't be giving you advice if you knew _how_ to satisfy said strumpet now would I? Why do you think I kept suggesting you to woo other women like Tia Dalma or Anamaria? If you weren't so adamant about improving your relationship with her, you wouldn't be blaming me for her infidelity now would you? You're just trying to find a reason to justify her betrayal by blaming _m_e, when in fact, _you_ dear William, are to blame! Maybe if you knew how to please a woman, she wouldn't have strayed…" Jack yelled in a teasing, yet stern tone.

Will bit his lip and took one step back. He then glanced at me and then turned to Jack. I wanted this nightmare to be over with. I could feel my eyes burning and my knees weakening from all of this drama. I wanted to scream or better yet, run away, but I knew that that wouldn't solve anything. All I could do was stand there helpless…praying to God that everything would work itself out before the situation becomes worse…

* * *

**Another cliffie! Could this situation get any worse? You'll have to read more to find out! Don't worry, I won't have you waiting for too long...or will I? Take care and thanks once again to you all!!**


	23. Consequences of Ruthless Betrayal

**A/N: Hey guys! Ready for another drama filled chapter! Thanks to ALL who reviewed the last chapter and thanks to EVERYONE who saved me as their favorite! This chapter is longer than the others and is the end of the chapter I had to chop up. So enough with me talking, Go READ and ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Jack Sparrow **

Will was obviously angered by Elizabeth's and my betrayal. I made sure to keep a close eye on his hands, just in case he was bold enough to take a swing at me. When he turned his attention away from Lizzie and glared furiously at me, I was sure that I was about to get punched, but instead, he backed away. I could tell that he found my last statement to be devastatingly true. He knew that I was right about Elizabeth being unsatisfied with him. The tension amongst us settled down after a few moments. I took this opportune moment to speak.

"There are other things that your _fiancée_ failed to mention to you, William."

Will lifted his head and glowered. "Like what? I don't think there's anything else she needs to tell me. I've heard enough."

"Yes there is. Do you remember that little incident I had a few months back...involved an enormous sea creature... gobbled me up and sent me straight to hell?"

Will stared at me confusedly. "Jack what does that have to do with Elizabeth?"

"Everything…you see, it was _your_ fiancée who caused my death. _She_ was the one who shackled me to the mast and left me for fish food. I never intended on goin' down with me ship in such a grotesque manner."

Will turned around and looked at Elizabeth. She turned her gaze away from him guiltily but then eyed me hatefully.

"She tricked me. Lizzie, tell him what you did to catch me off guard when everyone went into the longboat for safety. Go ahead. Don't be shy…"

I noticed tears welling up in her eyes. She mouthed something, but I couldn't understand her. "What was that Lizzie? Did you say something? Alright then, since you love keeping secrets, why don't I tell your _fiancé_ what _you_ did." I stepped closer to Will and grinned. "She shackled me to the mast of the Pearl."

Will looked at me with a cocked brow and then turned to Elizabeth.

"So? What's so bad about that? I wish I would have thought doing that myself!" Will replied venomously.

I smiled at his sarcasm.

"I'm sure you do... but you see, dear William, it was the very un-lady-like manner she chose to trick me into said precarious situation that even you wouldn't have been able to pull off."

Will stepped closer to me and smirked. "What did she do…steal your hat? Forget to call you _captain_?"

"No…much worse." I stepped closer to him and smirked. "She kissed me…"

Will turned to Elizabeth and then to me. The expression on his face was priceless. I had to hold back a laugh.

"Elizabeth…did you kiss him when we were in the long boat?" Will inquired in a soft voice as he lifted her face. Elizabeth resisted in meeting his gaze, but she finally looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes…I did, but I…"

"See William? She did kiss me!" I interrupted, smiling diabolically at Elizabeth and then at Will. "You know what else she did right before she killed me? She told me how much of a good man I was and then she bloody kissed me! She didn't have to trick me with a kiss, but she did." I turned my attention away from Will and looked at Elizabeth.

"You know, Ms. Swann, there were _other_ things you could have done to trick me, but you chose the selfish way. You chose to betray your fiancée, as well as yours truly, to satisfy your own selfish desires. But that wasn't the first time you attempted to kiss me. Remember when we were on the _Pearl_, trying to find poor William? Didn't you ask me if I wanted to know what it tastes like? Didn't you try to provoke me into kissing you? I noticed sadness in your eyes when I didn't kiss you at _that_ particular moment…"

"You're lying! I never wanted to kiss you! I did everything I needed to do to save Will! And you know damn well that the kiss was no more than a trick to get you to deal with the consequences of your actions! I had to find some way to distract you! That kiss meant nothing to me! You mean nothing to me!" She yelled tearfully.

Her last statement struck a chord in my heart. I didn't want her to notice that her blasphemous words bothered me. I hid my pain as always, with a diabolical smile.

"Enough with the tears, darling, it's not working. You know what you did…why don't you stop lying and own up to it? Why don't you be a woman and a good fiancée for once and grow up. I think William deserves that…Don't you?" I then turned my attention back to Will, who continued to stare at Elizabeth, all mushy and heartbroken.

"William I must tell you, your fiancée over here has been throwing herself at me for quite some time now. It was just a matter of time before I had to do something about it…."

Will turned his attention away from Elizabeth and glowered at me with abhorrence. He was beyond heartbroken at this point. He was quiet for a few moments as he took in everything I had said. I smiled at him triumphantly and glanced at Elizabeth, who was now crying. I should have given Will more details about my trysts with Lizzie. I should tell him that she was lying on my bed under the cover on the day he came inside my cabin drunk. I should tell him that it was she that he heard screaming in pure ecstasy that night he tried to pay me a visit. He probably realizes that by now. But I knew in my heart that I couldn't reveal everything that we had done, for I knew that my moments with her were special. I'd managed to hurt Elizabeth more than I was hurting. It didn't feel as good as I had thought. I glanced at Elizabeth, but had to quickly turn away, for I couldn't stand to see the pain that I had caused her. I felt insufferable pain in my heart. I turned around and noticed Carmen stepping out of the pub. She smiled and nodded her head. I still wanted to spend some time with her, but I wasn't sure if she wanted to. On my attempt to walk over to her, Will quickly rushed at me and grabbed me by my coat collar. There was and air of insanity about him. I saw Elizabeth run next to him and began to push him off of me.

"Will stop it! Fighting him won't do any justice! What's done is done! Please stop it this instant!" She pleaded with tears streaming down her face. Will looked at me and then at Elizabeth. He released his hold on my coat collar and took a small step back, all the while keeping his eyes fixated on mine. I grinned at him deviously as I began fixing myself.

"You bastard…" He sneered through gritted teeth.

"Why do you think she so desperately wanted to rescue me from Davy Jones' Locker? Huh? Now you know that you have a…" But before I could finish my ruthless statement, Will suddenly punched me dead in my face. I stumbled back a few steps. I heard Elizabeth scream out his name in horror. I suddenly felt someone grab me by my waist as I tried to stand straight. I looked at Will, who was being held back by Elizabeth, and smirked. I had one nerve to grab my pistol and shoot him, but Carmen removed my hand from my sash.

"No Jack…he's your friend. Don't do something you will regret." She said as she looked into my eyes pleadingly. I caressed her cheek and smiled. I then glared at Will, who had a mocking smile on his face.

"Aren't you going to fight me Jack? You coward!"

I took a few steps closer and smiled at him. "No…you see dear William, I'm a lover, not a fighter. Your fiancée can attest to that." I sneered. Will attempted to jump at me again but Elizabeth managed to stop him. I smiled and stepped back. Will and I glared at each other for a few moments until Elizabeth stepped closer to me and glowered.

"You are a despicable man, Jack Sparrow…" She began in a soft whisper. "I hate you for what you did to me. How dare you embarrass me like this? You had no right telling Will about what happened between us!"

I smiled at her and attempted to caress her face, but I heard William warning me not to touch her.

"Don't you dare touch her you sick bastard!"

I glanced at Will and smirked. I then looked at Lizzie and smiled cynically at her.

"Sticks and stones love. You deceived me…and now I've given you what you damn well deserve…we're square. Just so you know Ms. Swann, I still intend on spending some time with Miss Carmen tonight…your attempts to thwart my plans didn't work now did they?" I then lowered my face to hers and whispered softly. "Don't worry about me, I'm sure Carmen will take _very_ good care of me…and I'm sure that she's better in bed than you are…" I sneered.

Angry tears welled up in Elizabeth's eyes. I felt my heart crumbling at the sight of her tears, but I didn't let it show. She took one step back and glanced at me and then at Carmen.

"Bastard…" She said maliciously through gritted teeth.

I gave her my most hateful grin and leaned in closer to her. "You're a deceitful, murderous wench…"

She widened her eyes in disbelief as she stared at me. I could see more pain swelling in her beautiful eyes. I almost felt terrible about what I had said, until she suddenly slapped me with all of her might. I didn't stumble this time, but my head turned from her blow. I felt a sharp pain on my face, as if my skin had been sliced with something sharp. I slowly turned my head back to face her and saw her place her hand over her mouth as she began to cry harder. I touched my cheek and looked at my fingers and noticed that there were small droplets of blood. Not only did she nearly knock my head off, but she cut me!

This slap was different from the one on the Pearl, for it went straight to my heart. It was filled with pure hatred, not scorned love. There was a dead silence in the atmosphere. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Elizabeth took two steps back and turned and ran away, leaving William and I alone. I smirked, in an attempt to hide my shock and utter pain, and yelled after her.

"Oh don't run away Ms. Swann…own up to what you did! Running away won't solve anything Lizzie! Come back here and face us you coward!" I noticed my voice starting to crack from all of the emotion I was feeling in my heart.

Will turned around and stepped closer and eyed me portentously. "Don't you ever in your life look at Elizabeth or even _think_ about touching her. You've ruined her…you've ruined my life and our future. I should just kick your ass right now…"

I smiled and grabbed my gun and pointed it in his face. "Oh you can _try_ dear William, but who's going to pick up your dead body once I've shot you?"

Will looked down at my hand. He then looked up at me and smirked and then turned to leave. I smiled at him as he followed after Elizabeth, who was now out of sight. "Oh William?"

He stopped in his tracks, but did not turn around. "I don't ever want you stepping foot on my _Pearl _anymore…I don't care if we are to set sail tomorrow for those islands. I guess you can say that you are assed out for acquiring land for your own, aye mate?"

He turned his head slightly and then walked away to go find Elizabeth. I stood there for a moment as the whole scene ran through my mind. I felt shattered…numb that my Lizzie was gone and that my best mate was now my worst enemy. I turned around and faced Carmen. She walked over to me and smiled.

"Are you alright Captain Sparrow?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes, I'm alright, but me bloody eye is throbbing from that prissy eunuch punching me."

She gently placed her hand on my eye. "I can see why it's hurting badly, it's turning purple and this lil' scratch ya have on your face isn't looking so pretty, either. They both did a good number on you." She said as she removed her hand from my face. She then looked down at my bandaged right hand and held it.

"May I ask what happened to your hand?"

I looked at the blood stained bandage wrapped around my wounded hand. I then looked up at Carmen and smiled halfheartedly, for the memory of what caused that wound ran through my mind and straight to my heart. "Would you believe that _I_ did that? I broke a rum bottle in me hand…piece of glass pierced my palm…I nearly died. But not to worry, it doesn't hurt as much as it did a few days ago. I can still make use of it…" I replied jokingly, giving her my most pitiful look.

Carmen smiled and tenderly held onto my hand. "You know, I don't think you're having a very good day with women, Captain Sparrow."

I grinned slyly at her and stepped closer to her. "Well, perhaps that may change…tonight. You know, Miss Carmen, even though this hand may be injured, I am able to do whatever you want me to do…" I replied seductively as I kissed her hand that held my injured hand.

She blushed as she chuckled and gazed into my eyes knowingly. "Come, let me fix you up at my house. Let's see what I can do for you…" She replied sweetly as she linked her arm with mine and led me out of the alleyway of the pub…

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so how did you guys like it? Looks like everyone has went their separate ways...or did they? I may post 2 weeks from now, I don't know yet. The other chapters are written, but since my beta will be on vacation, I may wait 2 weeks? What do you think? I have this story posted on 2 other websites. You can look at the end of my profile to see which ones. This fic is different from the ones on those sites. They are more edgy, I guess but has the same drama. So if you guys like edgy, you can read this fic on the other sites. I will post a bonus chapter later on there. I'll let you know! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	24. I Can't Stand This Indecision

**A/N: Hey guys! I bet you thought I was going to wait 2 weeks? Abosolutely not! Here is something to hold you over until I get everything straight. My freaking laptop is on the fritz so now I have to get a new one! Not to worry, the story will continue! I hope you enjoy this chapter for the time being. It's short, but my next chapters will be longer. So read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Elizabeth **

I quickly ran inside my room and slammed the door. I was overwhelmed with hurt, anger, and other insufferable feelings that flooded my broken heart. How could he? How dare Jack embarrass me like that! Telling Will the details of the passionate nights we spent together, as if it meant nothing to him! I no longer regarded Jack as the good man I had always thought. He was now a terrible, heartless man who has no respect for anyone's feelings. He takes pride in deceiving people…crushing spirits and breaking hearts. That's all he does! The image of Will's tear filled eyes plagued my mind. I felt his heart ripping apart when Jack revealed our secret romance.

I threw myself onto the bed and buried my face into the pillows. I cried uncontrollably. I was a damn fool. How could I trust a notorious pirate and allow him to make passionate love to me? What is wrong with me? I am such an ass. Now I've definitely lost Will forever. I can't blame him for not wanting me anymore. I was tainted and unworthy…defiled by a pirate. No man would ever want me now. I cried for another few moments until I heard a soft knock at the door. I ignored it, for I knew it was probably the maid or the butler wanting to serve me.

"Go away…I'm in no need of service at the moment." I yelled sternly between sobs.

"It's me, Elizabeth. I'm not leaving until I speak to you." Will's voice replied in a determined, sad tone. He opened the door and stepped inside my room. I kept my face buried under the pillows, for I was too ashamed to look at him.

"Elizabeth." Will said as he sat down on my bed. "Elizabeth please look at me. We have to talk."

I stopped crying and slowly sat up, wiping the tears off of my face. Will met my eyes, but quickly turned his head, for the sight of me crying must have been too unbearable for him to witness. He then looked back at me with anger, hurt, remorse all written in his beautiful eyes. I was about to burst into tears again, but I bravely held them back. Will sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me what you did to Jack on the day we were attacked by the Kraken?"

I didn't know how to answer his question. I thought about it for a moment before I returned a reasonable answer.

"I had to do it to protect us all…I had no other choice."

"So you had to kiss him?" Will asked, anger rising in his voice. I looked at him with utter despair and shock, for his demeanor had drastically changed. His eyes grew dark and dangerous, something I'd never seen before. I was afraid to answer his question. I knew my reason would be too hard to explain…too difficult for him to understand. I turned my gaze away from him and sat in silence. He then stood up and walked over to the balcony doors and looked straight ahead, with his back to me. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. What could I say to justify my actions? Nothing. The damage was done and now I had to face the inevitable consequences.

"I can't believe you let him lie with you." He said lowly in a disappointed tone. He then turned around and faced me. "You gave him your virginity…something I thought you were saving for me…saving for our wedding night!" He exclaimed, his voice cracking from too much anguish and emotion. Tears began to well up in his eyes. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I wanted to run over and hold him, but I knew he would turn me away. I decided to stay on the bed.

"I thought you loved me…" He said solemnly, glaring at me with painful eyes.

"I do love you Will." I replied as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Then why did you do it? Why did you sneak around with Jack for the past few days?"

I lowered my head and looked at the floor. "I don't know."

"Did I do something wrong to provoke you to act this way? Have I not been a loyal fiancé and friend to you?"

I began to cry. I covered my face with my hands and began to sob uncontrollably. Will ran over to me and kneeled down on the floor in front of me.

"Please Elizabeth…tell me. I need to know what I did to make you turn away from me."

He pleaded as he removed my hands from my face and held them. I looked into his eyes and saw tears falling down his face. I couldn't tell him the real reason for my betrayal. I turned to Jack because I was in love with him. I didn't turn to Jack because of anything Will did to me. In truth, Will never wronged me, but there were some things that were missing from him that only Jack possessed. He lacked Jack's quirky, yet odd personality. He couldn't challenge me or drive me mad like Jack. And Will couldn't offer me something I hold dear to my heart…freedom. Unfortunately, only Jack could offer me that wonton luxury. I looked at Will and realized that my life with him and what we could possibly share was questionable.

"You didn't do anything to cause my betrayal. There are no reasons or excuses to justify what I did. I know I was terribly wrong…and I understand if you don't love me or do not want to be with me anymore."

Will lifted my chin, forcing our eyes to meet. "I do love you…nothing in this world could ever change that. Yes I do still want to be with you. Even though my heart is broken, I can honestly forgive you for what you did…but I can never forget.

"Do you forgive Jack?" I asked carefully, studying his demeanor.

Will looked at me strangely as if I had gone mad. He turned his gaze to the floor and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I don't know…" He replied hurtfully under his breath.

I was relieved that he forgave me, but I was somewhat concerned if he could ever forgive Jack. His relationship with Jack differed from his relationship with me. Theirs is more complex. Some days they were the best of friends, while other days, they were the worst of enemies. Perhaps I should stay out of their relationship and let them deal with it. I've done enough to cause this rift between them. I'll admit that I was responsible for this mess, but I didn't do it purposely. Everything was done out of curiosity…and I hate to admit this; it was also done out of blatant selfishness.

We sat in an unbearably awkward silence for a few moments until he asked me the one question I prayed to God that he would never ask me.

"Elizabeth, I have to know one thing before we can move on with our relationship and try to put this mishap behind us."

"Yes, what is it?" I asked hesitantly as I turned my whole body around to face him.

"Do you love Jack?"

* * *

A/N: Another cliffie! Does Elizabeth love Jack? What will she say? I know you guys want to see J/E goodness but NOT TO WORRY! It will come soon! We will get to see what Jack is up to in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! 


	25. Bartering Pain for Pleasure

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I know you all have been pulling your hair out for more! In this chapter, we get to know a little about Carmen. For those of you who already know that I have another version of this fic posted on another site, there will be a bonus chapter on that site. It will be chapter 26, and it's an extension of this chapter. It will be posted this weekend! So please, if you like edgier, tasteful scenes, you can read this fic on the other site and also the bonus chapter! So read and enjoy!!**

* * *

Jack Sparrow

During the whole time Carmen and I walked from the pub to her estate on the far side of Port Royal, I couldn't stop thinking about the terrible drama that had ensued. I was wrong for embarrassing Elizabeth…cruel for saying that I didn't love her when I knew deep in my heart that I was madly in love with her. I lightly touched the scratch Elizabeth made on my face. I looked at my fingers and saw more droplets of blood on them.

"Don't touch it…you'll get it infected." Carmen warned as she gently moved my hand away from my face.

"But it stings." I replied, pouting my lips pitifully.

Carmen smiled and caressed my cheek. "Come on inside and I'll make everything feel better." She replied flirtatiously as she opened the front door of the mansion. My eyes suddenly met her lustful gaze. I stepped closer to her and smirked cunningly.

"What do you mean when you say that you'll make everything feel better?"

Carmen chuckled in amusement. "Meaning your facial injuries, Captain Sparrow."

My smile quickly changed to a disappointed frown. "Oh, right…after you then." I said halfheartedly as I held the door open.

She smiled and curtsied and then stepped inside the house. As I stepped inside, I immediately noticed the abundance of treasure everywhere. There were many family portraits hanging on the walls, a grand piano in the living room, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I was in awe.

"You have a very lovely home, Carmen."

"This isn't my home,Captain Sparrow. It's my parents. My house lies a few yards in the back." She replied with a smile.

I looked around the living room once more and turned to her with a smile. "You know, if I wasn't such a dashing gentleman, I would be pillagin' n' plunderin' your parents' home right now." I said jokingly with a golden smile.

Carmen smirked and stepped closer to me, with her eyes glaring into my soul. "Even though this isn't my home…Iwill do everything to protect it. And if you would even _dare_ try to steal, I'll have to show you how I take care of thieves." She replied as she leaned into my face, daring me to break her gaze. I had one nerve to wrap my arms around her waist and steal a kiss, but it wasn't the opportune moment.

"I'd like to see that love, but I'm not just a thief. I'm a pirate...more of a pirate _Captain_, as it were. I'm sure you have a special way of dealing with the likes of me." I replied in my sexiest voice.

Carmen laughed and leaned in closer,our lips almost touching. "As a matter of fact, I do have a special way of dealing with pirates...especially notorious pirate Captains like yourself." She then traced my lips with her fingers and lowered her voice to a seductive whisper. The very touch of her soft skin sent waves of desire through my body. "I'm sure you're curious to know what I may do to one…especially what I might do you, Mr. Sparrow."

I smirked in flattery at her insinuations. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing to me. If she knew the thoughts that were in my mind at this very moment, I believe she would slap me.

She then grabbed my hand and led me outside. We walked a few yards towards a cottage with a garden in the back yard.

"After you Captain Sparrow." She said with a smile. I tipped my hat and stepped inside.

"This is quite a change from your parents' home." I said as I looked around the area. The rooms were smaller than the ones in the mansion. Each room was decorated with flowers and of course, family paintings.

"Do you find my home to your liking, Captain Sparrow?" She inquired with a warm smile.

I grinned devilishly and stepped closer. "As a matter of fact, I like it very much. It's very small, quiet…not too fancy. But I find the owner of this lil' humble abode to be more of my liking."

Carmen blushed and turned her head. I lifted her chin and smiled. "And to add on to that, I would enjoy pillaging both just for the hell of it."

Carmen chuckled and shook her head. Her eyes lit up with desire, for she caught on to my double entendre. We gazed into each other's eyes for a few long, heated moments, until I broke away from her. I peered inside another room and walked back over to where she stood.

"Your home is not exactly what I'd imagine a woman of high society to live in. I would think you'd love bigger things…as it were." I replied enticingly, hoping she would catch on to the double meaning of my statement.

"Not all high society women love to live in extravagance, Captain Sparrow. I for one am what you call a country girl. I love simplicity…serenity. And yes, I do in fact prefer bigger things, and I'm not referring to houses." She replied seductively, looking at me up and down. I smiled at her, for I knew what she truly meant. We stared at each other with yearning until she turned around and walked into a small room in the corner.

"Captain Sparrow, you can go into my bedroom and make yourself comfortable." She called out. An elated grin immediately spread across my face.

I walked inside her bedroom and noticed a canopy bed laced with white curtains. Directly across from where I stood was a fireplace decorated with trinkets. Right above the fireplace hung her self-portrait. Her painted eyes captivated me the more I stared into them. I then made my way over to a rose colored sofa that sat across from the fireplace. I removed my coat and effects and placed them off to the side. I sat down and made myself comfortable. I felt slightly tired and of course, numb. But I was not going to let that ruin my night. I placed my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I stretched out and settled my legs on a leg rest.

"It's nice to see that you've made yourself at home, Captain Sparrow." Carmen said. I opened my eyes and saw her standing over me, looking down at me with those beautiful eyes. She held a wet cloth in one hand and two rum bottles in the other. My eyes lit up at the site of rum, for God knew that I so desperately needed it.

"Time to heal those wounds, Captain. Stand up." She commanded as she placed the two rum bottles on an end table. She walked over to her dressing table and dabbed some oil like liquid onto the cloth. She walked back over to me and smiled.

"Now this may sting a little." She said as she gently dabbed the cloth on the scratch on my cheek. Sure enough, it did sting, but not enough to cause any real pain.

"Does it hurt?" She asked concernedly as she continued to wipe the blood off of my face.

"Only a little sting, love…nothing to cry about." I replied with a grin.

"Good. I thought I was hurting you."

I grinned cunningly at her. "Just know this Miss Carmen, if you were in fact hurting me, you do know that you would have to do something to counteract that pain."

She stopped tending to my face and looked at me in amusement. Her eyes bore into my soul, sending shivers up my spine. "And how shall I counteract said pain?"

"Whatever the Captain deems necessary." I replied suggestively.

I could see her face blush and her smile broadening even more. "Well I guess I should hurt you and show you what I'd do to alleviate your pain." She replied seductively as she stared into my eyes. At that moment, I felt a little tingling sensation in my body.

"Captain Sparrow you truly are one of a kind." She said as she began to tend to the bruise around my eye.

"Aye, not to mention, I'm one hell of a lover, too."

She laughed and continued to dab the washcloth onto my face.

As she cleaned my face, I couldn't help but to take in her scent. She smelled of cocoa butter and spice, instead of the awful perfume high societal women would always wear. Her closeness was causing me to tremble with want, for I haven't been this close to another woman besides Lizzie. I noticed small droplets of sweat forming on her brow and around her neck. I dropped my gaze and admired her voluptuous bosom. I could feel myself getting excited at the thought of touching them…feeling their softness. After a few moments, she stopped tending to my injuries.

"There…all better now. The cut is all clean and will clear up in a few days, but the bruise may stay around a little while longer. At least we got the swelling down." She replied reassuringly as she placed the cloth on the end table.

I walked over to a mirror that hung on the wall and examined my face. The scratch was barely visible, but the bruise on my eye stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Damn eunuch." I grumbled under my breath. At the same time, I noticed Carmen's reflection in the mirror, smiling at me.

"Even though your face may be a little bit bruised, you still are a very handsome man, Captain Sparrow."

"All thanks to you, love." I replied as I caressed her cheek.

She placed her hand on my hand and smiled. "You're welcome." She then walked away and grabbed two rum bottles off an end table.

"Care for some rum?"

"Yes." I replied as she handed me the bottle.

"Come let's sit…rum tastes better when you're sitting down." She said as she sat in the rose colored chair.

"I can think of other places where rum may taste better." I replied with a snide grin as I sat down across from her on the sofa.

We sat in silence for a few moments. The only sound that could be heard was the rum tricking down our throats. During the whole time she watched me, as if she was trying to dissect my every being.

"You love her don't you?" She began abruptly.

"What?" I nearly choked on my rum.

"You still love Ms. Swann." She replied nonchalantly as she took another sip of rum.

I didn't want to answer her question, for it pained me to even think such a thing. I decided to stay quiet instead.

"No need to answer Captain Sparrow…I already know the answer. I can tell when a man is helplessly in love with a woman." She replied with a knowing smile.

I took a swig of rum and smiled at her in amusement. "Oh? And how could you tell?"

"I could see it in your eyes. They seem lovelorn, somewhat distant. When I first saw you sitting alone on the beach, I sensed you were troubled…and my guess was that only a woman could be the cause of your woes."

I smiled halfheartedly, attempting to hide my hurt. She was right. I still loved Elizabeth, but she's gone now and there's nothing I can do about it.

"You're very observant, Carmen."

"Yes... I am very observant of the male creature. I know what he feels…and most importantly, I can sense what he wants." She replied flirtatiously.

"So…can you tell me what I want?" I replied, taking a swig of rum. She smiled and stared at me for a few moments, perhaps trying to read my mind.

"I believe you do know what you want, Captain Sparrow. It's up to you if you want to go after it." She replied knowingly.

I had an odd feeling that Carmen was talking about me wanting to be with Lizzie…or perhaps she was referring to something else that has been on my mind ever since we stood so close to each other earlier… I knew what I wanted, but it damn sure wasn't Elizabeth…

"I've been watching you for almost a day now, Captain Sparrow." She began with squinted eyes. "and I know what you desire."

I looked at her and smiled. "I'm flattered that you've been admiring me from afar."

"Yes I have. In fact, I can sympathize with you. I too have been wronged by a lover. He left me for another woman." She replied somberly.

"Well…that's a pity. It's his loss, but my gain." I replied, giving her my sexiest squint.

She smiled bashfully and nodded her head. "Indeed…it is, but I am happy that it happened to me. I've never wanted to be married at such a young age. I've given up on love ever since he left me. I've decided to become a free spirit…there's no need for love. I don't want to be held down and shackled like every other married woman. I want to be free…I want to travel the world where I can meet and shag any man I want."

I chuckled at her last statement and held up my rum bottle. "Cheers to that, love, only I'll shag women, as it were. I'm through with love and all of its rubbishness."

Carmen raised her rum bottle. I could tell that she was slightly tipsy. "Cheers." She replied with a slight giggle and took a sip of rum.

We sat in silence again for a few moments. The rum was starting to have an affect on me. I felt slightly tired and warm. My eyes lazily searched the room for a few moments until they met with Carmen's lustful eyes. At first, she turned her gaze away from me, until she daringly looked at me again. I smiled at her bashfulness, for I knew she wanted something. I wanted her to make the first move.

"Captain Sparrow, I have to be honest with you about something." She began with a sly smile.

"By all means, be honestly honest, dearie." I slurred as I took another sip of rum.

"When we were in the pub, I didn't send you the bottle of rum because I felt sorry for you." She said as her eyes bore into my body.

"Oh? And what were your reasons?" I asked as my smile began to broaden.

"I wanted to get your attention somehow. I couldn't help but feel a certain unyielding attraction towards you."

I smiled and took another swig of rum. "I have that affect on women." I replied cockily.

Carmen giggled. "NO, I'm not talking about that. When I'd seen you on the beach, I knew we shared something. I didn't know what it was until I looked into your eyes and saw your pain…your utter loneliness. I share these same damned feelings. It bothered me to see such a handsome man like you, broken down by love."

"So are you saying that you pity me?" I asked lowly.

"No. I don't pity you. That's not why I sent you the rum."

"Did you send it to get me drunk?" I asked with a cunning smile.

Carmen laughed and placed her rum bottle on an end table and looked at me hungrily. "No. If I may be so bold, Captain Sparrow, my only intention is to bed you."

My heart beat faster. Blood was rushing to the most sensitive part of my body. I was becoming even more aroused. I grinned at her and took another swig of rum. She then stood up, holding my gaze all the while. I noticed that she was unlacing her white and green trimmed corset. She smirked devilishly as she took it off.

"You see Captain Sparrow, I'm not looking to fall in love or be loved by you or any other man, for that matter. I figured that since we've both been hurt by love, we could heal this unrelenting pain with pleasure." She let her dress fall to the floor and then stepped out of it.

I was floored by her beautiful nakedness. I could feel lil' Jack waking up. She stepped closer to where I sat and stood in front of me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her flawless body. I had one nerve to throw her onto the sofa and ravish her senseless, but my heart was holding me back. She took the rum bottle out of my hand and stood between my legs. I dared not take my gaze off of her. I placed my hands on her bare waist and rubbed them along her sides. Her skin felt so unbelievably soft and delicate beneath my fingertips. She gently removed my hands from around her waist and sat down on my lap. My eyes roamed all over her body. She lifted my chin and forced me to look into her beautiful, spellbinding eyes.

"Tell me, Mr. Sparrow, are you willing to trade in your pain for pleasure for just one night? I guarantee you that there will be no regrets for the both of us." She replied as she brushed her lips against mine.

I wasn't sure if I should engage in any sexual act, especially with another woman. But I knew in my heart that Carmen was right. I did want to rid myself of this blasted pain Elizabeth has caused. I have no one to be faithful to, so why not indulge myself in another woman's company? The only way that I could rid myself of this pain and of the taste and feel of Elizabeth was to bed another woman. I ran my hands along Carmen's back. She grinned cunningly at me as she leaned closer to my face and kissed me passionately. At that moment, I became lost, and I knew that the inevitable was about to happen.

* * *

**A/N: So I guess you know what's about to happen next, right? If you want to read more, look on my profile to see the names of the 2 sites where I posted the extended version. (aff) Some of you guys know what website those three letters stand for. Don't worry, my love scenes are very tasteful. But if you don't want to read more, that's fine. For those of you who will read the bonus chapter, Jack comes to an important decision when he is with Carmen. **

**Someone asked me when we will see more J/E. We will see it in about 3 or 4 more chapters, depending on the length. So thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	26. Watch Out Boy

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you find this chapter enjoyable! I think it will leave you guessing at the end! So read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Elizabeth**

It was now mid-morning…In just a few hours or so, Jack and his crew will be leaving. They're setting sail late this afternoon for the Leeward Isles. Will and I would be going, but he told me that Jack had banned him from the Pearl because of the fight. I guess since I am with Will, I am also banned. Now Will can't lay any claim to unoccupied land. It's always been one of his many dreams to have land of his own. It's a shame, though…I'm sure that this trip would have been a grand adventure for us all, but that will never be. Things have drastically changed between the three of us and I don't think that we will ever get back to how things used to be.

I sat alone on the balcony, thinking about what had happened last evening. I couldn't sleep at all last night, for my heart was heavy with the burden of love, guilt, remorse, and all other insufferable emotions. Of course, I was glad that Will and I'd managed to resolve our issues, but I couldn't get Jack off of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about all of those horrible things we'd said to each other. I didn't mean what I had said, but I wasn't sure if Jack meant all that he'd said.

I was mortified when Will asked me if I loved Jack. I didn't know how to answer him, or if I should return an answer. Coincidentally, Father came into my room to invite us downstairs for dinner as I was about to answer Will. I was relieved that he interrupted us, for I didn't want Will to know the truth. During dinner last night, Will had a questionable look on his face. He was too quiet for my comfort. When our eyes met, I tried to smile at him reassuringly, but he only returned me a halfhearted smile. I knew that he was still upset about the fight. Maybe he was wondering if I still loved Jack. I just hoped that he wouldn't ask me again. After dinner, we went upstairs to my room. We barely spoke, only sat in utter silence. I nearly cried again, but Will wrapped his arms around me when we were in bed and said those all too familiar words; "I love you."

My heart wrenched every time I'd heard him say that, for I knew that I didn't deserve his love. I'd hurt him badly, but I believed in my heart that Jack was hurting even more. A part of me wanted to reconcile with Jack, but another part wanted to forget about him and move on with my life. He'd shown his true colors with his callous insults. No one has ever spoken to me with so much venom and hatred. Even though I'd upset him and possibly broken his heart, he still should have never said those awful things to me…

I truly wanted to die last night from all that pain and embarrassment. I could only blame part of it on myself. If I hadn't made love to Jack and stayed with Will, then none of this would have ever happened…But I do not regret what has happened between me and the infamous pirate Captain. I do, however, regret our fight. Why should I even care if we never spoke again? I knew why…because I loved him, and I didn't want to lose him. It's too late now to mend my relationship with Jack. He's leaving in a few hours, and he'd clearly moved on to another woman…I guess it's for the best. I felt my heart breaking again, hot tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to hold them back, but they forced themselves out. I began to sob uncontrollably. At the same time, I heard footsteps walk up behind me. Two hands came down to rest onto my shoulders. I quickly wiped my face and kept my back turned, for I didn't want Will to see that I was crying. He was quiet for a few moments. I wasn't sure if he was still upset, or if he was waiting for me to speak first. Just then, he began to speak. And what he had to say took me by great surprise…

**Jack Sparrow **

I woke up to the bright rays of the sun shining in my eyes. I sat up in bed and noticed that Carmen wasn't lying next to me. I looked across the room and saw that my clothes were neatly folded on the sofa, with my effects on top of them. A wicked smile spread across my face, as I remembered what Carmen and I did last night. I got out of bed and walked over to the sofa and began to dress. My eyes lit up when I noticed a new rum bottle sitting on an end table beside me.

"The rum's for you, Captain Sparrow." Carmen's voice said suddenly. I turned around, but I didn't see her.

"Where are you?" I asked, peering around the corner.

"I'm in the next room."

At the same time, I heard the sound of water trickling in the distance. Carmen came out of the adjacent room with a towel wrapped around her body. She had just taken a bath. She stepped closer to me and smiled.

"I see you're finally awake. Did you sleep alright last night?"

I grinned cunningly and ran my fingers through her wet, curly hair. "I slept better than I had in the past two days. All thanks to you, love."

She smiled and leaned into my face, planting a chaste kiss on my lips. "You're welcome. I guess you should be heading back to the Pearl now, aye?"

I nodded my head as I placed my pistol in my sash. "Aye. I'm leaving mid afternoon for the Leeward Isles. The whelp told me there's unclaimed land just twenty miles south of those islands."

"Whelp meaning your friend, Will?" She asked.

"He's** not** my friend, he's a eunuch." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Are he and Ms. Swann going with you on your trip?"

I paused for a moment, for I remembered that I told Will not to step foot onto my ship ever again. I never told Lizzie that she couldn't come on board. But I knew that since Will wouldn't, she'd do the same as he.

"No. I don't think either of them will be joining me…anymore." I said the latter quietly under my breath. For a mere second, I was starting to feel sad that they wouldn't be joining me on my journey. I then woke out of my thoughts when Carmen placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Oh…well I guess it's for the best." She then walked away and began fixing her hair.

I watched as she dried her hair with another towel, while struggling to keep the other towel around her body. How I wished that damned thing would fall down so that I could see her glorious body once more…since it would be the last time I would see a naked body for a while.

She turned around and grinned at me, for she noticed that I was watching her. She walked over in my direction and stood in front of me with a mischievous smirk.

"You see something you like Captain?" She asked, brushing her lips against mine.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around her waist. "As a matter of fact, I do. I see one thing I like and another thing that I detest."

"Oh? And what's that?" She asked, eyeing me questioningly.

"I like _you_, but I do not like this ghastly garment that's wrapped around your body...it's obstructing my view."

Carmen smiled and took one step back. "And what do you suppose that I do to correct the situation Captain Sparrow?"

I grinned wickedly and stepped closer to her, looking her up and down suggestively. "Take it off."

She smiled and curtsied. She held my gaze and slowly let the towel drop to the floor. She was absolutely beautiful, even more beautiful than last night. I took a few more moments to admire her flawless body before I grabbed her into a passionate kiss. As I was kissing her, my heart began to feel empty all of a sudden, as if it was telling me to stop what I was doing. I saw memories of Lizzie and I together…in my bed making passionate love. Those fond memories quickly changed into the fight we'd had last night and the day before that.

Why am I being plagued by these awful, yet special memories all of a sudden? Could it be because I'm leaving Port Royal in a few hours? Or was it just because I knew in my heart that I didn't want to leave…I didn't want to leave Elizabeth. I had to…there's nothing between us anymore. I quickly shook off those horrible emotions and focused my attention back onto Carmen. I could feel her body trembling with want. My body was also trembling...but it was from something else. Even though I wanted to take Carmen right now, I knew I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me. I broke away from her soft, full lips and cupped her face. She smiled at me and placed her hands on mine. I knew from the expression on her face that she knew what I was feeling.

"I think we'd better stop before it leads us back to bed again." She said sweetly. "I wouldn't want to stall you from your journey."

I smiled and nodded my head, and held her hands. "You're right...I suppose we let out all of our anger last night, aye?" I replied with a sly grin. I then picked up my coat and my bottle of rum as I made my way out the room. Carmen followed behind me. As I approached the front door, I remembered my hat. I quickly turned around to retrieve it from the room, but I was stopped by Carmen. She smiled at me and brought her hand from behind her back, with my hat in her hand.

"You almost forgot your hat. A Captain needs his hat." She said as she placed my hat firmly on my head.

"Thank you. I'd forget me head if it wasn't connected to me body." I replied as I looked into her unforgettable eyes. Carmen chuckled. We stared at each other for a few moments. She leaned in closer to my face and kissed me.

"I know you still love her, Captain Sparrow. I can see it in your eyes."

I was taken aback for a moment, but then realized that she was right.

"Not only do you love her, but you're in love with her. Even though I may be young and haven't experienced all the joys of life, I do know one thing."

"And what's that, love?"

"I've realized that love can be like medicine and poison to us. It will either cure us from loneliness or kill us from despair and heartbreak. But we can't live without it. We can't let the ones we love slip away…no matter the consequence."

Her words went straight to my heart, and then to my gut. She was right. I couldn't live without love…I can honestly say, (this is very hard to admit) that I couldn't live without Lizzie. It was pure bliss between us at the beginning of this week and then it went straight to hell. But somehow, I knew that we belonged together. It's too late now. She's with the whelp now and I'm off to continue on with my life…I looked at Carmen once more. I tried to keep my eyes on her face, but they kept drifting down to her nakedness. She smiled and cupped my face.

"Jack…did you hear what I just said?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes love, but you know you are still naked and I find that quite distracting. Carmen laughed and planted one more soft, lingering kiss on my lips.

"You should be off now, Captain Sparrow." She replied, opening the door. I tipped my hat and headed out the door. As I was about to head down the steps, Carmen suddenly called my name.

"Captain Sparrow!"

I turned around and noticed that she was standing on the porch nude, holding something in her hand. I walked over to her and grinned.

"You do know you're out in the open naked for everyone to see your goods."

Carmen laughed. "No one will mind. Besides, there's no one out here."

She gently grabbed my hand and placed something in it. It was a gold ring with a large sapphire stone. From the looks of it, it used to belong to a man. I looked at her and smiled.

"It used to belong to my ex-fiancé. I figured since it's so beautiful and rare, it would be better off with someone who possessed its same eccentricities." She smiled.

I placed the ring on my thumb and examined it. It was a real beauty. "Thanks love. It goes great with my vast collection." I replied with a smile.

"I know. Being as though you seem to collect trinkets when you partake in physical actions with women, I thought it'd be a nice gift…or something to remember me by. It's a token of my appreciation." She smiled.

I grinned guiltily at her, for I thought it hilarious that she was on to my exploits. I was going to give her the ring back because it represented something I used to do with women before I bedded Lizzie. It was a past fancy that didn't bring fulfillment to me anymore. I then looked into Carmen's hazel green eyes once more, for I knew I wouldn't see them again. It was at that moment that I decided that I'd keep it. It was too much of a beauty to give it away.

"Thank you, love..." I gave her another kiss on her lips. I tipped my hat and turned around, walking back down the stairs and onto the sand covered road. I turned around once more and waved at Carmen, who smiled and went back inside the house. A part of me knew that I'd miss her, but she was just like any other tryst I'd had with many other women. I'm sure she felt the same way about me. There were no feelings attached, so it was easy to say goodbye. However, if she was Lizzie, it would be too hard to say goodbye…I loved Lizzie too much to even say that to her. But everything is for the best I suppose...

* * *

After an hour or so walking on the beach, I saw my beloved Pearl just a few feet ahead. The crew was working diligently, stocking the ship and making repairs. I saw Gibbs barking orders at them. I quietly stepped behind him and smiled. 

"Mr. Gibbs!"

He jumped and turned around in surprise. "Jack! You nearly scared the piss right out of me! It's dangerous ta be sneakin' up on someone ya know. Ya could've stopped me bloody heart!"

I laughed at his dramatics. "Seems like you have everything under control, mate. The Pearl's lookin' better than I've ever seen her." I replied, patting him on the shoulder. I then noticed him looking at me strangely.

"Is there a problem Gibbs?" I asked, frowning my face at him.

"What happened to yer eye, Capn'? Looks like someone gave ya a good lickin'!"

I sighed and began walking onto the Pearl. Gibbs walked with me. I didn't feel like recapping the events from last night.

"Got into a lil' scuffle with a eunuch." I replied through gritted teeth. Gibbs began to laugh.

"I'm supposin' this eunuch be Will Turner, aye?"

I turned to him and nodded my head. I then looked at him with a serious frown. Gibbs immediately stopped laughing. "Just so you know, Mr. Gibbs, because Mr. Turner assaulted the Captain, he's not allowed on me Pearl anymore."

"What be the cause of tha assault dare I ask?" He asked, eyeing me in confusion. I gave him a stern, knowing look. He thought about it for a moment and nodded his head when he realized what caused the fight between Will and I.

"Oh…I see. I guess this mean's he won't be joinin' us today then, aye?"

"Aye…" I replied through gritted teeth. "Mr. Gibbs, just because I'm left with battle scars doesn't meant that he doesn't have 'em, too. I did a good number on 'em. Just so you know." I said with squinted eyes as I took a swig of rum. Gibbs smiled halfheartedly, for he seemed a little disappointed about what I'd told him.

"So does it mean that Ms. Swann won't be joinin' us?" I glared at him. The very mention of Lizzie's name made me upset. Not because of my anger towards her, but because of the fact that I wouldn't be seeing her anymore. I was about to say something mean, but I held my tongue.

"No…not anymore. Tell the crew to hurry up and finish stocking the ship. We leave in a half hour." I replied as I walked over to the rail. Gibbs walked away and began barking orders at the crew once more.

I stared out onto the sea. My mind drifted off to the events that happened this past week. It pained my heart that Lizzie and I are no more and that I was going to sail away…possibly never returning to this blasted port. I can't come back, for it would be too painful. I took another swig of rum, hoping to drown out painful memories of what was and what could have been. The only good thing that happened to me here was shagging Carmen and getting this beautiful ring. But even that didn't make me happy. for my heart felt hollow and dead. I couldn't feel it beating anymore. I quickly shook myself away from sulking. I was acting like a bloody eunuch! If it wasn't for me falling in love with that blasted girl, I wouldn't be this way_! Buck up Jack, there's no need to be carrying on about some wench!_ I chided myself. Just as I was feeling a little bit better about my whole situation, Gibbs walked up behind me.

"Capn?" He said in a slightly disturbed tone. I didn't bother to turn around, for my mind was still adrift.

"What is it Gibbs?"

"Er…um…it seems that we have a slight problem."

"What? A problem!" I quickly turned around and looked at him. His face was twisted in distress. He nodded his head to the side so that I could look over to the left behind him. I slowly shifted my eyes away from him and saw what he was talking about. My heart nearly exploded into so much emotion that I didn't know what to do. I was frozen in place as my eyes locked onto the other person's glare. Gibbs leaned into my ear and whispered as we both stood in shock...well I was more in shock.

"What do we do now Capn?"

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? Who or what came on the Pearl? Any guesses? This signifies the end of the first part of my fic, now the second part begins with lots more drama, twists, and surprises! I don't want to spoil it for you too much! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	27. I Wouldn't If I Were You

**A/N: Hey guys! Ready for another chapter? I waited until today to post because August 31st is the 1 year anniversary of posting ManEater! I want ot thank you guys for making this story a success! I never knew I would have so much feedback for this fic! So thanks once again and enjoy. **

**Now we enter the second part of our journey and it will be just as exciting as the first part!**

**

* * *

****Jack Sparrow**

I could not believe my very own eyes. Standing just a few feet away from me were Will and Elizabeth. Soon as I met their eyes, I quickly turned around. I couldn't stand looking into Lizzie's eyes after all we've been through this past week. I didn't know what the hell to think…or how to act. I didn't want them to notice that I was bothered by their presence… How dare William have the _audacity_ to come onto _my_ bloody ship after I warned him not to! I should throw him off right now! But I can't…Lizzie's with him and a part of me wants her to stay.

"Capn'…should I escort Turner 'n Ms. Swann off tha Pearl?" Gibbs whispered into my ear.

"No…not yet. Ask them what they want first." I ordered in my Captain's voice.

"Aye." He replied as he walked away from me and made his way over to the whelp and Lizzie.

I waited for a short time for Gibbs to return to me. It wasn't long before I heard his footsteps walk up behind me.

"Jack. They say they want ta join us on our voyage. Turner says it was his idea in the first place to go to the Leeward Isles and he insists on comin'."

That eunuch has some damn nerve demanding that he come onto my ship! I don't give a rat's ass if it was _his _idea to go to those isles! I thought to myself. Gibbs stepped in front of me waiting for an answer.

"So he says it was his idea, aye?"

"Aye. He says he ain't leavin', no matter what." Gibbs replied.

I glared at Gibbs. I was starting to feel more annoyed and pissed off at Will's defiance. I was mere moments away from rushing over there and knocking Will on his arse.

"Dear William thinks he can just come onto _my_ bloody ship and demand that I allow him passage to the Leeward Isles just so that he can acquire vast riches and property for his own sake?"

Gibbs looked at me uncertainly and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess so. He didn't say actually why he need be joinin' us."

"Why does he have to come onto my ship to get there? He can get his own damn ship and go there himself!"

"I 'sppose he can't sail a ship 'imself. Maybe he'd rather sail with someone who knows these waters. From tha looks of it, I don't think he'd be knowin' too much 'bout sailin' n' things." Gibbs replied jokingly with a smirk.

A smile formed on my face, for I knew he was right. I almost felt flattered that he would rather sail with an experienced person like me, rather than risking it himself. But it still didn't make any sense why he would want to sail with someone he obviously hated...and was jealous of.

"I suppose you're right Mr. Gibbs." I replied with a aggravated sigh. "After all, he doesn't look like much…being a poor, helpless eunuch and all. He can't do very much for himself…"

Gibbs nodded his head and chuckled. "Aye…e's too much of a pretty boy…"

"Enough about that whelp for now." I interrupted him, for I started to feel an ache in my stomach from talking too much about Will. "Did you ask Ms. Swann her point and purpose for coming onto my ship? I'm sure her reasons differ from her fiancé's."

"No she didn't say either, but I'll ask her if ya want." Gibbs suggested."

"No don't…I already know why she's here." I replied under my breath as I walked over to the rail and looked across the horizon.

There could be many reasons as to why she came with Will. Maybe she's here to watch over him and share his possessions. Or maybe she's here for…no it can't be. She didn't come just to see me. Even if she did, a part of me cared, while the other part didn't. As I thought more about Will's demands it angered me in some ways, but in other ways, it amused me. I hate to admit it, but I admired how he had enough galls to make a demand on someone else's ship when he knows he could be keelhauled into the sea for such a stupid act.

I was torn between allowing them to stay on board and deciding to kick them off. If I allowed them to stay, I'm allowing myself to get hurt again. It would be very hard for me to stomach seeing them together…parading their love around like a bunch of idiots. It sickened me before when I had seen them together on my ship kissing, hugging…touching. If I _ever_ saw that atrocity again, it would be more than sickening…it would be downright heartbreaking. As much as I am pissed at them, it wouldn't be right if I told them to leave, for I knew I wouldn't see Lizzie anymore. This was truly a no win situation…

"Capn? Do ya want me ta tell 'em somethin' else?" Gibbs asked.

I suddenly made my decision. A clever plan came to my mind. I turned to Gibbs and grinned cunningly.

"Aye mate. I want you to deliver this message to dear young William. I'm sure he'll like it…"

**Elizabeth**

I was surprised that Will told me that he still wanted to go on the trip with Jack. What shocked me even more was that he wanted me to come along with him. Maybe he has forgiven Jack and has put all of this behind him? Or maybe he doesn't want Jack to claim all of that land for himself? Whatever his reasons, I'll find out later.

When Will and I boarded the Pearl, I was sure that Jack would kick us off the moment he saw us. When he turned around, my eyes met his. I felt my heart stop. His brown, kohl lined eyes pierced through my heart. I felt bombarded with so much anger, remorse, love and other emotions in that brief moment our eyes locked. Jack and I didn't look at each other for too long because the pain was just too much to bear. When he quickly turned away, I knew he was upset about Will and my presence on the ship.

During the whole time Jack and Gibbs spoke, I watched Jack's body language intently. Even though he had his back turned to us, I could tell that he was burning with anger and resentment…and that those emotions were geared more towards me. I was very nervous as to what Jack was saying to Gibbs. He could be telling him to have us thrown overboard or throw us in the brig. But I knew Jack would never do that to us. He's too much of a good man, even though he showed us last evening that he could also be a brutal tyrant. Will didn't seem to be nervous about our fate. From the stern expression on his face, he was determined to stand his ground. Even if Jack kicked us off, I believed that Will would have fought him again to stay.

"Do you think he will allow us to stay?" I asked Will.

He turned to me and smiled halfheartedly. "I'm not sure. But if he tells us to leave, I'm prepared to stand my ground and fight. I won't give up my childhood dream of owning land just because some jealous, old pirate doesn't want me around." He replied in an angry tone.

"Will, it would be foolish if you stood your ground. After all, this is his ship and he has say over who comes on or who gets thrown off." I replied.

Will sighed and nodded his head. "I know Elizabeth but _I_ was the one who told him about those islands. It's only fair that he lets us come. Don't worry, I won't fight him again. I'll control myself." He said reassuringly as he rubbed my back.

We both turned our attention back to Gibbs and Jack. A few moments later, Gibbs went inside Jack's cabin. He then came out with something in his hands. It seemed to be some sort of wooden box. Gibbs walked away from Jack and approached us with an uneasy look on his face.

"Boy…Jack says he'll grant ya passage on his ship. But ya must do 'im a favor."

Will and I looked at Gibbs confusedly. "What does Jack want me to do?" Will asked as Gibbs handed him the box.

"What's this?" Will asked as he held the wooden box in his arms, examining it.

"It's tool a box."

"A tool box? Why the bloody hell would _I_ need a tool box?" Will asked as he opened the box.

"Capn' says that he wants ya ta fix 'is bed…Says that it's a bit lopsided and the leg's broken off. He says you be knowin' tha reason why 'is bed's broken…"

Will's clueless expression changed to an angry glower. He took a quick look at me and then back at Gibbs.

"That bastard." He whispered under his breath. It was at that moment I knew that Will was thinking about Jack and I making love on that bed and that's why it was broken.

"You can't be serious Mr. Gibbs." I said angrily. I couldn't believe that Jack would be so childish and brutal. How could he ask Will to do something like that! It's as if he's throwing the fact that we made love on that blasted bed a few times!

"Will it's best that we leave. Clearly Captain Sparrow thinks it's funny to pour salt onto bleeding wounds!" I suggested.

Will turned to me. "No Elizabeth. I intend on staying. And as I've said before, I'll make sure I do all I can to get what I want."

"But you don't have to degrade yourself, Will!"

"I'm not going to degrade myself, Elizabeth. I have another plan." He said as he carried the box and walked past me and Gibbs.

He was walking towards Jack, who still had his back turned to us. I was horrified at this point, for I didn't know what Will planned on doing with that box. I hope he wasn't thinking of hitting Jack over the head with it!

"Will please don't!" I shouted after him, but he ignored me and kept walking towards Jack.

**Jack Sparrow**

I heard footsteps walking behind me once again. At first, I thought it was Gibbs, but then I had a strange feeling that it wasn't. I looked to my right, then to my left, without moving my head. I slowly turned around and saw the pathetic whelp standing behind me, carrying my tool chest.

His face was very straight and stern. He seemed very pissed off. I tried not to laugh, for I knew why he was angry. We both glared at each other for a few more moments until he dropped the chest onto the floor in front of my feet.

"Fix your own damn bed, _Captain Sparrow_." He spat bitterly and walked away.

I smirked and looked at the chest on the floor. When I watched him walk below deck, I saw Elizabeth running behind him. She turned to look at me, but I quickly turned away from her, for I could not bear to look into those warm, almond eyes. I could see from the corner of my eye that she had a disgusted frown on her face. I guess she's angry at what I did. I thought it was quite funny and clever. It's the least he could do for me if he wants to sail with me and the crew. Gibbs walked up to me, nodding his head in amusement.

"So I take it that you're lettin' 'em stay on board?"

I looked at Gibbs and then looked in the direction of where Elizabeth and Will had gone.

"Aye, but first, we have to lay down some rules and work out a few sleeping accommodations for our guests." I replied as I thought of what to do next about this awkward situation…

* * *

**A/N: So what plans do you think Jack has up his sleeves? Let me know in a review! Thanks once again for reading and reviewing! P.S. I still haven't forgotten about the two people who won the last 2 challenges! I will let you know when you will in the chapters! Thanks!**


	28. Rules of Conduct

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting long! This chapter is longer, since some of you guys say that you prefer that my chapters be a little longer. ****I hope you enjoy reading the chapter! **

**

* * *

****Jack Sparrow**

I sat alone in my cabin with my feet plopped on the desk, drinking rum. It had been a little over an hour since we'd set sail. I would have been at the wheel steering the ship, but I had too much on my mind. I put Gibbs in charge instead. It bothered the hell out of me that Will was on my ship. I didn't mind Lizzie so much…but the mere fact that they were _together_ made me cringe.

"I've got to do something about this…" I said aloud to my empty room.

Where the hell am I going to have them sleep? I certainly do not want them rooming together…shacking up like some bloody ol' married couple. I decided to have them sleep apart. Not because I was jealous or anything but because this is _my _bloody ship and I will **not** have anyone shagging on it unless it's me…and I'll be **damned** if Will thinks he could do whatever he wants with her on my ship! I took another swig of rum as I thought more about what to do. Just then, an idea came to mind. I remembered that I made one of the old, large storage closets into a guest cabin just for special visitors. Lizzie could sleep in there. It might be dusty, but there's a cot and a small dresser in there. Even though that room can accommodate more than one person, I'll make damn sure Lizzie's the only one who sleeps there. Will could sleep below deck with the crew. I would have Lizzie sleep there too, but that's no place for a woman to sleep. I wouldn't want her distracting me crew, being as though she's been too much of a tart lately. She _could_ sleep with me…but I don't want her to. That would be a very bad idea and a horrible mistake… I don't want her anywhere _near_ me. Bad enough I have to look at her everyday and try to avoid her.

When I took another swig of rum, I noticed that there was none left in the bottle. Frustrated, I slammed the bottle back on the desk, being very careful not to slice my hand again. I got up and made my way over to the door. That's when another idea came to mind. I smirked and walked out on deck and made my way over to my first mate. I felt the need to call for a very important crew meeting…

**Elizabeth **

Will and I remained below deck for a few moments after the outrageous request Jack had made to Will. I was absolutely infuriated. Will, on the other hand, seemed more hurt than outraged. I looked over at Will, who was lying in a hammock, with his hands behind his head. He seemed a little calmer than before, but I knew he wasn't in a good mood.

"Will?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Yes Elizabeth?" He replied, looking at me.

"Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet for the past hour. I'm worried about you."

Will smiled halfheartedly. "Yes I'm alright…I'm just tired."

I didn't believe him, for I knew that he was thinking about what had transpired.

"Are you absolutely sure? Because I thought it was very childish and disgusting how Jack could ask you to fix his bed…the nerve of that man!" I replied angrily.

Will got up from the hammock and faced me. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face and smiled.

"Don't worry Elizabeth. I'm not bothered by what Jack did anymore. I know he did that because he was angry that I'd come onto his ship after he warned me not to. That was just his way of revenge. He knew that asking me to fix his bed would bother me because…" He hesitated for a moment. I knew he was thinking about what Jack and I did so many times on that bed. Will turned his gaze away from me and walked towards the steps. I felt a sharp pain pierce through my heart from guilt and remorse of my infidelity. Will and I exchanged a few silent glances before we heard Jack's voice thundering above deck.

"All hands on deck!" He shouted.

Will and I looked at each other, debating on whether or not we should go up.

"I guess we'd better go. We don't want to disobey our _dear Captain_ now would we?" Will replied with a snide smirk.

I nodded my head and smiled as Will and I walked up the steps and onto the deck. We made our way past the crowd of scurrying crewmates. Jack was standing at the mast as everyone made a circle around him. He seemed to be in a happier mood than when I'd last seen him an hour ago.

"Gather 'round gents, gather 'round." Jack said as the crowd moved in closer.

Will and I opted to stay back, for we didn't want any more run-ins with Jack.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I'd like to welcome a few new mates aboard the Pearl." Jack said in his usual, animated way, waving his hands.

Will and I thought that he was talking about us until he motioned for six unfamiliar men to step forward.

"I guess he's making it clear that we're not welcome here." Will replied as he kept his gaze fixated on Jack.

I looked at Will and then looked at Jack and that's when it happened again…our eyes met. My body quivered from the icy look Jack gave me. His harsh glare felt like daggers slicing through my flesh. I tried to break his gaze, but I couldn't. He still had that same damn irresistible hold on me. His face was expressionless. After what seemed like an eternity of staring at each other, he turned his gaze away from me and greeted the newcomers. I looked at Will to see if he'd noticed that Jack and I were having a silent moment with each other, but he didn't. The six men stepped back into the crowd and Jack began to speak again.

"As you all know, we are headed to the glorious Leeward Isles. I was informed by the eun…I mean, Mr. Turner that there are a group of unclaimed islands two hundred miles south, all for the taking." Jack looked at Will and then rolled his eyes. He then began to walk in the direction of where Will and I stood, but then stopped in front of one of the new crewmates.

"Since you all are on me ship, I have a few rules that you **all** must obey…even if you are _guests_." He said the latter part with a little spite as he looked at me and Will. I rolled my eyes and turned my glance away from him, for I knew that the rules he was about to dictate to us would be ridiculously outrageous and stupid.

"Rule number one." Jack began in a loud, commanding tone. "Since this is my ship and I happen to be captain of this ship, all of you will address me as Captain. There are a select few, meaning Mr. Gibbs, who may address me as Jack, savvy?" He said as he purposely looked at us. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"Oh for God's sake." Will said under his breath. I could tell that he was becoming irritated with Jack's foolishness.

"Rule number two." Jack began again, holding up two fingers. "All of you will each have your own duties on this ship. That means cleaning, rigging, and some of you will be steering me ship. I don't think all of you know how to steer so only a select few will. Mr. Gibbs will let you know who can or cannot steer me precious Pearl. Before we reach the Leeward Isles, we will stop at a few ports…"

"Will we be able ta pilage 'n plunda those ports?" Ragetti asked.

A cunning grin swept across Jack's face. "Aye, mate…but only some of them. We can't be bad eggs everywhere we go, you know…wouldn't want the navy following us again. When we are in said ports, we will stock the ship and carry about our business as usual. If the port is worth ransacking, then I'll give you scallywags the go ahead."

The crew yelled with excitement. Jack then walked over to Gibbs and began speaking to him privately. I was a little nervous, for I didn't know what was up Jack's devious sleeves. After a few moments, Gibbs looked at Will and me and nodded his head. Jack walked over to the rail and watched the horizon while Gibbs began to approach us.

"I wonder what he's going to tell us now…" I said to Will.

"He's probably going to tell us something asinine that Jack told him." Will replied, bitterness dripping from his voice.

At that moment, Gibbs approached us with the same uneasy expression on his face.

"Capn' says he has some sleepin' arrangements for ye two."

Will and I looked at each other, curious. I knew from the uneasy tone Gibbs spoke, that what he was about to say would anger us.

"What kind of sleeping arrangements does Jack have for us?" Will asked as he placed an arm around my waist, drawing me closer to his body.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head. "Jack wants you, boy to sleep below deck with tha crew while Ms. Swann sleeps in the spare guest cabin."

"Why the hell do I have to sleep with the crew? Can't I sleep in the guest cabin with Elizabeth?"

"Yes, why can't he be in the cabin with me?" I asked.

Gibbs sighed. "Because…there be only one cot in there 'n Capn' says…"

"The hell with what Jack says!" Will spat. "If I want to stay in the room with my fiancée, then I will!"

Gibbs sighed and shook his head. "Yes, but tha Capn' prefers ya ta sleep in separate quarters…"

"Did he give you a reason as to why we should sleep separately?" Will interrupted, anger filling his voice.

"No…But I guess tha Capn' figures that since Ms. Swann's tha only lass on board, she should 'ave her own cabin. A fair lass like her should 'ave her privacy. Maybe that's why Jack prefers her ta sleep in her own cabin…" Gibbs replied reassuringly.

Will looked at me and then turned his attention back to Gibbs. He was clearly unconvinced by what Gibbs had said. "That doesn't make any sense. I beg to differ with Jack's reasons, Mr. Gibbs. I know that Jack has another reason as to why he wants Elizabeth and I to sleep apart."

"Blessed mother and son…" Gibbs whispered in an irritated sigh, shaking his head. "I'm not here ta argue with ya, lad…I'm just the messenger. If Jack wants ya ta sleep below deck with tha crew, then ye have to. No question 'bout it."

Will looked at me with determined eyes and then looked back at Gibbs. "I think there's a way to settle this problem…"

Gibbs widened his eyes curiously. "How?"

"Why don't we ask Elizabeth if she'd mind sharing her cabin with me…I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all." Will replied with a smile. Gibbs and Will turned their attention to me. I had no problem with Will staying in my cabin. In fact, I'd rather have him close to me, in case something happens.

"Elizabeth…" Will began. "Would you mind sharing your quarters with me? Your fiancé?"

Just as I was about to answer his question, I heard footsteps approach us, and I knew exactly who it was…

**Jack Sparrow **

I had had enough of Will's childish bickering. The whole time I stood at the rail, I heard him make a big deal out of nothing. I purposely wanted to anger him. I knew he would have a hissy fit over the sleeping arrangements. I was going to wait for Gibbs to return to me at the rail and avoid getting into an argument with them, but Will's bold backlash pissed me off to the point where I had to do something about it.

I approached them quietly. I waited for the opportune moment to interfere. I noticed that Lizzie was about to talk, and knew that this was the time to interrupt.

"Is there a problem over here Gibbs?" I asked my first mate, who appeared to be very flustered.

Gibbs turned his attention away from Will and looked at me. He sighed and shook his head. "The boy refuses ta sleep below deck with tha crew. He'd prefer ta sleep in tha spare cabin with Ms. Swann."

I looked at Gibbs for a moment. I then slowly turned my attention to Will, who was staring at me with defiance. I returned his glare with an even meaner glower.

"Ah…is that so? Mr. Turner does not wish to stay below deck with the crew? Tell me, dear William, why are you so adamant about staying so close to your bonnie lass?"

Will stepped closer to me and smirked. "You tell me your reason first as to why you want Elizabeth and I to sleep apart."

I nearly laughed in his face…so he really thinks that I am separating them for a reason. "I'm not separating you, dear William…oh I would _never_ want to do such a thing like that." I replied sarcastically. "I thought maybe she would prefer to have some privacy…"

"Don't tell me what I'd prefer, _Jack_." Lizzie spat.

Her comment took me off guard for a moment, for it was a while since we'd spoken to each other. She was staring at me, trying to make eye contact, but I didn't want to. I tried desperately not to look at her, but I gave in to temptation and looked into her almond eyes. When our eyes met again, I quickly turned away, for I knew that the longer I looked into them, the more I would fall in love. I ignored her statement and looked at Will.

"Since you are part of me crew, you **will **sleep below deck with the others. It's not like you'll be sleeping on the floor. There are hammocks for you to sleep in and…"

"I don't give a damn." Will interrupted in defiance. He stepped closer to me and smirked. "I will stay in the spare cabin with my fiancée."

I smirked and glared into his eyes. "You will sleep below deck. Don't think you will receive special treatment just because you're her _bloody fiancé_!" I snarled.

Will took one bold step closer to me and smirked. "That's right…she _is_ my fiancée and I am **not** going to sleep below deck _Jack_."

I was about to say something, but he interrupted me.

"Tell me something Jack. Why are you adamant about Elizabeth and I having different sleeping accommodations?"

I grinned in order to hide my anger. "I already told you. You are part of me crew and…"

"So is Elizabeth…why don't you tell me the _real_ reason why you're trying to keep us apart?" He asked, cocking his brow in suspicion.

I knew the real reason why I wanted them apart, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him! "True indeed, she is part of the crew, but she is a woman and it's only chivalrous that I give her the spare cabin. I don't think she'd want to sleep below deck with a bunch of smelly, mangy pirates, aye? There is of course, my cabin, but…"

I was interrupted by Will once again. He attempted to hit me, but Elizabeth pulled him back. I smirked at him tauntingly, for I knew I got to him.

"I know the real reason as to why you want us separated. You're jealous! You can't stand the fact that Elizabeth and I are together." He then took a step closer to me. "You really don't want us sharing the cabin together because you are trying to prevent something…"

I knew what he was hinting at. I maintained my anger and kept my eyes fixated on his. "I could care less about you two. I was merely trying to be a hospitable host and give her the spare cabin for privacy purposes…Women need their privacy when they are around a ship full of men." I paused for a moment, attempting to hold back what I really wanted to say. "Unless…you are also a woman and need your own privacy…"

Will smirked at my joke. "I do need my privacy, but I'd prefer to have it with Elizabeth." He then stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear. "I'm sure you'll understand why we'd both need our privacy…just in case we decide to be intimate. We have to do something to preoccupy our time since our journey will be long." He sneered as he stepped away from me.

I was infuriated, but I tried not to let it show. I noticed Lizzie staring at me, but I didn't look at her. I kept my eyes fixated on the poor excuse of a man standing before me. I had one nerve to pull out my pistol and shoot him in the heart. Then he'll know the heartache I felt. He kept smiling at me as if he was provoking me to do something to him. I counted to ten in my head before answering.

"Like I said. You sleep below deck with the crew. Ms. Swann sleeps in the spare quarters. If you keep disobeying my orders, I'll have you sleep in the brig…both of you." I replied through gritted teeth.

Elizabeth had a worried expression on her face. She looked at Will and then back at me. I didn't mean to say that I would throw her in the brig, too. But all of the anger and animosity I had welled up inside of me caused me to mention her name. Will and I stared at each other angrily for a moment. I was growing tired of all of the fighting and at this point, I didn't give a damn anymore if they shared a room. I quickly turned around and headed towards my cabin. When I opened the door, I heard footsteps walk up behind me.

"Capn…" Gibbs whispered. I didn't bother to turn around.

"Ya still want Turner ta sleep below deck? Because honestly, Capn' I don't see what's all tha hullabaloo about 'em stayin' in tha same quarters."

I thought about Gibb's statement. It might have seen absurd to him that I'd want Will and Elizabeth to stay apart. I'm sure it was very evident to both the whelp and Lizzie that there was an underlying reason for keeping them apart…I hope I didn't show them that I am still in love with Lizzie. I noticed that when Will and I were arguing, Lizzie didn't protest as much as I thought she would. She would have sided with Will, but she kept quiet…except for what she'd said to me. Intr'esting… I turned around and faced Gibbs. He was still waiting for me to give him an answer. I was going to tell him that I didn't care where they slept, but when I looked past my first mate and saw Will and Elizabeth engaged in a kiss, I changed my mind. I was heartbroken, sick, and pissed off.

"Bastard…" I replied through gritted teeth.

Gibbs looked at me confusedly. "Capn'?"

I looked at him and attempted not to look back at the atrocious scene that was happening behind him.

"The whelp still sleeps below deck with the crew. Ms. Swann is to have her own quarters…give her everything she needs and make sure she's comfortable." I replied in my captain's voice.

"What if tha boy refuses yer orders, Capn'?"

I smirked and took a quick glance at Will, who was now glaring at me. "Throw him in the brig…if he continues to be a problem…**I'll** handle him." I turned around and opened the door to my cabin and went inside.

I couldn't help but feel a little triumphant. I knew that what I was doing was wrong, maybe even spiteful, but I had to do it. I removed my coat and walked over to the bed. I picked up a new full bottle of rum that was on the end table and lay down on the bed. It was still lopsided, but I didn't care too much. I took my first swig from the bottle and closed my eyes. Images of Lizzie and I engaged in passionate love making ran through my mind. When I inhaled, I smelled lilac perfume in the air. I quickly opened my eyes, thinking Lizzie was standing in my room, but she wasn't. Just as I was about to close my eyes once more, there was a knock at my door.

"Dinnertime! Squwaak squwaak…Dinnertime!" Cotton's parrot said from the other side.

"Damn bird! You always interrupt me at the wrong time!" I yelled. I got out of bed and made my way to the door. I had an inkling that something was going to happen in the galley…

* * *

**A/N: So guys how did you like it? What's going to happen in the galley during dinner? Thanks again for reading and reviewing! As always, I can't wait to see what you guys think!**


	29. Acting On Your Best Behavior

**A/N: Hey guys! I would first like to start off with a very sincere, heart felt apology! I am so so sorry for the extremely long wait! I had major writer's block. One reader from this other website where I post this story had the audacity to say that my last chapter sucked! I was upset at first, but I don't care. All I have to say to that particular reader (who shall remain nameless) if you don't like my story, don't read it or don't review it! Learn how to ****criticize someone's work constructively! And for the record, you suck! I appreciate all kinds of criticism, but if it's done distatefully like the nameless reader, I won't respect it. Now, enough with my ranting, for those of you who love my work and know how to properly criticize someone's work (whether it be negative or positive) read and enjoy this chapter! It's broken into two so I will post the next one next week! Love you guys! **

* * *

**Jack Sparrow**

I sat alone at the head of the table in the galley. There were a few crewmates at the table with me, but they sat on the opposite end. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was talking, laughing and eating…except for me. I was not in the mood for anything…except for shagging, of course. I glanced down at the bowl of grog that Cotton had prepared for us. It looked disgusting, but I was accustomed to eating it. I pushed the bowl away from me, for the color and the stench were making me sick. I wasn't hungry anymore and I knew why. Ever since I allowed Will and Elizabeth back onto my ship, they've been a painful thorn in my side. I haven't been able to concentrate. It bothered the hell out of me when I'd seen them walking hand-in-hand. I knew that that should have been me holding Elizabeth's hand… I had to stifle a gag when I caught a glimpse of them snogging on deck a few hours ago. I wanted to run over and throw Will and his sticky, fish lips overboard for purposely doing that in front of me… but I had to pretend I didn't care.

If I show them that it bothers me when I see them together, William will think that I'm weak and that he's won. I can't show anyone that I'm dying on the inside…I feel like a bloody eunuch and it's entirely their fault! But I must move on…I have moved on…a little. I looked down at the sapphire ring Carmen gave to me. A smile crept up on my face as I clearly remembered how I was able to attain such a magnanimous gift.

After a few moments of examining my rings, I happened to look up across the room and saw the most disturbing thing in my life. It was Will and Elizabeth…and much to my chagrin, they were holding hands…AGAIN! I watched as they walked past each table, searching for a seat. There were a few unoccupied seats at my table and guess where they were? It so happened (by fate of course) that there were two empty seats right next to me. I prayed to God that they wouldn't find them, but I knew they would. Will and Elizabeth continued to search around the room, until Will looked in my direction. My eyes met his. I gave him a snide smirk and in response, he frowned. I turned my gaze away from him as they both approached the table. Ragetti, Pintel, and Marty were sitting at the opposite end of the table and greeted them.

"Mr. Turnah 'n Miss Swann…Care ta join us?" Pintel asked. I wanted to shoot him.

I pretended that I didn't see them. I turned my head as if I was looking for something. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Will was looking at me.

"Are there any chairs we can sit in?" I heard Will ask.

"Aye…there be two seats right o'er there by tha Capn'." Ragetti replied.

I was upset. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I sat quietly and restrained myself, until Ragetti asked me the wrong question…

"Capn' do ya mind if Turnah 'n Miss Swann have a seat next to ya?"

I slowly turned my head and looked at Ragetti. He had a ridiculous smile on his face. His eye kept moving all about in his head. I desperately wanted to shoot it out of his skull! I forced a fake smile on my face. I could feel Will and Lizzie looking at me, but I did not meet their glare.

"Of course, why not…" I then shifted my eyes from Ragetti and glared at Will. I wanted to say something very vile and hateful, but I held it in. "It doesn't bother me at all…" I sneered.

Will smirked and grasped Lizzie's hand a little firmly as he led her over to the two chairs next to me. Will never took his eyes off of me. It was as if he was daring me to say or do something to him. He pulled out a seat for Lizzie and then pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. I looked at him with an evil glower. He rolled his eyes and placed his arm around Lizzie. He purposely sat between Lizzie and me. He probably feared that I would take her away from him, but he had absolutely nothing to worry about…I rolled my eyes and looked around the room for Cotton. At this point, I desperately needed some rum. I spotted him on the other side of the room and waved my hand for him to come.

"Cotton…bring three bottles of rum."

Cotton nodded and walked away. I hoped that Will and Elizabeth didn't think that they were getting any rum…I only intended those bottles to be for me…and no one else. I wanted to get myself so pissed drunk so that I could dull the pain in my heart and not be responsible for whatever vulgarities I might say.

As I waited patiently for Cotton to return, I tried my best not to look over to my left. I knew that if I did, my heart would turn to stone. But I couldn't help it. I first glanced at the two so-called lovebirds and found them talking and smiling at each other. I couldn't hear what they were saying, for the room was too noisy with banter. I turned my gaze away from them until I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Elizabeth was staring at me.

At first, I thought it was my imagination. But I felt a familiar sensation in my body and I knew she was actually looking at me. I daringly looked over in her direction and met her gorgeous eyes. My heart stopped beating. Time seemed to stand still the moment our eyes met. The noise and everything in the room seemed to disappear during the brief moments we stared at each other. Luckily the whelp hadn't noticed; for he was too busy talking to Pintel. A short moment later, Lizzie was the first one to break her gaze. I looked at her for a few extra moments until I turned away.

During our silent exchange of glances, I noticed something in her eyes. She seemed hurt, confused, and slightly unhappy. She didn't look into my eyes at first. She seemed to be looking at my face. She was examining the bruise around my eye and the scratch on my cheek. After she examined my face, her eyes drifted down to my lips. I wondered what she was thinking. Her eyes slowly met my gaze and that's when she turned away. Only God knows what could possibly be running through her mind or know what she feels in her heart. But I know for certain that I will not stress out about it or give a damn…

To my great relief, Cotton soon appeared with three bottles of rum in his hands. He smiled and placed the first two bottles on the table. He then proceeded to give Will a bottle. Will reached out his hand to grab it, but I stopped Cotton from handing it to him. They both looked at me confusedly.

"No…these bottles are for me." I said as I took the bottle from Cotton's hand and rolled my eyes at Will. Cotton looked at Will and then at me. His mangy parrot was also staring at me.

"Greedy bastard…Squaak…greedy bastard!" The bird said. I immediately pulled out my pistol and aimed it at the parrot.

"What did the bird say?!"

Cotton shook his head and gently placed his fingers over the bird's beak as he walked away.

"The bird said that you're a greedy bastard. I'm sure you heard him loud and clear the first time." Will quipped.

I looked at him. He had a snide smirk on his face. I wanted to pull out my pistol again, but I decided to entertain the eunuch's antics.

"How do you know that he wasn't referring to you?" I asked through slightly gritted teeth.

Will smiled cynically as he grabbed one of my rum bottles and began drinking from it. I wanted to shoot him so bad. He's lucky that Lizzie was sitting next to him or he would not have a head right now…

"Because…you were the one hogging the rum for yourself and not sharing with everyone else." He replied simply.

I smiled and squinted my eyes, for I had a very clever remark I wanted to say to him. "I have a right to do that, young William. This is my ship, and my rum. They happen to be two very precious things that I love. I would never share them with anyone, savvy?"

Will rolled his eyes. "It's just rum, _Jack_. It should hold no value to you." He retorted snidely as he took another swig of rum from his bottle.

I took a swig out of my bottle and smiled. "Ah, but it does. Answer me this…would you share something that was very valuable to you? Would you allow someone to put their filthy hands on said valuable asset, which you absolutely _love_?" I paused for a moment and waited for his reaction. When Will was about to answer, I purposely interrupted him, for I knew my next comment would surely piss him off. "Oh, my apologies…I forgot that you've already been through a similar, unfortunate situation."

Will looked at me with disdain. I knew he got the gist of my understatement. I couldn't help but smirk, for I knew I'd struck a nerve with him. Will took a swig of rum and kept his eyes fixated on mine. I noticed that he had his fist balled up, as if he was contemplating on hitting me. I glanced at Lizzie and noticed that she seemed uncomfortable. Perhaps she too knew what I'd meant. The cloud of tension around the three of us grew thicker. Lizzie placed her hand on Will's hand. He turned to her in response.

"Will, please. Just ignore him." She whispered.

I rolled my eyes and took a swig of rum. At that same time, Ragetti called my name.

"Capn'…Pintel n' I were wonderin' if ya could tell us about tha time ya met Marie Antoinette." He asked with a toothy grin.

An elated smile crept up on my face as I remembered the embellished story I'd told them about my encounter with the Queen of France. Perhaps I could embellish my story just a tad bit more to make Lizzie jealous. Little did I know that my slightly fabricated story would have such a great impact on everyone and force me to do something I never thought I would do…

* * *

**A/N: Well how did you like it? What do you think will happen next? All I can say is that there will be more drama and emotions will truly blow over! I don't really like this chapter too much, but it's good enough for now. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I have a question, besides mrspatrickdempsey and dextriin, (two of my very lovely readers) who was the other reader to win a review challenge? I know it's one more! I'm not sure if I'll do one for the 300th reviewer but I'll let you guys know soon! I will send that person a pm! mrspatrickdempsey, your part is coming up in a few chapters! I will be sending you a pm very soon so be on the lookout! Thanks guys!**


	30. An Unexpected Change of Heart

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back again with another chapter! I am so sorry for the extremely long wait. I had this chapter written, but then I changed EVERYTHING around! I'm so tired of our characters fighting and I miss the J/Eness very much. Since I aim to please ALL of my readers, I decided that something unexpected needs to happen...All I can say is that the J/E shippers will be happy! I'm kind of nervous about what you guys think about this chapter! I hope you like it! So read and enjoy! Pay attention to Jack and Lizzie's interactions with each other!**

* * *

**Elizabeth**

As I sat at the table, I felt extremely uncomfortable. The tension amongst the three of us was so thick; a sword couldn't cut through it. I couldn't bear it anymore. I was sure that Will was going to knock Jack right on his arse for his snide remark. The nerve of that man! I should have said something back, but that would have made this whole situation worse than it already is. I thanked God that Pintel interrupted their little quarrel before it escalated into something more.

During the time Jack told his illustrious tale about the time he met the famous Queen of France, I tried my best not to pay attention, for I was not interested in hearing about any of his alleged trysts with women. Will, along with the other crewmates at the table were listening to his story. Will made a few snide comments to Jack, but Jack managed to ignore him, which took me by great surprise. I gently squeezed Will's thigh, letting him know that he needed to stop making his comments before something happened. Thank God he listened to me. A few moments later, my mind began drifting off…thinking about the time before this entangled love triangle began. I wished this were all a bad dream, but it's not. At that very moment, exhaustion began to overtake my body. I found it difficult to keep my eyes open. I decided to focus my attention on something else in order to stay awake…and that's when my eyes inadvertently became fixated on Jack.

I desperately tried to stop staring at him, but I couldn't help it. I became spellbound with the way he squinted his eyes and moved his body dramatically as he told the story. Those unique qualities triggered my memory as to why I'd fallen madly in love with him. I must admit, I do miss him greatly. I miss our inimitable connection. I enjoyed the conversations we would have and the teasing he would do to me. But most of all, I miss his kiss. I wished in my heart that I could have those times back. But I can't. Even though he'd said some very harsh words to me a couple of days ago, I found it hard to still be angry with him. I have forgiven him…but has he forgiven me? Only God knew.

When our eyes met earlier, I noticed the purple bruise around his left eye and the scratch across his right cheek. I was horrified about what I'd done to him. I felt terrible about scratching his handsome face. I'd never meant to hurt him emotionally as well as physically. He never took his eyes off of me during our brief encounter. Normally when we'd look at each other, there would be a glint of mischief in his eyes. He would playfully wink at me and in response; I would blush and try to hide my smile. This time was entirely different. His eyes now showed sorrow, contempt, and heartbreak…and I was the cause of it. I can't stand to see him this way. It breaks my heart. But what's done is done and if there is a way to change all of this, I would. The only way I can think of to settle this matter and keep peace amongst the three of us is to reconcile with Jack. But I'm not so certain if he or Will would comply with that…

As I persisted to stare at Jack, everyone at the table seemed to disappear. It felt like it was only Jack and I in the room. I could only hear his jovial, slurred voice, which started to hypnotize me. I watched him as he casually took a swig of rum and continued talking. He caught me off guard when he suddenly looked in my direction. The moment our eyes met, my heart stopped beating. I noticed that he had a welcoming glint of mischief in his eyes. I didn't turn away from him this time, for I wanted him to catch me watching him. He took another swig of rum while he studied me. His eyes seemed to bore into my very soul, and I had no qualms about allowing myself to be vulnerable to him again. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. When he placed the rum bottle back on the table, I noticed his lips curl into a charming, concealed grin. I felt my face blush and my skin became warm. My frown slowly turned into a bashful smile. I wondered what he could have been thinking and what was the meaning behind his sudden smile. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when I felt a hand lightly touch my thigh.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth?" Will's voice said.

Startled, I quickly shook out of my daydream and looked at him. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes showed concern.

"Is everything alright? You were staring off at something."

Oh no, I hope he didn't realize that I was staring at Jack!

"Yes, everything is alright…I'm just tired." I replied nervously.

I took a quick glance at Jack and noticed that he was talking and laughing again with the other men. Had my silent exchange with him been my imagination all along? I hoped not. Will looked at me for a moment, examining my demeanor. He looked in Jack's direction, and then back at me. I tried not to make it obvious to him that I'd been staring at Jack. Will smiled and began to rub his hand along my back.

"You're very tense Elizabeth. Why don't you rest in your cabin? I'll go with you."

"No…that won't be necessary." I replied quickly.

Will was slightly taken aback by my quick retort. "You don't want me to go with you to your cabin?"

"No. I'll be fine. Besides, if you come with me, you'll be missing out on all of the fun you seem to be having here."

Will smiled and then leaned in closer to my ear and whispered. "I thought that it would be nice if I'd accompany you to your cabin. I was wondering if we could be alone for a while. I'm sure that we both would enjoy our time even more if we were alone." He said with a cunning grin.

I found his words to be sweet and endearing, but I knew exactly what he'd meant. I had no interest in any type of intimacy at the moment and I wanted to be alone to think about this whole situation…But I won't dare tell him that. I smiled and placed my hands reassuringly on top of his hand.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm much too tired. I'm afraid that I won't be good company while I'm this way."

Will smiled and nodded with slight dissatisfaction written all over his face. "Alright, I'll let you get your rest. We can continue this next time."

"I promise you that we will continue this tomorrow and I guarantee you that I will not be tired." I replied flirtatiously. Will blushed and gently kissed my hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off to bed." I replied as I stood. Will also stood with me.

"I'll walk you to the door." He replied sweetly.

"Hey Turnah!" Marty yelled. "Are ya leavin' us?"

"No I'm not leaving. I'm just walking Elizabeth to the door." Will replied with a smile.

"Aww Ms. Swann's leavin' us, aye? Perhaps our mouths were too filthy fer her ta take?" Ragetti asked.

"No it was more of ya dirty, stinkin' faces she couldn't stand ta look at!" Pintel laughed.

I laughed and shook my head. "No. I'm leaving because I'm tired. I've had a very long, exhausting day."

As I bid the men good night, I was about to turn around and follow Will to the door. But something stopped me. I noticed Jack boldly staring at me. He dared me to break his gaze. He seemed to be disappointed that I was leaving. I didn't want ot leave, but I had to. After we stared at each other for a few more brief moments, he took me by surprise. He tipped his hat and curled his beautiful lips into a sweet smile. My heart nearly stopped. I blushed slightly and quickly turned away, for I didn't want Will to notice our secret flirtations. I quickly walked over to the door with Will. Before I stepped out, I gave will a hug. I attempted to leave, but Will suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his body.

"Keep the bed warm for me." He whispered seductively into my ear. I smiled and kissed his lips.

"I will." I replied as I walked away to my cabin.

Once I was inside my quarters, I immediately closed the door. A whirlwind of thoughts and emotions began to overwhelm me. I couldn't stop thinking about Jack. I didn't think that we would be acknowledging each other so soon. It's the first day of our journey and just earlier today, we were fighting. What is going on? Could it be that Jack and I have reestablished our tainted connection? Whatever is happening, I knew that I couldn't control it. I thought that I would still be angry with him during this entire journey, but somehow, I wasn't anymore. I had to sit down on my bed, for I felt dizzy from the thoughts that were running through my confused mind. I tried to rationalize what was or was not happening between Jack and I. Maybe he was just being courteous? But there was something about his enchanting smile and the glimmer in his eyes that made my heart melt. I knew there had to be a specific meaning behind it. I couldn't ignore what was happening between us at the table.

I wonder if I should attempt to talk to him. Perhaps that will make everything between us better. But then I thought about Will. How would he feel about my reconciliation with Jack? Perhaps I could mend both Will and my friendship with Jack? I'm not so sure if Will would be comfortable with that.

For the next half hour, I attempted to relax as I lay in my bed. I found it very complicated to rest, for I was no longer tired. Something inside my heart was urging me to talk to Jack. I had to do something to keep the peace between us and prevent any more fights from erupting. I got out of bed and paced around the room, debating on what I should do. I decided to go out on deck to get some fresh air and clear my mind. When I opened the door, I noticed Jack standing alone at the rail with his back turned to me.

I was overtly nervous at this point, for I knew that this was the opportune moment to speak with him. What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he doesn't want to reconcile? There is only one way to find out. I took two deep breaths as I mustered up the courage to walk over to Jack. The warm sea breeze blew his spicy scent towards me, causing my heart to beat even faster. As I stood behind him, I admired his statuesque glow in the moonlight. I took another deep breath and finally spoke.

"Jack…I must speak with you about something…"

* * *

**A/N: Do I sense a J/E reconciliation in the works? Do you think Jack will want to reconcile with Elizabeth? Sorry this chapter is short, but the other part is already written. I have to control myself sometimes when I write because I tend to put too much into the story and people get lost! Sorry if I did that! Please remember that I will not rush into anything. It takes time for people to kiss and make up, but not to worry, I won't take long in the J/Eness. This is just the beginning...or is it? (I'll give you guys a hint..it's coming up soon but time will elapse in the story) Thank you for reading and reviewing! Take care! P.S. If you guys have any more ideas on how they can reconcile, or have any more ideas, let me know!**


	31. Do We Have an Accord?

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter as promised! I didn't take too long this time! I hope you enjoy this chapter better than the last one! Now read!**

**

* * *

****Jack Sparrow**

As I stood alone at the rail, I became lost in my thoughts. I didn't know why I'd allowed myself to become mesmerized by Lizzie, yet again. It was by accident that our eyes met but I couldn't ignore the feelings that were still brewing inside my heart for her. I was slowly starting to forgive her for betraying me…but I was still upset. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a faint, familiar scent filled the air. It was lilac perfume. I immediately knew who it was. I heard her soft footsteps approaching me from behind. I had to fight the urge to turn around and face her. At that moment, Lizzie spoke to me for the second time today, and her tone was very different than it was earlier.

"Jack…I need to speak to you. It's very important."

The gentle way she said my name took me by surprise. There was no anger or bitterness, only sincerity and concern. I didn't turn around and face her when she'd first spoke. I wasn't trying to be rude or spiteful…I did that because I didn't want to look into her beautiful eyes again. In fairness, I will admit that I was not in the mood to speak to her, but being the gentleman that I am, I will. I'm curious to know what she could possibly have to say to me. I waited a few moments before answering her.

"What is it Elizabeth?"

"Jack, I want to first start off by saying thank you for allowing Will and I passage onto the Pearl. I'm quite sure you'd rather not have us here but…"

I had to restrain myself from retorting a snide remark, for I knew it would only stir an argument and I was in no mood to fight anymore…

"Oh? And why would you think that? I'm not bothered at all by you and Will's presence." I replied, trying not to sound too smug.

Lizzie was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "I just thought that after all that's happened between the three of us this past week, you would have a problem with us being here."

Now that she'd mentioned it, I did have a problem with them being on my ship, at first…but that's not the problem anymore. That all changed the moment I'd made eye contact with Lizzie at the table. It was at that moment a new problem emerged…I'd left my guard down and I knew that I was going to have difficulty in controlling myself when I was around her. I can't look into her eyes or stand too close to without wanting to grab her and hold her in my arms. I might even steal a kiss from her sweet, soft lips. Of course, I wouldn't dare tell her that…not right now.

"There's no problem Ms. Swann. I've always enjoyed having you and the whe…I mean, William on me ship." I was clearly lying. "Besides, I can always use an extra set of hands to help with the chores around here. Do you have anything else on your mind?" I asked in a low tone.

Elizabeth sighed. I heard her take a few steps closer to me. "As a matter of fact, there is something else, Jack. The real reason why I came to speak to you is because… I feel that we need to come to a resolution. I know that things have been complicated between me, you and Will and there's nothing we can do to change the past. Since we will be on this journey for a while, I just want there to be peace amongst us. No more fighting, no more animosity…I just want things to be civil between us. I would like for all of us to move on from the past and get along…like we used to."

I didn't know how to feel about her request. I wasn't fully ready to reconcile with the whelp…not just yet. If she really thinks that I would want to be civil with that damn eunuch then she's sadly mistaken! I'm reluctant to say this, but the only thing I will comply to is to be civil with her. Not with that damn Will! The situation was different with Lizzie. She is a female, whom I love, and I can't bear to fight with her anymore. Will could go to bloody hell…if all I care.

Since that awful day Lizzie and I had that atrocious fight, I wanted to run back into her arms and make up with her. But my broken heart and anger prevented me from doing so. It's strange how all of a sudden, I went from never wanting to speak to her again, to being able to slowly forgive her. It scares the bloody bejeesus out of me!

"Jack…" She said in a soft tone, interrupting my thoughts.

I then felt her hand gently touch my arm, signaling me to turn around. I felt a rush of sensation run throughout my body. I slowly turned around and looked into her beautiful eyes. We were standing close to each other…dangerously close. I was lost for words until she removed her hand away from my arm and took a step back.

"Jack please. All I want is for us to reconcile…perhaps in some way, start over and just become friends."

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach when she'd said that. I knew in my heart that I couldn't just be her friend. I wanted to be more than that. I can't just be her friend when I was so madly in love with her. She stuck out her hand, in efforts to shake my hand and agree to those heartbreaking terms. I had to control myself, for I knew that if I shook her hand, I would grab her, hold her firmly against my body and kiss her senseless. I looked into her brown, pleading eyes. My gaze dropped down to her lips, where I began to visually trace them with my eyes. I looked into her eyes once more and noticed that she seemed anxious, as if she wanted me to kiss her.

Just as I was about to answer, I suddenly noticed Will coming from below deck. I knew that he would not like seeing Lizzie and I alone together. In order to avoid another fight from happening, I quickly backed away and reluctantly tore my eyes away from her.

"Lizzie…I…I can't do this now." I replied in a harsh, yet remorseful tone.

Elizabeth looked at me in shock. She slowly lowered her hand. Her eyes changed from hopeful to disappointed. I could see tears welling up in her eyes. I quickly walked away and went into my cabin. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. I secretly looked out my cabin window and noticed that she stood in the same place I'd left her. She was staring in my direction. At that same time, Will came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't seem to notice that I'd just been at the rail with Lizzie.

I couldn't stand to watch them, so I walked away from the window and grabbed a bottle of rum. I sat down on my lopsided bed. I hated leaving her like that, but I had to. I did want to reconcile with her, but I didn't want to agree to her terms. I can't just be her bloody friend when I desired to be more than that... There is too much unfinished business between us. If I shook her hand and agreed to her request, I would be condemning myself to a life without her. I hated the fact that once again, Will had interrupted an opportune moment…obviously sent by God. Maybe it's a sign or warning telling me not to get involved with her anymore. I took a swig of rum and removed my hat, coat, and effects and lay down on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie…" I whispered into the dimly lit cabin as I drowned away my woes.

**Elizabeth **

It's been over three and a half weeks since we've been at sea. I haven't spoken to Jack ever since we were at the rail. I should have known better than to try and reconcile with him. He is the most stubborn, infuriating man I've ever met! What was I thinking? I suppose my timing was too soon. I guess it's not wise to reconcile with someone you've hurt greatly when the wounds were still fresh. Jack and Will were still at odds with each other. Whenever they would speak to each other, you could feel the tension between them. I wished that they would have made amends by now, but they hadn't…and that saddens me greatly. Jack made sure that he kept Will busy with chores, especially at night. Jack purposely did that so he wouldn't be able to sleep with me in my cabin, but he'd managed to, anyway.

I felt like I was at a total loss. I still desperately wanted to reconcile with Jack, but now I'm not so sure if that is such a good idea. The whole time we've been at sea, we would avoid each other whenever we'd cross paths. But the funny thing about it was that we'd still sneak glances at each other. Yesterday when Jack was on duty steering the ship, I caught him staring at me when I was standing alone at the rail. He quickly turned away when I looked at him. I was slightly infuriated because I knew that something was on his mind and he wanted to say something. I wished he did, but he was being hesitant for some reason...

It was now late afternoon. I was very bored so I decided to take a walk along the deck. I would normally spend quality time like this with Will, but I was not in the mood for his company at the moment. Ever since the day Jack and I were alone at the rail, my attitude towards my fiancé began to slightly change. I didn't spend as much time with him like I used to, for my mind was preoccupied with other things. I just hoped that Will hadn't noticed or else all hell would break loose again.

I walked along the deck twice. Each time I passed Jack's cabin, I hoped that I would cross paths with him. On my third time around, I noticed that his door was open. Normally, it would be closed, but for some reason, it was open. I made sure that I was a short distance away from it, so that it wouldn't appear that I was spying on the Captain. I finally saw him. He was pacing around the room…and to my great satisfaction; he did not have on a shirt, but was wearing his trousers. I was awe-stricken. I missed being able to look at his lean, muscular chest. I imagined my fingers tracing every scar and tattoo on his body. My cheeks began to blush as improper thoughts ran through my mind. I took two steps closer, but I was still a distance away from his cabin. I noticed that he seemed to be extremely vexed about something. His lips were moving, but I could not hear what he was saying. I thought that he was talking to someone, but there was no one in the room with him. I was beginning to worry that something was seriously wrong…or that he'd gone completely mad.

As I was about to turn around, he stopped in his tracks and looked at me. I immediately froze. He walked over to the door and slowly closed it. I was slightly taken aback by what he did. I thought it to be very rude. I had one nerve to barge into his cabin and reprimand him for his rudeness, but I knew that it would lead to an argument and I did not want to fight with him anymore. I wanted to ask him why he didn't want to reconcile with me, but something was holding me back. I decided to wait for the best suitable moment to confront him again. But when will be the best time? I must do something as soon as possible or all will be lost. Little did I know, unforeseen circumstances were about to occur amongst the three of us over the course of our journey…

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? What unforseen circumstances do you think might occur between them? What do you think Elizabeth will do? I know that Jack and Lizzie didn't speak too much in this chapter but what do you expect? The wounds are still healing. There will be more dialogue between them and the J/E will be there, but it will not be rushed! So stay tuned and I'll post again soon!**


	32. Nostalgic Moments

**A/N: Hey guys! Miss me? I've missed you, too! I am so so sorry for the long delay! I had writer's block and all that good stuff but on a serious note, I was in the hospital all Saturday night because I was sick. My heart rate was fast (142 beats per min) and they didn't want to release me until it went down. It was caused from stress and from working too hard! I'll be home from work until Wednesday, but as I'm recovering, I wanted to post this short chapter for you guys because I love you all. I really need a vacation! I hope you all like it! It has J/E in it and what happened between them. The next chapter will have 100 percent dialogue between them. I'll try not to post so late next time! So enough about me! Read and review! P.S...I want more reviews than last time! Thanks!**

**

* * *

****Elizabeth**

_**One Week later...**_

I sat alone on my bed in my cabin, deep in thought. For the past few weeks since we've been at sea, I've become restless and fed up with just about everything. The ship, the sea, the crew, and even Jack and Will were taking a toll on my nerves. I thought that the causes for my aggravation and restlessness were due to the fact that I hadn't seen or been on land for the past few weeks, but that wasn't it. There were other things, such as what I've mentioned earlier that were stressing me. Once we finally made port last week at our first stop, Port Au Prince, Haiti, I decided that I needed to take a little break from everything. Little did I know that an incident would occur that would seemingly bring Jack and I closer than we had been since our trip began…

After being on my own for a little over an hour after we'd made port, I purchased a lovely bracelet with shell charms from a merchant. I was about to step away to make my way over to the next cart when suddenly, a strange man approached me. He was tall, had very sun damaged skin and stringy, black hair. From the looks of it, he appeared to be a stranded sailor or pirate of some sort. He was very grotesque looking and I had a horrible feeling about him. I kindly excused myself and attempted to walk around him, but he stepped in front of me. I attempted to go around him again, but he blocked me. I knew at that instant that I was in trouble and I needed to defend myself. He suddenly grabbed me by my arm and held me firmly against his body. His hands were very coarse and the smell from his body was so atrocious that it could not be described.

"Don't make a sound…Yer comin' wit me lass." He said in a threatening tone.

At that point, I was extremely horrified and angry. I desperately scanned the area, hoping to find Will, but he wasn't around. I urgently tried to release my arm, but his grasp became even tighter and more painful with every struggle. When that didn't work, I punched him many times with my free arm and kicked him, but he still would not relent. He had a sick, sadistic grin on his face that let me know that he was enjoying every moment of it. Panic began to overwhelm my body as I felt my energy draining. I knew all hope was lost until at that very moment, I heard an unexpected voice behind me.

"I don't think you'd be wanting to do that, mate." Jack said as he clicked his gun. Tears immediately filled my eyes, for I was both relieved and happy that someone saved me, and it was none other than Jack.

I quickly turned around and saw Jack standing behind the man with the barrel of his gun pressed firmly against the back of the man's head. Jack's eyes were dark and serious…I'd never seen him that way before.

"Let her go now or else I will be forced to do something I haven't done in a very long time. I haven't shot anything in a while…and I'll damn sure use you for target practice." Jack said in a frightening growl.

The man quickly released my arm and ran away, never looking back at us. Jack quickly stepped closer to me and began examining my arm.

"Are you alright Ms. Swann?" He asked.

I was too shocked and filled with too much emotion to return an answer. I had forgotten that I was attacked by the strange man when I looked into Jack's eyes. I nearly melted when he touched my arm and stood dangerously close to me. He was so careful and tender with me, that I nearly burst into more tears. I was truly grateful that he had been the one who saved me...as he did countless times before. In fact, I'd rather it had been him instead of anyone else. I don't think I would have been this grateful or happy if Will would have saved me. When Jack finished examining me, he gently placed my arm down and smiled warmly. He wiped the tears from my eyes and began leading me back to the Pearl. We all left Port Au Prince later that night. I never told Will about what had happened. I wanted that moment to be something special between me and Jack.

That was a little over a week ago. You'd think that since that incident happened, things between Jack and I would have been different, but sadly, everything went back to being the same. We were still avoiding each other everyday and did not make conversation at all. I am truly sick of all of this! Ever since we'd left our last port, I've been having many sleepless nights. It was not because of the frightening incident I had…it was something else. Every night I've been having dreams about Jack and Will. They weren't nightmares, but they were somewhat peaceful…in the beginning. At first, I would only dream of Will and I being together, but that all suddenly changed one night when I began thinking constantly about Jack. Soon dreams of Will and I being together turned to very passionate, erotic dreams about Jack and I being intimate. At first, I didn't think too much about them until Will completely disappeared from my dreams. Jack was now my main focus.

I remembered how wonderful it felt being held in his arms again. The softness of his lips pressed against mine sent shivers all over my body. Every morning when I'd awaken from my sleep, I was always disappointed to discover that it was all just a dream. When I first started dreaming of Jack, I would purposely wake myself up and look over at Will's sleeping form, in efforts to rid Jack from my mind. That clearly didn't work. After two days I'd given up and allowed my guard down, open to whatever was clearely going to happen between Jack and I again. I figured that there was absolutely no harm in dreaming about someone you were with before…It was not like I was physically betraying Will with Jack in any kind of way…They were just dreams and nothing more…

I got up from my bed and walked over to the door. I was growing tired of sitting alone in my cabin. I could not take this madness anymore. I decided that this matter between Jack and I needed to be settled soon. I haven't been able to concentrate on anything else or been able to give Will the proper attention he deserved because of my dreams and the unresolved issues with Jack.

At that very moment, I opened the door and stepped out onto the deck. I was now ready to speak to Jack once again and rectify this situation. I don't care if he's not ready to reconcile…I need to get this heaviness off of my heart and rid myself of these damn pestering dreams before I go completely mad!

**Jack Sparrow **

_**Later that evening in the Captain's Quarters…**_

"How long is it going to take you to fix my bed?" I asked Mulligan, who was turning my bed over on its side.

"Won't be long Capn'. I'll have yer bed in tip top shape in no time…" He replied with a toothless grin. I nearly gagged, for his gaping maw reminded me of Cotton's tongue less hole in his face.

I shook off my nausea and sat down at my desk. As soon as Mulligan began hammering and pounding away at my bed, I began drinking my rum to drown out the noise. My body and mind began to relax after a few moments, causing more thoughts of Elizabeth to plague me again.

For the past week since our last port, I've been having dreams about her. I dreamt we were fully reconciled and were no longer avoiding each other. Those innocent dreams quickly changed to us being engaged in heated kisses and passionate lovemaking. There had been many nights where I had to wake up out of those dreams. Some nights, I took long walks along the deck or I would relieve a crewman from duty and steer the Pearl myself. I had to do this to get away from her…and to unstimulate a certain body part that was stimulated, but it was no use. There was one instance when the passion in my dream was so intense, it caused me to get out of bed just to go stand in front of her cabin. I was tempted to go inside to hold her in my arms but I realized that she was guarded by that prissy ogre. Damn bloody Will! He's always getting in the way!

For the past few days and nights now, I've been trying to rid her from my mind…but as usual, I've been unsuccessful. I can honestly say that I greatly miss her company. I should really stop avoiding her. I can't stand doing that any more! But I must…it's the only way to prevent a fight from breaking out between Will and me. I truly want to reconcile with her, but Will would have a serious problem if he caught the both of us having a private conversation.

I took a few more swigs of rum to help me weigh my options. After a few moments of getting nowhere in my dilemma, I subconsciously slipped my hand inside my coat pocket and pulled out my compass. When I opened the lid, the needle spun around erratically for a few minutes. I flicked it a few times with my fingers to stop it from spinning. When it finally stopped, it pointed over to my left where Mulligan was busily fixing my bed. I nearly gagged and shook it harshly.

"That is certainly not what I want most in this world. He doesn't have any teeth for God's sakes!" I said angrily as I shook it once more.

"Whot did ya say Capn'?" Mulligan asked as he peered over at me.

"Nothing…nothing…I said fix me damn bed! That's what I said!"

Mulligan looked at me strangely and carried on with his business.

I shook my compass once more and opened the lid. The needle spun around for a few seconds until it abruptly stopped. The arrow pointed directly in front of me where the door stood. My heart began to beat fitfully, for I knew who could be possibly standing outside my cabin. It was then at that moment, a soft, steady knock came at my door…

* * *

**A/N: Well, do you like it? I'm sure you know who's at the door. The next chapter will have them speaking to each other, but will they FINALLY reconcile? You'll have to keep reading to find out! I wanted to thank two readers who recently saved this story as their favorite and as an alert! I am so glad you like my fic! Well, stay tuned and I'm going to write more right now! Take care! I want more reviews! They are what keep me writing and churning out ideas!**


	33. A Time to Reconcile

**A/N: Hey babes! As promised, here's another chapter and I didn't take long! This chapter is longer than the last few. All I have to say is that all of the JE fans will be ecstatic! Since today is the day that At Worlds End dvd is being released, I figured I would post today. I am definitely going to buy the 2 disc dvd today! I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I did! Thanks! Remember to review! I want more reviews than last time!!!**

* * *

**Elizabeth**

I stood nervously outside of Jack's cabin door. I wasn't sure about what I was about to do. What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if this isn't the opportune moment to reconcile? I shook off my fearful thoughts and doubts and stepped closer to the door. I looked to the left then to the right over my shoulder, making sure that Will wasn't around to see me. He would be very angry if he'd seen me standing outside of Jack's door. When the coast was clear, I knocked on the door. My heart was racing uncontrollably. It felt like it was beating inside my throat. There was no answer after my first knock, so I knocked again...louder this time. After a few agonizing seconds, I heard Jack's voice telling me to come in. I took a few deep breaths before I turned the knob and opened the door. I slowly walked inside and closed the door. As soon as I turned around, I noticed Mulligan to the far right across the room fixing Jack's bed. I looked straight ahead and saw the Captain sitting at his desk.

When our eyes met, I nearly fainted. He quickly placed something away inside his desk drawer and began looking at maps. I stepped closer to his desk and to my great delight; his shirt was halfway opened, exposing his lean, tattooed chest. The sight of his chest immediately opened the floodgates to every emotion I'd ever felt for him. My body began trembling from desire. Scenes of what we did in my dreams flashed through my mind. I quickly disregarded them. I was not here to make those dreams come true (_even though I didn't mind at all if they did_). I was here to settle this on-going feud between us. Jack finally stopped scribbling on his maps and looked up at me. His eyes were bright, yet serious. It was hard to tell if he was happy to see me or not.

"Ms. Swann…" He began in his Captain voice.

"Captain Sparrow…Is it alright if I sit down and have a talk with you? It's very important."

Jack looked away from me and was hesitant to answer. My heart was still beating erratically in my chest as I prepared myself for rejection. He looked at me and smiled politely.

"Of course, Ms. Swann, you may sit." He replied as he pointed to a chair that was in front of his desk.

I slowly sat down. I could feel his eyes staring at me as I settled myself in the chair. In order to avoid his seductive gaze, I looked over to my right and watched as Mulligan desperately tried to finish fixing the leg on the bed. Pleasant memories of what Jack and I did on that bed ran through my mind. I tried my hardest not to blush. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Jack was still watching me intently, for he knew exactly what I was thinking about.

When I slowly turned my head, he quickly looked away. I wished he would have kept staring at me, for I wanted to gaze into those damned beautiful eyes once more. Just as I was about to speak, I noticed that the porcelain pirate I'd bought him was safely placed on the bookshelf. I was very surprised to see it because I thought he would have gotten rid of it after that terrible fight we had.

"So Elizabeth…what is it that you want to discuss?" Jack began, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I was caught off guard for a moment. "Oh…uh…I wanted to talk to you about…" I was interrupted by a loud, clanking noise and foul language coming from Mulligan's mouth.

"Bloody dammit to all bloody hell!"

Jack and I looked over at Mulligan confusedly.

"Mulligan…what seems to be the problem for all that foul language? We have a lady present." Jack asked.

"I hammered me damn thumb!" The disgruntled pirate yelled.

Jack and I chuckled. Mulligan stood up and looked at us.

"S'not funny Cap'n…tha damn thing nearly took me precious life!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Are you done fixing my bed?"

Mulligan picked up his tools and walked over to where we sat.

"Aye Cap'n…bed's good as new. Ya did a good number on 'er…broke tha bloody leg all tha way down ta 'er roots. Had ta fix tha other ones, too…damn things almost came off."

"Thank you mate. Now if you'll be so kind to excuse yourself from me quarters, Ms. Swann and I would like some privacy to discuss certain matters."

Mulligan flashed us a toothless grin. Jack winced from the distasteful sight.

"Oh, Cap'n?" Mulligan asked.

"Yes Mulligan…"

"I meant ta aske ye…how in tha bloody hell did ya manage ta do such great damage ta yer bed?"

Jack's eyes lit up with surprise. We looked at each other guiltily. I quickly turned away from him, for I felt my face blushing from embarrassment. Jack shot Mulligan a threatening glare and nodded his head, signaling the nosy pirate to get out immediately. Mulligan quickly stepped out the door and left. When Jack and I made eye contact again, the atmosphere felt more awkward than it did before. I knew that the conversation we were about to have was going to be quite interesting…

**Jack Sparrow **

Lizzie looked absolutely beautiful when she was bashful. I had to try with all my might not to reach over this desk and kiss her senseless. I knew _exactly_ what she wanted to discuss. I just hope that our discussion wouldn't turn into an argument.

"What were you saying before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Elizabeth sat back in her chair. She looked at me with eyes full of pain and concern.

"It's a few things, actually…I first want to know why you don't want to reconcile with me?"

I was bothered by her question. I knew exactly why I couldn't reconcile with her. It was because she wants us to be just _friends_. I don't want that. I stared at her blankly as I tried to think of an answer that would not upset her.

"I have my reasons, Ms. Swann."

She gave me a confused look. "What are your reasons? If you don't mind me asking…"

I didn't want to tell her the main reason for my lack of resolve. I sighed and lowered my gaze. "The real reason why I can't reconcile with you is because of Will. He wouldn't like the idea that we are being friendly with each other again. It was this same friendliness that has led us into becoming quite _friendlier_ than expected. You wouldn't want us getting into more trouble now, do you?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Will has absolutely **nothing** to do with us. Never mind him. I don't believe for one second that we would get into more trouble. He's not my bloody _father_ for God's sakes…"

Her statement took me by great surprise. I had an inkling that Will didn't know that she was in here with me..._alone_. "Oh? Isn't he your fiancé? I think he has a lot to do with what happens between us."

She glared at me in frustration. "Jack, please…Will does not have any say over who I can or cannot speak to. My relationships with other people have absolutely nothing to do with him. So please, can we not talk about Will? I really do not have the strength or interest to argue with you."

I was tempted to continue questioning her relationship with Will. I was curious to know what's been going on with them. From the looks of it, it seems as though she's not as passionate about him as she was earlier…but I could be wrong. I wonder why she's so adamant about restoring our relationship now. Perhaps she still has feelings for me? One could only hope…I decided to relent from badgering her with my impolite, yet seemingly harmless comments, for I didn't want to argue or keep talking about that damn eunuch!

We both stared at each other for a few more moments. I had to stop looking at her because I was on the verge of grabbing her into my arms. I began playing with the blood stained bandage that was wrapped around my right hand. When I unwound the cloth, I noticed that the gash in the middle of my palm was nearly healed.

"It seems like your wound has healed." Elizabeth said softly.

I looked at her and placed the bandage inside the desk drawer. "Not all of my wounds have healed, love." I was referring to my heart, but _she_ wouldn't know that.

She frowned for a moment and lowered her gaze. The tension began rising between us. I got up out of my seat and walked to the other side of the room. I looked out the window and noticed the sun setting over the horizon. A few seconds later, footsteps approached me from behind.

"I'm sorry Jack…for everything." She said softly.

I turned around and faced her. I wanted her to have my undivided attention.

"I'm sorry for the scratch I left on your face and for the black eye Will gave you. You didn't deserve that." She looked remorsefully into my eyes. I could see tears welling up in her eyes. Just as I was about to speak, she continued with her apology.

"This past month has been very difficult for me. It's been hell; actually…I had to deal with many emotions that I thought I'd never have to deal with. Guilt, remorse, anger, sadness…you name it, I felt it." She then began to pace slowly in front of me. "I still can't get over the madness that's happened between the three of us, even though it happened a month ago. I hate what it has caused between us…I hate what it has done to me." She stopped in her tracks and stepped closer to me.

I was speechless at her words. I wanted to tell her everything that I was feeling, but I was unclear of where she was going with her apology. I can't risk letting my guard down…not yet.

"It truly is unfortunate about what has happened between us…the bad part, anyway. But what's done is done. We can't change the past. The only thing we can do is apologize, forgive, forget, and most importantly, learn from our mistakes."

"I've said so many unkind, horrible things to you, Jack…I didn't mean any word of it." She said as she took one step closer to me.

"As did I, Ms. Swann." I replied apologetically. Elizabeth's eyes were filled with emotion as we continued to stare at each other. Memories of my erotic dreams of her began to race through my mind. I felt my body trembling from weakness. Just as Elizabeth was about to respond, I quickly walked away from her and made my way over by the door. I stood with my back to her, as I tried my best to control my raging passion. I just hope, for her sake, that she doesn't follow after me or else I just might have to give in to temptation and kiss her…

**Elizabeth **

When Jack abruptly walked away from me and stood by the door, I was thrown by his behavior. I wasn't sure if he was signaling me to leave, or if he'd gone mad for a moment. I waited a few seconds before I approached him. I noticed that he was taking deep breaths and fidgeting.

"Jack…are you alright?" I asked as I stood behind him.

"Fine…fine. I'm fine." He replied quickly in a breathless whisper. "Do you have anything else on your mind?"

I stepped in front of him. "Yes…I wanted to say that I agree with what you said…about forgiving and forgetting the past…But I just need to know if you are willing to be my friend again."

Jack was quiet. The way he looked at me was very strange. His expression was blank and unreadable. A gleeful smile formed on his face.

"Ms. Swann, I don't think that could be possible. You see, we've never actually been friends. We've only been something more profoundly difficult than that."

I looked at him perplexedly as I thought about his comment. Come to think of it, he is right. We've never truly been friends, but something more than that…something that's been indefinable ever since we'd met. When I daringly looked into his eyes again, I felt like I was looking into a mirror. I'd seen myself in him. At that moment, I realized that all may not be lost between us. Our relationship could have a chance to be restored.

I smiled at him. "I guess that's true, but it's never too late to become friends for the first time."

Jack's smile slowly changed into a straight frown. His eyes dropped down to my lips. My heart skipped a beat as I waited for his retort.

"Is that what you _truly_ want, Lizzie? Can you honestly say that friendship is what you only desire from me?"

I was taken aback by his question. Of course I only wanted his friendship…or did I? I hadn't thought about anything else that might happen between us after friendship. There can't be anything else because I have Will. In my heart, I want something more with Jack, but it will never work. I was hesitant to return an answer, for I was now stumped. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I became more aggravated with this whole complicated situation. Jack stepped closer to me and lifted my chin. He examined my face and gently wiped away my tears.

"Ms. Swann if friendship is what you want from me…I am sorry to tell you that I cannot give you that. However, to make the rest of our journey tension and drama free, I can only be cordial with you…"

He removed his hands from my face and stepped back. His eyes never broke my gaze. I was dumbfounded, yet heartbroken by his words. I didn't understand why he didn't want to be my friend. But then I realized that it wasn't that he didn't want to be my friend, it was because he couldn't. There were certain feelings he had for me that prevented him from doing so. I just wondered what they were.

"Jack…I don't think I fully understand what you're saying."

He lowered his gaze and sighed. I could see that he was uncomfortable. "I can't be your friend, Elizabeth. I don't want to."

Tears streamed down my face. "What? What do you mean you _can't_?" Is it because of what had happened between us last month? Or is it because you're afraid of Will?"

"It's neither of those reasons, and I'm _certainly_ not afraid of _Will_." He stepped dangerously closer to me. His sorrow filled eyes pierced my heart. He leaned in closer to my face.

"Elizabeth, please…I don't want to argue with you anymore. I said that I will be cordial with you. We can still talk and greet each other, but…"

"Why can't we be friends? You're not making any sense." I interrupted him.

He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine. That clearly took me by great surprise. I was shocked that we were so close. We haven't been this close since our last kiss a month ago. Jack looked into my eyes. I could see that he was upset. He then stepped away from me.

"I think it's best if you'd leave…We're square now."

I was utterly upset. "Jack…"

"_Please_ Ms. Swann…if you don't leave now, I might be forced to do something that I've wanted to do for a while now…" He warned in his Captain's voice.

I knew exactly what he was talking about, and I didn't give a damn if he made a move on me. In fact, I wanted him to do it. I took one brave step closer and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Then do it…"

Jack quickly rushed over and grabbed me, holding me firmly against his body. His eyes grew dark and appeared feral. My heart was beating erratically, for I knew what was about to happen.

"Do it, Captain Sparrow…"

Just as he was about to lower his face closer to mine, we were rudely interrupted.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs yelled as he burst through the door.

Jack and I looked at each other disappointedly and reluctantly broke away from our embrace. Gibbs stopped in his tracks when he'd noticed Jack and me standing so close together.

"Oh…sorry Cap'n…Ms. Swann." He replied apologetically.

"S'alright Mr. Gibbs…Ms. Swann was about to leave. What do you want?"

"We should be approachin' tha shore's of Martinique in a day's time. Thought you'd like ta know."

Jack nodded and walked over to the door. "Alright mate, make preparations for our arrival."

Gibbs nodded and left. I walked over to the door. Jack couldn't look me in the eyes. I truly wanted us to kiss again, for I missed the sweet taste of his lips. But that interruption only made it clear to me that it wouldn't be right…I knew from that moment why Jack couldn't be my friend…and being cordial with each other was the safest thing to do…for everyone's sake.

"I guess it's safe to say that we're square, Captain Sparrow."

He looked at me with eyes full of sorrow and uncertainty. He nodded in agreement.

"Aye…we're square…goodnight, Ms. Swann."

I nodded and left his cabin. When I turned around to look at him, he slowly began to close the door. I noticed he had one hand covering his face as if he was very upset. I was about to run back to see if he was alright, but I caught a glimpse of Will walking in my direction. I quickly ran away and headed towards my cabin. Little did I know that unexpected circumstances would occur while we were on the glorious isle of Martinique…

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Is there anyone screaming yet? There will be unexpected things that will happen in Martinique. Both good and bad, however you may see it. I chose the island of Martinique because I like the name and it's like my first name (Martina). SO, anyway...REVIEW! I really want to know what ALL of you guys think! SO, take care and I will try to update sooner! P.S. Let me know if you guys prefer longer or shorter chapters. Longer meaning 5-6 pages, shorter 3-4. Thanks and Take care! **

**This is for Ameli, I believe you asked how to save a story as your favorite. When you go to review the chapter, click on the drop arrow and there will be options that say save story as favorite, story alert, etc. Just click on that and then press submit. But you will have to be a ff member to save it if you sren't already. I hope that helps! Thanks for wanting to save my fic as your favorite!**


	34. You've Gone Too Far

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! I know, I know what took you so long? Well, I wanted this chapter to be perfect so I had to do a LOT of revisions. This chapter is about 7 and a half pages, since you guys prefer longer chapters. I just have to say that everyone will scream because of the J/Eness that is in here. I hope you guys love it and review. I will try to update soon. So read and review!**

* * *

**Jack Sparrow**

I awakened at dawn the next morning. I could not sleep at all last night; for too many thoughts, concerns, and more amorous dreams plagued me. As I lay on my back in my newly fixed bed, I couldn't help but to think about Lizzie. Her pouty, rose colored lips, her warm brown eyes, and her small perfect breasts were all I could think about. She is certainly one hell of a captivating beauty…I missed being able to admire her up close…not to mention, I missed holding her in my arms. I'm greatly surprised that she was going to allow me to kiss her last evening when she was in my cabin. She was actually going to _allow_ me to do whatever I wanted to her…and I damn sure would have , too if bloody Gibbs wouldn't have interrupted! Damn Gibbs, maybe now I need to start locking my door more often so that my most intimate moments won't be interrupted anymore. It could have been worse, he could've caught us shagging…

After a few more moments of pining over my missed opportunity with Elizabeth, I got out of bed. I walked outside onto the deck to stand at the rail to watch the sunrise. Maybe the morning view would help me clear my mind and relieve me of an uncomfortable arousal in my body. I was alone outside except for a crewman who was standing at the helm, steering the ship. A few moments later, the sun ignited the pale blue sky as it slowly ascended over the horizon. The calming scene made me think about the day I crossed over from the underworld to this world. A soothing inner peace welled up in my heart as I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh scent of the Caribbean Sea. My tranquil moment was suddenly disturbed when I felt a presence. I immediately opened my eyes, but did not turn around, for I knew someone was watching me…

**Elizabeth **

I hadn't been able to sleep at all last night. I kept tossing and turning in bed because I could not stop thinking about Jack and our near kiss. Damn how I wished he would have kissed me. I miss the touch of his lips upon mine and the way they tasted. If I can only have that chance again…Frustrated, I got out of bed and began dressing, being careful not to disturb Will, who was still sleeping. I looked at his sleeping form for a few moments as I thought about the changes we were going through as a couple. We weren't as close as we were before we came on this trip. We've been slowly drifting apart, but maybe once we reach Martinique, things will change…I just hope so.

I decided that I needed some air to clear my mind, so I walked out of my cabin to take a walk along the deck. I was greeted by the warm rays of the sun as soon as I opened the door. When I walked around to the other side of my cabin, I noticed to my great surprise that Jack was standing alone at the rail. I studied him for a few moments. His body seemed to glow as the sun kissed his tanned skin. He looked so handsomely ethereal. I contemplated on whether or not to approach him, for I didn't want to disturb him. He seemed to be very preoccupied with his thoughts. Maybe I should stand quietly at the rail and admire the scenery with him? I sighed and pushed all of my worries aside as I made my way over to the Captain…

**Jack Sparrow **

I waited a few minutes to turn around to see who was watching me. I pretended that I was oblivious that I was being watched, for I had an inkling who it was. I just wanted to tease her for a little while and let her gaze upon my magnificence. When I finally turned around, I discovered Lizzie standing a short distance away, watching me. A sense of flattery and desire ran throughout my body. I returned her gaze, giving her my sexiest squint. She took a few steps closer, but stopped. She smiled bashfully and in return, I smiled and nodded. Her eyes glimmered with curiosity and want. I leaned coolly against the rail and crossed my arms. I wanted _her_ to approach me first. She smiled and took a few steps closer.

At the same time, to my great dismay, I noticed the whelp emerging from the cabin. He hadn't noticed me at first, for I was still a short distance away from them. I watched as he quietly crept behind Lizzie, as if he was planning on scaring her. Just as she was about to say something to me, Will quickly grabbed her by her waist and lifted her into his arms. Elizabeth yelped in surprise as Will slowly spun her around. That angered me a little, for once again, another ass had interrupted my alone time with her. I watched like a jealous lover as he held her in his arms; snuggling his fish face against her neck. He finally lowered her to the ground and hugged her, with his back facing me. Elizabeth hugged him back, but peered over his shoulder to look at me. Her boldness took me by great surprise. I found her cunning actions to be slightly arousing in a way…I tried to break her gaze, but she would not let me. It seemed as if she wanted me to notice that she was staring at me…perhaps wishing that _I_ was the one holding her in _my _arms. At that moment, they stopped hugging. Will cupped her face. I immediately turned around, for I knew what was going to happen next. I turned to look at the ocean once again to calm my nerves.

A few seconds later, I heard footsteps walking away. I turned around and noticed that they were heading back to her cabin. I sneered as I watched Will place his arm around her shoulders, as if he was guarding her...as if _she_ was his property. Lizzie stepped inside the cabin first. When Will stepped inside after her, he turned around to close the door. That's when he noticed me. He stared at me for a few moments and smirked. He then did something that pissed me off. He shifted his trousers and unbuttoned his shirt, suggesting that he was about to be intimate with Lizzie. I nearly gagged at the atrocious sight…you'd think he was flirting with me by undressing in front of a man! He knew that his actions would anger me, but I kept grinning and pretended that it didn't bother me. I turned around as he closed the door.

"Damn bloody eunuch…I need me rum!" I said under my breath as I made my way back to my cabin.

_**A few hours later…**_

We'd finally reached the illustrious shores of Martinique. Once we laid anchor and assembled onto land, I rounded the crew together for a quick meeting.

"Alright gents…since we are now in Martinique, I want this ship stocked with the finest treasures this beautiful isle offers. Meaning fine cloths, spices, rum, and…"

"Wenches!" Pintel shouted. The crew erupted into laughter.

I smiled at his remark. "You can have all the wenches you like mate, but not on me ship. Enjoy them somewhere else."

"Aye! They're bloody bad luck! All of 'em!" Gibbs chimed in.

I gave him a stern glare. "Not all women are bad luck, Mr. Gibbs."

He widened his eyes when he realized that I was referring to Elizabeth. I looked past the crowd of grimy pirates and noticed that Elizabeth was standing alone at the rail. I immediately turned my attention back to the crew and sent them on their way.

"Capn'." Gibbs said as he stepped closer to me. "How long do ya plan on stayin' here?"

"Two or three days…maybe even four or five…It all depends on how I'm treated by the natives."

"Meanin' tha lasses, Jack?"

I turned to him and smiled. "Aye…"

At the same time Gibbs was speaking to me, I became distracted when Lizzie and Will walked down the ramp. Everything seemed to disappear as I watched her walk in my direction. She looked at me and smiled the whole time she walked down the ramp. She was flirting with me, and the funny thing about it was that she was doing it right in front of Will.

"Jack." Will said as he and Elizabeth stepped off the ramp.

"Whe…uh Will." I replied sarcastically with a spurious smile. I gave Elizabeth a quick glance and then turned my attention back to Will.

"You seem very well rested mate; despite all of the grueling tasks I had you doing on the ship."

Will's smile broadened. "You're right. I am well rested. You could say that there is a certain _glow_ about me. Don't you agree?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No I can't say that I do."

Will stepped closer to me and smiled smugly. "I'm sure you do know, _Jack_. If you must know, I had a very pleasuring morning…all thanks to _my _fiancée." He whispered the latter into my ear so that Elizabeth would not hear him. I balled my hand into a fist, for I had the urge to punch him. I knew he said that just to rile me. I flashed him a golden smile. He smirked and walked away from me. Elizabeth waited to follow him. We stared at each other for a few heated seconds. She smiled and secretly placed a note in my hand as she walked away. I watched as she finally caught up to Will. I opened the letter and began reading it. I was surprised by what it said…

_Jack, I must speak with you again. We have more things that need to be discussed. There is something that we must settle between each other. Please meet me on the beach by the Pearl around sunset…_

_Elizabeth _

I folded the paper and placed it inside my coat pocket. I couldn't help but to smile. I didn't know how to feel about her wanting to have another private meeting with me again. But I knew in my heart what she wanted to discuss. I just hope we won't be interrupted again…

**Elizabeth**

It was finally sunset. I was nervous about meeting with Jack again. A part of me wondered if he'd show, but I knew he would. I'd managed to sneak away from Will a few minutes ago. I told him that I would be in town browsing around the shops. I felt bad that I was lying to him again, but I had to do it. I must speak with Jack, for there were many unsettled matters between us. I couldn't stop thinking about how upset Jack appeared after I'd left his cabin. He seemed a little distant earlier today…I just hope that he's not upset with me.

As I approached the Pearl, I searched the area for Jack. I did not see him at first. Just as discouragement was about to overtake me, I noticed a figure walking along the beach. By its wobbly swagger and distinctive silhouette, I knew it was Jack. He was walking towards the Pearl. I quickly ran over to him.

"Jack! Jack!" I called, trying not to sound too over zealous.

Jack stopped in his tracks. When I got closer to him, he had a smug look on his face, but his eyes beamed with mischief.

"Jack…I'm glad to see that you've accepted my invitation. For a minute there, I thought you wouldn't show up."

He smiled and took a step closer to me. "Now why would you think that? Your letter seemed very urgent. It would be very rude if I didn't acquiesce to your request."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you for coming."

Jack nodded and smiled. We looked at each other for a few moments. There was an air of mixed emotions surrounding us. I was undoubtedly becoming transfixed by his eyes.

"Come on, let's take a walk along the beach. We'll have more privacy that way." He said as he turned around and began to walk.

I followed after him. We walked quietly along the shore for a few awkward minutes. The sun was setting over the horizon, making the scenery around us look more beautiful, yet romantic at the same time. Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. His eyes were suddenly dark and serious.

"What is it that you needed to speak with me about?"

I was nervous for a moment. I almost forgot what I wanted to say. "Oh…right. Well, I feel as though there are more things that need to be settled between us."

Jack frowned confusedly. "We do? I thought that we'd settled everything last evening?"

"Well…no. There is something that bothered me yesterday when I left your cabin. I noticed that you seemed upset. You had one hand covering your face as if you were in distress."

Jack squinted his eyes and smiled. "Oh that. I was feeling a little lightheaded. I get that way when I'm sober. I needed some rum...Like I do now." He said the latter under his breath.

I clearly did not believe his reason. "Jack…"

"What? It's the truth! I can't function when I'm sober. My head hurts and I start acting all nice and proper-like."

"Jack…I know that's not really your reason…"

"Then what do you suppose was wrong with me, Lizzie?" He asked; his voice rising with slight agitation.

I was taken aback for a moment. I didn't want this conversation to turn into an argument.

"Why should you care anyway…you're too busy having romps with your fiancé everyday. You're not supposed to give a damn." He mumbled under his breath as he turned around and walked away.

I immediately followed behind him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…it means nothing, Elizabeth."

I grabbed him by the arm and forced him to turn around to face me. He would not look me in the eyes at first.

"I don't want to argue with you, Jack. I just wanted to meet with you to see if you were alright. You seemed pretty upset yesterday and earlier this morning."

Jack squinted his eyes and forced a smile on his face. "Oh no need to worry, love. I'm fine…just peachy. Thanks for your concern. Now is there anything else you need to know?"

"Yes. I wanted to apologize for this morning. I wanted to speak to you when we were on deck, but as you know, we were interrupted. I didn't want you to think that I was ignoring you."

Jack was silent for a few seconds as he eyed me up and down. "No need to apologize Ms. Swann. If you think that the whole hugging and kissing shenanigans that went on this morning bothered me, then you are sorely mistaken."

I was dumbfounded by his comment. I noticed that he had a smile on his face, but his eyes showed hurt.

"Jack why are you…"

"Look Elizabeth, you don't need to apologize for any actions you or the whelp may do whether you are together or apart. You two, for all I care, can do whatever the hell it is that you do…"

I looked at him confusedly. He looked back at me also confused, for he didn't know what he was saying.

"Jack that is not what I'm trying to say. I never thought that it bothered you when you saw me and Will together. I don't intend to make you jealous or feel terrible about anything. My only intention is to establish a friendship with you but you won't let me."

Jack's smile changed into a serious frown. He stepped closer to me and stared into my eyes. My heart began to race, for he was dangerously close.

"Are you sure that friendship is your _only_ intention, Lizzie? I clearly remember yesterday when we spoke, you said the same thing and I refused. When I told you to leave, you dared me to do something that I've wanted to do for quite sometime now…"

I backed up a little, for the intensity of the moment was becoming unbearable.

"Yes…but we were interrupted."

Jack closed the gap between us and smiled. His face shined with victory. "Aye, but that's not my point. My point _is_ Lizzie; it's not only friendship that you desire from me…" He brushed a lock of hair from my face and then began to trace my lips with his fingers. I nearly fainted. "It's something more…and you know it." He then removed his hand from my face and stepped back. My body screamed from the lack of his touch.

"That's not true…I want to be your friend. I can't be anything more." It hurt me to say those words to him when I didn't know if they were true or not. Jack stared at me in silence. His eyes bore deep into my soul. I was becoming spellbound by him again. I had to fight the urge to kiss him…I can't let that happen.

"You're _lying_. If you only wanted to be my friend, you would have picked a more public place to meet with me. You certainly would not be sneaking behind your fiancé's back…_again_."

"I am **not** sneaking behind Will's back!" I yelled as I desperately tried to control my raging emotions. "Why do you even care about Will? I thought that it didn't bother you when you saw us together?"

"I don't care. I just don't want to be caught in your web of lies and deceit again. You have absolutely no idea what it has done to me." He replied angrily.

I was shocked by his words. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wasn't sure if I was crying because he was right or because he was finally telling me that I broke his heart.

"I told you that I was sorry. I didn't know that I hurt you so much. You never told me how badly I hurt you because you always said that you didn't care about anything."

Jack turned around and began to walk away. He stopped and turned around to look at me. "You can't always believe everything I say, Lizzie…and I did give a damn. I always have."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I took a few steps closer to him.

"I can't…you shouldn't care. Forget I said anything." He replied as he turned around and began walking again. I was utterly fed up. I grabbed him by his arm and turned him around. When he faced me, he seemed shocked and upset.

"I will not forget! Now I'm tired of all of this! I'm taking a huge risk by being here with you! You are too damn stubborn to see how much you're hurting me by not wanting to be my friend! You don't see how much it's tearing me up inside that I have to live with the guilt of hurting you and Will!"

"No Ms. Swann. You don't realize how much it angers _me_ when I see the woman that I love in the arms of another man! You don't see how I'm angry with myself for giving a rat's ass when I'm not supposed to! You don't see how much turmoil and restless nights I've had for the past month! And for you to have the nerve to only want my friendship when you know damn well that's not all you want! So you tell _me _Ms. Swann who's hurting more!" Jack yelled. His eyes were red with anger and slightly watery.

I felt even worse about this whole situation. How could I be so blind? We stared at each other for a few heated minutes. Neither of us said a word. I took one brave step closer to him.

Jack…" I whispered. At that instant, he grabbed my waist and pulled me against his body. The warmth of his body against mine nearly caused me to melt in his arms. He ran his hands through my hair and leaned in closer to my face. He looked into my eyes and then dropped his gaze to my lips. He leaned closer but hesitated. I leaned closer to him to let him know that I wanted this badly.

He immediately crashed his lips against mine. I could not believe what was happening. Tears began to fall down my face as a sea of mixed emotions flooded my heart. After a few moments, I relaxed as his arms slowly moved down from my hair to my waist. Our embrace turned into a heated, passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't get enough of him. During the whole time we kissed, I couldn't help but think about how much I've missed him...how much I missed _us_. I never stopped loving him. In fact, I was still very much in love with him.

A few seconds later, Jack broke away from me. The look in his eyes took me by surprise. He seemed upset, as if he regretted kissing me. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he suddenly spoke first. His words took me by great surprise.

"I'm sorry Lizzie this was…I'm sorry…I can't…" He then cupped my face and leaned his forehead against mine. "This is why I can't be your friend."

His words pierced my heart. It felt like I had just been punched in my chest. I was rendered breathless. Just as I was about to say something, but he placed his finger on my lips.

"I have to go…Please don't follow me. It's for the best."

With those last words, he quickly turned around and left. I was about to follow after him, but I stopped. I felt my knees weakening. I fell down on my knees in the sand and watched him walk away down the beach. Tears poured down my face as I watched him disappear in the distance. I didn't understand what had happened, but I knew Jack was still hurting from this whole situation. Perhaps I made it worse by pursuing him? I finally rose to my feet and brushed the sand off of my dress. I wiped away my tears as I began my trek back to the Pearl. When I got closer to the ship, I noticed someone off in the distance walking towards me. I pretended that I didn't see him, for I knew that I couldn't face him at this moment…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so did you guys yell and scream and do flips across the room? Don't worry, THIS IS NOT THE END OF J/E!! So before some of you guys delete this story from your favorites list once again, I just want to tell you that before you get crazy and panic! You know who you are! Well, anyway, who do you think is approaching Elizabeth? Do you think that person saw her and Jack kissing? Well you are going to have to stay tuned to find out! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Happy Holidays! Happy New Year!**


	35. I Can't Resist Your Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sure you all will be very happy and screaming once you've read what happens in here! It was very, very long awaited and I'm sure to get even more reviews! I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I've enjoyed writing this! SO enough chit chatting...read and don't forget to leave a review!**

**

* * *

****Elizabeth**

As I approached the Pearl, I noticed Will standing by the ramp. I was not too happy to see him, for I was not in the mood for **any **company. I tried to pretend that I didn't see him, so I purposely walked by him. Before I could step onto the ramp, I was immediately stopped by a hand gently grabbing my arm.

"Elizabeth…" Will said softly.

I reluctantly turned around, but did not make eye contact with him. I didn't want him to notice that I'd been crying.

"I thought you were going to be in town browsing around the merchant shops?" He questioned.

I looked at him and studied his demeanor before returning an answer. "No. I changed my mind." I removed my hands from his grasp and proceeded to walk up the ramp. Once again, he stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and walked back over to him.

"Elizabeth…is everything alright?"

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" He replied in a slightly sarcastic tone. When I looked into his eyes, they were full of suspicion.

"I don't have anything to tell you. Are you trying to accuse me of something?"

"No, not at all." He stepped closer to me and cupped my face. "You just seem to be very distraught about something. You haven't been acting like yourself lately and I'm starting to worry about you."

I sighed and placed my hands on his reassuringly. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a very long day and I need to rest."

Will nodded and smiled. "I was watching you while you were on the beach." He replied abruptly. His tone was low and serious.

He took me by great surprise. I just hoped that he hadn't seen Jack and I together. I hesitated to answer. I didn't dare look at him, for I feared my eyes would reveal my illustrious secret.

"You were watching me? How long were you standing over here?" I asked, as I tried to force a smile on my face.

"Not very long. When I was walking onto the shore, I noticed someone sitting on the sand. I didn't know it was you until you got up and started walking towards the Pearl."

A wave of relief washed over me. For a brief moment, I thought he was going to say that he'd seen Jack and I kissing. But I spoke too soon…his next statement nearly stopped my heart.

"Were you speaking to someone while you were on the beach? I saw the figure of someone walking away from you in the distance. I couldn't see who it was."

My gaze quickly shifted to the ground, for I was utterly speechless. When my eyes bravely met his again, I noticed that he was studying my demeanor questioningly. It seemed as if he knew that I was guilty about something.

"No…I was alone the whole time. I didn't see anyone because my attention was focused on the beautiful sunset." I replied with a spurious smile. I hated lying to him…it made me feel awful.

Will smiled and lifted my chin with his fingers, forcing our eyes to meet. He brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"Are you absolutely _sure_ that you're alright?"

I was becoming annoyed with his damned questions and his insistent prying into my business. I slowly pulled away from him and started to walk up the ramp.

"Of course I'm fine, don't worry about me. I just need to relax, that's all." I replied with a comforting smile.

Will grinned and nodded. I could see in his eyes that he was concerned...too concerned for that matter. I don't think he believed a word I'd said. As I continued walking up the ramp, I felt his gaze upon me, and it felt very uncomfortable. Perhaps it was just my imagination…or my conscience making me feel guilty about lying to him and betraying him once again. When I finally went inside my cabin, I broke down and cried. I felt horrible. Now that Jack and I had kissed again and I've come to realize how much I've missed him, I don't know what to do about this whole situation. I'm utterly helpless…and I don't know what's in store for the future…

**Jack Sparrow **

_**The next day, late evening…**_

I haven't seen Lizzie since I'd left her on the beach yesterday. The kiss we shared was truly magnificent. It felt so good to hold her in my arms again. I missed the taste of her soft lips. If we were in my cabin, I would have taken her right then and there. God knows how much I want to take her. I should have done it right there on the sand, but that would have been too risky. I didn't mean to leave her alone crying like that, but I had to. I had to prevent myself from falling deeper in love with her, for I knew it would only lead to more drama and disaster in the future. I couldn't let that happen again.

After I'd left Lizzie on the beach and went into town, I was propositioned by six different women on my way to the pub. Two women wanted to bed at the same time. I was tempted to agree to every one of their requests, but I graciously declined. The truth was, I couldn't be with any other woman but Lizzie. My heart wouldn't let me. I knew that if I did engage in intimacy with another woman, as I did before, I would feel guilty about betraying Lizzie, even though I'm not involved in a relationship with her.

My mind was still reeling from the kiss. I wished I could have kept kissing her more, but my arousal was stirring and I knew I had to stop myself before I lost control. Come to think of it, I am still aroused from our sweet embrace. There were many times during the night when I wanted to act on my impulses and lure Elizabeth into my cabin. I needed her…I couldn't get enough of her. I tried to drink away every thought and desire I had for her last night, but it was of no use. My body craved for her…and it still does.

As I walked out of my cabin onto the deck, I was hit by the humid evening air. I unbuttoned my shirt in hopes of cooling myself down, but that didn't help much. I walked further along the deck and noticed that all but two of me crewmen were on board. I walked by Elizabeth's quarters and noticed a glow of light emitting from the window. I glanced inside and saw her sitting in the room…alone. I thought she would have been with Will, who was clearly nowhere in sight. I realized at that moment that there was a reason why we were the only two people coincidentally left alone on the ship. This was finally our chance to be alone. I needed to explain to her why I'd suddenly left her on the beach.

I walked over to her door and knocked on it. My heart was racing uncontrollably in my chest. When I heard her say come in, I opened the door. I saw her standing in front of a mirror. She wore her thin under dress...and might I add it was _very_ sheer. I could see every curve of her flawless body. She looked absolutely beautiful, not to mention, incredibly tempting. My body started to ache for her even more. She quickly turned around and faced me. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and anticipation. I took a moment to examine her body. I noticed her pert nipples poking through her dress. When she noticed that I was staring at her dress, she blushed and placed her arm over her bosom. I tried not to laugh. She turned her gaze away from me for a moment, for she seemed embarrassed. When she finally looked at me, I noticed that there was an unquenchable passion burning in her eyes. I knew from that moment on that something was going to happen between us…and I'll be damn sure that it does happen tonight...

**Elizabeth **

When Jack walked inside my cabin, I was speechless, not to mention, pleasantly surprised. It seemed like an eternity since I'd seen him last evening. I couldn't stop my heart from racing. I felt somewhat angry that he'd left me alone on the beach. I was even angrier that he had stopped kissing me. We locked eyes for a few moments. I noticed, to my great surprise, that his shirt was open. An immediate rush of desire ran throughout my body, for I loved to look at his remarkable chest.

"Is there something you want, Jack?" I asked as I took one brave step closer to him.

Jack closed the door and stepped closer to me. His eyes were filled with determination and want.

"I wanted to explain why I suddenly left you alone last evening after we…after we…"

"Kissed?"

He nodded. The air around us was beginning to fill with indescribable mixed emotions, not to mention, the humidity was increasing.

"Why did you leave, Jack?"

He sighed and hesitated before answering. "I left in order to prevent something else from happening between us. That _kiss _wasn't supposed to happen."

I was taken aback for a moment. I didn't know how to feel about his words. "Are you implying that the kiss was a mistake?"

Jack stepped closer to me. The glow of the candlelights illuminated his beautiful eyes.

"No Lizzie…that's not what I mean. If we continued on kissing, it would have lead to something else. I was not about to complicate our situation even more than it already is."

"Well the situation would not have been complicated if you'd agreed to be friends with me. And if I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who kissed _me_ first." I replied defiantly.

"The kiss would have never happened if _you _wouldn't have asked _me_ to meet with you alone on the beach!" He replied, his voice rising with agitation.

I was beginning to get angry, but then realized that there was no reason to feel that way. Jack and I stared at each other for a few more passionate moments. The sexual tension between us was thickening. My heart was racing from the way he stared at me, as if he was thinking about what he wanted to do to me. I suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to kiss him.

"Look Lizzie…I didn't come in here to argue with you. I've had enough of that. I came to apologize and explain my reasons for leaving you. Now I'm not entirely sure if I did explain my actions to your liking…or if I'd explained them at all. But it seems like this was useless, and a waste of time." He replied sternly. His eyes were filled with sadness and disappointment.

He then turned around and walked over to the door. I felt terrible for being so difficult with him. Tears began to well up in my eyes. I did not want him to leave…not like this. I quickly walked over to him and touched his arm. He turned around and faced me. When our eyes met again, I knew I had to have him. I caressed his face. The roughness of his mustache and beard tickled my fingertips. Jack closed his eyes and sighed. I then bravely moved one of my hands and touched his exposed chest. He looked at me with feral, squinted eyes.

"Jack, I'm sorry for being difficult. I don't want to argue with you anymore. I want you to know that I've never regretted our kiss or anything else that has happened between us. I'm referring to the good things, by the way."

Jack smiled. "I don't regret them either, love." He replied in a soft, seductive tone.

I stepped even closer to him and pressed my body against his. "I wanted our kiss to lead to something more, and I know you wanted the same."

"Lizzie…I can't. You know what will happen if we don't control our urges. It will just complicate things even more."

I cupped his face and traced his lips with my fingers. "No it won't…I promise. I want you, Jack. I miss our intimacy. My body has been aching for you ever since our fight last month. I haven't been able to sleep because of it. I dream of you every night."

Jack's eyes widened. He seemed to be touched by my words. He brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes. He took me by surprise when he gently removed my hands from his face.

"Lizzie…I…"

Tears began to well up in my eyes, for I thought he was going to leave me. I did not understand why he was resisting me when I knew he wanted this as much as I did. He stared at me for a few moments. He seemed to be torn and indecisive at the same time. After a few moments, I noticed that the emotion in his eyes changed. He squinted his eyes and flashed a wicked grin. He quickly closed the gap between us and held my waist firmly. My heart felt like it was beating in my throat. The anticipation on what he was going to do next was killing me.

"You have absolutely _no_ idea how long I've waited to make love to you again. I've had many sleepless nights because my body yearned for you. I don't give a rat's ass about any of the consequences that may happen after we make love again." He growled.

I was thrilled an utterly speechless. Jack immediately backed me up against the wall and pressed his body against mine. I could feel his need for me inside his trousers. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Kiss me…" I whispered seductively.

Jack roughly kissed my lips. He pulled away after a few moments so that we could catch our breath. He looked into my eyes and smiled before kissing me again. I quickly grabbed his face and hungrily kissed him back. I could not get enough of him. Our embrace soon turned into a passionate kiss. It was much more heated and rougher than yesterday. Jack kissed my neck and then whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you so much Lizzie…I love you."

I immediately began to cry. "I love you too, Jack."

He smiled wickedly and kissed my lips again. I wrapped both of my legs around his waist as he pinned me against the wall. We were both ravenous for each other. Jack moved his hands up to my breasts, kneading his hands through my dress. I moaned into his mouth. After a few moments, he carried me over to the desk that stood by the door and sat me down on top of it. We never parted our lips. He broke away from my lips and cupped my face. He then unbuttoned my dress, all the while staring into my eyes, daring me to break his gaze. He slowly removed my dress off of my shoulders. I removed my arms from the sleeves as he moved the dress down to my waist. His hands traveled lazily up from my waist to my breasts. I gasped at his tender caress. He grinned and leaned in closer to my face.

"Are you sure you want this, Lizzie?"

I traced his lips and smiled. "Yes. I've wanted this for the past month. I love you, Jack."

With those last words, he kissed me passionately. I was forever lost in him as we finally allowed the inevitable to happen…

* * *

**A/N: So, are you guys screaming yet? There will be two versions of this chapter. I will post the more sophisticated version on the other site (you guys know what it is.) There will also be a bonus chapter on that site, also. It will be a continuation of this chapter and of the J/E love scene. My love scenes are not vulgar, so for those of you who want to read more about the J/E love scene, check out the bonus chapter on the other site. (adultff) It will be chapter 37. Well, anyway, let me know in a review what you guys think! There is much much more drama, suspense, and J/Eness to come so stay tuned!!**


	36. Of Rats, Lovers and Hallucinations

**A/N: Hey guys! I didn't realize that I haven't posted since January! Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy. I'm trying to get an apartment so next week I am handing in my application to this apartment that I love! Pray for me that I get it! Now back to the story...for those of you who have read the bonus chapter on aff, you all know what Jack told Elizabeth. For those of you who don't, I mentioned it in this chapter...some of it. This chapter and some of the ones after it will be dark. This is where unexpected things happen. So, enough of chit chatting...read!**

**P.S...I know the chapter title seems weird but I wanted it to have a little twist on this story I'm sure you all have heard of _Of Mice and Men_...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth 

Immediately after Jack left my cabin, I began to tidy up the room, as well as my appearance. I knew Will would walk in any moment and I didn't want him to be suspicious. I just hoped that my guilt wouldn't reveal itself to him. I could still smell Jack's spicy scent in the air…his presence could still be felt in the room and around my body. Hopefully, Will won't detect that Jack has been in here with me. If he happens to question me about Jack, I won't know what to say. He will notice that I am hiding something and become even more apprehensive. Then all hell will certainly break loose again. I _cannot_ let that happen.

I pushed the desk back against the wall and placed the books that were thrown onto the floor back onto the desk. I ran over to the mirror, smoothed out my tousled hair and fixed my dress. After I made the last finishing touches to my appearance, a compelling feeling came over me. I tried to walk away from the mirror, but I couldn't help but to study my reflection. It was as if my conscience was forcing me to examine myself. I stepped closer to the mirror and stared into my own eyes for a few moments. They seemed peculiar…perhaps a little distant. I looked at my face, my hair, and then I took one step back and examined my whole body. My physical appearance was the same, but my inner being was different. I realized that the person staring back at me had changed. It was not the same Elizabeth Swann, the inexperienced, naïve governor's daughter who stood before me. It was an entirely different person…someone whom I wasn't sure if I recognized anymore. I was certainly startled by this revelation.

Should I be ashamed or proud of whom I've become? I'm not referring to anything I've done, such as my duplicity with Jack and Will…that's a different situation. I'm referring to the fact that certain familiar qualities, such as my high societal morals have disappeared…and I've adapted to ways that I've always found uncouth. I'm surprised, yet somewhat satisfied by this sudden metamorphosis. I can definitely credit Jack for this. He was the one who opened up my eyes to freedom, life, love…and of course, sex. At that instant, Jack's last words before he'd left my cabin resounded through my mind.

"_Think about what I've said, Lizzie. Whatever happens between us is all in your hands, love."_

I wasn't sure how to feel about his last statement. He was leaving our fate in my hands...I'm not so sure if that was a wise decision, being as though I am still technically engaged to Will. Maybe Jack has faith in me that I will choose him? Maybe I've already chosen him and haven't noticed it yet? Or perhaps Jack has given up on our relationship and realized that it's better to share me with someone else rather than lose me entirely. I just hope that that's not the case, for I would truly feel like a duplicitous whore…

I took another look at myself. Tears began to well up in my eyes. The longer I stared at my reflection, the more unrecognizable I became. As I blinked away the fresh tears that were forming in my eyes, I saw something unusual in the mirror. There was something blurry standing next to me on both sides. I thought I was going mad for a moment, until the misty forms began to materialize into the two men that I love. Jack stood to my right, while Will stood to my left. They were both staring back at me with loving smiles etched on their handsome faces. I wished I could touch them but I knew that they were only hallucinations…created by my conscience to show me the complicated reality of my situation. Just then, the visions began to say my name in unison, until their distinct voices united into one loud, worrisome tone…

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth!"

I broke out of my deep thoughts and slowly turned around to my left to see who was calling me. I already knew who it was…Will. He stood frozen at the door. His usual brown, cheery eyes were now dark with disparagement. He closed the door and stepped closer to me. I knew from the troubled expression on his face that he wanted to ask me something. I just hoped to God he wouldn't ask me about my beloved Captain…

**Jack Sparrow**

I had one nerve to go back inside Lizzie's cabin. We've only been apart for about a half hour and I already miss her. It's extremely hard to leave the person you love alone once you've made passionate love. I didn't want to rush out after we'd finished. I wanted to hold her in my arms and savor the moment…perhaps have another round of earth shaking sex. I believe that that had to be the best damn shag we've ever had together. Maybe we can have even more in the near future, say tomorrow? I'm probably getting my hopes up…Who knows, the next thing she might say is that she can't do this anymore and that she has decided to stay with pissy fish-face Will. It sickened me to realize that she's in there alone with him, allowing him to do God knows what to her. I just hope that he hadn't seen me leave her cabin. I don't give a damn if he did…

I sighed and took another swig of rum. When I placed my hand on my waist, I noticed that something was missing. I glanced down and to my horror, realized that my sash was gone. I looked around on the floor and on my bed. It was not there. I realized at that moment that it could only be in one forbidden place…

"Oh bugger…" I said aloud to the empty room. "_Not_ good…definitely not good…"

**Elizabeth**

"Elizabeth…is everything alright?" Will asked worriedly as he cupped my face.

I frowned confusedly as I gazed into his soft, brown eyes. "Everything is alright Will. Why do you ask?"

He removed his hands from my face. "Greenwald and Flannigan said that they heard some loud noises coming from inside here. They said that they heard you screaming and that there were loud thumps against the wall. They were about to come in here to see if you were alright but didn't know if it was proper for them to enter into a woman's cabin…"

My heart felt like it had stopped beating. I was rendered speechless. I could not believe that not one but _two_ people overheard my very intimate moment with Jack. I just hoped that they didn't hear me say Jack's name. I began to feel a little embarrassed. I tried not to show Will my emotions so I decided to laugh it off.

"Is that so?" I replied with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Yes. Just as soon as I climbed onto the deck they ran over and told me. They seemed horrified. I really thought that something bad happened to you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "No need to worry Will." I came up with a very ingenious story. "I was merely trying to kill a rat that came in here."

Will's eyes brightened in surprise, but his face twisted in disgust. "A rat? How did it get in here?"

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the desk. "I'm not sure. Maybe it came in here yesterday when we were away? But all I know is that it was huge. I tried to hit it with books, my shoes…anything to get it out of here. All of the thumping Greenwald and Flannigan heard were objects being thrown at that ghastly creature."

Will laughed and began taking off his boots as he made his way over to the bed. He plopped down onto the bed and lay back on a pillow. I watched as he folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes for a few moments. He looked very appealing. I had one nerve to go over there and lie next to him to cuddle, but I feared that Jack's scent was still on me. I did not want my affair to be discovered again.

Will suddenly opened his eyes and began to speak. "It's funny how things can be misconstrued. I wonder what Flannigan and Greenwald thought you were doing in here?"

My eyes widened with guilt. _It would break your heart to know what I was really doing, Will_. I thought. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled.

"You never know what they could have thought…Pirates have very perverted imaginations…especially when they're drunk."

Will chuckled. At that moment, I realized that there was something lying on the floor next to the desk. I carefully took a closer look at the red faded fabric. To my horror, I realized that it was Jack's sash. I immediately grabbed it and hid it behind my back. When I looked up, I noticed that he was staring at me strangely.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?"

"Oh…nothing. I just thought that I saw something."

Will smiled. "Like a rat? Did you get rid of it?"

I'd forgotten all about my terrible lie. "Oh…no. The rat's gone. It ran out the room when I opened the door. I felt terrible because it seemed as though it was limping. I think I injured the poor thing when I threw the books at it."

Will suddenly sat up in the bed and looked at me. His eyes shined with desire as they bore through my body. I smiled at him in return, for I knew what he wanted.

"Why don't you come over here and relax with me?" He replied with a seductive smile.

I hesitated for a moment. I still had Jack's sash in my hand and I didn't know what to do with it.

"I'll be right there…" I said as I carefully walked backwards to the door. At that very moment, a clever idea came to mind.

I quickly blew out the lantern that sat on the end table so that Will wouldn't see what I was doing. I frantically searched around the front part of the room for a hiding place for Jack's sash. The silver beams of the moonlight shined through the windows, permitting me to have some visibility in the darkness. I tried not to fumble, for I knew Will would be curious and start asking questions again. I made my way over to the desk, opened the bottom drawer and placed Jack's sash inside.

As I made my way over to the bed, I suddenly felt someone standing in front of me. I was startled for a moment, until Will wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips. He then began to kiss my neck and whispered seductively into my ear.

"Come to bed…"

He quickly carried me over to the bed and laid me down. When he kissed me and began taking off my clothes, all I could think about was the fact that I'd just been intimate with Jack about an hour ago… and now I'm about to do the same with Will. A sense of excitement ran throughout my body. My conscience wasn't telling me to stop, nor was it berating me for my behavior. Instead, other ideas began to race through my mind. They were ideas consisting of clever ways to continue my unfaithfulness. Perhaps this time I can have them both…without either of them knowing. I know what to do and what not to do this time to keep my affair with Jack a secret. I don't have to make a decision…yet. But I know I'm not getting married…I'm not ready for that type of commitment.

As the passion between Will and I intensified, I couldn't help but to smile. I finally had control over this whole tangled situation, but I still didn't have control over my heart. Little did I know that I would have no power over what would happen in the near future…

**Jack Sparrow **

_**Dawn the next morning….**_

I'd awaken too early the next day. The cause for this rude awakening was my unyielding need to get away. I didn't know why, but I had to go. I got dressed, put on my coat, grabbed my pistols, along with a bottle of rum, and left my cabin. Luckily, there was no one on deck. I walked over by the rail to catch a glimpse of the horizon. The sun was nowhere in sight. For some odd reason, there was an ominous feeling in the air. It troubled me for a moment, but then I disregarded my unsettling feelings when the morning sun began to rise over the horizon. I took a sip of rum and smiled. I turned around to look at Lizzie's cabin. Thoughts about what we'd done last evening still played through my mind…every last, intricate detail. I could still hear her soft moans in my ears, her delicate kisses on my lips, and feel myself inside her. I wished she could come out of her cabin so that I could take her…right here at the rail.

When I placed my hand in my coat pocket, I felt something very peculiar brushing against my fingertips. Curious, I took the object out. I was surprised to see that I still had Elizabeth's golden heart shaped necklace. I wonder if she knew that I had it. It was at that moment I realized that I had to do something. I took one more glance at Lizzie's cabin and made my way over to the ladder. As soon as I was off the Pearl and my feet touched the warm sand, I began to walk. To where, I don't know. A sense of urgency welled up inside me. I didn't know what was calling me but I knew I had to take care of some business in town. I guess a couple of days away from the Pearl wouldn't be so bad…I hope.

I took my compass out of my pocket and opened it. It spun around frantically as usual until it pointed me in the direction of where I needed to go. I nodded and placed the compass back inside my coat pocket and headed in the direction to God knows where…

* * *

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? Where do you think Jack is going? What business do you think he has in town? I wanted this chapter to show how Lizzie sees herself. This is the beginning of the darkness along with twists, surprises, etc.! Let me know what you guys think and what chapters are your favorite so far? Thanks! Love ya! I'll try not to post so late anymore! P.S...THIS IS NOT THE END OF J/E! However, without giving too much away, an end to something is coming up next! What is it you may ask...You'll have to stay tuned!**


	37. You Took Your Love Away From Me

**A/N: Hey guys! I would first like to start off with a very heartfelt aplogy for keeping yu guys waiting for another chapter! I've been so busy with work and I am glad to say that I got my apartment and I am moving in June! I have been lazy in writing my chapters, but not to worry! I wrote both chapter 37 and 38 and I will definitely post chapter 38 very soon! There will also be a bonus chapter posted for chapter 38 on the othe site, which will actually be chapter 40 or 41! So enough with the chit chat...here's another exciting chapter! I didn't want to post so soon because I wanted it to be perfect! SO read and enjoy!! P.S...I forgot to mention that this story is nominated for the best Romance fic in the Pirates category for the Livejournal Awards!**

**

* * *

**

**Elizabeth**

I'd awakened earlier than usual the next morning. I was anxious to watch the sun rise over the horizon. For the past couple of days, Jack and I would secretly meet out on deck to watch the glorious sunrise. It was the only way we could spend some private time together. After I got dressed, I grabbed Jack's sash from out of the dresser drawer. I quietly opened my cabin door and left, being very careful not to disturb Will from his slumber. As soon as I walked out on deck, I was greeted by the cool, summer air. I made my way over to the rail and stood there waiting for Jack to emerge from his cabin. I waited for approximately fifteen minutes. I expected Jack to be awake by now. After every five or so minutes, my eyes shifted from the sea to Jack's cabin. I clutched his sash close to my chest, inhaling its spicy scent. Jack's distinctive aroma sent a rush of desire throughout my body, causing memories of our passionate lovemaking to run through my mind. It was incredible being intimate with him again. I hope that we will have many more opportunities in the near future to make love.

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed the sun rise over the horizon. I looked at Jack's cabin, hoping he would come out.

"I'll give you a few more minutes Captain Sparrow. If you're not out by then, you'll be in serious trouble." I whispered angrily as I turned my attention back to the beautiful horizon.

The last ten minutes turned into an hour. I was angry that Jack was not here with me to watch the sunrise. I soon realized that he was not coming out. Either he's sleeping late or he's taking a long walk somewhere. Perhaps he's avoiding me? He'd probably realized that our intimacy was a mistake and wants nothing more to do with me. I looked at his cabin once more. I was tempted to go inside and give him a very rude awakening if he was inside sleeping. Maybe I should mess up his room…let him see how angry I am at him…but I won't.

"Coward…why couldn't you just tell me how you truly felt instead of running away from me? You always run away, Jack." Hot tears began to run down my cheeks. At that moment, I felt comforting arms wrap around my body, cuddling me into a tight hug.

"Jack…" I sighed under my breath through half lidded eyes. I turned around to greet my embracer, but was disappointed when I'd discovered who it was.

"Will." I quickly hid Jack's sash behind my back.

Will smiled and kissed my forehead. "You're up early. Did you have trouble sleeping?"

"No. I wanted to watch the sun rise over the horizon." I replied with a reassuring smile.

"I have an idea..." Will began as he brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. "Since we haven't spent as much quality time together as I'd hoped, I planned a romantic day for us. I'm sure you'll love it."

I stared blankly into his eyes. I was speechless. I didn't want to have a romantic day with him. I desperately wanted to find Jack. It would be very hard for me to concentrate on Will when I was so worried about Jack's whereabouts. I sighed and smiled halfheartedly, being careful not to show Will that I was troubled.

"Yes…I would love that very much. But if you don't mind, I would like to rest before we start our romantic day."

Will smiled and cupped my face. "Alright then. I'll let you get your rest. I wouldn't want you to fall asleep when I'm trying to woo you." He laughed. He kissed my lips and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders as we headed back to my cabin…

**Jack Sparrow **

I've been walking aimlessly all night. I'm surprised that I'm not tired. I was now a great distance away from the Pearl…and away from my beloved Lizzie. When dawn finally approached, I sat down on the cool sand to rest and watched the sun rise over the horizon. I should be standing on the deck of the Pearl right now with Lizzie, watching this spectacular scene. I should be holding her in my arms right now, but I'm not because this unyielding need to leave has kept me from her. She's probably watching the horizon right now…alone. Perhaps we're both watching it together, but from a distance. A smile formed on my face from that very thought. My heart raced from the pleasant memories of all of our passionate nights together. I hope she's not too worried or mad about my unexpected departure.

A few moments later, I got up and resumed my trek. I soon approached a very small town. The cobblestone streets were unkempt. The buildings seemed to be very old and neglected. There was hardly anyone walking around, except for three drunken men. As I walked further into town, an unsettling feeling formed in the pit of my guts. At first, I thought that I had a stomach ache, but I knew that it had to be something else. I came upon a small shop that had a worn sign hanging on the door. For some odd reason, I was drawn to the building. Something was urging me to go inside. I peered through the window and noticed that there were what seemed to be jewelry and other trinkets inside. It suddenly hit me. I reached my destination. Perhaps I should buy Elizabeth a present…give her something special to show her how much I truly love her.

I removed Elizabeth's heart shaped necklace from my pocket. Ever since I'd discovered that I still had her necklace, I was debating over what to do with it. I didn't want to throw it out…I wanted to do something special with it, say add a few jewels to it. That's when another idea came to mind. I looked at the sapphire ring that was on my left hand. Perhaps I could do something with it, also? It doesn't hold too much sentimental value, other than being a remembrance of the incredible night I had with Carmen.

As I was about to go into the jewelry shop, something was holding me back. I'd never given a woman a sentimental gift. In fact, I've never thought of giving a woman **anything**…besides my body, of course. I'd promised myself long ago that I would **never** give any woman a gift…especially one from the heart. I didn't want to put myself out there and wear my heart on my sleeve…like some damn eunuch. But then, I'd also promised myself that I would never allow myself to fall in love. As fate would have it, being as cruel and unpredictable as it is, I'm in love, and there's nothing I can do about it. I struggled with my decision for the next few moments. I'm not so sure if I should still give Lizzie a gift, being as though she's still with the whelp. It would be very foolish of me to get her something so sentimental. I looked at Elizabeth's heart shaped necklace and examined it for a few moments, debating on what to do with it. It was then that my sapphire encrusted ring caught my eye again, prompting me to make my final decision...

**Elizabeth **

_**Three days later, early evening…**_

Will and I had been in town all day, looking through merchant shops and watching sideshows. I was growing very irritated by the large crowd, and bored with Will's company. I tried with all of my might to enjoy myself, but I couldn't. I was distracted the whole time because Jack was still gone…and I was gravely worried about him. He's been missing for three days now. Just the mere thought about what could have happened to him brought tears to my eyes. Where could he be? Why hasn't he returned yet? As Will and I made our way down the crowded street, I noticed Mr. Gibbs standing alone in front of a pub. I immediately left Will's side and ran towards Jack's first mate.

"Mr.Gibbs!"

He turned around and greeted me with a smile. "Ms. Swann, yer lookin' quite lovely today. How…"

"Where's Jack?" I had to interrupt him, for I was in no mood for small talk.

His smile turned into a serious frown. That's when I knew something was amiss.

"I don't know where he be Elizabeth."

I clearly didn't believe him.

"Are you certain? He's been missing for three days now. I'm sure you've noticed."

Gibbs sighed and stepped closer to me. I knew by his awkward demeanor that he was hiding something from me, struggling to keep his secret.

"Aye, I've noticed. If ya must know Elizabeth, Jack approached me three nights ago and told me that I was in charge now, and to keep a close watch on the Pearl. I didn't bother ta ask 'im where'd he be goin' or when he'd be returnin'."

"Did you notice anything unusual about Jack's behavior? Did he look upset or angry?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No…he seemed fine ta me. There was nothin' strange 'bout him…well nothin' strang-_er_ than what he normally is."

"Why didn't you ask him where he was going or when he'd return?"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "I figured it was none of me business. I'm sure that wherever he went, he had some very important business ta take care of."

I was becoming annoyed with his answers. I was angry that he seemed not to care that my beloved Captain was gone.

"This is not like Jack to leave without notice." I mentioned.

Gibbs sighed and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Actually Ms. Swann, this is very typical of Jack."

My eyes widened with disbelief. "What? I don't understand."

"Ever since I'd be knowin' Jack, he'd always leave without sayin' where he's goin' or when he'd return. He'd always put me in charge of tha crew n' tha Pearl 'til he returned."

"He might be in trouble! We should round up the crew and go find him right now!" I exclaimed as tears began flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks.

Gibbs shook his head. "No miss…that won't be necessary. Jack's fine. He can handle himself if trouble arises…"

"But Gibbs you don't understand…we must do something…"

"There's nothin' that can be done, lass. We'll just have ta wait 'til he returns."

"When will that be?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe days…probably a week or so from now. Nobody knows but Jack."

I looked at Gibbs one last time and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. Before I'd turned around to leave, he spoke once more.

"Try not ta worry lass…Jack will be fine. I promise."

I turned around and walked away, making my way back to my fiancé through the thick crowd of townspeople. Just as I made my way past a few people, I'd spotted a familiar figure in the distance, standing by one of the shops. When I took a few steps closer to get a clearer view, I noticed that the man had long brown plaited hair like Jack. He wore a gray, long overcoat and pirate attire that looked similar to Jack's. I couldn't see his face because his back was facing me. When he started to walk away, I noticed that his gait was the same as Jack's. It was at that moment that I realized who it was…

"Jack!" I yelled as I quickly made my way towards him. When he stopped in his tracks and turned around, I was utterly disappointed. He wasn't my Captain. It felt like my heart had just crumbled into a million pieces. Tears welled up in my eyes as hopelessness overwhelmed me. The man smiled, then turned around and walked away. I watched as he sauntered down the winding road. God how I wished he was Jack! I couldn't stop looking at him, for he reminded me too much of my Jack. I never took my eyes off of him until he disappeared from view. I reluctantly turned around and left, knowing deep down in my heart that I would probably never see my Captain again…

_**Later that evening…**_

Will and I sat quietly on the beach, watching the summer sun set peacefully over the horizon. I found the magnificent view to be very calming, but it didn't heal my broken heart. In fact, it made me think more about Jack, for our first kiss in a month took place during the same sunset. Just then, Will wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders and hugged me close to his body.

"Beautiful sunset isn't it?" He asked, rubbing the length of my arm.

"Yes…it is very beautiful."

"I've always thought that after our wedding, we would spend some time on the beach and watch the sunset over the horizon…"

Will continued to speak, but I was no longer listening. My mind drifted off to Jack, focusing on finding him. My thoughts were soon interrupted when I'd heard my name being called.

"Elizabeth…" Will said as he gently turned my face to meet his piercing eyes.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh…I'm sorry. What did you ask me?"

"I asked if you've come to a decision as to when and where our wedding will take place."

I was utterly speechless, for I did not know how to answer him. I couldn't tell him that I haven't been thinking about our pending nuptials or that I wasn't interested in planning a wedding. I tuned my face away from him and watched the horizon. I couldn't bare to look into his docile eyes anymore.

"No. I haven't come to a final decision yet. In fact, I haven't had the time to think about it."

He was silent for a few moments. The air between us slowly changed from relaxed to slightly tense. I turned to look at him and noticed the frown on his face. I knew he was upset.

"I just thought that maybe you've already planned our wedding."

I placed my hand on his. "I'm sorry, but I haven't had the time to sit down and plan everything out. I've just been so distracted lately…"

"Distracted by what?" He interrupted. The tone in his voice sounded annoyed.

"I'm not so sure anymore…there's just been too much going on lately that's making me mentally exhausted. I just can't focus on anything, especially our wedding."

His hurtful eyes pierced my soul. He nodded and moved his hand away from mine. "Do you know when you will have the chance to think about us? Think about our future? I don't think you're all that interested anymore."

I was shocked by his words, but I knew he was telling the truth. "What are you talking about Will? Of course I'm interested in our wedding, and I'm very interested in our future. I just haven't had the mental capacity to plan things out."

He looked at me in disbelief. "You've changed Elizabeth…"

"How have I changed?"

"You never spend time with me like you used to. You would be the one to initiate our quality time, but you haven't. Remember when we used to sit up all night and talk about our future and what we wanted in life? We don't do that anymore. You don't share your dreams with me anymore, Elizabeth."

I was almost in tears. Even when I tried to pretend that I was interested in my relationship with him, I showed otherwise. I can't let him think that I'm still having my affair with Jack.

"I'm sorry…I've just been, I don't know…"

He then turned his whole body towards me and looked into my eyes. "I've noticed other things that have been bothering me about you."

"Such as?"

"It seems like you don't want to hold my hand or be around me when we're in public. Just yesterday when that old man asked if we were married, you frowned as if you were disgusted when you answered him."

I looked at him confusedly. "But we're not married, Will. I couldn't lie to that sweet man."

He sighed and then stood up. I could see pain emitting from his eyes. I stood up with him. "Will…"

"I wasn't upset that you said no, Elizabeth…I was upset with the _way_ you said it. You're not interested in being with me are you?"

"What? Will how could you say that? Just because I haven't planned our wedding yet doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you!" I exclaimed, tears streaming down my face.

"Then why haven't you just told me about it? Why couldn't you've said that you're having a difficult time?" He then cupped my face. "Elizabeth, you're my fiancé. Whatever you're feeling or whatever you're going through, you must tell me about it. We're in a partnership, remember?"

"Yes I know, but…"

He then removed his hands from my face and stepped back. His eyes seemed to be watery. "You've changed so much, Elizabeth…I don't know who you are anymore…and I don't believe that you're still interested in our wedding."

He then turned around and began to walk away. I was about to follow after him, but I couldn't. I watched as he made his was down the shore, but instead of walking on the Pearl, he walked in the direction towards the town. I watched him as he disappeared from view. This was one of the most serious fights we've ever gotten in to. I stood on the beach in shock. I looked around and noticed that I was alone…both of my lovers were gone. I slowly made my way back to the Pearl, alone and crying, uncertain as to what may lay ahead in the future…

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you guys think? Is this the end of Will and ELizabeth? What is JAck planning on doing with Elizabeth's necklace and his ring? Will he buy her a sentimental gift? What's to come of all of this you may ask...The answer is that you must stay tuned for more! Chapter 38 is written, but I must type it up and proofread it a million times so that it can be perfect for you guys! Thanks to all who have continued reading my story and reviewing! You guys mean a lot to me! Take care! Until next time!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	38. You Take A Piece of Me With You

**A/N: Hey everyone! As promised, here is another chapter! I didn't take too long this time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter better than the last one! Please if you have NEVER reviewed this fic, or haven't reviewed recently, can you please review? Pretty please? I love to hear everyone's feedback if possible. But anywho, enjoy!**

**P.S...PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO DETAIL! If you get confused about something, say the brooch and necklace that Lizzie left in JAck's cabin, please skim through chapter 7,8, and 11!!**

* * *

**Jack Sparrow**

_**The next night…**_

I'd finally arrived back into town…safe and sound, but unfortunately sober. I'd only anticipated on being gone for only one day. But somehow, time had escaped me, and I'd allowed myself to be gone for four days. Lizzie must be going mad worrying about me. I believe that it was necessary for me to be gone for so long. I was able to do a lot of self reflection, not to mention, some much needed self indulgence. I had to briefly separate myself from my situation with Elizabeth, which only made me miss her even more.

During my entire journey, I couldn't help but to think about her. I believe that I was prompted to leave to buy her a magnificent gift. I had the jeweler cut a piece of the sapphire stone on my ring. He cut it into tiny pieces and somehow fused each piece along the outline of the heart charm. He then shaped one piece into a heart and fused it inside the charm. Lizzie's gift set me back a few shillings, but she was well worth it. I removed the box that contained her necklace from inside my pocket and opened it. I took out her heart shaped necklace and opened the charm. The reason I had the stone shaped into a blue heart was because it represented the sea, and I knew she loved the sea as much as I did. Perhaps she'll love her new necklace, for I knew that I was taking a great risk by giving this to her. I won't give her the necklace just yet...I'll wait for the opportune moment.

I'd discovered something about myself that nearly frightened me. I never knew that I would be so foolish as to do _anything_ out of love. I'd never thought that I possessed such eunuchy characteristics. I would _never_ take a journey for any woman, not unless it was going to benefit me in the end. Lizzie has proven herself to be worth the trouble, even though she'd betrayed me twice and left me to be eaten by a smelly, deplorable monster. I would still do anything for her, even sail the seven seas a thousand times over if she wanted me to...

On my way back to the Pearl, I decided to stop by the pub. I was in dire need of some rum. Four days without the precious liquid is very detrimental to my health. I'm surprised that I'd even survived this long without it. Soon as I stepped foot inside the pub, I was immediately greeted by two absolutely beautiful women. They both propositioned me, begging me to go with them upstairs to have some adult fun. I quickly declined their offer, for I was not interested in being in the company of other women besides Lizzie. I walked away from them and grabbed a bottle of rum from the barmaid. I then sat at a table in the back, just in case any more women wanted to solicit sex to me.

An hour passed. I was growing bored and slightly tired. Just as I was about to get up and leave, I'd noticed a familiar person sitting at a table far across the room. It was Will. From the gloomy expression on his not so handsome face, he seemed to be bothered, or maybe even angry about something. Perhaps he and Elizabeth had a little lover's quarrel. I'd noticed that ever since we've been on this long journey, Will's demeanor had somewhat changed. Maybe life on the high seas has hardened the young lad, forcing him to become the pirate he'd tried to repress for so long. I was about to go over and greet him, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw a fair haired, beautiful woman join him at his table.

"That's not Lizzie…" I whispered with a cunning smile. I ordered another bottle of rum and sat back down to relax, watching Will and this new mystery woman interact with each other. An amused smile crept upon my face as I watched how the woman aggressively flirted with the whelp. Will blushed and to my great surprise, he shamelessly flirted back with her. He'd allowed her to caress his face and sit on his lap. He did not resist her flirtations, or even stop her from touching him in unmentionable places. They spoke for a very long time. They were so preoccupied with each other that they were completely oblivious to their surroundings. I decided to leave, for I was tired and I desperately wanted to see my Lizzie.

On the way back to the Pearl, I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd witnessed in the pub. It was hilarious to me. Of course, I won't tell Lizzie that she has a duplicitous fiancé. It's not my business to tell and besides, I don't want to become more involved in their relationship than I already am. When I'd finally reached the Pearl, I headed towards Lizzie's cabin. I was about to go inside, but was disappointed to see that the room was dark, which meant that she was asleep. I was tempted to go inside, just to watch her sleep, but instead, I decided to go to my cabin to get some much needed rest.

"Until tomorrow, love..." I whispered into the darkness as I drifted off to sleep.

**Elizabeth **

_**The next day late evening…**_

After being gone for a few hours, Will returned to my cabin very late last night. He'd awakened me out of my sleep to talk. I was very reluctant to speak to him in the beginning, for I was still very angry about what he'd said to me. His words were true to a certain degree, but I did not appreciate how he'd walked away, leaving me alone in tears on the beach. He apologized for everything he'd said and vowed never to do it again. The whole time he spoke, I noticed something very peculiar about his body language. He seemed very tense, and whenever we'd make eye contact, he'd quickly turn away from me. That was something he'd never done before. We spoke until dawn this morning about everything, except the one thing that was very important to him…our wedding. I figured that he had probably realized that this was not the time to discuss that matter...yet. He knew that it would lead to another argument. As we cuddled in bed, preparing to fall asleep, he whispered something very endearing into my ear.

"I will never walk away from you ever again…"

He then kissed my cheek and held me closer to his body. My heart tensed with guilt at his words, for little did he know, I'd already walked away from him, and away from our future…

That was last night…now I'm standing on the beach watching the sun set over the horizon. I've spent the entire day alone, sulking…thinking about Jack and feeling more angry than sad about his absence. I was very angry that he'd disappeared without saying goodbye…pissed that he was a coward. How could he do this to me? Perhaps I was wrong about him? I was foolish to trust him. As I stood on the beach, nearly overwhelmed with tears, an indescribable feeling came over me. It felt as if something was urging me to go. As I walked towards the Pearl, the feeling grew stronger. I walked onto the deck and passed Jack's cabin. I noticed a small glimmer of light coming from inside.

Immediately, my heart pounded faster in my chest. I knew Jack had finally returned. I quickly ran over to his quarters and flung open the door, only to find that the room was empty. I looked over to the right by the entrance and noticed that his coat and effects were not hanging on the coat rack. I was just about to turn around and leave, until something forced me to stay. I closed the door and walked further inside. When I walked past Jack's bed, fond memories of what we did there flooded my mind, sending desire throughout my body. I walked over to the desk and noticed that there was a full bottle of rum sitting on it.

"He must be here…he has to be…" I whispered. I picked up the bottle and placed it to my lips. Just when I was about to take a sip, I heard an all too familiar voice behind me.

"You know it's not very nice to drink the Capn's rum, love."

I immediately turned around, nearly dropping the bottle, to find Jack standing at the door. He looked absolutely breathtaking. He flashed his infamous golden grin, all the while staring me down with those damn beautiful, dark eyes. I'd almost forgotten that I was infuriated with him. He took off his coat and effects, gently placing them on the coat rack beside him. He walked towards my direction and stood right in front of me…mere inches away from my body. I wanted to grab him into a passionate kiss, but difficult as it was, I had to restrain myself and resist his charms.

"Missed me, love?" He asked as he secretly took the rum bottle out of my hand.

He took a swig from the bottle while staring into my eyes. I was lost in his gaze, but quickly remembered that I was still angry with him.

"Where have you been, Jack? Do you _realize_ that you've been gone for four days?"

"Technically three and a half. Ya can't count the night that I left 'cause it wasn't daylight." He replied with a knowing grin.

I wanted to slap that pompous smirk right off of his face. Sensing that he was about to be struck, he casually walked over to his desk and sat down, placing his feet on top of the desk.

"Jack you have absolutely no idea how very angry I with you! Do you _know_ that I've been worried sick about you?! I thought that you had been kidnapped or maybe you were lying dead in a shallow grave somewhere!"

"Don't forget that I could've been brutally beaten or punched in the bloody eye again…" He replied smugly.

"Jack I'm serious! This is no time to make jokes about your disappearance!" I exclaimed as tears forced themselves out of my eyes.

Jack turned his gaze away from me as he sat in silence. He took a few swigs of rum from his bottle and stared at me blankly. I was growing angrier with his nonchalant behavior.

"Well Jack, aren't you going to explain yourself?"

"I don't know if I can fully _explain_ the explanation of me actions."

"Why can't you explain, Jack?" I was feeling quite outraged and confused at this moment.

"Because you wouldn't understand, Elizabeth."

"Why wouldn't I understand, Jack? I do not fully comprehend what you're trying to say."

"_Exactly_…" He replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and leaned onto the desk, eyeing this infuriating pirate contemptuously.

"_Jack_…"

He sighed in reluctance, placing the rum bottle onto the desk.

"Alright, alright…I'll tell you. Love, the first thing you must understand is that there comes a time when one must answer his call to leave…"

I looked at him confusedly. "What? You're not making any sense at all with your vague answer, Jack. That still does not explain your reason for leaving."

His smile turned into a serious frown as he stood up and walked closer to me.

"I had to leave, Elizabeth. I needed to get away for a while…I had to think about life and take care of some _personal _business."

I stepped closer to him, staring into his kohl lined eyes.

"Why couldn't you've just told me? You could have met me out on deck at dawn and told me."

"I know, I know…but I couldn't wait until daybreak. My urge to leave came suddenly and it was too strong for me to ignore."

I lowered my head as tears began flowing down my cheeks. "You didn't have the decency to say goodbye…"

He cupped my face, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"To tell you the God's honest truth darling, I didn't know that I was leaving. I was just hit with the sudden urge to go. I can't fully explain it. I wanted to say goodbye, but it was just too painful. I could never say goodbye to you."

My heart melted from his endearing words. He rested his forehead against mine as we helplessly gazed into each other's eyes.

"You weren't there to watch the sunrise with me, Jack. I had to watch it alone."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "No love, I did watch the sunrise with you, even though we were miles apart."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I rested my head against his chest and inhaled his spicy scent. Immediately, my knees began to weaken, for I thought I'd never have this chance with him again . We held each other firmly for a few more moments. I realized that I was falling deeper in love with him, for I felt my heart fluttering even more. I suddenly remembered that I had his sash, so I broke away from his embrace. I needed to remove the fabric from a very unlikely place. When I slowly rolled up my dress, I noticed that Jack's eyes were sparkling with intrigue.

"Getting naked already, love?" He asked seductively.

I smiled while placing my foot on the chair and rolled up my dress even further.

"No, there's something that I have of yours that I need to return."

Jack stepped closer to me. "Oh? I wonder what it could possibly be."

I was finally able to pull my dress up higher to untie his sash from around my right thigh. Jack watched me very intently as I slowly unwound the cloth. I handed it to him and lowered my leg from the chair.

"You forgot this in my cabin."

He smiled and took the sash out of my hand. "Thank you…I knew that I'd left something behind in your quarters…besides _you_, of course."

He traced my lips with his fingers and leaned in closer to my face.

"Do you happen to have anything else hidden underneath your dress, Ms. Swann?"

He was obviously trying to woo me with his charming antics. I was still quite angry with him, but I relinquished my defenses against him. He lifted my chin, lowering his lips closer to mine. Just as he was about to kiss me, I stepped away from him. He frowned disappointedly.

"No…and if you don't mind, I must retire back to my cabin now. I am still quite angry with you. I will not allow your charms to have any affect on me..."

I turned around to leave, but before I could take two steps, Jack quickly grabbed my waist and held me firmly against his body.

"Please don't go…I've spent nearly four days without you…I can't watch you walk away from me. Please…let me make it up to you." He whispered seductively into my ear.

His words struck my heart. I didn't want to leave him. In fact, I couldn't. I just wanted him to see how his absence hurt me…nearly destroying my soul. I knew now that I had the upper hand, and I was going to use it to my full advantage...

"How can you mend a broken heart, Jack? What could you possibly do to make it up to me?"

He nuzzled his face in between my neck and shoulder, and whispered into my ear. "Whatever you want me to do, love. I'll do anything you ask."

My heart raced as I placed my hands on top of his. In response, he held me more firmly against his body.

"I've thought about you endlessly the whole time I was away, love. I kept thinking about what we did a few nights ago in your cabin. I didn't want that night to end." He kissed my neck, causing me to moan.

"I wished that I could've taken my sweet time making love to you. I wanted to explore every part of your body, kiss you in very naughty places. I've missed making you moan in ecstacy."

His hands slowly moved from my waist up to my breasts, causing my need for him to intensify. My anger towards him quickly subsided, and I finally gave in to his irresistible seduction.

"Jack…you didn't have to leave me. Words can't express how much I've missed you…"

He massaged my waist. "I know love…and I'm truly very sorry for upsetting you. Just let me make it up to you." His hands secretly moved towards my breasts again, caressing them.

"I've been yearning for your body for the past few days. I've been planning to do everything I've always wanted to do to you as soon as I returned. You have no idea what I had to do to keep sane."

He then began to secretly untie my corset with his nimble fingers as he continues to speak seductively into my ear.

"What did you have to do to keep sane?" I whispered as he removed my dress from off of my shoulders.

"Let's just say I had to relieve meself from a persistent pain in a very delicate area."

He moved my dress down to my waist, which now left me topless. He slowly moved his hands along my sides...kissing my shoulders and massaging my breasts. I nearly collapsed in his arms.

"Oh Jack…"

"You're so soft, Lizzie…I've missed the way your skin feels beneath my fingertips." He whispered huskily into my ear. He then pushed my dress down from my waist until it fell onto the floor. When he pressed his body against mine, I could feel his need growing inside his trousers. My body began burning with more desire.

"Let me make it up to you, love…let me pleasure you…I want to make love to you again. Only this time, I'll take my time."

I shuddered in his arms, for his touch ignited my flesh.

"Can I make it up to you, Ms. Swann?"

My breath hitched. "Yes…you can do whatever the hell you want to me, Jack."

He held me firmly against his body and caressed my breasts.

"Your heart's racing Elizabeth…is it because of me?"

"Yes…my heart has always raced for you…and it will until the day I die."

He turned me around to face him. He cupped my face and lowered his lips closer to mine.

"My heart has done the same because of you, love…"

He kissed me passionately. I was so foregone that I didn't realize that that he'd carried me over to the bed and sat me down. When our lips parted, I looked up at him as he stood in front of me with his ethereal beauty. He looked at me quietly for a few moments with a serious frown. I thought that something was wrong until he flashed a devilish grin.

"You are so beautiful, Elizabeth." He replied huskily as he began removing his clothes. When he stood naked in front of me, I couldn't take my eyes off of his body. He was even more magnificent this way. His body seemed to glow even when there was hardly light in the room. I watched him very intently as he sauntered over and sat down next to me. I didn't realize that I was staring at his lower half for so long until he lifted my chin and smiled.

"See something you like, Miss Swann?" He said huskily as his eyes gleamed with mischief and desire.

I couldn't answer him, for my heart was racing even more. He cupped my face and leaned in closer to me.

"Kiss me." He commanded in a whisper. I cupped his face and kissed him passionately. Tears of happiness streamed down my face because I was finally in the arms of my Captain again…and I vowed never to let him out of my sight.

* * *

**A/N: So...did you guys like this chapter better than the last! I hope so! Maybe I will get more reviews for this one! So...now we see a little sneaky side coming out in Will. Who would have guessed it? This chapter will be different on the other site and will have a bonus chapter to it. So for all of you who want to read it, go to adult ff dot net. The bonus chapter will be posted maybe sometime next week. It won't be long. It's just a continuation of their lovemaking and other things. So...stay tuned for more! I'll try to post more often because once the end of June hits, I'll be too busy moving and doing other things to sit down and write, so bear with me for the next month! Like always, thanks for reading and please review! **

**P.S...someone said that they were confused about what Elizabeth left in Jack's room. If you all remember in chapter 7 when Will came into Jack's cabin drunk, he found her brooch on the floor and returned it to Elizabeth in chapter 8. When Elizabeth and Jack made love the last time before their big fight in chapter 9-11, she left her necklace in his bed, which was the end of chapter 11. So I hope you guys aren't confused anymore. Thank you all for paying so close attention to detail in my fic! And yes...I do pay attention to detail in my fic also. So if you guys aren't certain about something, please skim through some of the previous chapters before saying anything...then no one will take it the wrong way and we all will be happy. Thank you all once again for reading and reviewing! It really brightens my day! Love you all!**


	39. Secrets

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I had to cut this chapter short, so please don't be too mad at me! I am super busy with my whole moving transition that I couldn't really sit and type all of the chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter because the next chapter will have more, so for those of you who've save this story as an alert, favorite, or whatever, please don't drop it because this chapter isn't as exciting! But there is, as always, a cliffie! So, enough with my drabble, read and review!**

* * *

**Elizabeth**

_**A few hours later around 2am…**_

I'd awakened in Jack's bed about an hour or so after we'd finished making love for the second time tonight. The room was dimly lit by the fading light of the melting candles and the silver rays of the full moon. I turned over on my right side to look at my Captain's face as he slept beside me, but when I did, I discovered that he was gone. Alarmed, I quickly sat up in bed and looked around the darkened room. After a few agonizing seconds, I spotted Jack sitting across the room at a window seat, wearing only his trousers. A wicked smile crept upon my face as I admired his beautiful taut chest. I was about to get out of bed and walk across the room to him, but I stopped when I saw him opening a small box. His eyes beamed as he looked into the small black box. After a few moments, he placed the box down and opened another box, which was also black but slightly larger. This one was certainly different from the first.

As soon as he opened the lid, a dim glow of blue and green light emitted from the box. I could not believe what I was witnessing….could this be a hallucination? Jack seemed to be staring at whatever was inside the box in awe. It seemed to have a hypnotizing affect on him. He suddenly closed the box and looked in my direction. He'd noticed that I was watching him. I quickly lay back down, turned on my left side and pretended to be asleep. I quickly closed my eyes when I heard his footsteps approaching me. When he sat down on the bed, I felt his eyes staring at my form that was covered by the bed sheets. A few moments later, he ran his nimble fingers delicately through my hair. He moved his fingers over to my face and traced my lips. His hands then traveled down my body, where he began massaging my back and my waist. I had to try with all of my might to stifle a moan. He leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"You know Ms. Swann, it's very impolite to spy on someone and then pretend to be asleep."

I opened my eyes and smiled, trying my hardest not to laugh. I then turned and lay on my back and met his amorous gaze. He smiled sweetly and traced my lips with his fingers.

"There was a time when I thought that I'd never have you in me bed again. I watched you sleep for a while before I fell asleep…." He then brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "You looked so beautiful…so undeniably tempting."

I caressed his face with my right hand as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"I've missed waking up with you lying next to me. You have no idea how wonderful I feel when I'm in your arms."

He kissed my hand and smiled. "My bed had been very cold, not to mention, broken during that time we were fighting."

I smiled and laughed. "Well at least _this_ time we didn't break the bed."

Jack laughed and shook his head. "To the contrary, darling…it was not _we_ who broke the bed. It was actually _you._"

I laughed at his words. He then leaned in closer to my face and stared adoringly into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat as the sexual tension between us intensified. I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Kiss me." I whispered seductively. He kissed me deeply. We were embraced in a heated kiss for a while until Jack suddenly broke away from my lips.

"It's the middle of the night, love. Don't you think you should be headin' back to your cabin? Wouldn't want your fiancé worrying sick about you…better yet, I don't want your fiancé barging in here like a mad man and I end up with another black eye." He joked sarcastically.

He was right. It was time for me to go, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to return to Will. Frankly, I didn't give a damn if he was worried sick about me. I sighed and reluctantly got out of bed to put on my dress. I walked across the room to where Jack was sitting by the window earlier. I was curious to see where he'd hidden those mysterious boxes. As I nonchalantly looked around the area, I was disappointed to find that they weren't there.

"Whatever you're lookin' for, it's not there, love…" Jack replied knowingly.

I turned around and looked at him, immediately noticing that he had a very deceptive smile etched across his face. He knew that I was searching for those damn boxes, and he had no intention of telling me where they were.

I stepped closer to the bed. "Where are those boxes you were looking at earlier?"

Jack's infuriating grin quickly changed into a serious frown. "I don't know what you're talking about, love. I wasn't looking at any boxes."

I wasn't convinced, for I knew he was lying. "Jack…you had two boxes that you were looking at. There was something inside each box that seemed to have a spell on you. In fact, the second box had light coming out of it."

He was very mum for a few moments. For some reason, he was hesitant in returning an answer. He suddenly turned his gaze away from me. He grabbed a rum bottle from the end table and took a swig, all the while staring at me. I felt an uncomfortable chill run down my spine as his dangerous eyes bore through my body. He placed the bottle down and smiled.

"I wasn't looking at any box, love."

I was aggravated with his defiance. "Then how do you explain that bluish-green light that you were looking at?"

"I can't explain it because there was no light. You're clearly seeing things, Elizabeth."

I was fed up with his mind games. I knew that he was hiding something because of his awkward body language…not to mention, it was difficult for him to maintain eye contact with me. I watched him for a few moments as he guiltily examined the many rings on his fingers. Whatever secret he was trying to conceal must be very serious. But I will try with all of my might to get it out of him…however I can…

I sat down beside him on the bed as he lazily lay down, placing his hands behind his head. He looked at me and grinned mischievously. I smiled back at him for a few moments as I admired his handsomeness. He looked incredibly tempting as he lay shirtless on the bed. His lean, muscular chest had a certain glow in the muted light. I contemplated on telling him that I wanted to make love to him again. I leaned over his body, placing my face a few inches from his.

"You are the most enigmatic pirate that I've ever met. I find it very difficult to leave you."

Jack squinted his eyes. "The sex was that good, eh? It's like I've always said…once you've had a taste of me goods, you'll always come back for more."

I brushed my lips against his. "You're right; I can't get enough of you. I'm restraining myself from jumping on top of you and let you have me again."

Jack smiled. "If you do that, then you'll never leave me cabin."

I smiled and caressed his face. "Exactly." I then kissed him deeply. Jack moved his hands from behind his head and wrapped them firmly around my body. His body was becoming aroused.

"Lizzie lie on top of me." He groaned.

I reluctantly broke away from his lips and flashed a cynical smile.

"I'm sorry Captain Sparrow but I must draw the line right here."

Jack looked at me disappointedly, pouting his lips.

"You see, it's very late and I must be getting back to my quarters, now. I believe that making love twice tonight is quite enough."

Jack frowned and quickly sat up in bed. "What the bloody hell's wrong with doing it for the third time? Maybe even four?"

I gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips and got up from the bed before he decided to make a move.

"Good night, Captain Sparrow." I replied apologetically as I walked towards the door.

"Come on, Lizzie…we _have_ to do it again; you've awakened lil' Jack!" He demanded.

I opened the door and turned to face him. "Sorry Jack, but as you've said earlier, it's in the middle of the night and I must go. Not to mention, I am a little insulted that you've said that I've been seeing things that aren't there. So that could only mean that I must be extremely exhausted."

Jack seemed to wince in discomfort. He was about to speak, but I quickly interrupted.

"Good night, Jack." I blew him an endearing kiss and closed the door. I tried desperately not to laugh at his uncomfortable state.

He deserved every bit of discomfort for not telling me what was in those boxes! There has to be something going on with him and he refuses to tell me. Perhaps something happened to him when he was gone for four days? Damn pirate! I thought as I quickly made my way to my cabin. When I reached my destination, I peered inside the window, noticing that the room was dark.

"Will must be asleep." I thought as I quietly entered the room. When I approached the bed, a strange feeling overcame me…it felt as if something wasn't right. I sat down on the bed and leaned over the side where Will normally slept. I couldn't see anything in the blinding darkness so I gently moved my hand over the bed, expecting to feel his sleeping form. I was shocked to find that he was not there. Where is he? Where could he be at this time of night? I remembered that he'd done this a few nights ago when we had that awful fight. He had a reason to be gone for that night. There is no reason why he'd be gone now…is it? Maybe he's at the pub with Gibbs and the other crewmen?

An unsettling feeling crept up inside me as I pondered more about my fiancé's whereabouts. I couldn't put my finger on it yet, but there's something happening with Will. I turned on the lantern that sat on an end table next to the bed and decided to wait up for him. Over the next fifteen minutes or so, I tried to figure out both Will and Jack's odd behaviors. I couldn't understand anything…did I do something? Had Will found out that I am involved with Jack again and he decided to leave? My eye lids grew heavy and my head started to ache a little as fatigue took over my body. I couldn't stay awake any longer. I lay down and tried with all of my might to stay awake, but after a few minutes, I surrendered to my exhaustion and drifted off to sleep, with frustrating thoughts of my fiancé and Jack plaguing my mind…

* * *

**A/N: So? Are you mad? Happy? Whatever you feel, let me know in a review...The next chapter will be longer and things will certaintly come into fruition. I wish I had more time to update but today I leave for North Carolina with my grandmother to get my beautiful nieces once again! They will stay up here in New Jersey for the summer! I am going to go over the other part of this chapter and make it longer and better. I didn't want to leave and not post before I leave because I know there's A LOT of you that read this fic and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for so long! So...please don't be mad at me or this chapter...the next one will come up soon...I hope! Thanks once again and God Bless!**


	40. She'll Only Come Out at Night

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back from North Carolina! I've moved into my apartment and guess what? I have a brand new laptop! SO that means, I can update this story more than once a month! Enough about me, here's another chapter! It's longer than the other one so hopefully you guys will enjoy it more! **

**

* * *

**

**Jack Sparrow**

_**Two days later, early afternoon…**_

After being in Martinique for the past two weeks, I decided that it was time to go. I was growing a bit tired of this island and all it had to offer. All of the townspeople, not to mention the rum, were becoming very bland to me. There was nothing here that exuded any signs of excitement or adventure anymore. Martinique was slowly losing her exotic mystique that I've come to love and appreciate so dearly. I desperately needed to leave. I could feel the sea calling me…imploring me to sail through her crystal blue waves with the Pearl. I walked along the beach towards the crewmen's campground. I spotted Gibbs off in the distance standing alone with his back facing me. From his awkward stance, it looked as if he was relieving himself in the sea.

"Mr. Gibbs!" I shouted as I cautiously approached him.

He quickly fumbled with his shirt, putting himself back inside his trousers as he turned to face me. I made sure not to look down, for I did not want to **ever** see that deplorable beast hidden inside his trousers.

He smiled and stepped closer to me. "Capn!"

"Mr. Gibbs, I want you to round up the crew and make sure they stock the ship and make all the necessary repairs to every part of her. We're leaving Martinique tonight."

Gibbs looked as if he was taken aback by my words. "Tonight? Ya can't be serious, Jack…nightfall's only a mere few hours away. We can't repair 'n stock tha Pearl in such a short notice!"

I turned to him with a cunning smirk. "Of course we can, mate! All ya have to do is light a fire under the crew's asses. That'll certainly get the job done faster."

He looked at me quizzically, shaking his head in disagreement. "Yer daft, Jack…where we be headin' in such a hurry anyways?"

I smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Somewhere we haven't been in a very long time, mate…Isla Margarita."

Gibbs' woeful eyes lit up with delight. "Ahhh…Isla Margarita. I remember that place _very _well. Tha lasses there are very beautiful, not ta mention _very_ friendly. Ya know, tha last time we made port there, this one lass 'n I…"

I immediately waved my hand to interrupt him, for I did not have the stomach to hear about any of his lewd sexual trysts.

"Mr. Gibbs, please…spare me the details. I don't want to get pestering visualizations of you and some poor, unlucky wench doing you know what in very uncompromising positions."

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he began walking with me along the shore.

"I'm supposing that there be a legitimate reason fer us leaving this paradise so soon. Have ye had yer fill of all tha lasses on this isle, Capn'? I can certainly tell by yer less than unusual swagger that they've taken _very_ good care of ya."

I grinned inwardly as thoughts about what Lizzie and I had done a few times while we were here for the past two weeks.

"Aye, mate, but it was just _one _woman in particular who has made my stay here even much more enjoyable than I'd anticipated."

Gibbs smiled and patted me on the back. He walked away towards the campground and began barking out my orders to the crew. As I turned around and began making my way into town, something forced me to stop in my tracks. Someone very beautiful caught my eye from afar. Standing a few feet away from where I stood, in all of her spell bounding glory, was Elizabeth. She walked slowly along the shore as the gentle sea breeze blew through her tawny hair. She looked as if she'd just walked right out of a dream. But of course, if it were _my_ dream, she'd be naked… She looked at me, her brown eyes burrowing deep into my soul. I could see passionate hunger in her eyes. She knew I loved it when she looked at me in such a provocative way, and she was certainly doing it on purpose. I flashed a wicked grin, which she returned with her own flirtatious smile.

Just as I was about to approach her, Will came out of nowhere and began walking towards **my** Lizzie! I immediately stopped in my tracks, forced to watch him embrace her in a loving hug. Damn fish faced eunuch! The travesty that was happening before my very eyes was not only making me sick to my stomach, it was also breaking my heart. At the same time I was about turn to around and leave, I noticed Elizabeth's intense, loving gaze. There was a certain glint of wickedness in her eyes. I found that to be very arousing. Her lustful eyes paralyzed me, forcing me to stay where I was. Her lips moved, but I couldn't hear anything. It seemed as if she was mouthing "I love you" to me. I smiled, tipped my hat and turned to leave before Will could notice that I was standing a few feet away watching him, flirting shamelessly with his fiancé .

* * *

**_Three hours later..._**

It was finally evening. I watched as the crew hurriedly stocked and repaired my beloved Pearl. I could not wait to sail on the sea again, for I missed her dearly .

"Capn'! We're 'bout finished with fixin' n' loadin' tha Pearl. Should be good ta leave in a few." Gibbs shouted with an accomplished smile as he walked over to me. He looked very sweaty and more dirty than usual…not to mention, there was a foul odor seeping from his body. I took one step back, trying desperately not to breathe or gag.

"You know mate, I've never told you this before, but I think you should _really_ consider taking a bath."

Gibbs frowned confusedly. "What fer?"

"Cause you smell funny, mate. Not to mention, your stench is burnin' the hair in me nose." I reached in my pocket and threw him a shilling. "Here, take this and go to one of the inns and take a bath before you kill everyone with your God awful odor. You have a half hour." He nodded and quickly walked away.

"And make it quick!" I yelled after him as I watched him walk into town.

At that same time, I noticed Will standing a few feet away at a merchant cart. He seemed to be talking to a girl, but it wasn't Lizzie. It was the same fair haired lass I'd seen him with at the pub a few days ago. I watched as he flirted with her, letting her caress his face and feed him a pomegranate from the merchant cart. I had to stifle a laugh as he attempted to charm that poor girl by squinting his eyes and tracing her lips with his fingers. He'd taken my wooing advice a little too far, for he was only supposed to use it on Lizzie, not on other women. I didn't give a damn, but he'd better hope that Lizzie doesn't catch him in this duplicitous act. Amateur... If he only knew how much of an ass he resembled…

_**A few moments later…. **_

As I stood by the ramp and watched the crewmen board the ship, Gibbs ran towards me, looking and might I say _smelling_ better than he did a half hour ago.

"You're looking quite refreshed, Mr. Gibbs. I can see that the bath did you some good."

Gibbs shook his head with a bemused frown. "Like bloody hell it did. I smell like a lass. Now I'm sure we'll have bad luck…Mother of God help us all!" He grumbled as he walked up the ramp onto the Pearl.

I was about to follow my first mate until I heard someone call my name as if they were in distress.

"Jack! Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I turned around, and to my dismay, saw Will standing a few feet behind me.

He stepped closer to me, eyes full of worry and confusion.

"Why are we leaving so soon? I thought that we were going to stay here for another week?"

An amused grin formed across my face, for I knew the exact reason why he wanted to stay.

"We're not stayin', mate."

"Why not?"

"Because…there were complications that arose, ensued, and were eventually overcome."

He looked at me confusedly.

"I'm tired of being on this island…we've spent too much time here. Besides, the women didn't pay as much attention to me like they were with _you_."

His puzzled expression quickly changed to guilty horror. I smiled at him knowingly and then turned to leave, but once again, I was stopped.

"Jack, it doesn't make any sense to leave right now. We should wait until morning or afternoon to leave."

A cunning grin formed across my face as I turned to face him with squinted, accusing eyes.

"Is there a particular reason as to _why_ you insist on staying so badly?" I cocked my brow.

"No…why?"

"No reason, I just thought that maybe ..." I couldn't finish my sentence because, once again, I was interrupted by someone screaming my name.

"Jack! Tha Pearl's ready ta go!" Gibbs shouted down from the deck.

When I turned around to face Will, he was glaring at me. His eyes were filled with guilt mixed with slight dissatisfaction. I returned his glare with the same intensity, until we were interrupted by Elizabeth's presence.

"We're leaving now? Where are we going?"

I looked at her, and then shifted my gaze back to the asinine eunuch, who seemed to be a little nervous all of a sudden.

"Yes Ms. Swann, we are leaving now. I will not give any reason as to why we are leaving, but it seems as though there are some people among us who seem to have a problem with our departure. Maybe they have a reason for staying, but I don't." I replied sarcastically with a wicked grin as my gaze shifted from Elizabeth to Will. He looked at me with so much hate and anger, that I found it to be hilarious. "So, if you will excuse me, I'll be retiring to me cabin for the rest of the night." I secretly looked at Lizzie, signaling to her that I would be available in case she wanted to pay me a much needed visit.

She looked at me and smirked. As I turned around and walked up the ramp, I felt Will's icy glare upon my back. I didn't care…my only concern was Lizzie, and unbeknownst to him, she will be in my bed _all_ night…

_**After midnight…**_

We've been sailing for about four hours now. I've done nothing but drink rum and get lost in me thoughts. As I sat at the window seat finishing my third rum bottle, I tried with all of my might to keep my eyes open. I was very tired. I looked around the cabin to find something interesting to focus on. The still form of the porcelain pirate on the shelf caught my attention. I smiled at the quirky figurine.

"Damn thing doesn't look like me at all." I chuckled as I raised the bottle to my lips, only to discover that the blasted thing did not contain a single drop of rum.

"The damn rum's always bloody gone!"

I sat back, resting my body against the wall and closed my eyes. My peaceful slumber was interrupted a few minutes later when I heard the sound of my cabin door opening and closing. Slow, light footsteps began approaching my direction, causing the cabin to fill with a sweet, familiar fragrance.

Through half lidded eyes, I turned my head to greet my intruder. It was of course, Elizabeth. She was wearing the same revealing night robe she wore on the night we made love for the second time. I just hoped, as like last time, she was fully nude underneath that garment. Her beautiful hair draped over her shoulders, making her appear more breathtaking and tempting than I'd ever seen her.

"Mind if I join you, Captain Sparrow?"

A cunning smirk formed across my face as my eyes traced every curve of her beautiful body.

"I don't mind at all, love."

She smiled and sat down in front of me, causing her robe to slightly open. I was able to catch a glimpse of her small, creamy breasts. Thank God she's naked underneath that robe. I don't have the patience to remove any clothes off of her body tonight.

"This seems very familiar." I said with a knowing smile.

"What's familiar Captain Sparrow?"

"I remember your robe…it's the same one you wore the second time we had sex in my cabin when we were in Port Royal. I remember telling you not to wear anything but your necklace." I gently touched her neck. "You're not wearing your necklace."

Elizabeth touched her neck and frowned. "Yes I know. I've lost my necklace somewhere. I can't recall the last time I'd seen it." I could tell by her demeanor that she was very upset.

"Does it hold great value to you?"

She smiled then nodded. "Yes it does. My father gave it to me when I turned twelve years old. He said that my mother had it specially made for me. It was the exact replica of the necklace she wore. She intended on giving it to me herself on my twelfth birthday because that was the age where little girls blossom into women. Unfortunately, my mother was never able to give it to me because she died during childbirth." Her eyes began to swell with tears.

"My father told me that it was a gift from her. She was buried with her necklace still around her neck. He told me to take very good care of it and I have, until now."

She covered her face with her hands and began to silently weep. I immediately grabbed her into a loving hug. I felt guilty that I had her necklace. I removed her hands from her face and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Should I tell her that I have the necklace and I added a few things to it? Maybe she will love its new look? There was something inside me that was holding me back from giving it to her right now. It wasn't the opportune moment. I cupped her face, forcing her to look into my eyes.

"Lizzie, I…"

"Jack you needn't say anything. I know that I shouldn't condemn myself for losing it, but I can't help it. I absolutely loved that necklace. I just hope that I can find it soon."

A sharp pain struck my heart. I couldn't take the guilt anymore…I must tell her.

"Lizzie, about your necklace…"

She placed her fingers to my lips and shook her head. "Shhh…let's not talk about the necklace anymore; it's depressing me. I hadn't intended on spending my private time with you crying and upset." The sorrow emitting from her eyes began to elicit lustful passion. I felt a familiar tingle run through my body. She gazed into my eyes while tracing my lips.

"What I was going to say, love, don't worry about your necklace. I have a feeling that it will return to you at the opportune moment." She smiled and nodded while she continued to trace my lips. "Besides love, it would have gotten in the way of what we were meant to do tonight." I grinned mischievously, hoping that that would lighten the moment.

She laughed and scooted her body closer to mine, causing her robe to open even more. "Only you know how to turn a somber moment into a happy one. You have a very unique way of lifting my spirits."

I flashed a wicked grin, squinting my eyes seductively. "You know, I also have a _very _unique way of lifting other things."

"Such as?"

I took a swig of rum from the bottle and placed it on the floor. I moved my hand over her thigh and leaned in closer to her face. "Like this robe…"

Her breath hitched, as her body quivered with anticipation. She stared into my eyes and grinned.

"I've missed you very much. Two days without being in your company feels like an eternity in hell."

"If you only knew Ms. Swann." I replied huskily as I brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "You've missed me, aye? What have you missed about me?"

She brushed her lips against mine and replied in a soft, seductive voice. "I've missed this."

She captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I immediately removed her robe and straddled her onto my lap. She was very intoxicating. She lazily moved one of her hands down my bare chest, until they rested upon the opening of my trousers. She broke away from my lips and smiled as her delicate fingers unfastened my trousers, freeing me from my imprisonment. She kissed my lips and with one gentle move, I entered her. She moaned into my mouth and held onto me very firmly. We made love all night on the window seat in every position imaginable.

The next morning, a few hours after Lizzie had left, I walked out onto the deck to enjoy the fresh, sea breeze. Just as I made my way around the corner to stand at the rail on a secluded section of the ship, there was someone already there. I realized who it was…Will. What the bloody hell was he doing here? I knew that whatever was his reason, it was certainly not going to be good. Since his back was facing me, I took that opportunity to quickly walk away, but as fate would have it, I wasn't able to make a clean getaway.

"Jack…" He said with a stern, slightly angry tone.

I stopped in my tracks, but did not turn around.

"There's something we need to discuss right now…"

**A/N: So guys? Liked it, loved it? What does Will have to say to Jack? When will be the opportune moment that Jack will give Elizabeth her necklace? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! For those of you who don't know, Isla Margarita is a real place. It is located in the Carribean Sea northeast of Venezuela. It is also known as Margarita Island. I picked that place because, cheesy as this may sound, I love margaritas! Frozen ones, btw! But anyway, thanks for reading! Please please please review! I love hearing from ALL of you! The next chapter is halfway written and I will hopefully post in two weeks! Happy 4th of July!**


	41. Denial Will Get You Nowhere, Mate

**A/N: Hey everyone! As promised, here's another chapter! Sorry if it took too long but as usual, I had to write and rewrite a few things! So, enough talking, read!**

* * *

**Jack Sparrow**

"Shit." I grumbled lowly under my breath as I reluctantly turned around to face the whelp. He seemed very flustered about something…and I knew it had to do with a woman. I just hoped that he wouldn't mention Elizabeth.

"I still don't agree with your decision to leave Martinique so soon, Jack. We should have waited until next week to leave."

I stepped closer to him with an annoyed smirk. "If you haven't noticed dear William, I am Captain of this ship. And as Captain of this magnificent vessel, I have the right to do whatever the hell I want. Meaning, I make the decisions as to what goes on with this ship and with me crew, savvy?"

"Well I believe that the Captain's decision to leave the island was senseless and irresponsible. And the reason the Captain gave me for leaving was just as ridiculous as his…" His angry glower suddenly changed into a sarcastic smirk. "…it's ridiculous just like his tacky wardrobe."

I flashed an amused grin. He really thought that his insult would anger me. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, mate. As a matter of fact, it could very well get you keelhauled over the ship."

He took one step closer to me and squinted his eyes, attempting to intimidate me. "I'd like to see you try."

I looked him up and down for a few moments. I realized at that time I should play a little mind game with him…get him to reveal the truth about this new mystery woman in his life.

"Is there some underlying reason as to why you keep badgering me about leaving Martinique?"

His angry gaze immediately shifted from my face to the deck floor. He then looked up in my direction, but was unable to make eye contact with me.

"No."

I smiled knowingly, for I knew that he was obviously lying.

"No? Are you absolutely certain? Because you still seem to be very upset about something. Did you unintentionally leave something behind?"

He stared at me blankly. "What are you talking about, Jack? No I didn't leave anything behind!"

I looked at him in disbelief. "C'mon mate…you can tell me. I think I know what you're so perturbed about." I then stepped closer to him and lowered my voice. "It's because of that girl, isn't it?"

He looked at me as if I'd gone mad. "Her name is Elizabeth, _Jack_ and if you must know, I am not upset about her." He spat.

"I'm not talking about Miss Swann. There's another girl who ails you and you know it."

His eyes widened in shock. "What the hell are you talking about, Jack? There is no other girl."

"Ahh, but there is…You see, I clearly remember seeing you in the company of a very beautiful, fair-haired lass on numerous occasions. You two seemed to be very well acquainted with each other."

His deceitful eyes admitted his guilt. He was rendered silent for a few moments.

I grinned inwardly, for I knew that I had trapped him. "So it is that unknown woman who's gotten your breeches all up in a bunch." He was still very quiet. "I must warn ya, dear William, a young, simple lad like yourself can fall victim to such a beautiful girl like her if he isn't careful. Yes, the women in Martinique are very friendly, not to mention extremely irresistible. They can also be very dangerous and can cause an infinitesimal amount of damage, especially to someone who's betrothed to someone else."

He shot me an angry, guilty glare. He knew I was right. He then carefully looked over both shoulders and leaned in closer, and answered in a low, stern tone.

"Whatever you think you saw happening between me and that woman was absolutely nothing. I was merely talking to her…trying to get some information out of her. For you to even assume that I am interested in her is absolutely absurd!"

"I'm not assuming anything of the sort, mate. I was just merely making an observation."

"Well your observations and assumptions are wrong! I was trying to get some information from her, that's all!"

"No need to explain yourself to me, mate. I'm not your bloody fiancé." I replied indifferently.

He paused for a moment, then looked at me and cocked his brow. "I know what you're trying to do. It's all coming together now, _Jack_."

I couldn't help but to smile at his asinine remark. What could he possibly try to accuse me of doing now?

"Oh? And what, pray tell, am I trying to do, William? Please…amuse me."

He looked at me with suspicious eyes and smirked. "You're trying to put a rift between Elizabeth and I. Aren't you?"

"I'm not trying to do anything like that, mate. I wouldn't _dare_ dream of ruining your fairytale relationship with Miss Swann."

"Oh yes you are, I know you, _Jack_. That's why you purposely mentioned in front of Elizabeth yesterday that someone wanted to stay on the island. You wanted her to think that I wanted to stay behind because of another woman."

"I was merely stating an innocent statement. What's the harm in that? It had nothing to do with you, mate. And besides, I don't think she realized that it was you whom I was referring to."

Will took one step closer to me, unconvinced by my answer. "So what are you going to do, Jack? Are you going to tell Elizabeth that I was talking to a merchant? Are you going to tell her that according to what you'd seen with your old, decrepit eyes that this woman was flirting shamelessly with me and that I didn't rebuff her? She was only selling me something. That's the type of propaganda these women use to sell goods."

I smiled at him, for he unknowingly fell into my trap. I got him to confess his secret.

"So that's what they call it now…she was innocently selling you something? I wonder what? I guess since she let you get a taste of her pomegranate, it was only a test to see if you would want to get a taste of another forbidden fruit she possessed, aye?"

Will looked at me as if he wanted to kill me. I hadn't seen that grotesque expression on his face since he'd found out months ago about me and Lizzie's affair.

"Mind your damn business, Jack. I've already told you numerous times. Nothing happened between me and that girl."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't care. In fact, I could give a rat's ass about what happens between you and that girl…or especially between you and Elizabeth."

Will smirked. "Of course you do. I can see it clearly in your eyes. You can't stand to see Elizabeth and I happy together, so you're devising some devious plan to break us up so that you can win her back somehow…Face it Jack; you want Elizabeth."

I tried with all of my might to resist punching him. I forced a wicked smile on my face. "That's where you're wrong, young, stupid William. Have you forgotten that I already had Miss Swann? In my cabin when you weren't around? Don't you remember that she broke my bed and you refused to fix it? If you must know, my bed is fixed now…and I certainly do not want your fiancé. I've already had my fun with her."

Will stared at me hatefully. I could see that I'd gotten under his skin.

"It's like I've said before. I could care less about you, Miss Swann, or whatever happens with your relationship with her or any other woman, savvy?" I replied through gritted teeth. I tried to hide the fact that he was making me severely irate. What's worse is that I had to say such awful things about Elizabeth. We glared in silence at each other for a few moments until the mere sight of his fugly face was beginning to make my belly ache."

"If you'll excuse me, I have a ship to command." I turned around and began to leave. When I was a few feet away from him, he yelled my name. I didn't bother to turn around.

"Jack…just remember this. I still don't want you around Elizabeth. Stay away from her. I don't want you looking at her or talking to her, do you understand? I don't trust you."

I had to stifle a laugh. "Well I guess that means I can't shag her anymore, aye?"

"I'm bloody serious, Jack. Stay away from her." He threatened.

I turned around and looked at him. His face was red with anger. I couldn't help but to smile. "Let me ask you this question. "Is it truly _me_ whom you don't trust being around Elizabeth? Or is it really _Elizabeth_ whom you don't trust being around me?"

He looked at me blankly for a few moments. He seemed to be very taken aback by my question. Perhaps he'd realized that there was some truth in it. I just hoped that I he wouldn't come to the conclusion that in fact, Lizzie and I are still having an affair. I grinned, turned around and left, leaving him to think about what I'd said.

**Elizabeth **

_**Five days later… **_

The past few days have been very quiet and boring. The only disruption that was happening was the sudden discomfort that had been ravaging inside my body for the past two days. I attributed it to the awful food I ate at dinner yesterday. There could be other reasons as to why I was feeling so awful, too. I was very homesick. I missed Port Royal and my father. It could also be anxiety from being out at sea for so long…not to mention, there was added stress from having two lovers at the same time. I left my cabin and stood by the rail in order to get some fresh air and soothe my nausea. I made sure that Will was nowhere in sight, because I wasn't in the mood for his company.

He's been behaving very peculiar ever since we'd left our last port. When we were alone, he would stare at me in silence, as if he was studying my demeanor. He would question me about my whereabouts and shield me away from the other crewmates for some reason. I started to think that he didn't trust me. I'd asked him why he was behaving in such an unusual manner. His only response was that he wanted to protect me because he didn't trust anyone on the ship. I thought that to be very extreme and I assured him that he had nothing to worry about, but he still didn't seem convinced. This only made me think that he was suspicious of me and Jack.

As I stood at the rail, my eyes drifted up towards the helm at Jack, who was steering the ship. I watched in awe as he focused his attention on the sea. His face was very serious, yet dangerously handsome at the same time. My gaze shifted from his face down to his hands. I've always admired the way he would gently touch the wheel, as if he was caressing a woman's body…my body. God how I wished that he would touch me that way right now. At that moment, he looked at me and smiled. A surge of heat shot throughout my body. He winked his right eye and turned his attention back to the sea.

I turned around and gazed upon the cerulean sea. The rough way the waves crashed upon each other suddenly caused my nausea to return.

"I need to go lie down right now." I whispered under my breath. Just as I was about to turn around to leave, I spotted something in the distance. It appeared to be a ship, about the same size as the Pearl, but I couldn't tell what type of ship it was because we were quite a long distance away. At that moment, Gibbs joined me at the rail.

"Looks like we've got company. Better tell tha Capn'." He said worriedly as he ran to get Jack.

As I watched the ship rock back and forth against the waves, I couldn't help but to feel a sense of urgency. Little did I know that I would find out that my feelings would turn out to be correct.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you guys think? I hope it's better than the last chapter. Now we see Will's true character coming out. Is he starting to be suspicious that our star-crossed lovebirds are together again? What's wrong with Lizzie? Who's ship is out in the ocean? Well, you'll have to stay tuned to find out! Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this chapter! I'll try to post soon because I am preparing to have my house warming party in 2 weeks! I'm nervous because I don't know who will come! But anyway, thanks again! Love you all!**


	42. Dangerous Dance

**A/N: Hello my darlings! Long time no posting, right? I know I know...I took too long updating this fic. I am so so sorry! Something happened to me 3 weeks ago. I got in a car accident and I couldn't focus on anything! It was not my fault of course, so now my car is still in the shop, but I will get it this Wednesday!! Anyway, enough about me, this chapter is very long. I know some of you readers prefer longer chapters so now I'm finally doing it again!! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing and rewriting it! Please review. I haven't been getting as much reviews lately so I hope you guys aren't mad at me! So read and enjoy!!**

* * *

**Elizabeth **

A few seconds after Gibbs left me to go inside the Captain's cabin, Jack immediately burst out the door. His face was very serious. He quickly made his way up the staircase onto the helm, with his first mate behind him. I watched as Jack hurriedly looked through the periscope at the sea, towards the lone vessel that sat across from us. He studied the ship very intensely for a few moments longer. He then turned to Gibbs and ordered in a thunderous voice.

"Mr. Gibbs, round up some weapons and load the cannons. I don't want to take any chances with that ship…they could be watching us."

"Aye Capn'!" Gibbs shouted as he ran down the stairs and began barking out Jack's orders to the crew.

Jack came down from the helm and walked onto the deck and stood in front of his cabin. I noticed that his face was even more serious than before, for there was now worry emitting from his beautiful eyes. I immediately knew at that point that all was not well. Something serious was about to happen…

"Attention gents!" Jack shouted in his fearsome, Captain voice. "It appears that we have visitors. So, in order to make our visitors welcome, I've decided that I, along with some of you scallywags will be part of me welcoming party. You'll help me investigate the goings on over there, savvy? Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Capn'!" He replied as he proudly made his way over to the Captain.

"Steer me Pearl a lil' closer to that sittin' duck…I don't want to lose sight of her."

"Will do Jack!" Gibbs obeyed and walked upstairs to the helm.

Jack followed behind him. After about fifteen minutes, we reached the unknown ship, but maintained a safe distance away from it. Jack quickly left the helm and ran down inside his cabin, returning back outside with his hat, coat, and effects. Will suddenly ran over to Jack, with the same look of seriousness etched on his face.

"What's going on, Jack?"

"It seems that we have unwelcome visitors in our midst. A few crewmen will accompany me on my investigation as to who they are and what they want."

"I'm going with you." Will replied without hesitation.

My heart dropped instantaneously to the pit of my stomach, for I did not want either of them risking their lives to search some damned ship!

"I'm coming along, too." I said as I ran over to them.

Both of my lovers looked at me disapprovingly.

"No!" They shouted simultaneously. They looked at each other and then shifted their gaze towards me again. Will rolled his eyes at Jack then placed his hands onto my shoulders.

"You two can't go alone like that! What if you're walking into a trap!" I exclaimed.

"Elizabeth…" Will began in a gentle voice. "Don't worry …I'll be fine. All we are going to do is search the ship and see if anyone is on board. I promise that nothing will happen…"

"Will…" I began, but he quickly interrupted me.

"Elizabeth, it's best if you stay here for safety."

His words angered me, for I hated how he would always feel that it was his _duty_ to protect me…as if I was some helpless damsel in distress.

"Will listen to me, I know how to defend myself in any dangerous situation."

"Elizabeth please…" His words were interrupted when Jack walked past us and made a very sarcastic comment.

"Will's right Ms. Swann. It's best if you stay here, darling. Besides, we wouldn't want ya to ruin that pretty lil' dress of yours." He said jokingly.

I wanted to slap the pompous grin right off of his face. He infuriated me even more. Before he turned around, he secretly winked at me. My heart melted immediately. I quickly found it very difficult to stay angry at him. He walked over to two crewmen by the rail and barked out orders.

"Lower the longboats, men!" He then turned around and faced everyone on the ship.

"Which one of you is brave enough to join me and the boy on our inquest? I guarantee it'll be dangerous, yet profitable at the same time."

"We'll join ya Capn'!" Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Mulligan, and two new crewmen exclaimed as they hurried over to Jack.

Jack smiled proudly then turned to Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs, I want you to look after me Pearl while we're gone." He then surreptitiously shifted his gaze to me and made a very sweet, inconspicuous comment. "Make sure you protect her, mate. I have very precious cargo on board. It'll kill me if anything should happen to her…"

My heart nearly stopped, for his endearing words and loving eyes captivated me. We stared at each other for a few moments, the passion burning deeply between us. He then turned around and began climbing down the ladder on the side of the ship. I walked over to the rail and watched as he and Will sat in one boat, while the others sat in the next one. My heart raced a million miles a minute as I watched them row over to the seemingly desolate ship. I couldn't help but to worry about their safety, for I knew that they were headed into imminent danger…

**Jack Sparrow**

As we approached the ship, I noticed that it was very quiet. The ship was a little smaller than the Pearl, and it's bow appeared to be very old and worn.

"Looks like it's been through hell." Will began jokingly, as he examined the ship in awe. "Look at how the wood is worn, and there's a hole right over there…I'm surprised she hasn't sank."

"Not yet…" I quipped as we rowed over to the side of the ship where a ladder hung.

"Alright gents, when we get on deck, we'll have to split up…stay in two's. If there's one of you who is unfortunately without a partner, stay on deck and keep watch." I commanded as I began climbing up the ladder.

The first thing I'd noticed as soon as I got on deck was that it was empty. I turned to the men and gave them another order.

"Draw your weapons and remember to keep a sharp eye. Just because there's no one on deck, doesn't mean that there isn't a snake in the grass hiding. Will, you come with me…we'll search below deck."

Just as the whelp and I were about to go below deck, Pintel yelled over to us.

"Capn'! I see somethin' right over there!" He yelled excitedly, pointing behind the cabin.

We made our way over to where he pointed and discovered a gruesome sight. There were three dead bodies lying next to each other. One body was completely decapitated, while the others had a bullet through their heads. It was at that moment that I realized that the killer was still on board.

"Search the rest of the ship. The boy and I'll search below deck. I have a feeling that our snake in the grass is around here somewhere."

Will and I quickly made our way below deck, only to find that it was empty. We walked further inside and found four more bodies lying on the floor. I took out my pistol as a precaution. Suddenly, there was a noise. Will and I looked at each other, and then walked past the rum cellar. As we came around the corner, we found the brig. What it held inside shocked the hell out of me…

**Elizabeth **

While Jack and Will were gone, I took it upon myself to change my attire. I'm tired of wearing a dress. I searched through one of Jack's chests in his cabin for a more suitable outfit for life at sea. I found a nice white shirt and trousers that seemed to never have been worn. I also found a pair of boots that fit me perfectly. Perhaps since I am dressed like a pirate now, Jack and Will won't see me as some helpless, pitiable woman anymore!

As I stood in the mirror admiring my new attire, gunshots suddenly rang loudly in the air. Startled, I quickly ran out on deck towards Gibbs, who was standing at the rail.

"What's going on? Were those gunshots coming from that ship?"

Gibbs turned to face me, eyes full of concern. "Aye lass…it 'pears that Jack 'n tha crew 'ave finally had a run in with our unwelcome visitors."

I looked at the gun smoked ship in horror. Disturbing thoughts raced through my mind concerning Jack and Will's safety.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing! We have to go over there and help them!"

"Nay Miss Swann…Capn' says ta protect tha Pearl 'n…"

"Never mind what orders Jack gave you! They're in great danger of being killed!"

I frantically scanned the deck and found that there was another longboat sitting in the corner. Just as I was about to run over towards it, Gibbs quickly grabbed my arm. I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were beaming with delight.

"Look! They're comin'!" He pointed.

I looked out onto the sea and noticed both of the longboats rowing back towards us. When the boats neared the Pearl, I noticed that they were full. Jack and Will's boat had two other people sitting with them while the other crewmen had a chest and a barrel with them. Gibbs turned to yell at the crewmen on deck to help Jack and everyone on board. I stepped back to get out of the way. Jack was the first one to step on deck and immediately behind him was a young, very beautiful olive skinned woman with long dark hair. She appeared to be very scared and nervous. Will soon came on deck, carrying a young immobilized dark-haired boy in his arms. They all rushed into Jack's cabin. I immediately followed them, with Gibbs behind me. Will laid the unconscious boy on the bed, while the woman, presumably his mother, sat down beside him, stroking his hair. I looked at Jack and Will, who looked at the mother and child with worrisome faces.

"What happened?" I asked. Both Will and Jack turned to me.

"We found them on the ship…they were hostages that were locked inside the brig…" Jack answered.

"What were those gunshots that were being fired?"

Both Will and Jack stood silent for a few moments, as if they were attempting to conceal a painful secret. Will glanced at Jack as Jack made his way over to his desk and grabbed a rum bottle. He then turned to look at me, his once docile eyes gleaming with austerity.

"When we were on deck..." He began in a grim tone. "Three men came out of nowhere and started shooting at us. They were the men who captured the ship and murdered its crew, except for this woman and her sick child."

"What happened to the men?" I struggled to say.

"Jack and I killed them…one of them managed to escape above deck but before he could jump overboard, Mulligan shot him."

I was rendered speechless. Will quickly turned away from me, obviously bothered that he'd killed someone. He'd always told me that he'd never take another man's life. I walked over to the bed and sat down with the woman. She was very distressed and was crying about her son. I couldn't understand what she was saying, for she was speaking Spanish.

I placed a comforting hand on her lap. She turned to look at me, smiling weakly.

"Do you speak English?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…but my son is…" She then burst into tears. "He's very sick and dying. Please, we must find a physician quickly."

"Mr. Gibb." Jack called in his commanding tone. "Make port immediately at the first spot of land you see…we need to find a physician."

"Aye Capn'." He replied sadly as he began to walk out of the cabin.

Before he was out the door, Jack summoned him again.

"Oh and Mr. Gibbs…have the crew load the cannons and blow the bejeesus out of that ship...there's no life on it anymore."

Gibbs left to do what he was told. A few short minutes later, Gibbs voice shouted "Fire!" There was an immediate explosive sound that thundered through the air. I looked out the window and watched as three more cannons struck the ship. I watched as it slowly sank into the deep, dark sea.

"So…where will she and the boy stay?" Will's voice interrupted the chaos.

"They'll stay in here for the time being…until we make port. I'll just sleep below deck in the hammocks with the rest of the crew." Jack replied.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked as I made my way towards Jack's desk.

Jack glanced up at me with distressed eyes. "We'll just have to tend to our guests and keep going until we find land."

"I'm going to see what's going on out on deck." Will said as he left the room.

He looked back at me when he opened the door, as if he wasn't sure to leave me in the cabin with Jack. I smiled and nodded, reassuring him that nothing was going to happen. He smiled halfheartedly then left. Jack sat down in the chair behind his desk. Straight away I recognized that something was very different about him, besides being upset and tired.

I then turned to the woman, who was still tending to her son. I asked her for both her and the boy's name.

"I'm Liliana and this is my son Manuel." She replied in a fragile voice.

I could see that she was extremely exhausted, for the entire time we spoke, she struggled to keep awake.

"Please forgive me Miss, but I've not slept for days."

I then helped her lay onto the bed and placed a blanket over both of them. She immediately fell asleep when she settled her head onto a pillow. I turned my attention back to the Captain, who was staring off into space as he drank rum.

"Are you alright, Jack?"

He turned to look at me and smiled. "Yes love…I'm alright."

I could tell that he wasn't. When he stood up to remove his coat, I finally realized what was bothering him. I stood up and walked over to his desk to get a better look at him. To my horror, I found a blood stain on the upper part of his right arm. He was hurt.

"Oh my God Jack! You have blood on your shirt! You're hurt!"

"No I'm not. It's blood from the men Will and I shot."

I gave him a stern glare. He attempted to smile, but winced from the obvious pain he was feeling. I quickly ran over to comfort him.

"Jack you are really hurt." I said as I carefully removed his shirt off of his body. I tried not to become distracted by his taut chest and focused my attention on his wounded arm. There was a medium sized puncture on his arm, which was still bleeding quite a bit. I was worried.

"Oh my God Jack! You've been shot!"

Jack turned his head to look at his arm and smirked.

"It's only a scratch, love."

"No it's not Jack…a bullet has struck you in the arm! You're still bleeding for God's sakes!"

"I was merely grazed, darling…I've been inflicted a lot worse than this before."

I looked at him angrily, then quickly ran over to his clothes chest and tore a piece of fabric from one of his shirts. I then grabbed the rum bottle off of the desk and dabbed some rum on the cloth.

"Lizzie! I thought I told ya not to waste the damn rum!"

"Jack, I need something to clean your wound."

I walked towards him and looked into his eyes. He seemed very frustrated.

"Now this is going to sting a bit." I said as I gently dabbed the rum soaked cloth onto his wound. He flinched and hissed.

"Lizzie, love you don't have to go through all of this trouble just to clean a measly scratch…it's not that bloody serious.

"It's very serious Jack! You'll die if I don't clean it!"

After I thoroughly cleaned the wound, I began wrapping the scarf around his arm. My gaze shifted over to Jack's face a few times. I noticed that he was watching me the whole time. My knees nearly weakened when my eyes met his intense glare. I quickly turned my attention back to his arm and continued wrapping it. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he was smiling.

"You know Elizabeth; we haven't been this close to each other in a week…." He began seductively.

I looked into his smoldering eyes and shifted my body closer to him. He was right…we hadn't been this close, nor kissed in a very long time. My body ached for him every day and night. The passion was burning intensely between us…something had to be done.

"Jack…" I whispered as we instinctively moved closer for a sweet kiss.

Suddenly, at that moment, our endearing moment was interrupted once again by someone. But this time it was Will.

"Elizabeth…" He said in a slightly surprised tone.

I immediately backed away from Jack, and stared at Will. My blood ran colds as my eyes met his accusing glare. He then shifted his gaze at Jack.

"It's not what it looks like, mate. She's just tending to me wound. It appears that one of those buggers shot me in the bloody arm." Jack said jokingly.

I quickly tied the ends of the scarf and stepped away from Jack.

"Make sure you keep the bandage around your arm until it heals." I said as I walked towards the door where my fiancé stood.

Just then, Jack began to speak again. "So…have you found anything interestin'? I mean besides catching Lizzie tie up me wounds of course." He said sarcastically.

Will shifted his gaze from me to Jack. "Yes…" He spat. "I came in here to tell you that the chest that Pintel and Ragetti pilfered from that ship has Spanish coins inside it. Those men we killed were pirates. The men want you out on deck to show you." He said through gritted teeth.

Jack smiled, and then nodded. "I'll be out in a few."

Will turned to look at me. I noticed that his eyes were filled with hurt this time. He turned away from me and walked further inside the cabin. I felt an icy chill run up my spine as I closed the door behind me. I didn't know how to feel. I was scared that Will almost caught me kissing Jack. I was angry that I didn't get the chance to kiss my beloved Captain.

"That was close…" I whispered as I walked inside my cabin and closed the door.

_**

* * *

**__**A few days later during the week…**_

I was pleasantly surprised that Will hadn't questioned me about bandaging Jack's arm a few days ago. Perhaps he'd realized that what I was doing was innocent, but he _did _almost catch us in a forbidden kiss. Maybe it doesn't bother him anymore, but that can't be true because every time I'd look into his eyes, they'd reveal hurt and suspicion. Not to mention, he hadn't slept in my cabin since that day I bandaged Jack's arm. He hasn't said anything to me about his feelings, but I could tell by his abnormal body language that all was not well with him…or between us.

To make matters worse, I hadn't spoken to Jack since our near encounter. I was beginning to think that maybe Will threatened him when I'd left the cabin. How dare he do such a thing! He has no right to tell anyone to stay away from me! But I knew that wasn't the case, for I'd seen both of them being civil with each other. There has to be another reason why Jack is avoiding me. I hardly saw him anymore. The only time I would see him was when he would constantly go in and out of his cabin, which was where Liliana and her son, Manuel still stayed.

I left my cabin, walked out onto deck and stood at the rail, watching the sun ignite into a orange-red color as it set. Suddenly, I felt a familiar presence around me. My instinct told me to turn to my left, which I did, only to find Jack standing at his cabin door. Our eyes met instantaneously. I noticed that he seemed very upset and overly stressed. I smiled, but he quickly turned away and walked inside his cabin…where that woman stayed.

Perhaps I don't have anything to worry about? This is all madness in my head. But why do I still have this persistent knot in my stomach that's telling me that all is not well. I do have something to fret about. I just pray that nothing is going on between Jack and that woman….that would certainly devastate me greatly. I turned back around to look at the horizon.

Just then, Marty shouted from the crow's nest.

"Land ho!"

We'd finally reached land. Which land? I don't know, but what I do know that I need to speak to Jack and figure out what was going on with him. I can't lose him, _especially_ to another woman…

**A/N: So...? Liked it? Loved it? Do you think Jack has eyes for another woman? Is this all in Lizzie's head? WHat's going to happen now you may ask. There is a turning point that will happen in the next chapter. If you guys prefer longer chapters, let me know because I like longer chapters. Hopefully, I will be able to update sooner and nothing huge will happen in my life that will get me off track again! Once again, stay tuned, more to come!! Love you all!! So go review now!!**


	43. Private Consultation

**A/N: First off, I would like to say that I am COMPLETELY SORRY FOR THE 3 MONTH GAP BETWEEN CHAPTERS!!! Once again, I let life get in the way! I have to tell you all that I had a hard time writing this chapter. I kept revising it like a million times because I want this story to still be great for you guys! So please pardon my absence and read AND review my fic! Thanks!**

* * *

**Elizabeth**

It was around late afternoon when we'd finally made port in Bridgetown, Barbados. As soon as the ramp was lowered to the ground, Jack and Will hurriedly escorted Liliana and her son off the ship. The boy's health had deteriorated greatly over the past few days…I just pray that they get to a physician fast before he succumbs to his illness. A few minutes later, the ruckus was finally over. Only I, Cotton, and a few other crewmen were left behind on the ship. Jack ordered the men to tend to the ship's repairs and stock her. I would have gone with Jack and Will, but I felt like it wasn't my place. I would be in the way. After all, they were the heroes, not me. I wanted to go into town to explore, since I've never been to Bridgetown before. But something was holding me back, telling me to go into Jack's cabin.

I obeyed my intuition and secretly crept inside the Captain's cabin, making sure no one saw me. Once inside, I made my way over to his bookshelf. I figured that I would find something interesting hidden on one of the shelves...and I was right. As I glanced across the shelf, one book happened to catch my eye. The color was very faded, and it appeared to be very old and worn. I carefully pulled the book out from its place and brushed the dust off of the cover, and discovered the title: _Kama Sutra_.

"What's _Kama Sutra_?" I said aloud as I opened the foreign book.

As I turned the pages, I realized that it was not written in English, but in some other language that I was not familiar with. I suddenly came across a few pages that took me by great surprise, not to mention, cause my face to blush. There were sketches of nude people in compromising positions. On some of the pages, I noticed that there was writing at the bottom of each picture…presumably Jack's handwriting. Jack had written on most pages "_Done it" "Haven't done it" "Plan to do it and "Too Boring._" I then turned to one page that had a very provocative drawing on it. I read Jack's footnote and felt quite surprised by what he'd written. _"Would absolutely love to do it if Lizzie wasn't such a damn spoiled princess."_ I didn't know if I should feel awkward or offended by his callous comment, or appalled that he wanted me to participate in something so unconventional. But as always, I found it hard to be angry with him. I must admit, even though the contents of the book made me feel embarrassed (since I've participated in some of the activities illustrated in this book with Jack), I couldn't help but feel a sense of exhilaration and intrigue. I placed the provocative book back on the shelf, making sure it was in the same spot and made my way over to the window seat.

I remembered the two boxes Jack had hidden over there. Perhaps they were still there, but I doubt it. Jack probably hid them somewhere else knowing that I would try to search for them. He knows me too well…but I must see what's inside them! I checked inside the window seat once again, only to discover sheets and clothes inside. I searched through other chests, behind the bookshelf, and under his bed. I then checked his desk. I looked inside the drawers, and as usual, didn't find them. However, I did accidently find something very interesting in the top desk drawer. There were unfinished sketches that he'd drawn of a nude woman. Jack seemed to have captivated every intricate detail of the female anatomy. As I examined the drawing closely, I realized that the woman was me…He must have drawn them after we'd made love. I'd always wondered why he would sit at his desk after we were intimate. When I placed the sketches back inside the drawer, I noticed a folded piece of parchment purposely hidden in the corner. Curious, I pulled it out and opened it, and discovered that it was an unfinished letter that Jack had written.

As I began to read the words, I felt troubled, for it seemed as though it was a love letter, perhaps written for another woman. I tried to discern the name towards the end of the letter, but the ink was terribly smeared. There were also what appeared to be rum stains splattered on the remainder of the letter, making it very difficult to read. Perhaps he'd written this letter to a lover from his past or present. I did not finish reading the letter, for I didn't want to uncover something that would upset me even more. I folded it and threw it inside the desk and slammed the drawer. A mass of disturbing thoughts flooded my mind as to whom he was writing the letter to and when he'd written it. Was he writing it to me or to another woman? Perhaps he was writing to that damn Liliana!

_"Don't be silly Elizabeth!"_ I chided myself. _"He loves you and only you."_

But I didn't believe it. He'd been behaving very peculiar for the past two weeks. I don't know if I should confront him about that letter, even though I know he would be very upset that I'd been snooping around in his cabin. I'll wait for the opportune moment…

I abandoned my desperate search for those boxes and sat down on his bed. God how I've missed lying with him under the sheets. I'm pretty sure that he misses me too, but unfortunately there were unexpected visitors in our midst causing us not to spend any intimate time together. I lay down and rested my head against the pillow. I smelled a hint of Jack's musky scent, but it was slightly masked by the smell of a woman's fragrance. I knew that it wasn't mine, for the fragrance was not lilac. Jack hadn't slept in his bed for almost two weeks… had he?"

A painful lump formed in the pit of my stomach at the mere thought of him and that woman sleeping together. It would be very devastating if that ever happened. I'd rather that Will be duplicitous than Jack…oh how could I say that? Will would never betray me, neither would Jack. I would feel more heartbroken if Jack was to ever betray me. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. Jack would never choose another woman over me, nor would he be so bold as to have relations with another woman right in front of me. Perhaps there is an underlying reason as to why he'd distanced himself from me that had nothing to do with Liliana or any other woman. I'd probably done something unintentionally that angered him…

Over the past few minutes I agonized over Jack, my eyelids grew heavy. I couldn't fight my exhausted body any longer, so I surrendered and allowed sleep to take over me.

_**An hour later… **_

After my short nap, I decided to browse through the unfamiliar streets of Bridgetown. I found it to be the same as the other ports we'd visited. Merchant carts lined every side of the streets for miles. Drunken men and whores congregated inside and in front of the pubs and inns. I felt like I was in Tortuga again. I spent another hour exploring, enjoying the culture around me before I began heading back to the docks. That's when I'd found a lonesome merchant selling perfume. I'd brought a bottle of an alluring fragrance that the woman told me was only found in Barbados. She'd also revealed to me that the fragrance had a powerful affect on men. Perhaps I'll test it on both Will and Jack to see what happens.

After I left the merchant cart, nightfall was quickly approaching. The sun was slowly setting over the horizon, transforming the sky into a heavenly deep blue ocean with hints of pink and purple streaks. The stars began to shine from the heavens. As I headed towards the docks, I happened to see a lonely figure standing next to a bonfire on the beach. By the familiar silhouette and the way the person stood, I immediately knew who it was…Jack. My heart nearly exploded in my chest. I had to control myself from running over to him; instead, I took slow strides. The gentle sea breeze blew his spicy scent towards me as I approached him. I closed my eyes and inhaled the air around me. I opened my eyes, taking two cautious steps closer to him. As I stood to his left, I watched as he gazed upon the Caribbean Sea, oblivious to my presence. His face was very serious, as if he was deep in thought. Something was bothering him…and I had an idea about what it was. He hadn't been the same since Liliana and her son came on board. Whatever was ailing him, I was determined to find out. I just hoped that another woman wasn't the cause, and I had unknowingly lost his heart…

**Jack Sparrow**

I'd been standing alone by the bonfire for what seemed to be for hours. I needed to be alone, for too many powerful, yet upsetting thoughts crossed my mind. For the first time in years, I felt my emotions boiling over. I couldn't control them and had to be alone, for I did not want anyone to see me in this abnormal, vulnerable state. Will and I'd successfully found a physician for Liliana's son several minutes after leaving the Pearl. We stayed with them for nearly two hours as the physician examined him. The boy's health was very grave, but the physician assured us that he would do all he could to save him. I would have left them alone once we found the physician and continued on my merry way…not get involved in matters that didn't concern me, but something was compelling me to stay by Liliana's side. I didn't know what it was at the time.

During the time she was on board the Pearl, I found myself noticing her physical features. Her long black, wavy hair and olive skin brought back memories and feelings I've repressed for years. She reminded me of someone in the past that I've always held dear to my heart…and always will.

As I gazed upon the cerulean sea, my emotions seemed to ebb like the tide. I never thought that I would allow myself to be affected by anything. During the whole time that Will and I waited outside of the physician's office, I felt extremely angry, as if I was the lad's father. I was angry that he and his mother had to endure the hell on that ship. Those bastards who kidnapped them had every intention on killing them, letting them die slowly. But now that was over; the kidnappers' lives are no more and now Liliana and her son can live in peace. Even though everything is settled, I can't help but to shake this heaviness out of my heart. I couldn't wrap my fingers around it but there was definitely something about Liliana that was bothering me. I thought about it for a few moments. Suddenly, I felt a presence around me, as if someone was watching me. The warm Caribbean air began to fill with a familiar scent, revealing the identity of my secret admirer. It was then at that moment I knew whom Liliana reminded me of, but I knew that this would not be the time to open up old wounds from the past…

**Elizabeth**

"It's a very beautiful evening, don't you agree?" I forced myself to say.

Jack was silent for a few seconds, but then smiled as his eyes remained focused on the sea.

"Aye love it is…but not as beautiful as the woman standing to my left." He then turned to me with a sweet, golden smile. His dark, seductive eyes bore deep into my soul.

My knees quickly buckled as my heart skipped a beat. I stared into his eyes; noticing that the cunning smile etched across his face did not conceal the sorrow in his eyes. He turned back to look at the sea.

"It was very brave of you to save that poor woman and child." I began as I took two steps closer to him.

"It was not only I who saved them; your fiancé deserves some of the credit, too. Besides, he was the one who killed one of the kidnappers."

"That's true, but I'm not talking about Will right now."

He turned to face me; a sly smirk slowly slinked across his face.

"My only concern is you…" I replied in soft, insinuating whisper.

He looked me up and down, as if examining my demeanor. I noticed that a few times his eyes dropped down to my lips, as if he wanted to kiss me. I made sure that I held his gaze, for I wanted him to know that I desperately wanted him.

"No need to have so much concern for me, love. I'm alright."

I stepped closer and cupped his face. The moment my hands touched his cheeks, my whole body ignited with burning passion.

"I've missed you so much…I've missed being near you, touching your body, kissing your lips…"

I moved two fingers over his lips. In response, he gently kissed my fingers. That only made my flesh grow hotter. I slowly removed my hands from his face. He smiled, daring me to break his gaze as he gently held my hands.

"As did I, love." He then planted a soft, lingering kiss on the back of my hand. His soft, warm lips felt so incredible when they were pressed upon any part of my body.

He smiled in amusement when he'd realized that his sweet flirtations were having a great affect on me. I quickly became lost in his sea of seduction until I'd realized that I had to find out why he was so somber and distant lately.

"I have something to say to you Jack that's been bothering me for some time, now." I began in a soft, serious tone.

He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Speak away, dearie."

"When Liliana and her son were on board with us, I couldn't understand why you'd spent the majority of your time with them. I was starting to get suspicious."

Jack's smile broadened. His eyes seemed to beam with flattery.

"You weren't suspicious, love…you were jealous."

I frowned, giving him my meanest glare.

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh come now dearie, admit it…you _were_ jealous. You couldn't stand the fact that there was another woman on board; not to mention, she was staying in me cabin the whole time."

"I didn't mind her presence at all! She had no choice but to stay on board with us. Her son was terribly ill. What I did mind was that the Captain of the Pearl was being very distant. I found that to be downright rude and unacceptable behavior."

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "I was not being distant, Lizzie. I had to take care of the matters of the ship."

"Jack you were being very distant. There was obviously something going on with you. Whenever I would see you on deck or try to approach you, you would turn away from me and quickly leave to your cabin. It was as if you didn't want to be around me. At first, I thought that Will threatened you again or maybe I'd done something to you. But then I'd happen to see you numerous times rushing into your cabin, perhaps spending time with that _woman._" I said the latter under my breath; trying not to sound too spiteful.

Jack was quiet for a few moments. I was afraid that his silence was a confirmation that he did have relations with Liliana, or perhaps had feelings for her. There was dead, awkward silence between us. The only sounds that could be heard were the waves crashing against the shore and the crackling of the embers from the bonfire.

Jack turned to face me; his eyes were dark and serious. I was very alarmed, for I did not know what he was going to say. I stepped closer to him and cupped his face.

"Please tell me what's bothering you, Jack."

He looked at me. The flames of the bonfire reflected in his chocolate eyes.

"If ya must know Lizzie, there is a reason, a few rather, why I'd spent so much of my time around Liliana and her son. You see, there was this undeniable connection I shared with Liliana…it's too difficult to explain."

My heart immediately shattered into a million pieces. He truly does have feelings for her. I quickly withdrew my hands from his face and turned away. He quickly turned me around to face him, lifting my chin, forcing our eyes to meet. My eyes burned with unshed tears. Jack looked at me worriedly, wiping the tears that were rolling down my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I should have known…I knew you'd fall for her."

Jack roughly grabbed my waist, holding me firmly against his body.

"Elizabeth…I didn't fall for her. I believe you've misconstrued me words."

I looked into his eyes confusedly; my tears slowly stopped falling down my face.

"What?"

"I meant that Liliana reminded me of someone from me past…it bothers me to say who." He quickly lowered his gaze.

I lifted his chin, forcing our eyes to meet. His eyes were very sad, as if he was distressed about something. I'd never seen him this way. I cupped his face and searched his eyes. He would not look at me at first, but then met my gaze.

"Jack? Are you alright?"

He nodded, and then led me over towards the other side of the bonfire where we sat down next to each other on the cool sand.

"Who does Liliana remind you of, Jack?"

He was quiet for a few moments…too quiet. He did not make any eye contact with me. Instead, he looked out at the sea.

"Jack." I said firmly.

He sighed, and then turned to face me. His chocolate eyes emanating sorrow.

"She reminds me of me mum, alright?"

I was rendered speechless for a few moments. "How so?"

"Her long dark wavy hair…her olive skin. She has the same mannerisms as me mum once did. I admired the way she cared for the sick boy. She would sing to him every day for comfort; the way my mother did when I was a young lad. I guess I found meself transfixed by a long forgotten memory."

"Is that why you spent so much time around them?" I asked

Jack nodded and smiled. "Aye…it was almost as if I was looking in the past."

"Oh my God Jack, I feel so terrible. I'm sorry if I accused you of…"

I was cut off when he pressed two fingers upon my lips. "Shhh love; no need for apologies. If anyone should apologize, it should be me. I had no intentions to ignore you the whole time they were on the ship. Believe me, darling. Unfortunately, I had to put aside all extracurricular activities that involved you and tend to our sick and traumatized visitors. It wouldn't have been very captainly of me if I had relations with a certain Governor's daughter while our guests were in the cabin with us."

His words were seductive and insinuating. His clever smile forced me to laugh. He then placed his hand on my cheek.

"You're so beautiful when you smile, love."

I grasped his hand and nuzzled the side of my face into the palm of his hand. His spicy scent, mixed with the Caribbean air intoxicated my senses. He then leaned in closer to me.

"You know, Lizzie it was extremely hard for me to stay away from you. I had no intention on spending so much time away from you. There were many nights when I was tempted to kidnap you from your quarters and take you to a secret place on the Pearl so that we could have some alone time."

"So why didn't you?" I asked as I entwined my fingers with his.

He stared into my eyes as his lips curled into a devilish smirk.

"Your fiancé."

My blood nearly froze. I absolutely hated when he'd mention Will and the fact that he was my fiancé.

"Did he say anything to you on the day when he caught me bandaging your arm?"

"No."

"Are you sure that he didn't threaten you again?"

Jack chuckled. "No he didn't…do you really think that I would allow a eunuch to threaten me? Jack Sparrow? One of the most notorious pirates ever to sail the Caribbean?"

I gave him a detestable glare for his pompous remark. I chuckled and playfully slapped his hand. "Jack that's not very nice."

"What? It's God's honest truth, love." He said as he placed his right hand over his heart. He smiled, and then turned to look at the darkening horizon.

"I can assume that you and Will found a physician for the sick boy."

Jack nodded, but was silent.

"Well is he going to be alright?"

Jack sighed and slightly turned his head to face me.

"I hope so…the physician believes he's suffering from an infection, but he will recover." He replied somberly.

"Oh my God…poor Liliana. She must be very devastated. Will they be joining us on board?"

Jack looked at me and shook his head. "No. She's decided that it's best to stay here and start her life over."

I couldn't help but to smile. I was relieved that the boy was going to survive, not to mention, I was happy that there wouldn't be another woman on board hoarding Jack's attention. He then stood up and extended his hand to help me stand. The moment my hand touched his, sensual vibrations shot through my body.

"Now you have no need to feel threatened, love. The only woman that will be on board is you." He flashed his infamous golden grin; for he knew that I'd been a little jealous of the other woman.

"Jack I…" I was immediately interrupted when he placed his coarse fingers against my lips.

"Shh love, no need to say anything. Since all of these distractions are now conveniently gone, perhaps we can return to normalcy." His kohl lined eyes pierced through my body.

A sly smile spread across his handsome face as he took my hand and planted a sweet, lingering kiss on the back of it. I knew exactly what he'd meant by his alluring comment. I just hope that I will be able to maintain my composure for the time being…

**Jack Sparrow **

I gave Lizzie's hand one last kiss. Her beautiful face blushed red as a satiated smile spread across her face.

"If you keep doing that Captain sparrow, we'll end up getting into a lot of trouble."

I grinned and then purposely kissed her hand again. "I'll make certain of that darling. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going now." I turned around to start walking. Before I could get two feet away from her, I felt a gentle tug on my coat.

"Let me see your arm." She demanded sternly.

"What for? I asked as she closed the space between us, her eyes intensely fixated on mine.

"I need to see if your wound has healed. Now stop being difficult and take off your coat."

A sly grin formed across my face. I absolutely loved it when she was so feisty and demanding.

"Is this an excuse to see me naked? Because you know that the Pearl is just a few feet away where we can go in me cabin and have some much needed adult frivolities."

"Jack…" She replied sternly as she removed my right arm out of my coat and rolled up my shirt sleeve.

I watched as her fingers delicately unwound the scarf from around my upper arm. My eyes soon drifted up to her beautiful face. Her eyes soon met my gaze for a few moments. Once my wound was finally exposed to the cool Caribbean air, she examined it. She moved her body closer to mine. The alluring scent of her lilac perfume put me into a trance. I flinched when she touched my wound.

"Oh I'm sorry Jack…does it still hurt?"

"No darling…it's just a lil' sore."

"Well it certainly looks better than it did a few days ago. It doesn't look infected, just very tender. I want you to keep this scarf wrapped around your arm until the wound is completely healed." She suggested as she gently bandaged my arm again.

She stared into my eyes the entire time she wrapped my arm, daring me to break her gaze. The nearness of her body caused my heart to race as passionate thoughts and feelings ran through my body. God I needed her so much.

"You have no idea how breathtakingly beautiful you are, Lizzie."

She smiled, her face blushed with flattery.

"Are you trying to seduce me with flattery Captain Sparrow?"

I smiled, and then leaned my face closer to hers. "It depends…do you want to be seduced? Because I can certainly do somethin' to seduce you."

I teasingly ran my hand across her cheek. Her breath quickened as she lowered her gaze. I lifted her chin and traced her soft, plush lips.

"Lizzie…" I said in a soft whisper.

Just as we moved in closer for a long awaited kiss, our intimate moment was rudely interrupted.

"What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think? I guess you all know who interrupted them. I made this chapter longer to make up for lost time. There isn't a lot of drama in this chapter but I PROMISE the next one will have a lot of it and more J/Eness. I just wanted everyone to be aware that we MUST keep the J/E and Pirates fandom alive and going strong. I, along with some of my fellow fanfiction friends have realized the drop in J/E and Pirates fandom. Please guys keep reading and writing for Pirates! They will be back with a 4th movie sometime in 2010 or sooner! Hopefully, the 4th will be better than the third and the writers will take advice from fans and other writers about how to write a good screenplay dammit! But anyway, I wanted to post this before Christmas and the new year so, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! And to my readers who may not celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! I'll try to come back with a new chappie filled with drama and angst soon! Love you all!!**


	44. Bleeding Hearts

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This time I didn't take long! This chapter has a lot of drama and it's long, so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! So read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Elizabeth**

I couldn't believe my own eyes. Standing a few feet away from Jack and I was Will. His handsome face was red, twisted in anger. He'd finally caught me in the act of betrayal, and this time I couldn't deny it.

"What the hell is going on?!" He asked in a stern, angry voice as he took a few steps closer to us.

I immediately moved away from Jack and stood between my two lovers, for I knew Will would try to strike Jack.

"Please Will it's not what you think…"

"What the hell do you mean it's not what I think? I saw you two about to kiss!"

Jack stepped over to my right side. His face was serious, but his eyes showed a glint of mischief.

"Almost…we _almost _kissed, mate. We technically didn't do anything." He answered coolly, with slight sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Will shifted his livid glare towards Jack. His expression turned even more dangerously irate as Jack purposely smiled at him smugly. I'd never seen Will this angry before…and it scared the hell out of me.

"Don't bloody lie to me, Jack. You two _did_ do something! I saw you two off in the distance touching each other! She even took off your coat and shirt! Now explain that!" He stepped even closer to Jack. I immediately stood between them, forcing Will to step back.

"Will he's telling the truth…I was merely…"

"You're defending him? I can't believe you Elizabeth! You've betrayed me for the second time now!"

"She didn't betray you, mate. She was merely checking the wound on me arm…see?" Jack insisted as he rolled up his right shirt sleeve to reveal the bloody bandage.

Will glanced at his arm then glared at us hatefully.

"That's a damn lie! That's not what you two were doing. I saw you, Elizabeth, leaning in to kiss him! Since when do you lean into someone's face to check his wound?"

I was silent for a moment. Tears began to stream down my face, for I knew he was right.

"Answer me Elizabeth! Explain yourself!"

Jack took a step closer to Will. He appeared to be very annoyed with his shouting.

"Don't shout at her as if she's some disobedient child! Have some respect for her!"

"Don't bloody tell me what to do! I have every damn right to be angry with the both of you, especially with her!"

"Will, please let me explain…!" I interjected.

"Explain? How can you explain yourself _this_ time? I caught you in the act Elizabeth!"

I was rendered speechless…I certainly couldn't explain my actions this time. I looked into his red, angry eyes, which were now beginning to swell with tears.

"Explain yourself Elizabeth!" He shouted again.

I burst into tears. Jack immediately rushed over to Will, standing inches away from him.

"I warned you not to shout at her! She's your fiancée for God's sake!"

He tore his eyes away from Jack and looked at me; his eyes were now filled with sorrow instead of anger.

"If she were my fiancée, she wouldn't have betrayed me so many times."

His truthful words stung my heart. "I'm sorry Will…I'm so, so sorry…please forgive me." I said as I stepped closer to him, but he took a step back away from me.

He shifted his gaze towards Jack, who now had a somber expression etched across his face.

"Aren't you going to explain yourself, Jack? You're just as guilty as she is…maybe even more."

A sly smile crept across Jack's face. "Now why would I want to do that?" He took two steps closer as his eyes remained on Will.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'm not your damn fiancé, so I don't _need_ to nor want to explain meself or me actions, savvy?"

Will returned his threatening glare. "Oh, but you _do _need to say something, _Jack_. It's what a sincere, honest man does when he's in the wrong."

Jack smirked and took one step closer. "Well then…I guess a man of that caliber would do something so noble, but you see dear William, I am not that man because I do not possess such eunuchy characteristics…as it were."

Will squinted his eyes detestably at Jack. "Even if you don't possess any honorable qualities, you should still say something."

"Like what? I'm sorry for almost kissing your fiancée…I'm oh so sorry for passionately shagging her a few months ago?"

I quickly stood between them. "Jack please…don't…" But he ignored my plea, and gently moved me out of the way to stand between Will and I.

"Because I'm not bloody sorry! Let's just make this clear; I don't owe you a damn thing, nor does Elizabeth."

I quickly ran over and grabbed Will's arm, for I'd noticed that he balled his hand into a fist.

"Will please let's just go. I'm sorry for causing all of this trouble."

He looked into my eyes then shifted his glare to Jack; his lips twisted into a wicked smile.

"You're a poor excuse for a man, Jack…I should have never thought that I could trust you."

Jack smirked. "You should have learned that by now, dear stupid William, that I am an untrustworthy man…pirate, rather who thinks of no one other than himself to quench his appetite."

"Please Will it's not worth it…" I said lowly as I grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me. I then whispered something that I should not have said. "The kiss would not have meant anything to me if it did happen…I love you and only you, Will."

Luckily, Jack did not hear me, for he was still yelling hateful words at Will.

"Now if you'll excuse me…" Jack began as he took a few steps closer to us. "I have a ship to captain. I'll leave you two to sort out your lover's quarrel. Just know that we leave at dawn."

He then walked away. Will stared him down as he walked past us. I secretly looked over Will's shoulder and watched my Captain walk towards the Pearl. He turned around and looked at me, his eyes filled with slight anger and mischief. I knew I should have been in his arms, but I had to protect our secret love affair. Once Jack was out of sight, I met Will's mistrusting gaze. He looked me up and down without saying a word. He then took two steps back away from me.

"How could you, Elizabeth?" He said lowly, pain emanating from his voice.

He then turned around and walked towards the Pearl, leaving me alone and heartbroken on the beach.

"Will wait…please." I pleaded as I ran after him, more tears streaming down my face.

**Jack Sparrow**

_**An hour later on board the Pearl…**_

It had been an hour since Lizzie and I were busted by that prissy eunuch. If me right arm wasn't still sore from that bullet wound, I would have knocked him senseless on his arse for yelling so disrespectfully at her. I understand that he was angry…he had every right to be, but he had no right treating her as if she was a child. It angered me how he made her cry. I don't care that his pansy _feelings_ were hurt. It serves him right. I found it hilarious that he expected _me_ to apologize! The audacity of that ass!

I walked below deck to the wine cellar. I was in desperate need for some rum, so I grabbed four bottles and made my way upstairs on deck. As I walked past Lizzie's quarters, I heard Will speaking in a normal, calm tone at first, but then he began to raise his voice. I walked over to the rail, making sure that I was close by, just in case their arguing got out of hand.

"I can't believe you did this to me again Elizabeth!" Will yelled, his voice exuding pain and anger.

"I didn't do anything, Will!"

"But you were going to!"

"Yes, but I didn't! I realized that I was making a mistake, so I stopped myself!"

"You're lying Elizabeth! Why would you go near him and put yourself in that situation again, knowing damn well what happened between you two a couple of months ago!"

"I understand that, Will but I was checking the wound on his arm! I had to see if it was properly healing."

"You didn't have to examine his arm! You're not a physician! This is exactly like the time two weeks ago when I caught you in his cabin bandaging his arm. You two were standing much too close to each other."

"I had no intentions on doing anything with him; during either times I was bandaging his arm. It won't happen again…I promise."

"Do you expect me to believe that? How do I know if you are being sincere? How do I know if you won't try to sneak into his room or do anything else to betray me?"

"I won't! I love you! You're my fiancé!" Elizabeth cried.

"Then why cheat on me, Elizabeth? Why break my heart for the second time?"

"I'm sorry…"

"That's not good enough!" Will shouted.

At that moment, I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. I thought it was the eunuch trying to be bold by sneaking up on me, until I smelled a strong scent of rum and dirt.

"Seems ta me tha love birds be havin' a lover's quarrel." Gibbs said.

I didn't bother to turn around, but kept my eyes focused on the moonlit horizon. He then stepped over to my left and stood next to me.

"I believe so, Mr. Gibbs." I replied indifferently.

"They've been at it fer tha past hour or so. It's a shame…they're a lovely couple. I wonder what could 'ave caused tha trouble between 'em?"

I could feel Gibb's eyes looking at me accusingly, so I didn't make eye contact or reply. Will and Elizabeth were still arguing in the background, but I could not decipher what they were saying, all thanks to bloody Gibbs!

"Jack…" He began. "Ye wouldn't 'appen ta know tha reason why they be arguin'…do ye?"

"Nope. Don't know a thing." I replied without hesitation.

He then stepped closer to me and eyed me with even more suspicion. I took one giant step sideways to my right.

"Capn'…ye wouldn't be tha cause of their bickerin' now would ye?"

I turned to him guiltily, but hid my culpability with a cunning, innocent smile.

"Now why would I be the cause? I'm just an innocent man standing on his ship enjoying the night drinking rum." I took a swig out of one of my four bottles.

Gibbs was not fooled by my mock sincerity.

"What do I look like Jack? A fool?"

"No…more like a baboon's arse." I replied jokingly.

"I know they be arguin' cause of ya. I know it because tha lad gave ye a pretty shine 'round yer eye."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the horizon. He then took another step closer to me.

"I know ye 'n tha lass 'ave been havin' sexual relations…I unfortunately overheard ye two a few weeks ago…in her cabin."

I couldn't help but to smile. I took another swig of rum and looked at him.

"How do ya know if it was me and not tha boy in the cabin with her?"

Gibbs smirked. "Because, I heard tha lass screaming yer name and then I heard your voice…"

"Well ya should have closed your old ears and mind your damn business."

Gibbs chuckled and patted my left shoulder.

"Just remember this Capn'…she's a young lass. Lasses her age are very…well ye know."

I squinted my eyes, knowing damn well what he was hinting.

"Just don't get yerself in a situation ye never intended on getting' into."

He patted my shoulder once more, nodded then walked away. I turned and watched him walk below deck. At that moment, Will stormed out of Elizabeth's cabin and threw a rum bottle, shattering the glass and its contents against the wall. He then kicked the glass that was scattered on the wooden floor and yelled in an angry, thunderous voice.

"This is bloody nonsense!"

I was slightly taken aback by his violent temperament, for I'd never seen him this angry before. I found his irate behavior quite amusing... He turned around and looked in my direction; his livid glare met my eyes. When he stormed away, I couldn't help but to smirk at him. I tipped my hat as he walked past me. He made his way down the ramp and onto the desolate beach. I watched as he stomped angrily along the beach, kicking the sand and cursing under his breath. I took one more swig of rum and turned around to head towards my cabin. I stopped when I noticed Lizzie peeking out her door. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. I took a few steps closer to where she stood, but she quickly stepped inside her cabin and closed the door.

I was dumbfounded for a moment by her actions. Could she be angry with me for some reason? Perhaps I'd said something wrong when Will and I were arguing. Whatever it was, I took her resistance towards me as a sign that she did not want to talk or be bothered. I turned around and walked inside my cabin, and began to drink myself into a much needed drunken stupor.

_Two days later, late afternoon…._

As I stood at the wheel, steering my glorious Pearl towards our next destination, thoughts suddenly began to race through my head. I attributed it to the extremely hot weather. The scorching afternoon sun beaming down on us from heaven was having an effect on me. For the past two days I couldn't sleep…and it was all because I couldn't stop thinking about _her_.We'd set sail at dawn two days ago, but I haven't seen Lizzie since she'd closed the door in my face a few nights ago. She'd managed to stay hidden from me since then. Of course, I'd seen the whelp…we'd even exchanged a few not so cordial glares at each other. But it didn't bother me, for my only concern was for his fiancée…my lover.

A few minutes later, after staring off into the horizon, something caught my eye down on deck. It was Elizabeth standing at the rail, gazing upon the cerulean sea. Everyone seemed to disappear on the ship as I focused my attention on her. I watched as the hot wind blew her tawny hair. I imagined my fingers running through her locks. God how I wished that I was standing right next to her, holding her in my arms. She hadn't noticed that I was watching her, nor did she bother to look up at me like she would normally do. She knew damn well that I was steering the ship, but she chose to ignore me for some reason. A whisk of wind blew a very beautiful, intoxicating scent towards me. It nearly knocked me unconscious. I knew it had to have come from Elizabeth, and that she was wearing a very new fragrance.

She then looked up at me; her eyes emanating mischief and lust. She smirked at me, and I returned her greeting. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I noticed that her blouse was partially opened, and when the wind blew again, it opened her shirt a little more, exposing her right breast. I couldn't help but to smile even more. She then turned to look at the horizon again. At that time, I felt an uncontrollable urge in my body and I knew that I had to do something about it. I quickly yelled for Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye sir!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs and made his way over to the wheel.

"Inform Ms. Swann that she must come to me quarters immediately; we have certain matters to take care of."

Gibbs looked at me knowingly, for he knew what I had in mind. I could see by the mistrusting glare in his eyes that he wanted to say something, but I gave him a very stern glare. He backed away and nodded.

"Aye sir!"

I then grabbed Cotton, who stood to my left and told him to steer the ship. I quickly made my way down the stairs and into my cabin before Gibbs spoke to Lizzie. Hopefully, she will acquiesce to my request so that I could find out why she'd been ignoring me for the past two days…

**Elizabeth **

"Miss Swann…tha Capn' wishes ta speak with ya in his quarters." Gibbs said in an urgent tone as he stood behind me.

I quickly turned around and met his eyes. He immediately flashed a warm smile, but I could tell that he seemed weary.

"Is everything alright? You seem pretty disturbed about something."

He shook his head. "Nay Ms. Swann…it's just tha heat scramblin' me old brain."

"Is Jack alright? Did he say why he wanted to see me?"

"He just said that it be very important." He replied.

I looked towards Jack's cabin and then looked at Gibbs.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs." I said as I walked towards the Captain's quarters, but before I went inside, I turned around to see if Will was on deck, for I didn't want him to catch me.

Once the coast was clear, I opened the door and went inside, making sure I closed the door behind me. The room was slightly dim, but was lit by the afternoon sun piercing through the red curtains. I stepped down and walked further inside, expecting to see Jack sitting at his desk, but he wasn't. I looked over at his bed, but he was not there, either.

"Jack? Are you in here? Did you want to see me?" I said to the seemingly empty room.

Just then, a heavy presence came over me. It felt like someone was standing behind me, undressing me with their eyes. I turned around to see if Jack was standing behind me, but he wasn't. I was beginning to feel frustrated by the game Jack was playing with me.

"Jack are you in here? Could you please stop playing games with me? I'm in no mood for that today."

"Then what are you in the mood for?" Came a very sultry, seductive voice from the back side of the room. It was Jack, walking from the far left corner of the room next to the bookshelf. His shirt was opened, exposing his lean, tattooed chest. As he walked closer towards me I noticed that he had a mischievous grin etched across his face.

"Were you hiding from me?" I asked as I desperately tried not to look at his exposed chest.

"No…but I should ask you the same question. Why were _you_ hiding from _me_ for the past two days?"

I was taken aback for a moment, until I remembered that I'd closed the door on him two nights ago.

"I wasn't hiding from you; I was merely avoiding you."

"Why? Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you?"

"No…I just needed some time alone after that whole fiasco on the beach."

He then walked closer and stood a few inches in front of me. God I wished he didn't do that, for I knew that I wouldn't be able to control my actions. He lifted my chin so that my eyes could meet his. My knees suddenly went weak as I stared into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm sorry ya had to go through that madness again, but your fiancé had no right yelling at you the way he did."

"He had every right to be angry, Jack. He caught his fiancée kissing another man."

"We weren't kissing, love…but I wish we were." He then moved his fingers from my chin and began tracing my lips. "I miss kissing your beautiful lips."

I quickly tore myself away from him and backed away before anything could happen. "Mr. Gibbs said that you needed to take care of some urgent business with me."

Jack smiled and stepped closer to me. "Aye…there is something very important we need to take care of."

I tried with all of my might to hold my composure, for I knew what Jack was referring to. I desperately wanted him, for my body began to tremble and ache from desire.

"What…what business do we have?" I asked shakily.

Jack grinned, for he knew that he was causing me to tremble.

"First off, were you in me cabin a couple of days ago?"

I looked at him confusedly. "No, why?" But then I remembered that I had been in here, snooping around.

"Are you sure? Because I noticed something peculiar in me cabin. It felt as if someone had been in here snooping around." He looked at me through squinted eyes.

I tried to hide my guilt by not looking into his eyes. He then walked behind me. "I knew you'd been in here while the whelp and I went into town."

"How did you know? I didn't leave anything out of place."

"Oh so you admit being in here?" He asked in amusement.

"Yes." I sighed defiantly. "But how could you tell?"

He then pressed his body against mine and moved my hair over to my right shoulder. I froze in anticipation of what he was going to do next. He then leaned his head against mine and pressed his lips against my ear.

"Because I could smell you in here, especially on me bed."

"That's impossible...my perfume would have worn off by now."

"It's not your lilac perfume that I could smell…it's another type of scent that you'd left behind." He replied huskily as he gently placed his hands on my waist.

I closed my eyes and leaned my body against his. I was losing control of my body again. My head screamed for me to get out, but my heart and body forced me to stay in his loving arms.

"What scent did I leave behind, Jack?"

He chuckled and began kissing my neck. "There's a certain sweet smelling pheromone that women unknowingly emit when they yearn for intimacy with a man. When I came inside here, I felt your presence all around me. I knew you'd been in here because my bed looked as if it had just been slept in."

He then began to smell my neck, where I'd recently put on the new perfume I'd bought.

"What is that alluring fragrance you have on?" He asked as he firmly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's a new fragrance I'd bought from a merchant at the last port. It's supposed to seduce men."

He chuckled and turned me around to face him. "Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Swann?"

I smirked and leaned my face closer to his. "Only if you want to be seduced Captain Sparrow."

He grinned then lifted my chin and brushed his lips against mine. "I've been waiting to be seduced by you again for the past few weeks, love, ever since our last rendezvous in your cabin."

"I've missed you, Jack…more than you'll ever know."

He smiled and then walked over to the door to lock it. He then stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Let me make love to you, Lizzie. It's been a long time since we've been together."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. As I gazed into his eyes, I felt a powerful sensation of love and guilt. I knew that I shouldn't be alone with Jack after the promised I'd made to Will after the argument, but I couldn't help it. I needed Jack…my body craved his intimacy. We leaned closer to each other, and finally for the first time in weeks, our lips touched. We were able to share a loving, passionate kiss without any interruption. Jack broke away from me and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

I smiled and captured his lips once again. From that moment on, we allowed the inevitable to happen. I just pray to God that Will hadn't see me walk in here, betraying him once again…

* * *

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? There is another version on the other website where I also post. You guys know which once I'm talking about. I will also post a short bonus chapter or when I post the new chapter I'll probably add the bonus part on that. But anyway, a turning point is coming in the next chapter! I will try to post soon like I did this time! SO, thanks for reading! I want to say thanks to the lovely readers who've just added me as their favorite author and saved this story as their favorite or as an alert! Once again, thanks to all of my readers! I would have never started writing without you! Now review!!! **


	45. She'll Tear Your World Apart

**A/N: Hey my darlings! Sorry for the long, excrutiating wait!! This chapter is only from Elizabeth's pov because it is a precursor to the next chapter, which will be very dramatic, angsty, and maybe tragic! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was very difficult to write because I had writer's block and I didn't know where I was going but now I'm on track! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please do not hesitate to leave a review! **

**

* * *

**

**Elizabeth**

After making passionate love for the second time, Jack and I lay motionless and quiet in bed. The room was now darker than it was a couple of hours ago. The red-orange ray of the setting sun peeked through the burgundy drapes, igniting the room into a deep crimson shade. The lantern on Jack's desk still burned incessantly, casting faded shadows on the wall. I turned onto my right side to look at Jack, who had his eyes closed with a satiated grin etched across his handsome face. He rested one hand behind his head while the other lay on his chest. My eyes drifted down from his face and roamed over his lean body, drinking in every intricate detail of his form. I found myself hypnotized by his splendor. How could a man of his roguish nature be so damn breathtaking? It boggled my mind every time I thought about him. My eyes slowly drifted up to his face, where I'd noticed that he was looking at me through half lidded eyes.

"Magnificent view in't it?" He asked with a prideful smile.

I smiled then rolled my eyes. "Magnificent isn't the word, Jack. I believe that breathtaking better describes the view."

His eyes widened as his smile broadened. "Breathtaking, aye? I don't think any woman has ever described me body as being breathtaking."

I leaned over and traced his lips with my fingers. "Yes…you certainly have the most glorious body I've ever seen. I'd never thought that a man, not to mention a pirate, could be so debonair with and without clothes."

Jack grinned, flashing his infamous golden grin. "Just know this love, I'm the only pirate in the world who is able to possess such unique, unattainable qualities that can never be found in any man."

"So that's what makes you so irresistible?"

"Aye…I happen to be one of a kind, darling. All in one so to speak. A complex concoction of most desired qualities mixed to give an epitome of male perfection, dripping with hypnotic charm."

"Well that would explain why I'm under your spell, Captain." I replied as I slowly ran my fingers across his lips.

He kissed my fingers and winked his left eye, obviously flattered by my endearing words.

"I watched you while you had your eyes closed. You had a satisfied smile etched across your face. Is the reason for your contentment have anything to do with our recent exhausting activity?" I said as I teasingly ran my fingers across his taut chest.

Jack chuckled. "Contentment is a mere understatement, love. Right now I'm at the highest level of euphoria I've ever been in my life. I don't think I'll ever be the same…you've ruined me for the rest of me thieving life."

I laughed and turned over onto my stomach and propped onto my elbows to stare deep into his eyes.

"Do you really mean that Jack? You've allowed a proper high societal governor's daughter to seduce you into bed and do whatever she damn well pleases with your body?"

Jack smiled, and then turned to look at me. His feral eyes were beaming with seriousness and sincerity.

"You've failed to mention something else you've done to me."

"And what's that?"

"You've stolen me black heart…a crime so foul that its consequence is severe punishment."

My heart nearly stopped at his beautiful words, causing tears to well up in my eyes. It took me a few moments to answer him with an equally sincere, yet naughty response. I then leaned over closer to him; my face was a mere few inches away from his.

"What type of punishment do you deem necessary for stealing the heart of the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack's sweet smile turned into a sneaky, wicked grin.

"There are infinitesimal forms of punishment that I can think of, but since you're so curious to know what it is, I can make a little suggestion. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

I eyed him suspiciously, for I knew that his suggestion referenced to some sort of sexual act.

"What could that possibly be?"

Jack's obsidian eyes ignited with lust as his lips curled into a iniquitous grin.

"It requires that you perform something you've never done before. You need to be adventurous, of course."

"Adventurous? I am an adventurous person."

Jack shook his head in disagreement. "No love, I must disagree with you on that one. You're not too much of a risk taker when we…well you _know_."

I looked at him confusedly for a few moments until I'd realized what he was talking about. Indeed he was referring to a sexual act. Immediately, I remembered the old book I'd discovered with drawings of people in ungodly positions, and I was sure that Jack wanted me to perform a sexual act from there.

"Are you referring to something sexual?"

Jack turned to look at me with a sneaky smile, confirming his guilty intentions.

"I have another question Jack…"

"Please Lizzie…enough with the damn questions. You're ruinin' a perfectly romantic mood."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his callous comment.

"Did you get this idea from a certain old, very sexually explicit book you possess?"

Jack furrowed his brows as he thought for a moment, then his eyes brightened when he'd realized what I was talking about.

"How do you know about the Kama Sutra book? Have you been sneakin' round me cabin when I wasn't here?"

I hesitated for a moment before answering. "Ummm…yes. I mean I wasn't really sneaking around your cabin so to say…purposely anyway."

Jack cocked his brow and squinted his eyes, studying my demeanor. It seemed as though he didn't believe me.

"So you're telling me that you'd accidentally stumbled upon me favorite book, which so happened to have been hidden in me bookshelf."

I guiltily turned away from him. I felt his piercing eyes bore through my body. He then scooted closer to me and began to gently run his coarse fingers along the length of my arm, causing goosebumps to form on my skin.

I turned to look into his eyes; his infamous grin returned on his face.

"So tell me love, I'm curious to know what you thought about the book."

My face blushed as a rush of desire shot throughout my body as images from the book flashed though my mind.

"Come on Lizzie, tell me…" He whispered huskily in a seductive tone.

"Well…at first, I thought it was very unconventional, but interesting at the same time."

"Tell me what it did to you." He interrupted as he scooted even closer to me.

"It…well it made me feel a little…"

He then began to kiss my hands, moving leisurely up my arm, which caused me to lose my train of thought. I then regained my focus after a few moments when I'd remembered a particular page that disturbed me.

"…it made me feel a little bashful until I came across a very risqué picture that had an insulting footnote about me at the bottom of the page."

Jack stopped kissing my shoulder, then sheepishly moved away. He looked into my eyes, pretending not to know what I was talking about.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about, love."

"I think you do know, _Jack_. The footnote said that you would love to do what was depicted in the picture but I was too much of a damn princess."

Jack chuckled. "Well you are a princess Ms. Swann…don't take me words as an insult. I meant it as an endearing complement."

"I don't believe you."

Jack flashed a devilish smirk as he moved closer to me. He planted a few chaste, lingering kisses on my shoulder, as if he was trying to make me forget his comment.

"Tell me something Lizzie; describe what the people were doing in the drawing."

My cheeks blushed from embarrassment. I didn't want to describe the improper picture. Besides, I'm very shy when it comes to discussing adult matters.

"Well let's have it…describe what they were doing in the picture Elizabeth." He whispered into my ear, and then began to plant soft lingering kisses onto my neck.

I knew he was aware of what went on in the drawing. He was trying to get me to describe it for mere entertainment.

"No…you know _exactly_ what's in the in the picture. I'm still quite offended that you would call me a princess as if I'm some sort of spoiled child."

Jack immediately cupped my face, forcing me to face him. His kohl lined eyes turned dark and serious.

"Listen to me Elizabeth, when I'd first met you, I did in fact think of you as a spoiled princess. But that was because you were ever so rude to me after I'd saved your life…"

"Jack…"

"Now my opinion of you has dramatically changed, much to my chagrin."

I slapped his chest as he laughed. Then his smile turned into a serious frown as he stared lovingly into my eyes.

"Since the first day we made love in this very cabin a few months ago, you've become someone incredibly special to me. You're me pirate mistress, love. In my opinion, it's the highest, noblest title any woman could have. You're mine Elizabeth, no matter what situation we are faced with."

Tears began to well up in my eyes and then slowly trickled down my cheeks. Jack smiled, and then wiped the tears away from my face with the pads of his thumbs. He crashed his lips onto mine, giving me a sweet, passionate kiss. After a few minutes or so, we reluctantly broke away from our embrace. We stared into each other's eyes, transfixed by the tender moment.

"I must be going now Jack." I said as I attempted to get out of bed, but Jack quickly held me by my arms, pinning down onto the bed.

"Ya can't go yet Ms. Swann, the Captain isn't finished with you yet."

"Jack I have to go now. Don't you think that your crew may be wondering about your whereabouts for the past three hours? Besides, Will is probably wondering where I am."

"_If he hasn't already figured it out by now_." Jack replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

As soon as he released my arms, I got out of bed and walked over to the desk where my clothes lay on the floor. As I got dressed with my back facing Jack, I could feel his eyes piercing through my body. I turned around as I fastened the last two buttons on my blouse. He was now sitting up on the bed, still nude with an amused grin etched on his face.

"Is there something funny, Jack?"

"It amazes me how much movement we've done on this bed for the past three hours, yet it didn't break."

I smiled then walked over towards the door. When I placed my hand on the knob, Jack called my name. I turned around and found him standing a few feet away from me. His smile was now gone. As he approached me, I noticed that his eyes were dim and unyielding.

"Whatever ya came to look for earlier when I wasn't here Ms. Swann, ya won't find it. So I would suggest that you stop lookin' for it." He said sternly, but with a knowing half grin etched on his face.

His words sent an unnerving shock up my spine, for I wasn't sure if he was warning or teasing me. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He still refuses to disclose what he was hiding in those boxes, but I knew that one day I would find out what he's hiding. I blew him a sweet kiss and slowly opened the door.

"I will see you later, Jack."

He grinned and nodded. I carefully stepped out of the cabin, making sure no one noticed me and closed the door.

* * *

_**Later that evening…**_

As I stood at the rail, I gazed upon the bright full moon as its silver rays lit the darkened Caribbean sky. I was tremendously disturbed by Will's harsh behavior during dinner in the galley a few hours ago. He did not sit next to me at the table or speak the whole time during dinner. When our eyes met, I noticed that his eyes were filled with slight anger and despair. He was still upset about catching Jack and I in a near kiss. I smiled at him, but he returned my kind gesture with a scowl and cruel rebuke. He was disgusted with me; and that's why he hasn't been lying in my bed with me for the past few days. I can't blame him for feeling hurt and angry. I've probably scorned him to the point where he can't forgive me anymore. But he must…he has to if he truly loves me.

I stopped looking at the moonlit horizon and turned around to focus my attention on something else, which was Jack's cabin. Immediately an overwhelming feeling of desire raced through my body. I still couldn't get enough of him after our passionate lovemaking earlier today. I had to fight myself from looking at him in the galley, for he was gesturing with his eyes that he wanted me and I sure as hell desperately wanted him. I quickly walked inside Jack's cabin and locked the door behind me. When I turned around, I found Jack sitting at his desk, studying his maps. He looked up after a few moments and met my yearning gaze. His chocolate eyes were filled with irrepressible lust. He waved two fingers, signaling me to come to him. I slowly unbuttoned my shirt as I walked over to him. I stood in front of him as he sat still in the chair. I then removed my shirt and trousers. Jack smirked and gently grabbed my waist, leading me to sit on his lap. He ran his hands through my hair as we quietly stared into each other's eyes. The sexual tension became too intense, causing us to finally succumb to temptation and engage in a passionate kiss. After a few moments, the kiss resulted in fervent lovemaking right there on his chair.

Over the past week or so as we sailed to our next destinations, Jack and I'd managed to sneak away from the crew unnoticed to spend many intimate, private moments together. We could not get enough of each other. We'd managed to make love everywhere on the ship during any part of the day. We had sex below deck on the hammocks, inside the wine cellar, behind the gun powder barrels, in both of our cabins, in the galley…anywhere we could be alone. But we were only intimate for a few minutes. I felt truly liberated that we were performing such a risqué act everywhere on the ship, at least no one had seen us…I hope.

By the end of the week, Will and I had finally reconciled late one night. He had approached me on my way to meet Jack, but luckily he didn't know where I was headed. I was disappointed that I didn't spend that night with Jack, since I was with Will. From that night on, Will began to sleep in my cabin again, which made it more difficult to sneak into Jack's quarters at night. Over the next few days, we made unscheduled stops at a few small islands. As soon as night approached, Jack and I would sneak away into town, taking great precaution in making sure that no one would see us. We rented a room at an inn for a couple of hours, making passionate love. Before I would sneak away with Jack, I always made sure that Will was preoccupied so that he wouldn't be suspicious about my behavior.

Ever since we'd recently reconciled, our progress was slow and steady. I was the blame for our reconciliation being so slow; there was not really much effort on my part. Will would be the first one to initiate conversation and intimacy, but I was not truly interested in engaging in any type of activity with him. But in order not to draw any suspicion to myself, I surrendered to his advances. My mind was fixated on Jack every time I was in Will's arms. I felt like I was betraying Jack again. I knew that I should have ended my relationship with Will once I'd resumed my intimate relationship with Jack again, but I couldn't. The reason does not have anything to do with Will being my fiancé; it has to do with the fact that I still have a few lingering uncertainties about Jack. He could be very mysterious and secretive at times. I felt an unsettling feeling overcome me when he'd warned me not to look in his cabin for those boxes anymore. This type of behavior raises the question as to whether or not I could trust him, let alone have a committed relationship with him. I know that he loves me unconditionally, but I am still hesitant in fully committing myself to him, even though I love him more than Will…

* * *

_**The next day early morning… **_

As I lay in bed in my cabin, I couldn't help but to think about the passion filled moments I'd spent with Jack at the inns and on the ship. It's been a few hours since we'd left Tortuga. I could still feel Jack's presence around me. I turned over onto my left side, hoping that Jack would be beside me, but he wasn't. Instead, it was Will lying next to me sound asleep with a peaceful smile etched on his face. I ran my fingers through his brown, curly mane. He sighed and shifted his body closer to mine, then laid his arm across my waist.

At that moment, a loud uproar erupted out on deck. I immediately got out of bed and went outside to see what happened.

"Stowaways! Bloody stowaways!" Marty shouted as a few crewmen dragged three unfamiliar men out onto the deck. Jack quickly emerged from his cabin, with his shirt open and pistol drawn in his hand.

"What the bloody hell's goin' on out here?" He asked in his Captain's voice.

"Stowaways sir…" Gibbs replied excitedly.

"Stowaways aye?" Jack replied, squinting his eyes in slight amusement and anger. He slowly approached the men, sizing them up.

I studied Jack's demeanor as he glared at the men, as if he was trying to intimidate them. I was spellbound by the way he furrowed his stern brows, and narrowed his piercing eyes. He appeared to be very fearsome and brave as he questioned the men, who were utterly scared of him. I don't think I've ever seen Jack this way. It scared me a little, but at the same time, I was enticed and I desperately wanted him now. He ordered the crewmen to throw the stowaways in the brig for now until we reached land again. As the crew cleared the deck and resumed their work, Jack's stern glare met my eyes. His brows were still furrowed; his eyes now emitted lust instead of anger. As his eyes pierced through my body, I felt as if I was nude standing there in front of him. An intense feeling of desire ignited inside my body. He smirked, knowing that he had me right where he wanted me. He then turned towards his cabin. I watched him in awe as he sauntered away, purposely as if he knew I was watching him. Just then, my sweet reverie was interrupted when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I quickly turned around and met Will's tired eyes. He looked at me then averted his eyes towards Jack's direction.

"I knew he would be too much of a damn coward to properly punish those stowaways." He sneered. I looked at him disapprovingly.

"Then how would you have dealt with them?"

He looked at me and smirked, his eyes beaming with malice. "I would have shot them one by one then throw their bodies overboard for the sharks to eat them."

His answer sent a cold, painful chill up my spine. I'd never thought it was possible for him to think such evil things. Perhaps living life as a pirate has turned his heart to stone…or maybe I was the blame for it, too. He then averted his eyes towards Jack' direction, and then looked at me.

"I'm going back to bed…I'm still very,_ very_ exhausted from last night." He said seductively.

His smile broadened, for he was referring to our night long intimacy. My heart first raced then sank to the pit of my stomach. I was lost for words for a few moments until I remembered that Jack was waiting for me.

"Well why don't you get some rest. I'll be in there shortly." I replied seductively.

He nodded and planted an endearing kiss on my forehead.

"Don't keep me waiting too long." He whispered huskily as he turned around and walked inside my cabin.

I waited a few agonizing moments for Will to fall into a deep sleep before I headed off to Jack's cabin. Once I was inside the Captain's cabin, I quickly locked the door. Jack stood by his bed with his back facing me. He turned around and met my gaze; his eyes were squinted and full of mischief. My heart pounded fieverishly as if it was going to burst through my chest. I felt my knees starting to buckle as his eyes pierced through my body. I was desperate to be in his arms again; the anticipation was killing me. He caught me off guard when he took one swift step towards me and grabbed my waist, pressing his body firmly against mine. He gently grabbed my hair with one hand and planted a bruising kiss on my lips. As our embrace deepened, he slowly walked me backwards until my back touched the wall. He pressed his body firmly against mine. I felt his arousal stirring in his trousers.

Without any hesitation, he quickly unbuttoned my trousers and pulled them down off of my body. I unfastened his trousers, freeing his painful member from its prison. He lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He broke away from my lips and looked into my eyes. At that moment, he entered me with one hard thrust. We engaged in passionate intercourse for the next half hour or so until I remembered that I had a sleeping fiancé awaiting me in my cabin. But later that night, I was back in Jack's bed again…

Over the next five days, I found myself heavily involved with Jack more than I'd ever been. We still continued to have secret liaisons; however, I was also intimate with Will. On the sixth day, an unsettling feeling crept up inside my body. I thought that it was the symptoms of the seasickness I'd been having returning again, but it wasn't. I'd realized at that moment that I hadn't seen Will all day, which was very unusual. I'd caught a glimpse of him earlier in the day when he emerged from below deck…but that was hours ago. Was he avoiding me for some reason?

Later that night, I stood at the rail gazing upon the bright full moon as it ignited the sea. After a few minutes, I went into my cabin to rest, for the uneasy, sick feeling was returning again. I sat down on my bed and looked over to the left, where I found a letter on top of Will's pillow. When I picked up the letter, an immediate sense of trepidation overwhelmed my heart. I didn't know if the letter was from Will or Jack. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down before opening the letter. After a few intense moments, I opened the letter and began reading:

_Dear Elizabeth, _

_Please meet me at the rail after midnight. I really must tell you something that's been on my heart for the past few days. It is very important that we talk._

_Love, Will _

The ominous feeling inside my heart intensified. My stomach churned in pain as thoughts about what he wanted to discuss ran through my mind. I sat dumbfounded on my bed for the next half hour or so, until my thoughts were interrupted by Marty's childlike voice yelling down from the crow's nest.

"Land ho! Isla Margarita two miles away!"

At that moment, I began to feel very lightheaded. I quickly ran over to the front of the room where a bucket sat by the door. I collapsed onto my knees and leaned my head into the bucket, for I felt the need to vomit. I knew at that moment that once we made port, something terrible was going to happen…

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? What's wrong with Elizabeth? Why has her sickness returned again? Could it be pregnancy or something else? Now they are finally on the Isla Margarita where something very very angsty and dramatic will happen. What will happen you may ask? You will have to wait to find out. I want to thank my dearest friend Addicted to Jack for helping me! Please review when you have finished reading this chapter! I LOVE to hear what you all have to say! If you don't want to, that's okay, but I still love you all! I will try to post the earth shaking chapter within the next two weeks! Thank you all for reading AND reviewing! Stay tuned!**


	46. I Know What She Can Do

**A/N: Hello my darling readers! I'm back with another chapter! This chapter is very long, so I broke it up into two. I am still working on the second part but I'm almost done with it. I was going to post it all but it's too much happening and I don't want anyone missing out on key points! This chapter is the start of the angst. I just hope that you all like it because I've taken my time writing it so that it can be great but trust me that the next chapter will be better than this one because there is more angst. So, enough about that, read, read, READ!**

* * *

**Jack Sparrow**

As I sat at my desk examining my maps, I heard Marty shouting that he'd spotted the beautiful shores of Isla Margarita in the distance. I immediately walked outside onto the deck, making my way towards the wheel where Gibbs was steering the ship. I noticed that my first mate had the most ridiculous grin I'd ever seen etched across his face. I slowly approached him, for his unusual appearance was starting to worry me.

"I can see that you're having too much of a fantastic time steering me Pearl. Is there a reason for your uncanny happiness?"

Gibbs turned to me; his smile broadening even more. "Aye there is…we're approachin' paradise, mate. I haven't been there in ages."

"Is the cause of your eagerness have something to do with a certain lass you've met there a few years ago?"

Gibbs' eyes widened even more, nearly bulging out of his skull. "I have unfinished business with a certain special lass I'd met there nearly eight years ago. She was a fine lass…long, dark wavy hair, smooth olive skin, and round, supple breasts…the kind ye'd want ta rub yer face across."

His smile stretched even further across his face, making him look as if he were mad. He continued on with his story about the sexual trysts he had with the poor lass, but in the middle of his story, I became distracted. I noticed Elizabeth slowly emerging from her cabin. I stopped listening to Gibbs and concentrated on her as she walked over to the rail. The silver rays of the moonlight illuminated her form, transforming her into a heaven sent angel. I was so captivated by her beauty that I didn't realize that I was walking away, until Gibbs shouted.

"Jack! Where ya goin'? I haven't finished tellin' ya tha rest o' tha story 'bout what me n' tha lass did in tha pub!"

I kept walking towards Elizabeth, ignoring my first mate.

"Don't have time to listen to nonsense right now Mr. Gibbs! I've got more important things to do!" I shouted back as I slowly made my way towards the thing I wanted most in this world.

Elizabeth stood quietly at the rail, gazing upon the distant shores of our next destination. I was taken aback for a moment by her flawless beauty. The warm sea breeze blew her alluring scent towards me, causing my body to crave for her. I took a few steps closer, struggling with self control.

"Beautiful night in't it?"

Lizzie slowly turned around and faced me with a loving smile. The gentle wind blew her hair away from her face. At that moment, I noticed that something was very different about her. Her face looked a little pale and flushed. The cunning glint in her eyes seemed faded. That could only mean that something was wrong with her. Concerned, I quickly closed the gap between us and cupped her face. Her skin felt very warm beneath my fingertips. She sighed and closed her eyes as I examined every intricate detail of her face. When she opened her eyes and looked into mine, I cringed, for I knew without a doubt that my suspicions were right.

"Are you alright love? You seem very tired…your skin feels awfully warmer than usual.

"I'm alright Jack. I just had to get some fresh air because it was too warm in my cabin. That's why my skin feels so unusually warm."

I was unconvinced by her answer…something still didn't seem right about her.

"Are ya sure love? Because you seem a little sick to me."

Elizabeth shook her head and turned away from me for a moment, then met my gaze.

"No I'm not sick. I've been thinking about something that's been on my mind for the past hour or so."

"Oh? What's been plaguing your mind?"

She shook her head again and smiled weakly.

"It's nothing, really…"

"Are you sure?" I lifted her chin, forcing our eyes to meet.

"Yes…I'm sure Jack."

I looked into her docile eyes once more, studying her demeanor. Whatever was plaguing her, she didn't want me to know for some reason. Instead of pestering her about her woes, I switched our conversation to something much more cheerful. Hopefully, she'll tell me what is ailing her…when she feels up to it.

"As you can see, we'll be approachin' the glorious isle of Isla Margarita in the next half hour or so." I began flirtatiously as I moved my body closer to hers.

"Yes I'm very aware of that Jack." She replied with a warm smile.

"Once we make port, what say you and I sneak away into town like we've done countless times before at those other islands. We could spend some _very_ much needed private time together…just you and me…alone. Naked and sweaty in the bed, on the floor, against the wall…anywhere you want." I said with my sexiest squint.

My hands traveled down lazily from her face onto her neck, over her breasts, then ghosted over her abdomen. Her breath hitched as she daringly stared into my eyes with lust and want. She smiled wickedly, and then teasingly placed her hands on my chest. I groaned at her touch.

"That sounds very tempting Jack, but if you don't mind, I'll have to pass for tonight."

My sexy smile quickly turned into a disappointed pout. I felt dumbfounded, yet slightly rejected at the same time. It felt like I'd been rejected all over again like the time she refused to persuade me into giving her back the Letter of Marque.

"Oh…" Was all I could say.

"I'm not saying that I don't want to be in your company. In fact, I do but I'm feeling a little weak right now for some reason."

I quickly cupped her face and searched her eyes. "Look at me Elizabeth."

She slowly looked into my eyes, hesitating at first as if she didn't want to reveal the secret she was obviously hiding.

"If there is something wrong Lizzie please tell me…maybe I can help you."

She placed her hands on top of mine. "There's nothing wrong, Jack…I just need some rest."

"I know for a fact that there's something wrong, love. Please just tell me. Did that eunuch do something to you?"

Elizabeth chuckled softly. "No Jack. I just have to rest that's all. I'll be alright…there's no need to worry."

I removed my hands from her face and took a step back. There was no need in trying to press the matter any longer if she wasn't going to tell me.

"Alright love, go get some rest."

"Please don't be mad Jack." She pleaded as she closed the gap between us and grabbed my shirt.

"I'm not mad darling…just a lil' disappointed that's all. I've planned a very romantic, pleasure filled night for us, but…"

"How about we negotiate something…" She began with a wicked smile.

"Go on…I'm listening." I replied, pretending to feel hurt by her rejection.

"If you'll allow me to rest for a few minutes or so, I'll take you up on your offer for a _very_ pleasure filled night." She leaned in closer to me; her lips grazing across mine.

An amused grin swept across my face, while my desire for her caused my body to stiffen.

"Do we have an accord Captain Sparrow?"

"Hasn't your father ever told you never to make a bargain with a pirate? It's very dangerous you know." I replied seductively with my sexiest squint.

She grinned. "I'll take that risk, Captain. Now do we have an accord?"

The blood in my body boiled. I had one nerve to whisk her off into my cabin and shag the bejeesus out of her, but I kept my composure.

"We have an accord, but only on one condition. We seal it with a kiss."

Elizabeth smiled, and then planted a long, lingering kiss on my lips. She broke away from our embrace and took a step back.

"Goodbye Jack." She said solemnly with a wicked smirk.

I was taken aback for a moment because of an unsettling feeling that suddenly overcame me. I didn't know what it was at first, until I realized that it was the way she'd said goodbye. Her tone seemed ominous, as if it was signifying that this would be the very last time I would ever see her. I took notice of how her eyes seemed to emit sadness even though she was smiling. I watched her for a few moments as she walked away, in which I noticed that her gait seemed to be slower than usual. I disregarded my unsettling feeling and immediately came up with another idea.

"Miss Swann."

She slowly turned around, smiling weakly.

"Yes Jack?"

"When you're well rested and _if_ we meet up again later, I have something _very_ special to give to you…besides me body, of course." I flashed a wicked grin.

Elizabeth's face blushed. I held her gaze for a few heated moments, daring her to break it.

"Alright Jack…I look forward to receiving your gift." She replied naughtily as she stepped inside her cabin.

I turned around, making my way back to my quarters when I'd noticed that Gibbs still had the same asinine grin etched across his face.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Capn'!"

"Ready the Pearl for port. Make sure that all the crewmen do what is necessary when we reach your bloody paradise."

"Aye Capn'!"

"Let me know when we make port. I'll be in me cabin until then." I immediately walked into my cabin.

_**

* * *

**__**Later at midnight………..**_

We'd finally reached land a few moments ago. The Pearl was docked at the far end of the harbor where the entrance to the busy side of town lay. Gibbs and I directed some of the crewmen to fix the Pearl and clean her up before heading into town. As I strolled along the shore, some of the crewmen set up campfires along the shore. I couldn't get Lizzie out of my mind. I was greatly concerned about her sickly appearance and the fact that she was hiding a secret from me. That bothered me even more because now I feel like I can't trust her anymore. I knew at that moment that I had to do something to make her feel better…and I'm not referring to sex, for once.

I quickly made my way up the ramp of the Pearl into my cabin. This was definitely the opportune moment to give Lizzie her new and improved necklace. Perhaps my token of my love for her will make her feel better. I opened the secret compartment in the wall behind the bookcase and removed the box that contained her gift. The contents of the other box would have to be revealed later, for this was not the opportune moment. I opened the box and removed her necklace, taking notice of its radiance in the dim light. I made my way over to the door and opened it, for I planned to send one of the crewmen to tell my beloved Lizzie to meet me on the beach.

I stepped out onto deck and saw Lizzie standing at the rail on the far end of the ship. She seemed to be facing someone, but I couldn't see who it was until I took a few steps closer. To much of my chagrin, it was Will at the rail with her, sitting with his back resting against a post.

"Dammit! He always manages to ruin my time with Lizzie!" I growled through gritted teeth.

I watched them for a few short moments until I returned back inside my cabin. My heart was slightly breaking because I wanted to give her the necklace. I examined the priceless piece of jewelry before placing it back inside the box.

"Perhaps it's not meant to be, mate…" I said lowly with a heavy heart as I retuned it back to its hiding place...

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? Why do you think ELizabeth doesn't want to tell Jack that something might be wrong with her? Will Jack ever be able to give her the necklace? What do you think Will and ELizabeth are talking about at the rail? I will post the next chapter hopefully within the next week. It's 80 percent finished! SO, until then, I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! The suspense continues...!


	47. She's A ManEater

**A/N: Hey guys! I couldn't wait to upload this chapter! This is a long one! It's very angsty and shocking! I expect to get a crapload of reviews for this one! So read and be stunned already!**

* * *

**Elizabeth**

I emerged from my cabin after midnight, feeling very nervous that Will wanted to meet with me at the private part of the ship. The only time we would go over there is when either one of us wanted to be alone to think or to calm down after an argument. I slowly made my way to the rail, fighting the urge to run back to my cabin, but I couldn't. Will was depending on me to be there for him…even though I didn't want to be bothered with him at the moment. When I'd finally reached my destination, I saw Will sitting on a platform at the rail. He had his head lowered, looking at the worn wooden floor. He then turned his head to look at the sparkling moonlit sea. He hadn't noticed that I was standing just a few feet away from him. I was deathly afraid to approach him, for I did not know what he wanted to discuss, or if he was angry with me. I had one nerve to run away, but after I'd taken a few breaths to calm myself down, I quietly approached my fiancé.

"Hello Will." I said in a soft, shaky voice.

When he'd turned his head to face me, I immediately noticed that his eyes were filled with sadness and anger.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"I read your letter Will…what is it that you want to discuss?"

He was quiet for a few short moments before returning an answer. He then turned his head to look at the moonlit horizon once more. I suddenly felt an awful sense of tension between us. When he finally looked at me, his face was expressionless. His once gentle eyes bore icily into my soul, causing me to shiver in fear.

"Elizabeth there are many reasons why I wanted to meet with you tonight. I have a lot of questions I need to ask you…things I need to talk to you about. There's also something I must do."

I was extremely nervous at this point. My stomach was turning in knots. The sickening feeling that I had earlier was returning. I knew in my heart that he was going to mention the incident that happened back in Port Royal a few months ago. He'd probably wanted to mention catching Jack and I in a near kiss. Perhaps he wanted to discuss the fate of our ailing relationship? I didn't want to discuss our relationship…that would be too painful. I'm also certain that he wanted to know who I wanted to be with and force me to choose between him and Jack. I didn't want to choose…I couldn't.

But wait…why would he ask me that? He didn't know that I'd resumed my affair with Jack for the past few weeks. Maybe he wanted us to start planning our pending wedding? My thoughts were interrupted when he finally began to speak again.

"Elizabeth…" He began in a grave tone. "The first thing I want to ask is whether or not something I'd heard was true."

My heart immediately stopped.

"What did you hear, Will? Was it something about me or…"

"It was about you." He answered, slight bitterness dripping from his voice.

"What did you hear about me? Whatever it is, it's not true."

"A couple of days ago, I overheard two crewmen saying that they overheard Jack having sex in the wine cellar one night."

My eyes widened in horror, rendering me speechless.

"What does that have to do with me? I don't know nor care about what Jack does or who he has sex with…Why are we discussing Jack? I thought that we were out here to talk about you and I…not about Jack."

Will's eyes grew slightly angry. "We are out here to talk about our relationship, _and_ about Jack. I think that Jack's sexual habits have a lot to do with you."

"What?"

"The two crewmen said that they'd heard the woman he was with scream his name countless times…"

"So you think the woman was me? You think that _I_ was having sex with Jack in the wine cellar?"

"You're the only woman on board, Elizabeth." He replied sharply, his eyes narrowed in resentment.

Tears began to well up in my eyes. "It could have been that woman you and Jack rescued a month ago, or perhaps he'd brought back someone to the ship when we made port on those islands."

Will looked at me unconvinced, for he knew that I was blatantly lying to him.

"No…this happened two days ago, and for the past few days you were the only woman on the ship. The men said that they heard Jack groaning your name."

I wanted to collapse onto the floor, or run away…but I couldn't. I was finally caught. Will's eyes burned red with anger as we stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"So you believe what two drunken crewmen say about your own fiancé? How do you know if they weren't lying?"

He averted his eyes back to the horizon, then after a few moments looked at me.

"Because…my _fiancé_ has done it before. So you tell me whether or not they're lying."

"Will that was months ago! I've told you countless times that I was sorry and that there is nothing going on between Jack and I!"

Will shook his head. "Don't lie to me Elizabeth."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are! I've seen you sneak into his cabin on numerous occasions and not come out until hours later!"

"But that doesn't mean that we had sex!"

"I've heard noises coming from his cabin while you were in there with him!"

"We were only talking, Will!"

"No you weren't! At first when I'd seen you go into his cabin, I thought that maybe you were caring for his arm or talking to him. But when I overheard those crewmen laughing and joking about how Jack was making my fiancé scream in pleasure, I knew at that moment that something was happening between you two. That's when I started taking notice of how often you went to his cabin to "_care_" for his bloody injured arm, when in fact, you were satisfying his sexual appetite!"

More tears streamed down my face. I didn't know how to reply. I couldn't deny my affair any longer.

"Then why didn't you confront me at that time?"

"Because I had to see for myself…I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt and not believe what those men were saying about you. When I found out the truth, I was heartbroken."

I felt terrible…how could I have done this to him again? Why couldn't I have been a little more careful in concealing my affair with Jack?! I took a step closer to where he sat, but he inched back and turned his head.

"So is that the reason why you haven't been sleeping in my cabin for the past few nights?"

He looked at me, his eyes welling with angry tears. "Yes…I should have known that something was happening between you and Jack when I'd caught you almost kissing him. I was a damn fool to even convince myself that nothing was going on. I thought you loved me…"

"I do love you, Will."

Will shook his head, and then looked into my eyes. "You don't love me Elizabeth…if you did, you wouldn't have betrayed me so many times."

"I do love you! Why do you think that I wanted to reconcile with you when we fought! It was because I do love you! Why did you reconcile with me? Why did you forgive me and make love to me?"

Will's eyes turned dark and cold. His sad frown turned into a half sarcastic smirk.

"I figured that since Jack was having his fun with you, I would too. I thought that you'd notice that sleeping with two men at the same time was wrong, and you'd stop and realize that you were acting like a whore…But I realize now that I was enabling you. You're still acting like an inconsiderate whore."

I looked at him...utterly speechless and apalled. Rage and hurt brewed inside my body. I could not believe that he'd just called me a whore! In that instant, I slapped his face. His head turned sharply to the right from the hard impact of my hand, rendering the left side of his handsome face beet red. I was startled for a moment and placed my hands over my mouth, for I thought that I'd hurt him. He placed his hand over his cheek and looked at me in disbelief. His eyes were wide with pain and shock.

"I can't believe you did that…"

"How dare you call me a whore!"

"I didn't mean it in those words Elizabeth. I said your actions were that of a whore. Sleeping with _two_ men at the same time? Not once but many times afterwards! How do you think I felt when the only love of my life allowed a disgusting, nefarious pirate to take her virginity? How do you think I felt when I saw you nearly kiss him? How the hell did you think I felt when I overheard the crewmen say that they'd heard you having sex with him?! I felt like a damn fool Elizabeth! A damn fool who would still die for you after all of the unnecessary heartache you've put me through! I don't think you even give a damn!"

"I do give a damn Will!"

"Then why did you do it again?"

I was stumped. I turned away from him, feeling too much ashamed to look into his grief-stricken eyes. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

"I don't know…"

"You do know, Elizabeth! You continue to betray me because you love Jack more than you love me!"

"No that's not true!"

He then stood up and roughly grabbed my arms. "Then tell me right now Elizabeth that you don't love Jack…"

His eyes bore deep into mine. When I looked into his eyes, I was afraid to answer him, for I did not know how he would react to my answer. He was right…I did love Jack more than I loved him, but I was not going to confirm that heart-wrenching fact. We looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes more, until I turned away. He then released his grip on me and took a step back; his eyes were full of sadness and unshed tears.

"So you do love him…" He said in a soft, heartbroken whisper. "After all of this time I thought that you truly loved me and that Jack was some sort of curiosity you've had ever since you were a little girl."

"Will please…"

He then held up his hands, warning me to keep back.

"I can't believe you love that poor excuse of a man after he'd humiliated you that day when he revealed your affair in Port Royal. He said that you were nothing to him and that he didn't love you. He called you a whore, Elizabeth…"

"And so did you…" I replied angrily.

"I love you, Elizabeth…more than any man ever has and ever will. How could you do this to me?"

I couldn't answer him, so I turned away to look at the peaceful moonlit horizon. After a few moments, he stepped over to the rail and looked at the horizon with me. He then turned to look at me after a few long, quiet agonizing minutes. I could feel his icy glare slicing through my body.

"Ever since I was a little boy, I've dreamed of sharing my life with a woman who would love me unconditionally, even though I felt like I didn't deserve it because I was the son of a pirate. I thought I'd finally met her when I was ten years old…when she saved me from an uncertain fate in the ocean."

"Will…I…"

He held up his hand to prevent me from speaking any further.

"Please let me finish, Elizabeth…" He replied in a serious, yet gentle tone.

"Ever since we were children Elizabeth, I've been madly in love with you. I was too afraid to approach you or call you by your first name because I didn't feel worthy of your love…or friendship. I thought that since I was bold enough to tell you that I loved you in front of your father and Norrington that I would win your heart. I've always prayed to have the chance to be with you, and love you like I've always dreamed. I thought that you would be mine forever…but I was wrong. When our wedding didn't happen, I should have realized then that there was a reason why it was interrupted…it was because we were never meant to be."

"Please Will don't say that." I pleaded softly.

"It's true Elizabeth and you know it. If it weren't for Jack interrupting our lives with his damned problems, we would still be together…married, living in Port Royal. If I wouldn't have gone with him to go find some damn heart and get captured by Davy Jones, you would have never spent any time with him searching for me. You would have never grown closer to him, or kissed him. I believe that you were in love with him all along, even before you'd ever met him. You've let some foolish childhood infatuation with Jack lead you into his bed and out of my arms, ruining not only your life, but mine as well."

"I'm not infatuated with Jack, nor have I ever been!" I replied, slight anger dripping from my voice.

"Then what is it Elizabeth?" He began sarcastically. "It's obvious to me that you do love him…no let me correct myself. You are _in_ love with him. But if that's true, then why bother staying in a relationship with me and not leave me for Jack? Maybe you don't love him…"

I couldn't look Will in the eyes. I felt trapped and slightly ridiculed by what he was saying. He was taunting me, trying to get me to confess my love for Jack. I decided at that moment to let the truth come out and sting his heart a little more because he was breaking my heart.

"You're right Will…I do love Jack."

His eyes widened in astonishment as my words seemed to pierce through his broken heart. He looked down at the wooden floor for a moment and nodded, as he tried to recover from the painful truth of my words. He turned away, and then averted his eyes to me, which now showed more malice than sorrow.

"I bloody knew you did, Elizabeth. So now I won't feel guilty to do what I've needed to do from the first time I found out that you were an unfaithful fiancé." He spat bitterly.

I had a gut feeling that he was referring to breaking off his relationship with me, until he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small box. I was now confused, for I did not know what he was going to do.

"You see this box Elizabeth?" He began as he took one step closer, making sure I could see what was in his hand. "This box held our future. Can you guess what's inside?"

He squinted his eyes as he glared at me. "No…I don't know Will."

He smirked halfheartedly and shook his head. He opened the box to reveal a very beautiful ring with amethyst stones on each side of a diamond. I was very captivated by its beauty. He then removed the ring out of the box and took another step closer to me. I searched his mournful eyes, wondering what he was about to do.

"This…" He then took a breath, as if trying to hold back tears. "This was your engagement ring Elizabeth. When we were in Port Royal, I met privately with your father to officially ask for his blessing to marry you and to know your favorite gemstone. He told me it was amethyst, so I decided that I would have your engagement ring custom made with a diamond and amethyst stones. I was going to spend my entire life savings on your ring, but your father insisted that he'd pay for it. One day when you were out, your father and I secretly went to the jeweler to have your ring custom made."

I was ridden with tears at what he'd just told me. I had no idea that he went through all of this trouble just for me. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore or stand in his presence. I noticed that there were unshed tears welling up in his eyes as he averted his eyes from me to the ring. I felt horrible, not to mention sick. My body was trembling with guilt and sorrow, preventing me from speaking.

"Now that I look back at what's happened between us over the last three months, I'm now asking myself if this was all worth it."

He looked into my eyes as a tear fell down his cheek. I began to sob even more.

"Ever since I've had this ring, I've been planning on how to surprise you with it and get down on my knees to formally propose to you. Those plans were crushed the moment I found out that you had an affair with someone whom I consider to be a great friend at times, but at other times my worst enemy."

"Will I'm sorry…" I whispered.

He nodded then wiped the tear from his cheek. "After I'd forgiven you, I thought that I could still surprise you, but my plan was thwarted once again when I'd recently found out that you were still carrying on with your affair with Jack. I was absolutely crushed, Elizabeth…disgusted…with you, Jack, even with myself."

"Why would you be disgusted with yourself, Will?" I'd managed to ask through sobs.

His eyes pierced through mine coldly. "Because…I was foolish, Elizabeth. Foolish to even think that I could still marry you after your affair with Jack. I was holding on to the hope that you loved me more than you loved him…I tried to keep you two away from each other but now I see that I'd led you two back into each other's arms when I insisted on going to the Leeward Isles with him. That's why I'm disgusted with myself."

"Will don't blame yourself…it's not your fault. It was mine. I should have never had relations with two men at the same time. It was pure selfishness on my part..."

"I should have done a better job protecting what's mine…" He interrupted under his breath.

I looked into his tearful eyes, causing him to turn away. He then walked closer to the rail and looked at the horizon in an attempt to control his emotions. After a few moments he turned to look at me, his eyes were red and watery.

"Tell me something, Elizabeth…is the reason why you kept going back to Jack have something to do with him being a better lover than me?"

I did not want to answer his question, for there were other reasons besides sex that prompted me to continue my affair with the Captain. I turned away to look at the horizon, and did not answer. He nodded then began to examine the ring he still held in his hands.

"I was hoping that we would be able to resolve our issues tonight and move on together with our lives, but now I've realized that it's too late. Your heart was never with me, Elizabeth, but mine has always been with you."

"That's not true, Will. My heart was always with you."

"So when did you decide to share your heart with Jack? Why did you allow yourself to be vulnerable to his lies?"

"I'm not vulnerable, Will! It just happened!"

"Nothing like that just happens unless you've secretly wanted to love him! It would be easier for me to fully forgive you and give you this ring if it only happened once with a total stranger. But I can't because it happened multiple times with a friend."

I looked at him. His watery eyes were now dry and irate.

"I thought that I would never have to do this. In fact, I didn't want to do this because I still love you."

"Will what are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"This was all riding on the outcome of our talk tonight, but I knew in my heart that I needed to do what's best for me." His eyes were starting to fill with tears once again. He looked at the ring, and then averted his eyes to me.

My heart began to pound erratically in my chest, for I knew what he was about to say.

"This ring was for a woman who I thought was as madly in love with me as I was with her. She was my fiancé…someone whom I thought I would spend the rest of my life with. But now, everything has changed. She'd betrayed me and given her heart and maidenhead to someone else besides her fiancé…"

My heart began to ache at his harsh words. I didn't know what he'd planned on doing.

"There's no future between us Elizabeth…all we have is the past. You see this ring? This ring signified our undying love and future together. Tell me something Elizabeth, if I was to get down on one knee and propose to you, what would be your answer?" He looked into my eyes, daring me to break his icy gaze.

I turned away for a moment and tried to hold back my tears. I did not want to answer him, but I knew I had to.

"The answer would be no, Will."

His icy glare turned into sadness. The immense pain in his eyes indicated that his heart had crumbled into pieces. I cried even more, for I felt terrible about what I'd said, even though it was the truth.

"I was afraid you'd say that, but I knew you would. I wasn't going to propose to you tonight, Elizabeth. I've come to the decision that I can't be with you any longer. I was going to let you make the decision to choose between Jack and me, but I see that you're incapable of making that decision…so I've made it for you."

I felt taken aback for a moment. I was slightly relieved, yet upset that he'd decided not to be with me anymore. I'm glad that he didn't have me choose between him and Jack, for that decision would have been too difficult to bear.

"I'm sorry Will, for everything. I hope that you won't hold any ill feelings towards me."

He looked into my eyes, tears slowly welling up in his eyes. "No Elizabeth…I could never feel anything like that towards you."

I smiled halfheartedly, for I did not feel convinced by his answer. His response seemed insincere…his eyes still emitted the incurable pain he felt in his heart.

"Will, I know that this might sound a little off course, but I was wondering what you were planning to do now with the ring?"

He looked at me strangely, and then smirked wickedly. "I've been asking myself that very question ever since I came out here to meet with you. After I thought about all that we've been through for the past three months, I came to a very difficult decision. You see, this ring deserves to be with someone who is faithful, honest, and in love with her fiancé. That's who I bought the ring for. I'm sorry Elizabeth, but that person isn't you anymore. You don't deserve the ring, or my heart, so I have to do something that needs to be done…that will help heal my broken heart."

His words stung my heart. I watched as he dangled the ring over the rail. My eyes opened in horror, for I was afraid of what he was going to do.

"Will what are you doing?"

He looked at me, his eyes filled with tears. "This is what you've caused, Elizabeth. A gift as precious as this ring does not belong to someone with a duplicitous heart. Do you think that Jack would go out of his way to have a piece of jewelry custom made for you? Do you think that he loves you more than I do?"

I could not answer him, for his words pierced through my heart like a bullet.

"No Elizabeth! I was the one who went through hell just to satisfy you! All I've ever wanted to do was to love you and make you happy. I've done everything for you in vain. And what do I get in return? A broken heart."

I immediately began to cry, for the truth of his brutal words made me feel like the lowest person on the face of the earth. At that moment, he opened his hand, allowing the ring to fall into the sea. I watched in horror as the beautiful piece of jewelry left his hand, falling in slow motion towards the unforgiving moonlit sea. Once it disappeared into the calm waves, I looked at Will, and took notice of the devastated expression etched across his face. He then turned to look at me, as tears fell down his face. I cried, too.

"Goodbye Elizabeth. I still don't know what I did to you to deserve such treatment. I've been nothing but a devoted friend and lover to you. Now I know that our love was never meant to be." He then turned around and walked away. I watched as he made his way below deck. I called his name, but he kept walking away, blatantly ignoring me.

I ran inside my cabin and lay on my bed, where I cried heavily with my face buried in the pillow. Will was no longer my fiancé. I was grieved by that fact, but I couldn't be mad with him for not wanting to be with me. It was my fault, after all. There was a bright side to all of this… I was finally free to be with Jack. No more sneaking into his cabin after midnight to be in his arms. At that moment, I wasn't sure if I wanted to just be with Jack. I must admit, even though this might sound inconsiderate, downright wrong, actually, but I preferred to be with both men at the same time. It was thrilling, yet dangerous at the same time. I will miss it, but it's for the best to stay faithful to one man. I couldn't stand to break anyone's heart or suffer a broken heart anymore. I cried a little more for the next half hour or so until it dawned on me that I could now officially be with Jack in public, but it would have to wait since Will and I'd just broken up. It would be very rude and inconsiderate of me to be parading around in Jack's arms right in front of my ex-fiancé.

I still could not believe that Will and I were over. It was not supposed to end this way…our relationship was not supposed to end at all. I wondered if Jack wouldn't have interrupted our wedding, Will and I would be happily married. I would have never fallen in love with Jack or kissed him, but I guess fate had other plans for the three of us. I cried a little for the next hour or so as I thought about everything before and after this whole love triangle fiasco. I was not anticipating the future, for I knew that it would probably hold more heartbreak than happiness. After a few moments, I cried myself to sleep, in hopes of healing my broken heart…

_

* * *

_

_Later that day, mid afternoon…_

I'd spent most of the day alone. I did not leave my cabin all morning, nor seen Jack or Will. I was still very heartbroken over what had happened between us a few hours ago, but at the same time I was elated to tell Jack that I no longer had a fiancé, and I was now his. I quickly left my cabin and went into town. I knew that Jack went into town because I'd overheard him and Gibbs discussing it early in the morning.

As I walked through the bustling town of Porlamar, I took notice of all the fine merchant shops and exotic goods. I stopped to look at a sideshow of dancers for a few moments until something urged me to go find Jack. I walked a few feet down the street and came upon a small pub. I smiled inwardly, for I knew Jack had to be in there. I could not wait to tell him my news. As I stepped closer to the door, I noticed something from the corner of my eye. I noticed Jack standing a few feet away from me on the other side of the pub. He was standing with his back against the wall, but he could not see me. My heart pounded erratically in my chest at the very sight of him. I began to take a few steps closer to him, but was immediately stopped in my tracks.

To my horror and immense heartbreak, there were two women surrounding Jack. They were flirting quite heavily with him, and he was doing the same! One woman had her hand on his chest, while the other was touching his hair and playing with the beads in his beard. I watched how they talked and flirted with him, as if they had no shame. I knew they were offering him sexual favors. I had one nerve to go over there and pull the women away from him by their hair, but I realized that Jack was a free man and was not obligated only to me. We were not in a committed relationship. I watched the heart-wrenching scene for another minute, until I saw one of the women trace his lips and move her face closer to his. I placed my hands over my face and ran away, for I could not stomach watching her kiss him.

I ran away as fast as I could without looking back. Tears welled up in my eyes and flowed uncontrollably down my cheeks. How could he do this to me? How could he allow those whores to flirt with him like that? Does he not love me? Oh how could I be so stupid!

I ran until I reached the beautiful white sand and sparkling blue sea. The Pearl was just twenty feet away from me. I wanted to run back to my cabin, but I might run into Will. It would be very awkward to see him. I decided to spend some time walking along the shore to clear my head and try to forget the events from last night and a few minutes ago. I immediately burst into tears. I was so overcome with grief that I thought I'd die.

I walked along the shore closer to the cool water. Thoughts of Will and Jack berated my mind. Was I the complete cause of this whole mess? Why did I let this affair get so out of hand? I'd just lost a fiancé a few hours ago because of my duplicitous ways and now I've just lost a man who I loved with my entire heart to two whores! How could I be so careless…so ruthless? My selfish hunger for love has left two men with broken hearts that I cannot mend. I wish I could go back and change the past to be with the one I truly love. But I can't. Will doesn't want me, nor does Jack. Will was right about Jack…he didn't love me. If he did he wouldn't be with those disgusting prostitutes right now!

Why did I let this happen! I've probably driven Jack away into another woman's arms because I chose to stay with Will and only sneak around with him. I couldn't blame him for being fed up with me. If I was in his position, I would move on. Now I've probably lost the only greatest love of my life…all because of my curiosity and selfishness to be with two men at the same time.

I walked along the shore for a few more moments in hopes of clearing my mind. That didn't help. I stopped and looked down at the sea and admired its beautiful cerulean color. I noticed a few small fish swimming about and what looked to be small pointy rocks scattered around the area. I decided to walk back to the Pearl, for I could barely see it in the distance. I knew I was too far away. My sickness was beginning to stir again. I attributed it to the hot sun bearing down on me and the fact that I was completely worn out from crying. I made sure that I walked along the water; so that I could stay cool until I made it safely back onto the Pearl.

After a few minutes or so, I was about twenty feet away from the Pearl. When I took one step with my right foot, I felt a very sharp pain. I looked down at my right foot, taking immediate notice that a pool of blood was slowly coming out of the bottom of my foot, mixing with the crystal clear sea.

"What happened?" I asked myself aloud.

My vision suddenly became blurry. I thought I'd seen a sharp pointy object swim away from where I stood. I then began to take a few steps, but found that it was too hard. At that same moment, a terrible headache overcame me. I attempted to keep walking, but for some reason, my right leg, then my left leg began felt awfully heavy.

"What's wrong with me? I must make it back to the ship."

I struggled to walk, my vision quickly fading. I was a little closer to the ship, but not where I hoped I would be. _I must make it back to the ship._ I kept telling myself. I struggled a few moments more until I'd suddenly collapsed onto the cool, wet sand…complete darkness surrounding me…

* * *

A/N: ???? The suspense continues! Happy Birthday Zyana!


	48. I've Seen Her Here Before

A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! I'm so so sorry for the eternal wait! Once again. I've allowed life and trifling drama from work keep me from doing what I'm supposed to do. But anyway, we left off with Elizabeth and Will's breakup, Elizabeth caught Jack flirting with prostitutes, and then something happened. This chapter is from Jack's POV which shows what happened when Lizzie saw Jack with the two women. This chapter has a little humor and is a little tear jerker. So read and enjoy! Leave a review if you want!

**Jack Sparrow**

_**A few minutes earlier...**_

I stood for what seemed like an eternity outside of the pub, waiting Gibbs to find a lost love he claimed to have met here eight years ago. This was the fourth pub we've stopped at since this morning, and I was beginning to realize that his quest was a lost cause. The blasted heartsick man had been talking incessantly about the elusive woman ever since we'd made port. I grew tired about hearing about her and all of their ungodly sexual trysts. I'll give that man a few more minutes to come out of the pub, or else I'll leave him and go back to the Pearl to be with a very special woman in my life.

In order to pass the time by, I watched as the townspeople walked through the crowded streets, laughing and talking to each other. There were quite a few women who'd walked past me a few times, flashing flirtatious smiles and sweet giggles. There was one woman who walked by me with her significant other and boldly stared at me with wanting eyes. I tipped my hat and smiled. In response, she smiled and blushed. The man who accompanied her noticed our friendly exchange and suddenly turned around, glaring at me menacingly. I grinned cynically, for I knew he was angry. He stopped in his tracks and proceeded to approach me. The woman grabbed his hand in an effort to stop him, but he forcefully yanked his hand out of her grasp.

She yelled something to him in Spanish, but he continued to walk towards me; his left hand clenched into a fist. I couldn't help but to keep grinning at him, for he had absolutely no idea who I was or what I was capable of doing. I casually placed my right hand on one of my pistols in my sash. I made sure that he saw what I did. He immediately stopped in his tracks. He shifted his angry gaze from my face down to where my hand rested on the pistol. He raised his hands in surrender and nodded as he slowly backed away towards his woman. She looked at me; her once horror filled eyes now showed relief. The man wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her body close to his as she once again secretly turned her head and smiled at me. I don't blame her for wanting to take another peek at me; after all, I am very irresistible to women.

When the couple was finally out of sight, I noticed two women a few feet away, staring at me. By their provocative attire and the way one woman purposely began to slowly lift her dress, exposing her long slender legs, I assumed that they were prostitutes. I pretended that I hadn't noticed them, for I didn't want to get meself into any more trouble. Out from the corner of my eyes, I could see the women still staring me down, and begin approaching me.

"Buenos dias Senor." One woman said in a very sexy voice.

I turned around to face them. They greeted me with warm, lustful smiles. I tipped my hat and in response. The first woman who spoke had long, black wavy hair and olive skin, not to mention, very voluptuous breasts. The other woman was a little shorter and had long red hair with a beauty mark on the left side of her upper lip.

"Me llama Lucinda and this is Isabella." The dark haired woman said.

"We noticed you standing here all alone, so we thought that you might need some company." Isabella replied as she sauntered over to me.

"No need for company ladies, just waitin' for me first mate to come out, that's all. He should be out any moment."

"Mind if we wait here with you?" Lucinda asked.

"Nope...don't mind at all."

"Are you a Captain?" Lucinda asked as she eyed me up and down. A prideful smile forced itself across my face.

"Aye...maybe you've heard of me. I'm..."

"Captain Jack Sparrow...of course we've heard of you." Isabella replied with a wicked smile.

"Oh? And what have you heard about me?"

"I've heard that you have a certain reputation with women." She then stepped closer to me, making sure her full breasts were pressed against my body.

"And what kind of reputation you've heard that I had with women? Is it good or bad?"

"It's naughty..." Lucinda uttered; her breath hot and heavy against my ear as she pressed her body against mine.

"Naughty, aye?" I replied, feeling slightly amused and proud at the same time.

"So tell us. Is it true that you are a fantastic lover?" Lucinda asked as she pressed her body harder against mine.

I gave her my sexiest squint and boldly gazed into her eyes.

"I'm legendary, love."

Both women shivered as if they had reached the end of ecstasy.

"Legendary?" Isabella asked with glossy wide eyes. "So it is true what they say about you..."

I turned to her and grinned. "Every word, love...every single intricate detail." I was absolutely enjoying myself. I loved watching the affect I had on women, even though I didn't know what they'd heard about me.

At that moment, Lucinda gently placed her fingers under my chin, turning my head to face her. She then leaned in closer to my face.

"I'm sure you've already figured out why we're here." She said with a sultry smile.

"Well it's not because you love me hat." I replied, flashing a golden grin, for I knew damn well what they wanted from me.

"We want to see if the legend is true...see whether or not the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is truly a fantastic lover."

She brought her lips closer to mine, but I quickly pulled away.

"Come on Captain Sparrow, prove to us that the legends are true." Isabella whispered seductively into my ear as she ran her fingers through my hair.

Lucinda then slowly leaned over to my right side and whispered something in Spanish into my ear. By the sweet, sultry tone of her voice, I knew she said something very naughty. When she finished whispering into my ear, she stared boldly into my eyes with a wicked smile.

"What, dare I ask, you whispered into me ear?"

She leaned in closer to my face, her hand secretly traveled down to the front of my trousers.

"I said that I want to pleasure you. Please let us pleasure you."

She then moved her hand over to my front, in an attempt to grab me privates, but I quickly grabbed her hand.

"Sorry love, but me goods are reserved for someone else."

Both women looked at each other and laughed as if I'd said a joke. Lucinda then leaned in closer to my face in an attempt to kiss me, but I quickly turned my head and took a few steps away from them. They stared at me confusedly.

"Sorry ladies but me lips are also reserved for someone else, too."

They turned to each other; their faces slowly turning red with anger and frustration. I knew they were insulted by my rejection.

"Aw come on Captain Sparrow…let us show you what we can do for you. I promise it'll be worth your time." Lucinda pleaded in pathetic desperation.

"Whomever you have your body reserved for can't be as good a lover as we are." Isabella added.

I grinned in amusement. "I'm sure that you both are fantastic lovers, but you see, the girl I'm referin' to is ten times the lover than the two of you put together."

They both frowned, rolling their eyes, obviously insulted by my words once again. I quickly turned around and headed towards the pub doors before they had the chance to slap me. I walked inside the pub to see if Gibbs was around, but was surprised to see no one other than the whelp sitting alone at a table. There were two empty rum bottles on the table, and he had a third bottle in his hand. Will had a troubled frown etched across his fugly face. His head was lowered with one hand resting on it. It was apparent that he was in distress. Perhaps he and Lizzie had an argument? I couldn't help but to smile at that notion for I knew for a fact that whenever they argued, Lizzie would always end up in me arms…not to mention in me bed, too.

It's been three long, torturous days since Lizzie and I'd spent time with each other. My body has been hungry for her for the past few days. I must admit that when those wenches were rubbing their voluptuous bodies against mine and propositioned me, they aroused my body even more. I would have taken them up on their offer, but my undying love for Lizzie stopped me. I watched Will for a few more moments as he sulked and drank more rum. Perhaps he and Lizzie did in fact have the mother of all fights? He looked absolutely pitiful. At that moment, a clever idea came to mind.

I walked out of the pub and spotted the two wenches standing against the wall. I approached them with my sexiest grin. They both perked up, making sure that their cleavages were in clear view.

"Ahh…I see that you've changed your mind, Captain." Lucinda said as she slowly strutted towards me.

"Are you going to show us how much of a legendary lover they say you are?" Isabella asked as she slinked her arm around my waist.

I gently nudged her away.

"No…but there is someone who is willing to show you his legendary goods." I replied with a golden, convincing smile.

They both looked at each other; their eyes beamed with sexual eagerness.

"Follow me." I said as I made my way inside the pub. They both eagerly followed me.

"Point out your friend." Isabella demanded.

I pointed towards the back of the room where Will still sat alone at the table, drinking away his woes.

"There he is…" I said.

"He's very handsome. I would do all kinds of unholy things to him." Lucinda replied.

"I must let you know something about me mate over there…" I began with a sly smile. "You see, he's a very sad, pathetic man who seriously needs some cheering up. I believe that you two can lift his spirits and give him what he needs."

"I can give him everything and more than he needs." Lucinda replied as she stared seductively at Will.

"I must tell ya one more thing…you see, he's a eunuch so I'm not sure if you'll have a lot of fun with him."

The women looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"That's alright, we've had worse." Isabella replied.

I looked at Will and took notice that he was well on his way to being intoxicated. There were now three empty rum bottles on his table and he was starting to drink out of a fourth one.

"You'd better get going. Ya wouldn't want to miss out on him. He'd told me on numerous occasions that after he'd had three drinks, he can be a real animal in bed."

The women adjusted themselves and quickly walked over to Will. I watched as they sauntered over to him and sat down in chairs on each side of him. At first, Will ignored their presence and rejected their aggressive flirtations. I was worried for a moment that my devious plan would not work. After a few more moments when one of the women flashed her breasts, he began to respond, returning their flirtations. A sly smile crept across my face, for now my plan to distract him worked. Now Lizzie and I had had the chance to spend some much needed time together.

I then left the pub, making my way out of town towards the Pearl. I decided not to wait for Gibbs to find his ladylove anymore, for it was a waste of time for me. Besides, there was a beautiful woman I needed to see. Once I'd finally made my way out of town, I spotted the Pearl off in the distance, resting in the sea. The calm waves knocked against her.

As soon as I began walking on the sandy shore, a sense of urgency welled up inside my body. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I had to get to the Pearl. The world around me began to feel ominous. I began to think that the Pearl was in danger or worse…Lizzie. I didn't see any of my crewmen at their campgrounds; perhaps they went into town to gather goods to stock the ship.

I was a few feet away from the Pearl when I'd noticed something lying on the shore. The waves gently buffeted the object, inching it further up the sand. It appeared to be a man lying in the sand. Perhaps it was one of my crewmen who had passed out drunk. It was not the first time I'd seen that happen. I was going to ignore the poor drunken fool and walk onto the Pearl until my sense of urgency heightened. I carefully approached the body, its shape and form becoming clearer with every step. The clothes began to look familiar, for the lad had the same shirt and trousers that belonged to me. I noticed long hair and a slender, womanly body. Suddenly, a warm breeze hit me with a familiar scent of wild flowers and lilac. It was the same scent I smelled on Lizzie the last night we'd spent together. I turned around, thinking that she was standing behind me, but she wasn't. That's when, for the first time in my life, horror entered my heart. I immediately ran over to the body, knowing in my heart that all was not well and that the person lying in the sand was not some drunken idiot.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled as I fell onto my knees and immediately scooped her up, holding her in my arms.

"Elizabeth! What happened to you? Lizzie answer me!" I yelled once more as I cradled her. Her eyes were closed. Her lips had a light shade of blue. Her face was cold to the touch.

"Elizabeth please answer me! Answer me damn you!" I said once more with a gentle shake.

But there was no response, just silence. I looked around the area to see if someone was around for help, but no one was there. For the first time ever in my life, I felt helpless and weak. I did not know what to do. I looked down at Elizabeth. I moved a few strands away from her face and cradled her closer to my body.

"Elizabeth please…Don't do this to me!"

**A/N: Wow! Is Elizabeth dead? Is she unconscious? I am working on the next chapter and hopefully I will be able to post soon! I just want to leave you all with this advice: Know who your true friends are and forgive those who do you wrong. Let God fight your battles because you will win every time! Well, thanks once again for reading! Leave a review if you want! Until next time! God bless! **


	49. She's Deadly Man

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy New Year! I'm back with another chapter as promised! I hope I didn't take too long like last time! Here is the next chapter in our saga. We find out what happened to Lizzie...kind of! So read and review! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Jack Sparrow**

"Please say something Elizabeth!" I pleaded once more as I cradled her lifeless body in my arms.

I gently caressed her face, hoping that her skin would feel warm beneath my fingertips, but it wasn't. I gently turned her head towards the left side, and noticed that there was a small bruise on the underside of her cheek, just below her ear. More worry soon welled up inside me.

"How did you get that?" I asked as I gently touched her wound. It was at that very moment I heard a faint sigh.

"Elizabeth was that you?" I asked as I gently turned her face towards my face. Her eyes were still closed.

"Elizabeth…wake up love."

I cradled her body closer to mine. After a few seconds, her eyes began to struggle to open. I quickly shielded her eyes with my hand from the scorching rays of the summer sun.

"Lizzie please open your eyes for me."

She moaned again and shifted her body a little in my arms.

"Wake up love, you're with me…"

At that moment, she drew up as much strength she had in her body to open her eyes. She struggled for what seemed to be like an eternity until finally her eyes partially opened. She stared at me through half lidded eyes. I fought with all my might to hold back tears. We stared at each other for a few moments more. I took notice of the appearance of her eyes. They were once wide and full of life; now they were dark and desolate. I was rendered speechless, for my body was flooded with too much emotion. I attempted to speak, but began choking on my words. Elizabeth's lips began to curl into a weak half smile.

"What happened to you Elizabeth?" I'd finally managed to say.

She moaned, desperately trying to form her words into coherent sentences.

"I can't understand you, love. Do you know why you're lying in the water?"

She slowly shook her head no.

"Do you know how you got here?"

She nodded her head yes.

"How did you get that bruise on the side of your face?"

Her eyes widened when I'd asked her that. Tears began to well up in her eyes, as if she was afraid of something. That's when an alarm went off in my mind.

"What's wrong Lizzie? Did someone hurt you? Did someone give you that bruise?"

She suddenly began to cry. I did not know if she was crying out of pain or frustration from not being able to talk or move. I was sure that I'd struck a nerve…It all made sense now. Could Will have done this to her? If he'd ever lay a hand on her in such a violent way touched I'd kill him!

"Did William do this to you? Tell me Elizabeth! Did he hurt you?"

At that moment, before she could even make a gesture with her head, her breath began to quicken as if she couldn't breathe. Her eyes began to roll towards the back of her head.

"No Elizabeth, please! Stay with me love, I'm here! Open your eyes…focus on me."

She struggled to keep her eyes open and keep her focus on me. I frantically looked around, hoping that there was someone nearby to help.

"Somebody help us!" I yelled. I then turned back to look at Lizzie, and immediately noticed that her eyes were closed; tears still streaming down her face.

I stood up knowing that I had to get her onto the Pearl. I struggled to stand for a few moments as I lifted her body. Her body was heavier than usual, due to the weight of her wet clothes. I quickly started on my way over to the ship, fighting through the waves crashing against my legs.

"Hold on Lizzie…I'll get you some help."

At that moment, I heard someone yelling my name.

"Jack! Jack!" The voice called, but I kept on going. I had no time to waste. I knew that it was Gibbs calling me.

"Jack…I finally found tha lass I was lookin' fer. I was surprised that she remembered me. She wouldn't let me go…_if ye know what I mean_."

I stopped in my tracks, slightly frustrated that he was talking to me about nonsense while I was desperately trying to get Lizzie to a safe place. Gibbs was still treading behind me, trying to keep up.

"Jack what're ya…"

I turned around with Lizzie's limp body still in my arms. The smile on Gibbs' face quickly disappeared as his eyes shifted from me down to Lizzie. His face paled white.

"Blessed Mother of God…Ms. Swann…what happen' ta 'er?!"

"Help me get her onto the ship and into me cabin now!"

Gibbs quickly climbed onto the ship and lowered the ramp. I carefully walked up the slippery slope, but Gibbs ran down and held Lizzie's lower body while I still cradled her upper half. We quickly made our way over to my cabin. Gibbs kicked open the door and we gently laid her body on the bed. Her body was shaking, her teeth were chattering from being in the cold water.

"Quick, get her some blankets!" I ordered my first mate.

He hurriedly ran to the other side of my cabin and grabbed a few blankets out of a chest. I removed Lizzie's boots off of her feet and began to undress her. Before I did, I turned around and made sure that Gibbs was not standing in back of me.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Yes Capn'!"

"Stay over there and turn around, I have to undress Ms. Swann and I don't want your old eyes looking at her nakedness. I'll get those blankets from you when I'm done."

"Aye Capn'!" He yelled as he turned around and stayed on the opposite side of the cabin.

I then began to undress Elizabeth, starting with her trousers and then once they were off, I unbuttoned her blouse. Her body was still very cold and trembling. I covered her body with one sheet that was already on the bed and quickly got up and grabbed the blankets from Gibbs. I placed the blankets over her body, making sure she was warm and completely covered. I dried her face with a towel and pushed her sodden hair away from her face.

"You're safe now Lizzie." I whispered into her ear.

She moaned and began to relax. I entwined my fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand. Gibbs walked over to the bed and stood staring at Elizabeth in utter shock.

"What happen' ta 'er Jack?"

"I don't know…I'm still tryin' to figure out."

"Did she say anythin'?"

"No…it's been hard for her to speak."

"Where's tha boy? He should be here with 'er!" Gibbs said sternly.

"He's busy in town shagging whores…besides, I think that he has something to do with her condition." I replied through gritted teeth.

Gibbs looked at me confusedly. "What do ya mean?"

"I found her laying in the water unconscious and what's even more damning is that I found a bruise on the side of her face."

Gibbs eyes widened even more in horror. "Ya don't mean…no he's not capable of doin' somethin' like that ta 'er?!"

I looked at him with a serious glare.

"No Jack…he wouldn't…he…"

"How do you know? I'd seen him in the pub earlier today looking very distraught and guilty about something." I replied angrily.

"But that doesn't mean that he did somethin' ta 'er! Maybe they got into a lil' spat o' somethin'!"

Suddenly, Elizabeth moaned. I quickly ran over to her and sat on the bed.

"Elizabeth…" I touched her face, her skin was beginning to feel warm beneath my fingertips.

"Lizzie…look at me."

Her eyes slowly opened, wider this time. She attempted to lift her hand. I held her hand and caressed it against my face. A tear trickled down her cheek. She stared at me for a few more moments, until unexpectedly, her body went limp and her eyes closed. My heart skipped a beat in horror.

"Oh God…Lizzie…Lizzie wake up!"

"What happen' Jack?!"

"I don't know. She just went limp! Elizabeth wake up!" I lifted her up, cradling her upper body in my arms.

"Lizzie please!" But there was no response.

"Gibbs go get help! Go into town and find a physician!"

"Will do Jack! I'll go find tha boy, too!"

"Do what you must but please hurry!"

Gibbs then ran out of the cabin. I immediately did all I could to awaken Elizabeth, but it was to no avail.

"Get up Elizabeth!" I desperately tried to open her eyelids, but they closed again. Her skin was still damp, but warm.

After a few moments of holding her in my arms, I gently laid her back down, placing her head on the pillow. I stared at her without blinking, hoping that her eyes would open.

"Lizzie please wake up! Damn you Elizabeth don't do this!"

My eyes began to sting, and for the first time in many, many years, tears fell from my eyes. I felt my body literally start to weaken. My heart was broken and crumbling into pieces. Soon my body went limp and my head came to rest on top of the blankets across the lower part of Lizzie's belly.

"Wake up love…"

**_An hour later…_**

I sat in a chair next to the bed, staring at Elizabeth's sleeping form. I was starting to give up all hope until she began to make a slight mumbling sound. I rushed over to her side and held her hand for comfort. Over the last hour, I'd been in pure agony, fighting back more restless tears. She would occasionally open her eyes slightly and then close them. I wondered if she was aware of where she was. The unsightly bruise imprinted on her face haunted my mind. Did Will do that to her? He looked very peculiar earlier in the pub today. I just hope to God, for Will's sake, that he did not hurt my Lizzie. The mere thought of him striking her and leaving her on the beach to die kept plaguing my mind, boiling my blood. But I didn't know what happened to her. Anyone could have attacked her or she could have fallen onto something to cause such an ugly bruise. I still think someone attacked her…and it could have been that eunuch.

I wish Lizzie were able to speak so that I could know what exactly happened to her. I stared at her body again; fond memories of our relationship engulfed my mind. I would have never thought in my entire life that a snooty, headstrong, stubborn Governor's daughter would tame my wild heart. This woman means more to me than she or I could ever comprehend. I moved my chair closer to the bed and ran my fingers through her damp hair. She looked absolutely beautiful. I leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. Then I moved down to her lips and planted a sweet, lingering kiss. It was at that moment that my cabin door swung open, and a familiar voice of a pathetic, scared little boy thundered through the room.

"What the hell are you doing to her!"

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you think that Jack will confront dear William about the bruise on her face? Do you think he hurt Elizabeth? Well, as usual, I left you all with a cliffie. Not to worry, I already wrote the next chapter and we will soon find out what's going to happen! Stay tuned! I know this chapter was a little short but I wanted to keep you all in tune! Until next time!**


	50. False Allegations

**A/N: I'm back! I know, I took too long to post chapters. I am sincerely sorry for that. Hopefully you guys will forgive me and enjoy this chapter? I will try my best to post more often before I get caught up wit hschool stuff and life! But, here is the second half of chapter 49, which we find Elizabeth lying comatose in Jack's bed. Wel, I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry for the delay! Now read!**

* * *

**Jack Sparrow**

"What the hell are you doing, Jack!" Will's voice thundered through my cabin.

I didn't bother to look up at him, for my attention was focused on Elizabeth. I purposely ignored him and planted another chaste kiss on Lizzie's warm lips.

"Get the hell away from her!" Will yelled again as he took a few steps towards me.

At that moment, I turned to look up at him, noticing that his eyes were full of anger mixed with sorrow. He shifted his angry glower from me, which changed to horrific shock when he looked upon Lizzie's sleeping form. He slowly walked towards the bed where she lay, and sat down.

"Elizabeth…" He uttered under his breath as he leaned in towards her body to cup her face.

"What happened to her?" He turned and asked me, his eyes swelling with tears.

I looked at him in stark silence for a moment, trying to hold back my fury and suspicions, but I couldn't.

"I don't know. I found her lying down on the shore in the water unconscious."

He turned to Elizabeth and brushed her hair with his fingers.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth it's me, Will. Please wake up. Tell me what's happened to you."

"She can't talk. She's been slipping in and out of consciousness ever since I'd found her I sent Gibbs to find a physician."

"Yes we've found one. Gibbs found me in town and we searched around town for a physician's office." Will replied as he continued to examine Elizabeth.

"So where are they?"

"They should be climbing onto the ship right now."

At that moment, Gibbs and an older gray haired gentleman carrying a small black bag entered my cabin.

"Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed out of breath. "We've found one! This be Doctor Thompson. Doctor Thompson, this be Capn' Jack Sparrow."

The man nodded as he made his way over to where we sat. I got out of my seat so that the physician could examine Elizabeth. As soon as he sat down in my chair, he placed his hand on top of Lizzie's forehead.

"Her skin is very warm, perhaps she is wrapped in too many blankets. We have to remove them."

Before I could say anything, he began to slowly move one blanket down from her shoulders. When her bare shoulders were exposed, Will immediately shot me an accusing glare and yelled.

"Why the hell is she naked!" His eyes then shifted from me onto the floor at the foot of the bed, where the pile of her wet clothes lay.

"She was drenched and cold, William. I had to remove her clothes because her body was shivering." I quipped.

"You shouldn't have taken off her damn clothes. You should have just wrapped her in blankets and waited until the physician came to tell you what to do! There's no telling what you did to her while she laid here unconscious!" He sated the latter under his breath.

"He did the right thing young lad." The physician interrupted. "If she would have stayed in those wet clothes, she wouldn't have survived."

Will looked at the physician, then stared daggers at me, for I knew he did not like the fact that the physician agreed with my actions. He was still suspicious that I'd done something sexual to Elizabeth and that was why she was nude. I ignored him and watched as the physician examined her. He pulled out some instruments from his bag, using them to check her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. He then turned her head to the side, taking notice of the bruise under the far side of her cheek. He sat back in his chair, staying uncomfortably silent for a few moments. He then looked up at Will and me.

"What happened to this woman? How did she get this bruise?"

Will and I both looked at each other accusingly.

"Perhaps you should ask Mr. Turner about how she got the bruise. I was the one who'd found her lying in the water unconscious; her skin burning in the scorching sun." I began as I stared menacingly at Will.

"What the hell are you trying to insinuate, Jack? I've never seen that bruise on her face or was the one who'd put it there! I would never raise a hand to any woman! Maybe we should be asking you that question!" He yelled furiously as he took one step closer to me.

"Gentlemen, please…there is no need for fighting! This poor woman is sick and possibly dying! I must know what happened to her."

"Doctor Thompson I found her and noticed the bruise on her face." I replied calmly.

"Alright…when you'd found her lying in the water, was she responsive?"

"No…not at first. I tried talking to her, hoping that she would awaken. I cradled her in my arms, shielding her from the sun. It was only after a few minutes when she began to groan and struggle to open her eyes. I'd asked her numerous times what happened to her. That's when I'd discovered the bruise. I asked her about it and who gave it to her. I mentioned Mr. Turner's name and she began to cry."

The doctor looked at Will, who glared at me with horror filled eyes.

"I did not give Elizabeth that bruise! Just because she cried when you mentioned my name does not mean that I did something to her! How dare you even imply that I would ever strike her!"

"Perhaps you were mad at her…you were acting very peculiar this morning, Will."

"I was not acting peculiar! I should be asking you about the bruise! I came in here to find you leaning over and kissing her while she's unconscious! You were taking advantage of her!" Will exclaimed.

"I did no such thing!" I yelled irately as I took a step closer to the pathetic eunuch.

Gibbs quickly ran over to where we stood and separated us.

"There be no time fer this…" He exclaimed as he stood between us.

"Jack…this won't help Ms. Swann. Tha sooner we find out what happn' ta her, tha sooner she'll start speakin'. Who knows, maybe she hit 'er head on one o' the rocks on tha shore. They be pretty sharp n' can bruise a man's body."

Gibbs then walked away and stood next to the bed. Dr. Thompson nodded, and then began to examine Elizabeth again. Before he removed the second blanket, he once again turned to us.

"May I ask this one question without any cause of discourse?"

Will and I both nodded.

"Who is Ms. Swann's partner…meaning her significant other?"

Before I could answer, Will boldly stepped forward.

"She's with me…_I'm_ her fiancé." He looked at me, daring me to object.

"Since you are her fiancé Mr. Turner, I will allow you to stay in here while I further examine her. Given that she is nude under this blanket, it would be out of respect and dignity for her if I ask you Captain Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs to exit, please." Doctor Thompson asked.

"That won't be necessary." Will interrupted. "I don't feel comfortable with her staying in here. I'm taking her to her cabin." He then looked at me crossly.

"Mr. Turner I don't think that it would be wise to move her at this time." Dr. Thompson warned.

"She's **not** going anywhere William." I said through gritted teeth as I stepped closer to him.

Will's eyes burned with uncontrollable rage.

"She is **my** fiancé and I say that she is not going to stay in here, lying in your filthy bed."

I looked at him and smirked.

"Why do you have a problem with her being in here lying in my bed? Oh…I'm so sorry. I forgot."

I then moved closer to him, staring boldly into his eyes. I flashed a wicked, golden grin.

"I know why you don't want her lying in me bed. It brings back painful memories…am I right?"

His eyes turned cold and threatening.

"You remember what Lizzie and I did so many times in this very bed, don't you?"

Will was now seething with hatred. I noticed out of the corners of my eyes that he was balling his left hand into a fist.

"Jack…boy…it be no time fer this." Gibbs warned as he made his way over to where we stood.

"I'm taking her with me." Will growled through gritted teeth as he walked past me, making sure that his right shoulder knocked into mine. I was unfazed by his childish aggression, but humored by it. I watched as he made his way towards Lizzie's sleeping form.

"Mr. Turner I think it's best if we leave her here for now. We don't want to injure her in any way." Doctor Thompson pleaded.

Will deliberately ignored the doctor's plea and continued to quickly, but gently wrap her body with another blanket, making sure her nude body was not exposed. He then lifted her off of the bed, cradling her and began to make his way over towards the door. I took that opportunity and boldly stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"Get out of the way, Jack." He sneered.

"She's not going anywhere, mate." I threatened.

"Please gentlemen, we have to get her back into bed where she is comfortable! Now enough with these games! You two are being very selfish and jeopardizing this poor woman's health! Now please…stop this at once!" The physician quipped irritably.

Will then turned to him. "She will be more comfortable in her own cabin. It's not safe for her to be in here."

Doctor Thompson shifted his gaze from Will to me, then back at Will.

"Alright then, let's go. We don't have much time. The longer we stall, the higher the chance we risk in losing her" He then grabbed his bag and made his way over to the door.

I reluctantly stepped away from the door and allowed the physician to open it. Will glared at me menacingly as he began to exit my cabin, carrying my beloved in his arms. He suddenly turned back around and stood at my doorway.

"Stay the hell away from her. Don't bother coming to her cabin to check on her."

"You can't stop me from doing anything, boy…this is **my** ship. You can't keep me away from Elizabeth."

"I don't give a damn whose ship this is…if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from my fiancé."

"What if I don't?" I asked as I took a step closer to him.

He stared at me with cold, fierce eyes and smirked with evil emanating from his face. "There will be great hell to pay."

With those last words he turned around and made his way over to Lizzie's quarters. I stood at my cabin door and watched as they disappeared inside her cabin. Will's threatening words had no affect on me, for I knew in my heart that I was not going to listen to some pathetic, eunuch or allow him to keep me away from what my heart yearned for. I suddenly felt a heavy, reassuring hand on my left shoulder.

"She'll be alright, Jack." Gibbs began. "She's a fighter. Tha doc'll find out what be ailin' 'er."

I nodded and walked back inside my cabin, making my way over to my desk. Gibbs stood silent at the doorway, intently watching me as I took out a bottle of rum from my desk drawer and began to drink it.

"Ya goin' ta be alright, Jack?"

I purposely hesitated in returning him an answer, for I was unsure if I would be fine or a complete disaster. I took a few more swigs of rum before answering.

"Aye…just leave me be for now."

Gibbs nodded; his eyes were full of worry and doubt. Before he closed the door, I called him back.

"Oh…Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye Capn'!"

"Make sure the Pearl's overstocked with rum. It looks like I'll be needing more than usual."

Gibbs nodded. "I s'ppose we be settin' sail soon?"

"Aye…in two days."

Gibbs nodded and closed the door. At that time, I looked over to my left at my bed, which had Lizzie's wet form engraved on my sheets. My gaze drifted down at the pile of wet clothes that lay on the floor. A great sense of loss blindsided me. My eyes began to sting as the reality of the situation hit me. I took another long swig of rum to null the pain, but it was of no use. Thoughts of Lizzie and the events of the day still ran through my mind, causing a myriad of emotions to overfill my heart. I once again attempted to drown my sorrows with rum, but it was to no avail.

At that moment, I felt powerless and furious. I threw the rum bottle and watched as it smashed into pieces against the cabin door.

"Dammit!" I shouted in agony. I then rested my head in the palm of my hands as tears tried to force themselves out of my eyes.

"Why did this have to happen to you, Elizabeth!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Do you think that Will gave Elizabeth the bruise or do you think she got it from falling on a rock along the shore? What do you think will happen with Jack and Lizzie now since Will told jack to stay away? And what's with Will calling Elizabeth his fiance when he just broke up with her? Do you think he wants her back because of what's happened? Well, all of this will be revealed in the upcoming chapters! I want to thank everyone who have patiently waited for me to post and for reading and reviewing! I also want to thank my new readers for reading and reviewing. Thank you KimofDrac for your banner and support! I truly appreciate it! Until later...stay tuned!**


	51. Nothing Is New

**A/N: I want to first start off by saying Happy New Year! I know, I know I haven't posted since May but I'm back and better than ever! Life once again got in the way. I'm well now and ready to finish this story! Thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed this fic! Please keep in mind that Jack DOES NOT know that Will and ELizabeth are broken up! We will finally get to know what caused her ailment and once again, there is another cliffhanger at the end! So read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Jack Sparrow**

_**A few minutes later…**_

It seemed like an eternity passed since Will had forcefully stolen Elizabeth out of my cabin. I would have run right after him but I was too enraged. I knew that I would have knocked him right on his arse, which would have resulted in a violent fight that neither Gibbs nor anyone on the ship could have broken up. For the sake of Lizzie's safety, I did the proper thing and stayed in my cabin to calm down. But I didn't stay for long. There was a nagging urgency in my heart that insisted that I must still follow them, even though a fight could happen. I knew in my heart that if I didn't go now, I would lose my Lizzie forever…and I was **not **going to let that happen.

I immediately raced over to her cabin and swung open the door. My eyes immediately fixed upon Elizabeth's sleeping form. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that Dr. Thompson was sitting in a chair next to the bed, while Will stood by the window. They were both staring at me. Will immediately frowned, sending threatening glares in my direction.

"I thought I told you not to come in here." He growled as he took a few steps towards me.

"Get the hell out of my way." I snarled back, as I took two steps towards him.

At that moment, Dr. Thompson immediately got up and stood between us.

"Gentlemen, please! There is no time for this!"

Will kept his icy glower on me while I ignored him and looked at the physician.

"Has there been any improvement over the last few minutes?" I asked as I rushed past them and made my way towards the bed.

"She is slightly improving…but the good news is that her normal breathing has returned and her fever has broken." Dr. Thompson replied in a serious, yet optimistic tone.

"Has she spoken or made any movements?"

"She has made moaning sounds but no coherent words. She's only moved her head and waist slightly."

As I tried to get closer to Elizabeth, Will suddenly blocked my way.

"It's time for you to go now, _Jack_. I think you've disturbed her long enough."

I stared at him, and then shifted my gaze to Elizabeth. I noticed that her skin no longer appeared cold and pale, but flesh colored and warm. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Elizabeth…" I uttered softly.

"She doesn't want to be bothered…especially with _you_…" The eunuch quipped.

"How the hell do you know that she doesn't want to be bothered with me?"

Will took a step closer to me, his eyes filled with anger. "Don't concern yourself with what I know…I just know that she doesn't need some pathetic, poor excuse of a captain pretending as though he's concerned about her."

I was taken aback by his words, but they did not bother me. I knew for a fact that Lizzie wanted me here with her, and I was not about to allow some castrated boy intimidate me and keep me away from the love of my life.

"Just so you know, _boy_…I don't believe for one minute that Elizabeth doesn't want to be bothered with me. But what I do believe is that you are lying…doing all you can to keep me away from her. Face it William, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere…you are not the only man who loves her."

Will stood quiet for a few moments as he digested my painful words. He bit his bottom lip, all the while glaring into my eyes.

"You need to leave right now or else..."

"Or else what? What are you going to do?" I then flashed a wicked grin.

"You may try to kill me but you will never insult me or keep me away from _her_." I said as I took one step back and made a prideful bow, making sure my eyes stayed on him.

I then turned my attention over to Dr. Thompson, who was now examining Elizabeth.

"Have you examined her entire body?"

"No, I haven't examined her entire body as of yet. I'm sure that we will find what is ailing her, but in the meantime she needs to rest and fight it off." He replied as he lifted Lizzie's left arm, examining it thoroughly.

"Keep me informed about her condition." I said as I began to make my way to the door.

"That won't be necessary." Will's voice thundered. "I'm her fiancé and only _I_ have the right to know about her health and well-being."

I couldn't help but to smile slyly. I immediately turned around and slowly walked closer towards the whelp.

"I'm the _Captain_ of this ship and if I need to know the health of one of me passengers, then I have to know. To put it more frankly, I **will** know…and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"She's none of your concern." He spat back viciously.

I took one step closer and replied to his asinine comment. "Oh but she is. Not only are you her fiancé, but I'm also her _lover_. That means I have as much right to her as you do."

His eyes widened, beaming with hatred. "You son of a bitch…" He said as he balled up his fist and was about to strike me, until Dr. Thompson yelled.

"Stop it! Enough of this! Captain Sparrow, I do not mean any disrespect but it would be best if you'd leave…for the sake of Ms. Swann."

My eyes shifted from Dr. Thompson to Will, who had a sadistic, satisfied smirk on his face. I then looked over at my beloved, who was still asleep.

I turned to leave and yelled out to the physician. "I want an update on her condition…Captain's orders."

With that said, I never looked back. I then heard the door slam. I already knew that it was Will who slammed the door out of anger of what I'd said. I didn't care. My only concern was about Lizzie and getting her well, so that I can hold her in my arms again…

Instead of going back to my cabin, I felt an uncanny need to walk along the beach. Not only did I need to clear my mind, but I also needed to figure out what caused Lizzie's mishap. As I walked along the white sand, I did not pay attention to my surroundings, for the scene of Lizzie's motionless body haunted my mind. What could have made her faint? I remembered her being tired the night before but there were no bruises on her face. She didn't seem sick, but her skin felt a little warm. I walked along the rocky area where I'd found Lizzie. Perhaps Gibbs was right. The sharp rocks caused the bruise on her face when she'd fainted. I guess the whelp didn't put his hands on her, but I wouldn't put it past him to ever do that to her.

As I walked along the rocky shore, the beauty of the sea mesmerized me. I watched how the glistening water crashed up upon the shore, spewing its treasures onto the land. That's when something caught my eye. Wedged between two rocks was a small familiar creature. As soon as I bent down to examine it closely, I knew exactly what it was. It was a spiny fish…a dangerous fish known to have venom in its stinger. I remembered seeing blood in the water by Lizzie's body…but I assumed that it came from the bruise on her face. At that moment, I knew exactly what had happened to her and I knew I had to inform Dr. Thompson before it was too late.

I quickly ran back to the Pearl, never stopping to catch my breath. As soon as I got on deck, I made my way to Lizzie's room and flung open the door, nearly taking it off of its hinges. Will and the physician looked at me as if I were a mad man. I didn't pay them any mind, but quickly ran over to Elizabeth and flung the covers off of her body.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you bloody mad?" Will exclaimed.

Dr. Thompson walked over to me and watched as I began examining her body.

"Captain Sparrow what is the meaning of this?"

"I know what happened to her. I know what caused her condition."

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked in bewilderment.

"I was walking along the area where I'd found her and saw a spiny fish. A spiny fish stung her in the foot. I'm just looking for the puncture hole."

"How the hell do you know that it was a fish that caused her injury? That sounds ridiculous!" Will said as he walked over to the bed.

I looked at him with a serious glower. "Because spiny fish are venomous and when you step on them, their stinger gets lodged into your skin, pumping venom into your body. I know because I've been stung by one of these beasts before in the past."

At that moment, Dr. Thompson immediately ran to his bag and grabbed a small extracting tool and a canteen of rum. He then nudged me out of the way. "Let me find the issue here." He said as he began to examine her left foot, then her right. When he examined her right foot, it was noticeably swollen and had a small puncture hole in the middle with something sticking out. There was also a spot of dry blood around the area.

"Here it is! The stinger is in her right foot!" He exclaimed as he held her leg in place. "Oh my God, how could I have not seen this sooner?"

Will and I watched closely as he began to meticulously remove the stinger from her foot. Lizzie nudged and moaned, so the physician poured a little rum on the wound.

"I use this to prevent infection." He said as he finally pulled out the monstrosity.

The stinger looked like a tiny black thorn, with a small gray pulsating bulb that had white liquid dripping from it. Dr. Thompson quickly ran with the stinger and placed it inside of a small glass jar on the dresser. He then grabbed a bandage scarf from his bag and ran back to Lizzie. He poured more rum onto the wound, causing Lizzie to once again flinch and moan. Will grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear while the physician carefully wrapped the scarf around her foot. The sight of Will being near my beloved enraged me, but I had to control my emotions.

"Make sure she keeps this bandage wrapped around her foot. She must change it every few days because whatever poison has entered into her foot will now exit through the puncture wound as her body fights it off." He then turned to me and nodded.

"If it weren't for you Captain Sparrow, we would have never known what happened. Her situation could have been even direr than what it is. She is very fortunate to have you in her life"

I couldn't help but to contain a triumphant smile. I could feel Will's icy glare.

"Is it possible for her to still die from the poison? Will she be alright?" Will asked.

"It's still impossible to tell at this moment. I have seen patients spiral up and down in this type of situation. Some days they improve, other days they may regress. She's doing fine now since we've caught the stinger before it could pump more levels of venom into her body. I don't want to say anything yet until I see how she progresses over the next week or so." Dr. Thompson replied.

"We leave in two days, how will you be able to monitor her?" I asked.

"If you allow me to stay on board Captain Sparrow, I can set sail with you and tend to her. I've been wanting to leave Margarita Island for quite some time now and only agreed with your first mate to treat her if I can leave with you."

"Agreed. I have to make a few stops before we reach our targeted destination."

"And where's that?" Dr. Thompson asked.

"The Leeward Isles." Will interjected.

"I will be gone by then and I know that Ms. Swann will be fully recovered, too." Dr. Thompson said as he began to place the blanket back on Lizzie's body.

As he carefully tucked her in, he suddenly stopped. The look on his face emitted pure puzzlement and concern.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"I just felt something abnormal around her abdomen. It could be swelling from the poison in her body that wants to come out. Some of it is starting to come out of the wound in her foot, but the rest may come out of other places." Dr. Thompson replied in a shaken tone as he opened her nightgown and began pressing on her abdomen.

Will and I looked at each other quizzically as the doctor continued his examination. Fear immediately engulfed the room. Sweat beads suddenly formed on Will's forehead for some reason. His eyes were wide as if they were about to fall out of his skull. His skin turned white with every passing moment. He was more disturbed than I was. When his eyes suddenly shifted from Elizabeth to me, they revealed a range of emotion from confusion to guilt. What could he be thinking?

"Dr. Thompson are you certain that her abdomen could not be swollen from something else?" Will abruptly asked.

The physician looked at him perplexedly. "Well yes I am certain. I don't believe it could be anything else…do you know something?"

Will was quiet for a moment, deep in thought. As a matter of fact, he was quiet for too long. It was as if he did know something but was not going to say anything.

"No…no. I-I don't know anything." He uttered in a low tone.

I noticed that he did not make any eye contact with anyone in the room. He glanced over at me but quickly turned away.

"I will examine her again in another hour or so to check her progress. As more of the poison leaves her body, she will be able to move more and respond to outside stimuli." Dr. Thompson said as he began buttoning up her nightgown.

Will then sat on the bed and held Elizabeth's hand. He kissed her on her forehead and whispered something else into her ear. At that moment, he suddenly stood up and quickly made his way towards the door. He looked at me with a knowing, sideways glance. Before he walked outside onto the deck he faced us.

"I'll return shortly. Dr. Thompson please take care of her." He then left and closed the door.

I thought his behavior was very odd. Perhaps he did in fact know something that we didn't know or he couldn't help seeing Elizabeth in such a precarious way. I turned my attention back to my beloved. I brushed a loose strand of hair away from her forehead and entwined my fingers with hers. They were now warm and very soft. I leaned over and kissed her lips. She shifted in her bed. Perhaps my lips were so powerful that they were starting to have an affect on her. I leaned my forehead against hers and whispered.

"God Lizzie pull through for me…I love you." I kissed her hand and turned to leave.

Before I opened the door, I took one last look at Elizabeth.

"Keep me posted on her condition. I will be in my cabin and then will go into town later on this evening."

"Will do Captain Sparrow." Dr. Thompson replied.

As I made my way over to my cabin, I happen to look over the rail. I noticed that it was Will once again making his way into town. Perhaps he's meeting some lass or…"Oh who the hell cares!" I said as I walked into the cabin.

Little did I know that I would get the most shocking surprise of my life later on that night…

* * *

**A/N: ? Thanks for reading! You can review if you want! I will post very soon! No more posting once a year! Thanks and have a blessed day!**


	52. The Purr of the Jaguar

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! As usual, sorry for the long, long wait. I will post frequently this time since we are drawing near to the new Pirates movie and the simple fact that I'm tired of allowing precious time to pass between chapters! Well I hope you all read and enjoy! **

* * *

**Jack Sparrow**

_**Later on that evening…**_

Before I went into town, I decided to stop by Elizabeth's cabin to check on her condition. I entered the room quietly, and noticed Dr. Thompson fixing the cover on Elizabeth. I walked over to the bed and stood next to him as we both watched my sleeping beauty.

"How is she doing?" I asked as my eyes roamed over her body.

"She's steadily improving. Most of the poison has been seeping out of her foot wound and other places."

"Has her swelling gone down?"

"Yes it has but I'm still monitoring it."

"Has she tried to talk?"

"She's mumbled a few incoherent words in her sleep, but she's starting to move her body more than a few hours ago. That's a good sign because that means that her body is fighting off the poison." Dr. Thompson replied cheerily as he walked over to his chair and sat down.

At that moment, Elizabeth suddenly began to mumble. I quickly moved closer to her and gently caressed her face and hair. Dr. Thompson then pulled out a book from his bag.

"I've read a few pages to her just to stimulate her senses. It's important that she's cognizant to the world around her and responsive."

"Has she responded when you read to her?" I asked as I caressed her right cheek.

"She's mumbled and groaned a few times, but nothing else."

I then leaned over towards Dr. Thompson to read the title of the book. "Grimm's Fairy Tales? No wonder she's groaning. You're reading children's stories to her. She needs something more exciting…perhaps read her stories that are stimulating…stories about pirates. Perhaps…"

"You mean I should tell her stories about _you_ Captain Sparrow? Dr. replied as he looked at me begrudgingly. "I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't know of any stories about you. Plus I haven't heard of you until today."

His last statement took me aback. A sly smile crept across my face. "I'm sure you've heard of me."

Dr. Thompson's brow furrowed as he thought. "No I can't say that I have."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief, for I knew he was just being a prude. "Well then, since you claim to have never heard of me, it wouldn't hurt to make up a story or _at least_ mention me name. Besides, I'm sure that if you'd mention me she would be highly stimulated and recover faster."

Dr. Thompson looked at me with great skepticism and smiled. "I'm sure Captain Sparrow…I'll be sure to do that."

At that very moment, Elizabeth started to mumble. I then began to caress her forehead.

"Mmmm…Ja…Jack." She whispered softly.

My eyes widened with surprise. My heart swelled up with so much emotion that it skipped a few beats.

"Did she just say your name?" Dr. Thompson asked as he quickly got out of his chair to examine Elizabeth. "She hasn't said anything coherent the whole time I've been tending to her!"

I sat down on the bed and held her hand and began talking to her. "Yes it's me love, it's Jack."

She moaned again and said my name, clearer this time, but her eyes remained closed.

"Try to open your eyes for me, love."

She tried to open her eyes, but they didn't open.

"Uncanny…" Dr. Thompson replied under his breath, flabbergasted.

I looked at the incredulous old man with a knowing smile. "See I told you, women respond to the mere mention of me name. I have a _powerfu_l affect on them."

He looked at me with disbelief. "I believe she heard you speak, that's why she's calling you. "

"Elizabeth, love…how are you feeling?" I asked as I caressed her face once more.

She did not answer but kept moaning.

"Ms. Swann this is Dr. Thompson, I've been treating you. Tell me, are you in any pain?"

In response, she moaned and shifted in bed even more, as she tried to move her legs.

"Does that mean she's in pain?" I asked concernedly.

"It's too difficult to tell since she's been moaning to different stimuli." He replied as he began to gently press down on different parts of her body.

"Lizzie…can you open your eyes for me? Open your eyes for me darling."

She did not open them.

"Please open your eyes again love…I'll give you a kiss if you do." I said in a low, enticing whisper, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"Well I guess she doesn't want a kiss from you." Dr. Thompson joked.

She moaned my name again, forcing her eyes to open, but for some reason they wouldn't budge.

Dr. Thompson stepped away from Lizzie and sighed. "Well she didn't flinch or make a sound when I pressed down on every area of her body. Perhaps she's not in pain but is trying to communicate."

I then caressed her face and held her left hand. "Lizzie …squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Nothing happened for a few moments that seemed like an eternity, until she gave my hand a weak, gentle squeeze. I nearly fell off of the bed from utter elation. I immediately kissed her hand, trying to fight back emotion.

"That's my girl. I knew you would do it."

"She seems to be improving more with you in here. She's still too weak to open her eyes. I'll try to get her to do that throughout the night. But for now, I'd think we'd better let her rest." Dr. Thompson suggested as he sat back down in his chair.

I looked at Elizabeth, hoping she would just open her eyes for me. I leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"I love you Lizzie…I'll always be here for you no matter what."

I kissed her on the cheek, then planted a long, lingering kiss on her lips. She moaned and shifted her body. As I got up from the bed, Elizabeth would not let go of my hand. She suddenly began to moan.

"Ja…Ja…Jack…"

I was floored.

Dr. Thompson looked at me and smiled. "She doesn't want you to leave, but it's best just to let her rest for now."

I nodded and turned to Elizabeth once again and gave her a long endearing kiss on her lips. I then reluctantly removed my hand out of her grasp and gently placed it on her stomach. It killed me to leave her.

"Don't worry Captain Sparrow. I'm sure she will be fully awake soon and when she is, I'll make sure you are the first person she sees. After all, your name was the first one she clearly spoke."

I nodded and made my way to the door. "I'm going into town now. I will return later."

Dr. Thompson nodded. "Goodnight Captain Sparrow." He replied as he opened the fairytale book.

I looked at my love once more, hoping she would suddenly awaken, but she didn't. I left the room and made my way off of the Pearl. As I walked along the beach into town, I struggled with my thoughts on running back onto the Pearl to be with Elizabeth. I was ecstatic that her condition was improving, but what made me even happier was that she'd said not just any name, but _my_ name. As I walked into town through the crowds in the streets, I saw Gibbs approaching me.

"Jack! I see you've decided ta come out 'n enjoy tha night! Any reason fer ya change of heart?" He said with a ridiculous grin. I could smell the rum oozing from his body.

"Aye…I do in fact have a great cause for celebration."

"Does this cause for celebratin' involve rum?" He said as his eyes beamed with drunken delight.

"Aye mate, lets go and get rum." I said as I gave him a firm pat on the back as we both made our way to the pub.

* * *

_**Later into the night….**_

As soon as I emerged from the third pub Gibbs and I visited, I was met by the beautiful nighttime sky. The moon was predominantly full tonight. It's bright silver rays were slightly dimmed by a thin fog. I knew at that moment that I needed to head back to the Pearl before the fog became thicker and touched land. I'd finally reached my ship and was welcomed by the thickening fog and muted moonlight. The deck was seemingly desolate, except for three crewmen. Something very peculiar was amidst, downright ominous for some reason. Suddenly, I heard a faint mumbling sound that came from the far side of the ship. I thought that I was hearing things at first, for I was slightly intoxicated of course.

Instead of recovering in my cabin, I walked towards the commotion. I approached Lizzie's cabin and peered inside through the small window. Dr. Thompson sat in his chair, fast asleep, while Lizzie still lay asleep in bed, too. Once again the noise broke through the silence, disrupting me from gazing upon my Lizzie. It seemed to be coming from the bow. I grudgingly walked away from Elizabeth's cabin towards the noise. I placed my hand on my pistol just incase I had to defend myself and shoot someone…or something.

Finally, the thickening fog revealed the form of a man standing at the rail, leaning over the side. I watched as he took a few swigs of rum from the bottle and began to mumble nonsense. As I walked closer to the figure, his identity became more apparent with every step. The man's wavy hair was tied back, slightly messy. His clothes were disheveled, but familiar. I soon realized that the bumbling idiot was no one other than Will. I watched him for a few moments as he leaned all the way back to take another swig of rum. He'd nearly fell back onto his arse. He then began mumbling to himself and to my surprise, began to cry. What the hell could be wrong with him? I've never seen him this way. I'd only seen him piss drunk when he'd rudely, yet unknowingly interrupted my intimate time with Lizzie. Little did I know that the cause of his agony would have a great affect on me…

* * *

**A/N: So why do you think Will is so drunk and messed up? Could it be because of Elizabeth and the fact that she's sick or has life at sea finally got to him? Maybe he did something in town? Who knows but all I know is that you must stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! There will be fireworks, oohs ahhs and huh? Thanks for reading and take care! Be blessed!**


	53. Moonlight Madness

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it! It's pretty long BUT I must warn you that it might be a little confusing. Please also know that SOME THINGS ARE NOT WHAT THEY SEEM! This fic will not follow the familiar cliche fics! So enough talking! Read!**

* * *

**Jack Sparrow**

I watched Will for a few more moments as he clumsily took another swig of rum. He then leaned over the rail once more and almost slipped overboard. Just as I was about to grab him he steadied himself. I couldn't take anymore of his nonsense.

"Boy!"

Will quickly turned around. He stared at me as if he'd never seen me before. His ghastly frown turned into a deranged grin as he took a swig of rum. The haunting glow of the moonlight transformed him into the pirate he'd never wanted to become.

"What the hell are you doing over here? You look bloody awful." I said as I walked cautiously towards him.

He gulped down the last of his rum and threw the bottle into the sea. He glared at me and sneered.

"It's _you_r fault."

"It's _my_ fault? What's my fault?"

"That I'm like **this**!" Will exclaimed as he forcefully tugged on his shirt in agony.

"I'm sorry to tell ya this mate. I'm not the reason why you are out here being a drunken, babbling idiot."

"It is your fault!" He yelled as he took one quick step towards me, pointing his finger in my face as if he wanted to poke out my right eye.

I took a step back. The strong stench of rum emanated from his mouth. I looked at him confusedly for a moment before he began to speak again.

"It's your damn fault why I'm out here drunk, upset, angry, pissed…"

"Alright I get the picture." I interrupted and rolled my eyes. "What have I done to you _now_?"

He glared at me in absolute disgust as if he couldn't believe that I didn't know what he was referring to.

"You…you…_you_ hurt her! You hurt _my_ fiancé!" He struggled to say as he once again pointed his finger in my face.

"I did no such thing!"

"Oh yes you did! She would not be lying in that damn bed half dead if it wasn't for you!"

I rolled my eyes, for I was so sick of this nonsense. "We've already been over this earlier today! You know damn well I've never done anything to Elizabeth!"

"You have done a lot of damage to Elizabeth! You've changed her so much! You've defiled her…taken her maidenhead when she should have given it to me! You've turned her against me…and now…I've lost her!" He yelled angrily.

The roar of his angry voice suddenly cracked as if he was about to cry. He then turned around, stumbling over to the rail and leaned over. I thought he was about to vomit or throw himself overboard, but he began to weep. I watched him for a few moments as he struggled to compose himself. I was beginning to feel sorry for the lad. I've never seen him in such a state of borderline sorrow mixed with madness before. It was a little comical in a way in which his emotions changed in just a few short minutes. He was certainly the definition of a whelp. I wasn't sure if I should comfort him or walk away. I decided to do what was right and not turn away. I approached him warily.

"Will…" But he ignored me and mumbled incoherent words.

"I can't believe all of this has happened. Why _me_…why Elizabeth…why _us_?" I heard him say under his weeping.

"Will…come on mate…let's get you to bed to sober up." I suggested as I stepped closer to him.

When I placed my hand on his shoulder, he unexpectedly knocked my hand off of him and turned around.

"Get the hell away from me…I don't need your bloody help or sympathy."

I was slightly taken aback. His eyes were now feral and unrecognizable.

"Elizabeth is lying in there dying because of you! Who knows what she has? You could have given her a disease!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about? I didn't give her a disease!" I retorted angrily.

"You probably did! You slept with her didn't you? You've probably given her a venereal disease you contracted from all of those whores you've slept with!" He yelled irately as he took a step towards me.

My feelings of sympathy for the whelp quickly disintegrated into the air and were quickly replaced by feelings of anger.

"I don't have and never did have a venereal disease! Perhaps you are the one who has one and you're blaming me for it! I'm not the only one here who has been with other women! And if you must know, I haven't been with anyone else while I was with Lizzie! You, boy are the one guilty for that!"

His eyes suddenly widened in surprise. He was quiet for a few moments, for I knew that I'd gotten to him.

"Oh…so you thought no one would ever find out, aye? Well _I_ know…I've seen you sneak off into town with different women at every port we've been to for the last few months. I remember the first woman I'd seen you with at Port au Prince…the fair-haired young lass in Martinique. She was the reason why you wanted to stay there longer. Then there were a number of other women that followed. Oh, and I almost forgot about the two whores you were with a couple of days ago. You can thank me for that. I'm sure they've given you a _very_ special welcome onto this beautiful island."

His eyes widened even more in shock. I knew he was lost for words.

"You sent them over to me?"

My cynical smile broadened. "Aye."

"But I was drunk…they took advantage of me! I had no interest in them and you know that!" He protested.

"Oh come now William! You know damn well that you weren't taken advantage of! You were willing to do anything with them and every other woman you've encountered so far! So you tell _me_ who could have given Elizabeth a venereal disease!"

Will's sorrow filled eyes turned away from me. He was still silent. He turned around and walked away to stand by the rail. I watched as he placed both hands on the wooden rail and lowered his head. Soon, faint sounds of weeping broke through the fog-engulfed air. I didn't know what to do, so I stood there and watched as he released his agony. He then sighed and began to speak in a low, ominous tone.

"She doesn't have a venereal disease."

"Of course she doesn't, mate. A bloody spiny fish has poisoned her. You were there when we discovered that."

Will was quiet as he nodded his head. He then turned around and looked at me. His eyes were dark and serious.

"There's something else wrong."

I started at him confusedly. My heart began to beat uncontrollably.

"What do you mean something else is wrong? Dr. Thompson didn't tell me anything else about her condition except the fact that she's slowly improving."

Will turned his gaze away from me for a quick moment then looked at me again. His eyes revealed that he knew something. I took a step closer to him.

"What did he tell you?"

He hesitated for a few moments as if he were struggling with his words. "Do you remember when Dr. Thompson suddenly began to press down on Elizabeth's abdomen and mentioned something about her body swelling?"

"Aye…he said that her body was reacting to the poison. The last time I visited Elizabeth earlier this evening he'd told me that the swelling had gone down."

Will's face suddenly turned to anger. I wasn't sure if he was angry with me visiting Elizabeth after he'd threatened me not to, or if it was something else.

He took one step closer to me. "You damn fool…that swelling didn't come from the bloody poison. Dr. Thompson didn't want to tell you the truth because you are not a family member or her fiancé."

"What the hell are you talking about! As Captain of this ship, I gave Dr. Thompson direct orders to keep me informed about her condition!"

"Captain or not! As her _fiancé_, I overrule you concerning Elizabeth! I told Dr. Thompson not to tell you what's really wrong with her!"

I was angry and confused at that moment. I didn't believe his wild claim that the physician lied to me about Lizzie's condition.

"Then what the hell did he tell you about Elizabeth!"

"She's pregnant! She's bloody pregnant!" He roared. He then turned around and leaned over the rail as he tried to compose himself.

His words shot through my body like a cannon. I was paralyzed…my heart felt like it had stopped dead in my chest. I watched as Will fell to his knees, finally collapsing from the weight of his anguish.

"That's not true…it can't be." I managed to utter.

"It's true! Why the hell do you think I left when he began to press down on her body? I couldn't face the truth of the situation!" Will snapped back.

I didn't know what to say, but I knew something was amiss.

"Do you know for certain that she's with child? When did Dr. Thompson tell you?"

Will was silent for a few moments…suspiciously too long. He slowly stood up and turned his body halfway towards me. He did not look me in my eyes, giving me even more reason not to believe his claim.

"He told me about an hour ago…that's why I came out here on deck to deal with the news. I've been distraught about this." He replied somberly.

"Has Elizabeth mentioned anything to you about her condition before she fell ill?" I asked as I stepped closer to him.

He nodded. "No."

"I don't understand…how can Dr. Thompson confuse the swelling in her abdomen as an affect of poison with swelling from pregnancy? Something does not add up here."

Will then slammed his hands down on the rail and quickly turned around to face me. "Do you think I'm lying? I'm not lying! Maybe Dr. Thompson isn't a good physician and he doesn't know the human body! All I know is that the future is now very uncertain for me…"

"For all three of us…" I said under my breath. At that moment, I felt as if I was in a dream. Nothing around me felt real. I closed my eyes hoping that I would find myself lying in bed, but when I opened them, I was disappointed to see Will standing by the rail, illuminated my the silver rays of the moon.

"I can't believe this…this is not happening." I said as I took a few steps away from Will.

"Well believe it because it's true. This doesn't concern you…why are you upset?" He asked as he stared at me in bewilderment.

I purposely averted his eyes. I certainly did not want to tell him that I had been intimate with Elizabeth again…and that I could have planted a seed in her belly.

"I'm just concerned about her health. Besides, you aren't the only one who loves her." I quipped.

Will's eyes beamed in anger. He quickly ran towards me and grabbed my collar, pinning me against the mast.

"You know nothing about love…you have no idea what Elizabeth and I are about to face."

"Get off of me." I sneered through gritted teeth, but he did not let go.

He sneered and grabbed my shirt collar even tighter. "I can just easily throw your ass overboard and no one will know what has happened to you. You are pathetic Jack! I don't know what Elizabeth sees in you!"

"I said, get the hell away from me!" I yelled as I pushed him off of me with all of my might.

"What be goin' on 'ere?" Gibbs yelled as he walked over to where Will and I stood.

"Nothing's going on Mr. Gibbs. The boy here is a drunken idiot and all I tried to do was help him."

"It's your bloody fault! I should have never come back on this ship!" Will yelled belligerently.

Gibbs looked at him in bafflement, then looked at me. "Jack…what be tha boy's problem?"

I hesitated for a moment, for I didn't want to repeat the devastating news. "He's delirious, mate…the sea has finally taken hold of his brain."

"Why don't you tell him what's going on Jack! Tell him the reason why Elizabeth is sick! Tell him what's wrong with her!"

Gibbs then walked over to Will, attempting to calm him down. "Calm down Will…I'll help ya get ta bed. Yer a mess boy." At that moment, Will broke down, collapsing onto his knees. Gibbs looked at me and began to help Will stand up.

"I can't believe all of this has happened Gibbs…" Will wailed.

"Don't worry 'bout tha lass…she be fine." Gibbs retorted.

Will shook his head. "No she won't…she's…she's with child!"

Gibbs eyes widened in horror. He looked at Will and then quickly shifted an accusing glare towards me. I turned around, for I was in no mood to answer to him. I turned back around and noticed Will standing and Gibbs gently guiding him away from the rail. Will then shook Gibbs away from him as he stumbled his way over to the door that led below deck.

"I'll be alright." He said to Gibbs as he walked away, his eyes glaring into my soul. I purposely averted his glare.

As Will walked away and made his way below deck, Gibbs quickly ran over to me. His eyes were filled with worry. I knew what he was about to say.

"Blessed mother and son Jack! Ms. Swann is with child! Why didn't ya tell me? I told ya months ago that tha young lass be fertile and ya shouldn't be doin' what ye were doin' with 'er!"

"I have to go." I said as I quickly began to make my way towards my cabin, but Gibbs, who grabbed me by my arm, quickly stopped me.

"Jack! Say somethin'! Ya just can't walk away! Does tha boy know you two were…you know since we've set sail?"

"No…and I'd like to keep it that way! I don't want to discuss this right now! I don't know if he's telling the bloody truth! He's a drunken idiot who's been babbling nonsensical things since I've found him out here crying for over an hour!"

Gibbs looked at me disapprovingly, making me feel worse than what I was feeling.

"I can't deal with this now Gibbs…I don't know what's the truth."

"Well ya 'ave ta do somethin' Jack. Ye just can't keep these charades goin'. Ask tha doctor what be ailin' Ms. Swann."

I looked at Gibbs and shook my head. "If only that was the solution, mate." I then walked away.

"Jack…" Gibbs called. I stopped in my tracks but did not bother to turn around.

"Leave me be Mr. Gibbs…this does not concern you." I said as I began to walk.

On my way towards my cabin, I stopped by Lizzie's cabin. I was compelled to go inside and ask Dr. Thompson about why he'd lied to me about Lizzie's condition. I placed my hand on the knob but before I walked inside, I looked through the window. Lizzie was still asleep and so was Dr. Thompson. I wanted to examine her myself, but for the first time in my life I was horrified. I didn't want to face the situation, whether it was the truth or not.

I let go of the doorknob and quickly made my way inside my cabin. A whirlwind of emotions raged through my body. I was angry, upset, confused, and a little scared. How could she have not told me about her condition? What if Will was lying? I knew for a fact that the poison from the spiny fish caused her body to swell. Dr. Thompson had shown me her abdomen and it wasn't swollen! I had seen him remove the stinger from her foot! What the hell is going on? I began to feel like my reality wasn't real...it was a pure hellish nightmare.

"I need a drink." I said as I made my way over to my desk and sat down in my chair. I removed a bottle of rum from the desk drawer. I went to take a swig from the bottle but then realized that there was no rum inside.

"Dammit!" I yelled angrily and threw the bottle against the wall, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

I then rested my head in the palm of my hands as I tried to wrap my mind around the events from the night.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope no one is confused. Like I said in the beginning, it might be a little confusing and things are getting a bit complicated. So what do you think? Is Will lying? Should Jack believe what he said? Should Jack tell Will that he was still sleeping with Elizabeth before she fell ill? What the hell is going on? PLEASE STAY TUNED! THINGS WILL SORT ITSELF OUT SOON AND WE WILL KNOW THE REAL TRUTH! Also, has anyone seen on Stranger Tides? I LOVED IT! My writing gears are churning for shall I dare say a new pirate fanfic? We will see! But anyway you all know what to do, if you have anything to say, speak now or forever hold your peace until I post the next chapter! Thanks for reading! God Bless!**


End file.
